A diferença que o amor faz
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: "Sabe, eu nunca... hm... estive com alguém de verdade e com amor..." eu disse para ele. "Um não depende do outro, mas sempre é melhor se estiverem juntos. Você sabe que eu te amo. Se quiser, estarei aqui para lhe mostrar a diferença."
1. A droga do meu diaadia

_**Capítulo 1:**_ A droga do meu dia-a-dia

Não foi nada animador despertar com o toque do celular. O pequeno apartamento, bagunçado como sempre, tinha o péssimo defeito de ficar com a janela do meu quarto virada para o nascer do Sol, e quando não se tem cortinas, isso te obriga a levantar absurdamente cedo. Eu me assentei na cama e cutuquei Kankurou, que dividia a cama comigo uma vz que não tínhamos outra:

- Kankurou, acorda. Escola.

- Hn... - ele se assentou na cama e nós ficamos em silêncio, sem querer prosseguir. Mas era necessário.

- Então... qual de nós acorda o Gaara hoje? - perguntei.

- Podemos tirar no par ou ímpar?

- Claro... sem problemas.

Eu escolhi par, ele ficou com ímpar. Eu joguei 4, e ele 3. Droga, perdi.

- Boa sorte, Tema-chan.

Eu sorri para meu irmão mais velho e saí do quarto em direção ao meu irmão caçula, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar para o quarto pela porta:

O quarto tinha as paredes ainda em reboco, pois era mais barato comprar o apartamento com apenas um quarto pintado. O quarto que eu dividia com Kankurou tinha apenas uma cama de solteiro, com um lençol no colchão. Nós tínhamos um virol para nos cobrir nos dias mais quentes e um edredon para os dias mais frios, ambos comprados com as poucas economias que Kankurou e eu conseguíamos guardar. Em uma outra parede haviam duas caixas de papelão, com as poucas roupas e sapatos que eu e meu irmão possuíamos, não havia lustra na lâmpada presa pelas fiações e pendente do teto, e o detalhe que completava a cena era o próprio Kankurou, com os cabelos marrom bagunçados, olhos castanhos e a bermuda que ele tinha para dormir. Eu mesma só tinha uma T-shirt comprida, até no meio da bunda para dormir, e era o que eu vestia agora. Quando Kankurou e eu precisávamos lavar os "pijamas" era chato, pois acabávamos por dormir com a roupa de baixo.

Kankurou me lançou um sorriso de desculpas quando eu dei meu último olhar para ele:

- Temari, eu posso ir...

- Não, eu perdi, deixa que eu vou. - eu tentei dar um sorriso, como quem diz que não tem problema, mas acho que não fui muito convincente. De qualquer forma, obriguei meus pés a se moverem até o quarto no final do corredor.

Assim que abri a porta, a diferença ficou evidente: o quarto de Gaara era pintado em creme com rebuscados em vermelho e dourado, cortinas de veludo vermelho pendiam na janela. O banheiro adjacente ao seu quarto tinha azulejos escuros no chão e outros brancos com dourado nas paredes. A pia e o vaso eram de porcelana branca, e ele tinha uma banheira lá dentro. De volta ao quarto, via-se o chão com tacos de madeira rústica, bem diferente do restante da casa, ornamentada com... reboco. Ele tinha um guarda-roupa repleto de roupas diferentes, uma cômoda com um computador, uma TV de plasma na parede e sua cama era uma enorme de casal, onde ele dormia esparramado, usando um pijama de seda. Tinha os cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e um kanji de amor tatuado na testa.

Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei. Então, contendo as lágrimas por saber o que aconteceria, o cutuquei lentamente:

- Gaara-sama,levante-se, temos que ir para a au...

O punho dele voou atingindo meu rosto, eu cambaleei um pouco para trás e senti as lágrimas de dor se formarem. Ele abriu o guarda roupa, tirando uma blusa de marca e uma calça jeans muito chique. Pegou um tênis com amortecedor, uma toalha super felpuda, um par de meias de algodão e foi até o banheiro. Parou na porta e gritou para mim:

- TÁ FAZENDO O QUE AI? TÁ DISPENSADA!

- Hai, Gaara-sama. - eu saí e fui até meu quarto, onde Kankurou aguardava com uma toalha com gelo dentro, vestido com uma bermuda simples de tactel preta e uma camiseta branca. Calçava os tênis pretos que tinha e me lançou um olhar penoso.

- Como foi hoje? - ele me perguntou, estendendo o gelo.

- Só um murro. Quando ele enforca é pior.

- Claro. - eu coloquei o gelo no lado atingido do rosto. - Eu faço o café hoje, escolhi uma roupa para te poupar tempo.

Olhei para a cama e vi uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta lilás. O meu tênis e o par de meias já secas estavam na cama também. Meus tênis eram brancos com detalhes pretos e rosa, bonito, mas nem sequer tinha marca. Prendi os cabelos loiros nas quatro marias-chiquinhas de sempre e abaixei os olhos verdes. Kankurou saiu do quarto para fazer o café e eu me troquei, colocando o gelo no rosto em seguida. Quando cheguei na cozinha, Kankurou terminava uma omelete.

- Sinto muito Temari, os ovos acabaram. Vamos ter que comer na escola.

- Tudo bem.

Kankurou colocou o omelete no prato em cima da mesa e virou o resto de leite em um copo. Em seguida nós nos assentamos e esperamos uns 10 minutos até Gaara aparecer. Ele se assentou na mesa e começou a comer. Meu estômago roncou.

- Cale seu estômago, Temari. - ordenou Gaara. - Esse barulho me irrita.

- Hoi. - eu me curvei, dobrando a barriga, tentando obrigar meu organismo a se calar. Gaara se levantou e entrou no quarto. Saiu alguns segundos depois com o material escolar: a mochila de marca jogada nas costas, a expressão vazia, o olhar assassino. Ele se dirigiu até a porta, e depois que saiu, Kankurou pegou a nossa mochila e saímos atrás dele.

O caminho até a escola foi feito em silêncio: Gaara não suportava barulho. Ao chegar na escola pública em que Kankurou nos matriculara a um ano, após seu aniversário de 18 anos, eu olhei aliviada para o local: era o único lugar em que Gaara nos deixava em paz. Ele foi até seu canto favorito embaixo de uma árvore e deixou eu e Kankurou em paz. Por ficar vários anos sem estudar, apesar de ele ter, atualmente, 19 anos e eu 17, ainda estávamos ambos no 1º ano. Kankurou já poderia ter se formado, mas resolveu repetir alguns anos para não me abandonar.

Avistei ao longe Sari e Matusri, as duas piradas que gostavam do Gaara e nossos outros amigos. Kankurou e eu fomos até elas. Eu senti pena de Kankurou. Eu sabia que ele gostava de Sari, assim como sabia que ela só tinha olhos para o meu irmão de 15 anos. Não entendo o que elas vêm nele.

Ao chegarmos na mesa que todos ocupavam, parei para examinar meus amigos: Naruto mimava Sakura com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto. Eles namoravam desde o verão passado quando Sasuke deu o 57º toco nela. Sasuke, por sua vez, mexia nos cabelos de Hanabi, dois anos mais nova que ele mas ainda assim faziam um casal fofo. Ino, uma pirada que já ficou com Gaara, tentava a todo custo arrancar um sorriso de seu namorado, Sai. Neji e Tenten pareciam ansiosos, afinal, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente ele a tinha chamado para sair e eles iam almoçar juntos hoje. Hinata ouvia mais um dos lindos poemas de Shino, que era realmente um grande poeta e a havia conquistado assim depois de consolá-l por causa do relacionamento de Naruto e Sakura. Lee e Kiba discutiam o último jogo de futebol americano, Choji comia batatinhas (o que fez meu estômago roncar pela falta de café da manhã). Konohamaru e Moegi trocavam carinhos suaves, Udon lia um livro simples de física, e por fim, Karin e Suijetsu dividiam um fone, ouvindo qualquer música. Ah! Também tinha o Shikamaru, um preguiçoso que dormia com a cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Ohayo... - cumprimentei.

- Caraca, você está com uma cara horrível! - Comentou Choji. - Gaara fez vocês ficarem sem café de novo?

- Só tinha um ovo e um restinho de leite. - Disse Kankurou. Choji sempre nos salvava dessas situações com seu estoque de batatinhas fritas. Ele nos tacou um pacote desses para cinco pessoas que eu e Kankurou começamos a devorar sem nos importar com os olharem em volta.

Depois de um tempo o sinal soou e fomos todos para a nossa sala, exceto Hanabi, Moegi e Udon que estavam no 8º ano (antiga 7ª série =p), e Gaara, que estava atrasado como eu e Kankuron então cursava o 8º ano também.

A aula passou rapidamente. Kankurou e eu estudávamos com muito afinco para manter a vaga, mas Gaara não dava a mínima. No entanto por ser tão inteligente ele passaria de ano mesmo que não fosse a nenhuma aula.

No almoço, Neji e Tenten se assentaram em uma mesa distante e ele estava obviamente chavecando a garota. Na nossa mesa Kankurou e eu comemos quantas vezes deu para repetir, pois já sabíamos que não tinha comida em casa. Assim que as provas da tarde terminaram, eu corri para pegar meu turno de trabalho na lanchonete.

Nada demais, só mais um dia atendendo pessoas no balcão, com aquelas filas intermináveis, por meio salário mínimo, afinal, meio período, meio salário. Kankurou conseguira um emprego que pagava um salário, mas ainda assim o dinheiro de nós dois juntos não era o bastante, e passávamos dificuldades frequentes.

Tudo ia mais ou menos bem no meu dia de trabalho, até meu telefone pobre, com a tela em pixels preto e branco e uma luz verde tocar.

- Alô. - atendi.

- Eu quero um hambúrguer. - disse Gaara do outro lado. Frio.

- Gaara-sama. Não tenho dinheiro!

- ESTÁ ME CONTESTANDO? CONSIGA MEU SANDUÍCHE! SE NÃO CONSEGUIR JÁ SABE O QUE VAI ACONTECER QUANDO CHEGAR EM CASA!

E ele desligou. Sim, eu sabia o que ia acontecer. Eu não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer, então liguei para Kankurou:

- Kankurou, me ajuda, Gaara quer um sanduíche a todo custo! Se eu não conseguir... - lágrimas de desespero começaram a escorrer.

- Calma, Temari. Vamos dar um jeito. Tente pedir ao seu chefe.

- E se eu não conseguir?

Silêncio. Em seguida ele respondeu:

- Boa sorte.

E a ligação caiu.

Ao final do expediente eu ainda refletia sobre como pedir um hambúrger ao meu chefe, mas eu tive que ir logo, mesmo sem um plano. Ele estava assentado atrás de uma mesa, conferindo anotações.

- Com licença, Baki-sama, posso entrar?

- Claro.

Eu me assentei.

- Eu... quero pedir... uma coisa.

- Sinto muito, não posso te dar um aumento nas condições atuais.

- Não é um aumento. Eu quero... um hambúrguer.

- Um hambúrguer? Sinto muito. Não posso dar o produto aos meus trabalhadores.

Nem adiantou insistir, e eu não ia tentar roubar um: ia defender até o fim o resto de dignidade que eu tinha.

Quando cheguei em casa, Kankurou já estava lá, e viu que eu estava de mãos vazias. Ele se levantou e me abraçou. Ficamos assim em silêncio por um longo tempo, até eu perceber que não ia poder adiar muito mais. Fui até o quarto de Gaara:

- Gaara-sama, cheguei.

- Entre.

Ele estava jogado na cama, mexendo nos canais da TV.

- Cadê meu hambúrguer?

- Não deu.

- Está ciente das consequências?

- Sim.

- Melhor. Facilita para mim.

Ele desligou a TV e se aproximou. Meu coração começou a palpitar.

- Vire-se. - ele ordenou. - Para sua sorte, eu estou com pressa hoje.

- Arigatô.

- Vê se berra menos, nós temos vizinhos.

- Hoi.

Ele tirou minha camiseta e minha bermuda, me jogando na cama. Se livrou das próprias roupas e começou a beijar meu pescoço vorazmente. Eu senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mas não fiz nada para impedí-las. Eu sabia que Kankurou devia estar no nosso quarto, chorando. Eu tinha que me manter em silêncio para não alarmá-lo, tinha que lutar para não gritar, mas eu sabia que em dado momento o silêncio seria impossível.

- Não temos dinheiro para aborto, temos? - perguntou Gaara.

- Não.

Isso o fez colocar um preservativo. Ele me obrigava a abortar caso eu engravidasse e tivéssemos dinheiro sobrando, pois detestava crianças. Ele arrancou meu sutiã, fazendo minha pele arder um pouco. Em seguida começou a sugar meus seios e a deslizar os dedos por dentro de minha calcinha, e ficava excitado.

Então ele tirou minha última peça de roupa e penetrou em mim, com força. Ele não se importava se eu estava com dor ou não. Ele não se importava com ninguém.

Depois de atingir o orgasmo ele me largou.

- Suma da minha frente.

Eu recolhi minhas roupas e já ia saindo quando ele me parou com uma mão no ombro.

- Você sabe, é para o nosso próprio bem.

Não, eu não sabia. Mas vai discutir com o Gaara para ver o que acontece.

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Pode sair agora.

Eu sai e ele fechou a porta nas minhas costas. Eu vesti a roupa íntima e fui até meu quarto. Coloquei a T-shirt e me deitei, recebendo um abraço reconfortante de Kankurou por trás.

- Sinto muito. Eu tinha que ter conseguido aquele sanduíche. - ele disse.

- Tudo bem. De certa forma, já me acostumei.

Acabamos por dormir e assim encerrar mais um dia de nossa rotina.

**Essa fic ficou no minimo pesada né?**

**Mas e aí, mereço reviews?**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

v


	2. Amigos

_**Capítulo 2: **_Amigos

Instinto assassino. Aparentemente, não é referente só ao Gaara, mas aos três irmãos do Clã Sabaku.

Quanto acordei de manhã, sentia tanta dor entre as pernas que mal pude me manter de pé. Maldito incesto. Kankurou ainda dormia, parecia um anjinho. (Bem, não, mas esquece). Eu o cutuquei lentamente até que ele abrisse os olhos e me encarasse, ainda meio grogue.

- Escola, Kankurou-kun.

- Como se sente?

- Dolorida...

- Eu já devia saber. Deixa que eu acordo o Gaara hoje, além de você não estar bem, já fez isso ontem.

- Hoi...

Ele se levantou e foi até o quarto ao lado. Eu ouvi passos, uma porta rangendo, a voz de Kankurou, um murro, e segundos depois Kankurou estava no quarto de novo, com a mão no rosto.

- Deixe-me ver...

- Não temos tempo, Tema-chan, hoje estamos sem café da manhã.

- Droga.

Nós nos trocamos, eu vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta lilás simples, e ele uma calça preta com uma camiseta da mesma cor. Depois de calçarmos os tênis, pegamos nossos materiais e ficamos de pé na sala, esperando. Logo Gaara apareceu com uma calça preta, uma camiseta meio beje e um casaco vinho por cima. Ele viu que não tinha café.

- Cadê o café da manhã? - ele perguntou, aparentemente calmo. Quando ele está assim é que é pior.

- Não tem. - Kankurou respondeu, dando um passo para ficar na minha frente. Me protegendo.

- Não tem café da manhã... - Gaara disse isso tão sereno que podia estar simplesmente refletindo o significado dessas palavras, mas o andar felino e suavemente sedutor até Kankurou e eu indicou o que realmente se passava.

Gaara deu uma espécie de braçada na lateral do pescoço de Kankurou, jogando-o longe. Em seguida, pegou meu pescoço com uma mão e bateu minha cabeça "suavemente" na parede.

- Que fique claro para essa noite: eu ainda quero o meu hambúrguer. - então ele me largou, e eu caí no chão. Tudo começou a girar em minha volta, pela batida, e Gaara simplesmente saiu de casa. Kankurou veio até mim e me pegou no colo.

- Eu te levo hoje. Você mal consegue andar e Gaara ainda fez o favor de te deixar tonta.

Eu não reclamei. Enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele, para ter algum apoio, ele me pegou no colo e começou a fazer o caminho até a escola.

Nossos amigos não acharam estranho que eu chegasse no colo de Kankurou: não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas eles quiseram saber o que tinha havido, e Kankurou contou tudo, desde o hambúrguer até hoje de manhã. Eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça sobre a mesa e lutei contra as lágrimas. Reparei pelo canto do olho, que Hinata estava quase desmaiando, as outras meninas estavam indignadas, os garotos surpresos e Naruto... bem, Naruto é um cara interessante.

- AAAAAAAH! TEMARI, KANKUROU, VOU MATAR O IRMÃO DE VOCÊS!

- Acalme-se, Naruto. - pediu Kankurou.

- COMO? COMO ME ACALMAR? OLHA AS COISAS QUE ELE FAZ COM VOCÊ! VOCÊS TÊM QUE SAIR DE LÁ!

- M-mas, Naruto. se sairmos...

- Ele está certo. - essa última frase ficou suspensa no ar por um longo tempo, até vemos seu dono levantar a cabeça de cima da mesa, onde estivera cochilando. - Eu posso ser o machista que for, mas isso ultrapassa tudo. Além de ser crime sexual o que ele fez com a Temari, é incesto. É ilegal e anti-ético, sem falar que um cara não pode bater em uma mulher. Para terminar, se ele quer tanto um hambúrguer, porque não vai trabalhar e conseguir a comida com seu próprio dinheiro?

- Shikamaru... - eu comecei. - não é assim que funciona com o Gaara.

- É, mas não entendo porque tem que funcionar assim com vocês.

- Hã? - Todos exclamaram.

- Santo Q.I. normal... - reclamou Shikamaru. - Eu tenho um quarto vago em casa, Sari tem outro, porque simplesmente não saem?

Silêncio. A ideia era tão óbvia, mas ao mesmo tempo tão arriscada. Se Gaara se irritasse com isso, o que com certeza aconteceria, ele perseguiria nossos amigos até a morte. Eu abri a boca para argumentar, mas dessa vez quem interrompeu foi Sari.

- Shikamaru está certo. Um de vocês podia vir comigo, e o outro com ele. Seja lá o que Gaara aprontar amanhã, nós defenderemos vocês, afinal, amigo é para essas coisas, certo? - e ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Tudo resolvido então. - disse Shikamaru. - Kankurou, você pode ir...

- Não gente, calma. - eu disse. - Vamos esperar por mais um dia, ou dois, por favor.

Eles não gostaram, mas era o melhor a se fazer. A aula transcorreu tediosa como sempre, o trabalho foi um saco e eu fiquei pensando em como conseguir o hambúrguer de Gaara. Meus amigos tentaram fazer uma vaquinha para nos ajudar, mas meu orgulho não me deixa aceitar a ajuda deles. Ao fim do expediente fui decidida falar com Baki.

- Baki-sama, posso entrar?

- Claro.

Eu me assentei.

- Eu preciso daquele hambúrguer. Pode descontar do meu salário, me demitir, não importa, mas eu preciso do hambúrguer.

- É tanto assim?

- Caso de vida ou morte, sem exagero. - eu não duvido que Gaara me mataria pelo hambúrguer.

- Ok, mas vou tirar do seu salário.

- Certo.

Ele abriu a cozinha e pegou um dos mais quentinhos. Então eu fui para casa.

Quando cheguei, Kankurou me esperava na sala e seu rosto se iluminou ao ver o saco de papel na minha mão. Eu fui até o quarto de Gaara:

- Gaara-sama, seu hambúrguer.

- FINALMENTE SUA LERDA INCOMPETENTE!

Ele arrancou o pacote de minhas mãos e me acertou um tapa no rosto.

- Esse foi pela sua demora. - e ele bateu a porta na minha cara.

Eu fui até o quarto e peguei o para casa. Kankurou apareceu e também pegou suas coisas.

- Estamos sem café para amanhã. - ele disse.

- Droga.

Depois do dever feito, fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte, quem me acordou foi Kankurou.

- Quem levanta o Gaara hoje? - perguntei.

- Vamos tirar no Jo-Ken-Po? - pedra papel tesoura? Tá ne.

- Melhor de três.

A primeira deu empate, eu ganhei a segunda e Kankurou a tercira.

- Vamos juntos então.

Entramos no quarto e abrimos a porta. Gaara fez o "esforço" de dar dois murros e então Kankurou e eu, já vestidos, fomos esperar na sala. Gaara chegou.

- Não tem café, de novo? - ele perguntou.

- Não. - respondi. Ele foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma faca na mão.

Kami-sama, onde isso vai dar? Meu coração palpitava. Ele estendeu a faca e acertou o braço de Kankurou, em seguida me colou na parede.

- NÃO TE PAGAM NO TRABALHO PARA COMPRAR COMIDA? NEM PARA ISSO VOCÊ SERVE?

- Não dá para fazer suas vontades e as necessidades ao mesmo tempo! Eu e Kankurou passamos fome por sua causa! Devia ter mais considera...

A lâmina cortou minha barriga e o sangue jorrou. Um corte horizontal relativamente profundo jazia na minha barriga. Eu cai no chão e comecei a me contorcer de dor.

- PAREM DE ME FAZER DE IDIOTA SEUS BABACAS!

E ele saiu. Kankurou se arrastou até mim:

- Temari, vou ligar para a escola, alguém deve nos levar no hospital da Tsunade.

Tsunade era a avó de Sakura. Ela sempre nos atendia pois sabia da nossa condição financeira. Kankurou discou o número de Sakura.

- Sakura! Liga pra Tsunade! Tenho que levar a Temari lá? ... Depois eu falo o que houve! ... Alguém aí pode dar uma carona? ... Valeu, tchau.

- O que houve?

- Shikamaru vem nos buscar, Tsunade vai te atender.

Eu já sabia que devia ser ele. A família dele tem dinheiro, ele está na escola pública porque seus pais não queriam mais pagar escola particular para ele ficar só dormindo o tempo todo nas aulas. Então ele é classe media alta e tem um palio prata.

Pouco tempo depois Kankurou desceu comigo no colo e entrou no banco de trás. Shikamaru dirigia rapidamente pela cidade e eu chorava.

- Eu disse! Eu disse a vocês! Olha a que ponto chegou! - Shikamaru reclama demais.

Eu dei entrada na clínica de Tsunade. Shizune me levou até ela. Então me deram oxigênio e tudo apagou.

Quando abri os olhos, eu estava em um quarto de hospital. Shikamaru dormia no sofá, Kankurou zapeava a televisão. Havia algo apertado na minha barriga: era uma faixa. Eu estava recebendo sangue por uma agulha.

- Quem doou? - o sangue do Kankurou era A+, o meu A-.

- O Shikamaru. Ele tem O-.

- Doador universal... - eu olhei o garoto que dormia no sofá. Havia um daqueles adesivos no braço dele, aqueles de quando a pessoa tira sangue. Ele estava sem camisa e eu me surpreendi: ele tem tanquinho. Tão preguiçoso, só dorme, como ele conseguiu um abdômen desses?

Kankurou chamou Shizune. Ela entrou trazendo uma bandeja com comida para mim e duas para visitante. Cara, é estranho, mas eu amo comida de hospital, afinal, não tem comida em casa mesmo.

Era uma sopa de macarrão com legumes. Para Kankurou e Shikamaru tinha comida "de verdade", arroz, feijão, cenoura, bife, essas coisas. Kankurou acordou Shikamaru para ele comer.

- Arigatô, Shikamaru. - eu agradeci, pela carona, pelo sangue, por tudo.

- Ainda acha que não pode ir lá para casa?

- Acho que devo, né?

- Vou falar com minha família, você sai do hospital e vai direto para lá. Kankurou vai com Sari ainda hoje, eu te faço companhia até ter alta.

- Arigatô.

Depois de um tempo, Tsuande me examinou. Disse que além de tudo eu estava desnutrida então devia ficar mais um tempo lá. O jantar veio e depois de um tempo, dormi.

**Cap podre, eu sei**

**mas eu tive que terminar logo, antes do carnaval jah q eu vou viajar amanha e ai so vai ter cap depois do carnaval agora!**

**valeu para quem me mandou review! respondo no proximo cap pq tah tarde e eu quero domir**

**continuem acompanhando, e leiam minha sasusaku tbm, I S2 New York**

**Bjoooo**

**ah, e deixe uma review, eh rapido e me faz feliz! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	3. Submissão

**_Capítulo 3:_** Submissão

Quando abri os olhos e me vi naquele quarto de hospital minhas lembranças me fizeram sentir um formigamento na barriga e eu me lembrei do ferimento.

Inevitável. As lágrimas escorreram em meus olhos. Não que eu estivesse com dor ou raiva, mas sim, tristeza. Era simplesmente triste que eu, Gaara e Kankurou-kun não pudéssemos ser uma família feliz, três irmãos felizes e amigos. Kankurou e eu chegávamos a passar fome para agradá-lo e nada vinah em troca além de desprezo. E tudo começou naquele dia...

_Kankurou e eu voltávamos da escola com o motorista. Gaara também estava lá, mas não importava. Era dispensável, ele era dispensável. Não tínhamos uma boa relação com ele, afinal, ele era o monstro que tirara nossa mãe de nós. Não fazíamos questão dele._

_No entanto, aquele ruivo irritante estava simplesmente grudado na gente como carrapicho. Vivia correndo atrás de nós para brincar, e blábláblá... um saco de garoto._

_Ao chegar em casa, nosso pai nos recebeu com um abraço (me refiro a Kankurou e eu) e como sempre, Gaara foi ignorado. Nos assentamos para almoçar e depois começou a irritação. No fim do almoço, Gaara apareceu atrás de mim com um ursinho de pelúcia marrom querendo brincar. Eu menti que tinha um rabalhinho de escola para fazer e sumi. Depois Kankurou apareceu. Gaara saiu nos procurando mas acabou sumindo. Nessa noite, nosso pai morreu._

_Os inimigos dele no ramo dos negócios o mataram e deram um golpe na empresa tirando até mesmo nosso direito a herança. Foi aí que Gaara apareceu, estranho, irritado, ameaçador, diferente. Carregava o corpo do ursinho em uma mão, a cabeça em outra e o enchimento saía. Tinha um olhar de ódio e foi aí que nosso inferno aconteceu. Alguma coisa ele fez durante a tarde para ficar assim. Só sei que a partir daí nosso inferno começou._

Deu pra perceber que grande parte da culpa é minha e de Kankurou, mas não é para tanto né? Olhei para o lado. Shikamaru estava no sofá, adivinhem fazendo o quê? Pontinho pra quem disse dormindo!

Na mesa de cabeceira tinha um bilhete para mim. Eu abri:

_Tema-chan_

_Me desculpe não ficar até você acordar, mas Sari me buscou para levar para a escola e eu tive que ir. Já não volto mais para casa, vou com ela. Fique bom, boa sorte na sua estadia na casa do preguiçoso. _

_Bjs, Kankurou._

_PS.: Ele disse que vai matar aula hoje. Nem faz diferença, com um QI desses eu também matava._

_PPS.: Eu sei que você se ofereceu para ir com Shikamaru para que eu fosse com Sari. Arigatô. _

E o bilhete acabava aí. Shikamaru roncava. Eu tentei me levantar para ligar a TV, mas além da sensibilidade na barriga eu estava fraca, afinal, estava desnutrida e perdi sangue demais, e mesmo com a doação de Shikamaru ainda estava me recuperando.

Ficar sozinha no silêncio estava um tédio, então eu tive que fazer isso:

- Shikamaru. Acorda. SHIKAMARU!

- Hn... que horas são? 11:30... - ele disse, respondendo a própria pergunta. - Daqui a pouco trazem o almoço.

- Por que não foi para a aula?

- Sono. Como se sente?

- Bem. Valeu por tudo, mais uma vez.

Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça. Alguns minutos depois Shizune entrou com o almoço e soro para trocar. Eu olhei enojada para a agulha: não gosto de agulhas. Depois de um tempo ela saiu, dizendo que Tsunade viria me examinar logo.

Shikamaru e eu almoçamos em silêncio. A companhia dele não era muito interessante, uma vez que ele dormia o tempo todo a menos que estivesse em uma conversa interessante. Parece que eu vou ter que manter uma conversa então.

- Shikamaru você faz exercício físico?

- Academia.

- Pensei que só gostasse de dormir.

- Um homem tem que ser forte para defender as mulheres, então esse esforço eu faço com gosto.

- Acho que não tem nada a ver. Qual o problema de uma mulher defender um homem?

- Não pode. É errado.

- Nada a ver.

- Tudo a ver.

- Humpf. Chega, tou doente, não vou ficar discutindo.

- Você quem sabe. - ele se levantou com uma cara de cansado, como se levantar fosse um esforço enorme. Foi até a mesa de cabeceira pegou seu celular e voltou ao sofá. - Vou ligar para a minha mãe. Se ela concordar meu pai não vai discutir, ela é muito feminista e se ela mandar a gente tme que atender porque ela brava não é legal. Me diga até que ponto eu posso contar para ela, mas eu adianto, quanto mais ela souber, mais chance de dar certo. Ela odeia violência contra a mulher e talvez tente te convencer a fazer um BO.

- Não vou denunciar meu irmão. Pode falar tudo.

- Certo. - ele discou um número e esperou, então começou a falar com sua mãe. A conversa demorou uns 10 minutos em que ele narrava meus problemas e qual seria a solução. Poucos segundos depois ele desligou. Não deu tempo de ela dar uma resposta longa, então provavelmente ela negou.

- Temari, assim que tiver alta você vai lá para casa. Minha mãe quer conversar um pouco com você e já está preparando seu quarto.

Cara, to bege.

- Qual foi a resposta dela, exatamente?

- Ela disse: TRAGA IMEDIATAMENTE! É UM ABSURDO FAZEREM ISSO COM UMA MULHER.

- Ah.

Tsunade entrou alguns minutos depois com um sorriso bondoso. Examinou meus ferimentos e tirou um pouco de sangue para examinar.

Os dias se passavam lentamente. Depois do terceiro dia de internato em que Shikamaru insistia em não abandonar uma mulher doente sozinha eu recebi alta e fui embora, mas teria que me alimentar corretamente, cheguei a receber uma dieta. Shikamaru me pôs no palio, dessa vez no banco do carona e fomos até sua casa. A mãe dele estava na sala. Era uma mulher alta, magra mas encorpada de longos cabelos negros e olhos escuros. Usava um longo vestido rosa de corte reto e aparentava ser uma dona de casa independente.

- Cheguei mãe. Essa é a Temari.

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou. Foi um abraço tão estranho e diferente... abraço de mãe. Em seguida nos assentamos no sofá para conversar.

- Prazer, sou a Yumi. Então Temari. Tem algo que queira falar comigo?

- Não. Shikamaru explicou tudo muito bem.

- Tudo bem então. Eu vou te ajudar no que precisar. O seu irmão ruivo não vai te incomodar aqui.

- Arigatô.

- OK, vou te levar ao seu quarto.

- Meu...? Do tipo só meu?

- É. Venha! - ela se levantou, sorriu e me estendeu a mão.

Eu peguei a mão dela e subimos a escada até o andar de cima. Lá ela chegou num corredor que tinha duas portas de um lado, ma do outro e uma no fundo. A primeira porta à esquerda era um banheiro social. A porta ao lado era o quarto do Shikamaru. Era o menor pois ficava de costas para o nascer do Sol, aí dormia melhor. A porta do fim do corredor era o quarto dos pais do Shikamaru e a outra porta... meu quarto.

A porta se abriu: era um quarto com paredes brancas, uma cortina de rendas brancas, uma cama de solteiro, um guarda roupa e uma penteadeira. Eu parei, estatizada.

- Temari, tudo bem?

- É... tudo só para mim?

- É. Faltou alguma coisa? Eu posso...

- É perfeito!

Eu me larguei na cama para olhar tudo. Yumi foi até o guarda roupa e o abriu. Estava cheio!

- Eu comprei algumas roupas para você, Shikamaru me disse que você estava com poucas então eu...

Cara, eu comecei a chorar. Sério. Eu tive que me levantar, ir até ela e a abracei. Alguns segundos depois Shikamaru apareceu na porta.

- Tudo bem? Meu Kami-sama, mulheres são tão...

Eu o olhei e sorri. Reparei que os raios do Sol refletiram em mim. Shikamaru também sorriu, e a mãe dele acabou saindo. Shikamaru entrou e assentou na cama.

- E aí? Tá legal?

- Eu tenho um quarto com uma cama só minha! E mais que uma caixa de mudas de roupa! Parece que alguém vai me beliscar e eu vou acordar a qualquer instante...

Shikamaru fez uma expressão que era uma mistura de pena e confusão, mas me deu um arrepiozinho leve. Ele ficou... gostosinho com esse rosto e esse tanquinho. Socorro, eu pensei isso mesmo? Reparei que corei violentamente e desviei o olhar.

- Tudo bem?

- Ah, claro. - eu não era o tipo de guardar o que pensava. Eu falava na lata. - Foi só algo que pensei.

- O quê?

- É... você tá... legal.

- Legal?

- Bonito.

- Eu? Temari você está delirando ou o quê?

Eu tive que rir.

- Não... é sério.

- Você sim é bonita.

- Eu? Quem está louco é você.

- Aiai Temari... o único problema é que como qualquer mulher você é problemática, mas fora isso, e o seu feminismo exagerado, nada mais te "estraga".

- Seu problema é só a preguiça e você reclama demais. Fora isso, nada.

- Hum. Legal. - ele se recostou na parede com os braços na nuca e fitou o teto. Depois fechou os olhos.

- Hey, não dorme aqui não!

- Ah. Foi mal. - ele saiu. Aiai, esse garoto. Estou vendo que não posso contar com ele para me distrair. Só quer saber de dormir, e dormir, e dormir... Tenho que arranjar algo para fazer, e logo.

Não demorou muito. Me levantei e fui até o quarto dele, mas quando me preparei para bater na porta a mãe dele apareceu.

- Algum problema?

- Pensei em pedir a ele a matéria atrasada da escola.

- Temari ele também não foi na aula!

- Ah é! Esqueci. Aff, eu queria algo para fazer.

- Entendo. Ele não proporciona distração não é? Vou começar o jantar agora, quer me ajudar?

- Ah, seria ótimo!

Fomos até a cozinha. Ela separou os ingredientes e começamos a cozinhar um cozido de carne com legumes, arroz, feijão e salada. Logo que ficou pronto Yumi me pediu para acordar o filho dela. Sem problemas.

Bati na porta:

- Shikamaru, jantar! - nada, apenas uma respiração suave. - Shikamaru, levante! - nada de novo. - SHIKAMARU, LEVANTA LOGO, MERDA! - nada. Foia í que eu reparei que a porta só estava fechada. Entrei.

Ele dormia na cama com uma bermuda meio enrolado nos cobertores. Seu quarto tinha paredes mais escurecidas, um palha escuro, uma cortina blackout escurecia o quarto que tinha uma cama, guarda roupa e escrivaninha. Ele dormia.

Eu me assentei na beirada da cama e o cutuquei:

- Shikamaru, levanta. Jantar na mesa.

Ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara comigo.

- Ah. Claro, estou indo. - ele se levantou, vestiu uma T-shirt e desceu comigo em seu encalço. Assim que o jantar terminou eu fui para o "meu" quarto, dormir.

**É ISSO Q EU CHAMO DE CAP MERDA:**

**MINÚSCULO, ENJOADO, RIDÍCULO, DESTRUÍDO E ANTIPÁTICO.**

**Mesmo assim, vamos deixar quieto tá gente?**

**Respostas para as reviews!**

**Liific: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! NÃO PODE MATAR O GAA-KUN! Gaara: me proteje Gaby-chan! Gaby: a culpa é minha, ninguém amndou eu te fazer malvado né? Obrigada pelo elogio, continue acompanhando e me deixando reviews, eu as amo mto! bjo!**

**Nara no A: q bm q vc adorou! continua lendo! bjo!**

**killing: eu tenho essa mania de trocar um pouco: a temari eh mto mandona entao eu quis baixar ela um pouco, mas mta agua ainda vai rolar nessa fic. continue acompanhando, bjo!**

**Videl: q bom q t animei a dar uma review! a ideia eh q seja diferente msm, e estou tentando nao deixá-la cair na mesmice, se por algum acaso cair me avise para que eu corrij! bjo, continue acompanhando!**

**Akemi-san: q bom q vc ficou surpresa, a continuação desse cap aki deve demorar um pouquinho por falta de tempo e ideia, mas vou postar o mais rapido possivel! bjo!**

**Temari2SShika: eles tm medo do gaara e das coisas q ele faz, por isso tem q fazer do jeito dele. as concequencias de desobedece-lo como deu pra ver resultam em incesto ou agressoes, mas eu garanto q o motivo ainda aparecerá! bjo, continue lendo!**

**É isso gente, leiam minha SasuSaku I S2 New York, e deixem uma review aki nesse botãozinho fofo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	4. Homens X Mulheres

**_Capítulo 4: _**Homens X Mulheres

- Acorda, Temari-chan.

- Só mais um pouco Kankurou.

Ouvi risos. Em seguida a voz um pouco mais definida... de mulher?

- Tema-chan, é a Yumi, acorda!

- Hn... - eu me assentei na cama, sonolenta. Deparei-me então com Yumi e me lembrei dos acontecimentos recentes. Não tive a menor vontade de me levantar sabendo que Gaara estaria na escola, mas eu lá tenho escolha? Me pûs de pé lentamente.

- Eu vou ali acordar o Shikamaru e já volto. - ela me deu um beijinho na testa e saiu.

Eu ainda fiquei uns bons segundos olhando para o nada até me dar conta de que ela estava me tratando como uma filha. Eu não sou do tipo emotiva, mas não tenho mãe desde os dois anos de idade então eu não contive as lágrimas. As enxuguei rapidamente quando caíram e me levantei. Arrumei a cama e abri aquele (enorme) guarda-roupa. Fiquei um pouco perdida com tanta roupa lá dentro, desde os chiliques de Gaara para ter coisas caras eu mesma não tinha mais que 3 blusas, uma calça e duas bermudas.

Isso porque Kankurou e eu temos dinheiro para ter uma vida tão boa quanto a de Shikamaru, se soubermos controlar, mas Gaara fica extorquindo a gente e não sobra nada para nós mesmos. Assim, um guarda-roupa cheio é muita coisa para mim.

Quando Yumi voltou e me viu com aquela cara pasmada na frente do guarda-roupa, deu uma risadinha.

- Quer uma sugestão? - me perguntou.

- Seria bom...

Ela mexeu nas roupas e foi tirando várias combinações diferentes: uma enjoativamente rosa, uma melancolicamente preta, uma branca demais... Até uma que me agradou: era uma blusa lilás de mangas compridas com um decote grande, uma mini-saia de um lilás mais escuro e com fendas nas laterais. Por cima um corpete branco com alças vermelhas e uma faixa vermelha para amarrar na cintura. Eu ainda complementei o visual com uma meia arrastão 3/4 na perna direita e uma que cobria apenas a coxa na outra perna, calcei sandálias "espartanas" pretas e amarrei um lenço no pescoço.

Me assentei na penteadeira e prendi as quatro maria chiquinhas de sempre, e peguei o meu leque, que ganhara ainda criança, pois não gostava de ficar sem ele. Peguei o material, coloquei na mochila nova e desci até a cozinha. Shikamaru estava lá.

Ele usava uma blusa meio justa com um tecido parecido com as minhas meias, e jogara um casaco comprido verde por cima, que estava aberto. Usava calças parecidas com o casaco e papetes pretas. O rabo-de-cavalo e a expressão de sono o acompanhavam, como sempre, mas quando ele ergueu os olhos para mim, pareceu perder um pouco o fio do pensamento.

Droga, está tão mal assim?

- Shikamaru... ficou tão ruim assim?

- Ruim...? Não, ficou legal. Maneiro.

- Ah. Arigatô.

Eu me assentei na mesa: tinha leite, suco, bolo, pão, queijo, presunto... ela estava repleta de alimentos diferentes. Eu não estava com muita fome pois me entupiram de comida no hospital e de certa forma eu tinha me acostumado a comer pouco, mas...

- Não senhora, Temari, vai comer direito! - disse Yumi. - Recomendações médicas! Tome.

Ela me entregou um copo de leite com achocolatado bem gelado, um pão com mortadela e mussarela e um pedaço gordo de bolo. Tive que comer tudo.

- Aiai, você é problemática mãe. Vai acabar engordando a menina, e ela está muito bem assim.

- Hum, Shikamaru... - disse Yumi. - Por acaso está interessado na Temari?

Eu cuspi o leite todo que estava tomando de volta no copo. Aguardei. Se estivesse, ele negaria com gosto. Caso contrário, ele negaria com calma.

- Não mãe. Só fiz um comentário. - negou com calma. Ufa... não está mesmo. (**N.A.:** realmente não está, nem ela por ele, isso é só neura de mãe. Por enquanto.)

- Tudo bem filho. Mas ela estava desnutrida, tem que comer direito.

- Mas mãe, se a pessoa fica muito sem comer e depois come demais o corpo armazena a energia em forma de gordura e...

E eles ficaram discutindo, e olha que discutir com a inteligência do Shikamaru é... problemático, como ele diria.

Ao fim do café da manhã e depois de escovar os dentes, descemos as escadas. Yumi berrou da cozinha:

- Shika-kun, tenho coisas para fazer do outro lado da cidade, dá uma carona pra Temari hoje?

OK, eu adoro a Yumi mas tenho que fazer uma observação: é impressão minha ou ela está me jogando para seu filhinho preguiçoso?

Eu olhei para ele... hm, até que é bonitinho, mas não é para mim, é muito machista e dorme demais.

Entramos no carro. O pensamento de que logo eu veria Gaara não foi nada animador, eu cheguei a soltar um gemido de desânimo.

- Algo errado? - me perguntou o preguiçoso, dando partida.

- Gaara. Vai estar uma fera.

- Ele que experimente te bater, quebro a cara dele.

- O que foi que disse?

- Um homem não deve bater em uma mulher, e nem deixar que outro faça isso, ainda mais se a mesma for sua amiga. - é uma questão de princípios. - ele disse tudo isso meio desanimado, como se fosse sua obrigação.

- Isso é bobagem. Uma mulher tem tanta capacidade de se defender de um homem quanto um homem tem de fazê-lo.

- Não tem nada.

- Tem sim.

- Não tem nada.

- Tem sim.

- Não tem nada.

- Tem sim.

- Não tem nada.

- Tem sim.

- Não tem nada.

- Tem sim.

- Não tem nada.

- Tem sim.

- Não tem nada.

- Tem sim.

- Não tem nada.

- AAAH CHEGA! NÃO VOU FICAR NESSA DISCUSSÃO IDIOTA.

- Hmpf. Parou porque sabe que estou certo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! PARA DE ME IRRITAR!

Ele parou o carro na frente da escola. Eu fiz questão de bater a porta bem forte quando desci do carro. Esse garoto me dá nos nervos!

Nem precisa comentar a cara dos meninos me olhando chegar na escola: eu nunca me vestira tão bem. Estava parecendo quando a Sharpay passa na escola em High School Musical: as meninas se matando de inveja, os meninos babando...

Eu me assentei na mesa. Kiba estava quase babando em cima da mesa, e olhando para mim. Hum... interessante...

Passados alguns minutos, Kankurou e Sari chegaram. Ele parecia radiante, a explicação veio quando se assentou.

- Temari-chan, você não sabe o que aconteceu...

- KANKUROU-KUUUUUUUN! - Sari acenava para ele do outro lado com um sorriso meio abobalhado no rosto. É, parece que esses três dias fizeram muito bem a ele.

- Depois conversamos. - disse Kankurou para mim. Ele correu, literalmente, até Sari, a abraçou com força, ela falou alguma coisa, ele também, em seguida a beijou com vontade na boca. Acho que ele nem tem muito que falar depois.

Passados alguns minutos, estava demorando: Gaara veio até mim.

- Posso saber onde raios você esteve durante esse tempo todo?

- No hospital. Culpa de quem será? - eu disse, irônica.

- Nem imagino. - ele respondeu, no mesmo tom de ironia. - Quando volta?

- Ah, deixa eu ver... que tal... NUNCA?

- NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO?

- JÁ FIZ!

- VAI ME DEIXAR PASSAR FOME?

- VOCÊ ME DEIXAVA PASSAR! CHEGA, SOME DAQUI! ESTOU BEM MELHOR AGORA!

- VAI VER SÓ! VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! - e ele sumiu. Matsuri me lançou um olhar preocupado, olhou para Gaara, para mim de novo, olhou para ele, tencionou se levantar para seguí-lo, mas acabou assentada mesmo. Sinceramente, eu tenho pena dela: o que leva uma pessoa a gostar do Gaara? A Ino é maluca só por ter ficado com ele, mas a Matsuri chora com as coisas erradas que ele faz, fica babando nele, é um caso perdido, afinal, Gaara só vai dar atenção a ela no dia em que tiver sentimentos, e de maneira alguma eu vou usá-la para isso.

Depois do choque da cena tudo se acalmou e voltamos a falar sobre o planejamento para as férias de verão, em um mês:

- Que tal a fazenda da minha família? - perguntou Hinata. A empresa da família Hyuuga tinha falido, mas eles preferiram manter a fazenda a vendê-la para ter alguns luxos.

- É uma boa. - disse Neji. - Lá é bem legal, tem uma quadra de vôlei, sabia Tenten?

- Mesmo? Nossa, que massa!

Pronto, conquistou a garota.

Algum tempo depois a aula começou, e o nosso primeiro tempo era de física. Eu simplesmente AMO física. Depois teve matemática, bem razoável, e por fim a aula crise: religião.

O tema da aula era: homem ou mulher, eu me realizo. Basicamente, uma introdução à campanha da fraternidade, mas vamos dizer que o objetivo dessa aula era mostrar que homens e mulheres são iguais.

UMA OVA QUE SÃO! AS MULHERES DÃO DE MIL A ZERO NESSES PALHAÇOS CHAMADOS HOMENS!

Shikamaru não pensa assim:

- Antigamente - começou o professor - o mundo tinha uma visão muito machista a respeito das mulheres. Hoje em dia o machismo ainda é forte, mas bem menos do que antigamente. Hoje as mulheres alcançaram sua auto-suficiência e são tão capazes de cuidar de si quanto...

- Não são nada. - tinha que ser o dorminhoco.

- São sim! - agora fui eu.

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- JÁ CHEGA! - agora foi o professor. - Vejo que vocês dois discordam muito a respeito do assunto. - a essa altura estávamos ambos de pé berrando no meio da sala. - Vou propor um desafio: 5 pontos extras se vocês dois fizerem um trabalho conunto me provando que homens e mulheres são iguais sob certos aspectos, como a independência.

- Não vai adiantar. - eu disse. - Mulheres são melhores!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- Não são nada!

- São sim!

- CHEGA! São pontos praticamente grátis, é pegar ou largar.

Eu o olhei, emburrada. Ele também estava irritado, mas são pontos grátis!

Me aproximei dele lentamente e estendi a mão:

- Trégua? Pelos pontos?

Ele a apertou, ainda irritado:

- Pelos pontos.

- Ótimo. - disse o professor. - Agora seria ótimo se vocês se assentassem e me deixassem dar a minha aula.

Fizemos o que ele disse.

...

Assim que a aula acabou, nos reunimos em um restaurante próximo para almoçar. Kankurou pagou para mim, afinal, ambos estávamos com mais dinheiro agora que não precisávamos puxar saco do Gaara (leia-se satisfazer as vontades dele para não ser agredida. Ou abusada.). Nos despedimos todos e Shikamaru e eu fomos para sua casa. Tínhamos uma semana para fazer o trabalho do professor, e sinceramente: acho que isso não vai dar muito certo...

A discussão começou em segundos:

- Onde vamos fazer o trabalho? Na sala, certo? Em uma mesa?

- Lógico que não, Temari. Meu quarto, minha cama.

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- NÃO E PONTO E ACABOU!

Eu me assentei na mesa, cruzei as pernas e fitei a parede. Shikamaru desceu um olhar nada discreto para minhas pernas e em seguida comentou:

- Tudo bem, na mesa, mas fique aí do jeito que está.

- ORA SEU TARADO!

- TARADA É A SENHORA SUA MÃE!

...

...

...

...

Não deu pra segurar. Eu nunca conheci minha mãe, comecei a chorar. Desci da mesa e subi até "meu" quarto, e antes que percebesse, chorava na roupa de cama. Alguns minutos depois ouvi uma batida tímida na porta e uma voz rouca de homem chamar, uma voz máscula, muito masculina mesmo, até com machismo implícito:

- Me desculpe. Posso entrar?

Minha garganta doía com o choro e eu não conseguia responder. Ele entrou assim mesmo, se assentou na beirada da cama e começou a mexer no meu cabelo.

- Desculpa. - ele pediu de novo.

- Tudo bem... - ele me ajudou a me assentar. Eu detestava demonstrar fraqueza, ainda mais na frente de um homem, e mais ainda sendo o Shikamaru, mas essa não deu para conter.

- Aff, é por isso que as mulheres são tão problemáticas: num instante estava discutindo comigo, no outro... Vocês têm distúrbio temperamental, ou o que?

- Eu não sei... é estranho mesmo... bem, vamos acabar aquele trabalho!

Fomos até a mesa da sala e concluímos o trabalho: por mais incrível que pareça, os homens e as mulheres são realmente iguais em alguns aspectos! Mas Shikamaru é um homem diferente, ele tem algo que o difere do restante. Algo másculo e até certo ponto atraente.

Bem, eu sou mulher, gosto de homens machos, e com tanto machismo, Shikamaru não deixa de ser um.

**Hm... mistério**

**Não eles ainda não se gostam, mas um começo acaba de surgir!**

**Dai-chann n.n: AAAAAAH Q ÓTIMO VC POR AKIII! TO MTO HAPPY! Gaara está realmente insuportável nessa fic, mas eu ainda não deixo matar ele, tem uma explicaçao apra tudo que virá mais pra frente. Obgd pela review, continue acompanhando! Bjo!**

**Liific: Simsim, é o começo do clima, e a mãe di Shika vai ter um papel importante nisso tudo, acompanhe! Bjo!**

**Aniinha Uchicha: conseguiu por pura chantagem! esse gaara é mal, tou te flano! temaxshika eh o casal q eu mais amo****! amo mto mesmo! continue lendo! bjoo!**

** Akemi-san: eu gosto mais do Gaara, mas nessa fic o Kankurou merece um credito neah? vlw peal review continue lendo, bjo!**

**OBRIGADA PARA QM MANDOU AS REVIEWS!**

**LEIAM MINHA SASUSAKU!**

**CAP 11 ON, COM HENTAI! **

**BJO A TODOS E...**

**eu sei que esse cap tah uma bosta, mas mereco uma review mesmo assim?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	5. Toalha de banho

**Éeeeeeeeee... ainda tem leitores?**

**Eu posso explicar, juro! O computador tava dando erro toda vez que eu ia na página de postar novo capítulo, aí não dava para postar. Acabei até criando uma conta no Anime Spirits para ir postando e aliviando os nervos, mas lá só tem coisas que já tem aqui, nada de mais não. Ainda assim se alguém quiser olhar, eu agradeço.**

**Feito o pedido de desculpas, podemos ir à fic.**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: _**Toalha de banho

Foi no dia seguinte que a minha licença hospitalar para o trabalho acabou, então a minha rotina se resumia e escola, carona do Shikamaru para o trabalho, pegar o ônibus para a casa do Shika-kun, estudar, dormir e começar tudo de novo.

Yuki-san insistia comigo que eu não precisava mais trabalhar agora que morava com ela, mas pela primeira vez eu consegui ter o meu próprio dinheiro e isso é muito legal!

Passadas algumas semanas, lá estava eu deitada no quarto, de pijama, lendo o livro que eu comprara: "O Senhor dos Anéis, volume único". Sim, é aquele com 1500 páginas. Estava no pedaço em que Frodo, seus amigos hobits e Aragorn (conhecido como Passolargo) caminham em direção ao morro "Topo do Vento", por volta da página 180, quando Yuki bateu na porta:

- Temari-chan, está dormindo?

- Não. - eu respondi, ainda concentrada no livro.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro! - marquei a página ecoloquei o livero sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Ela entrou e eu a convidei que se assentasse na minha cama.

- Você e meu filho vão bem?

- Como assim?

- Ah, é que assim como eu e o pai dele nós brigávamos muito nessa idade, por conta da diferença de opiniões...

- Ah! É, vamos bem. Conseguimos terminar o trabalho acima de tudo.

- Bem, muito bom! É que amanhã eu e meu marido vamos sair e vocês vão ficar aí sozinhos... tudo bem?

- Claro, sem problemas. - é o mesmo que eu ficar sozinha, ele vai estar dormindo o tempo todo mesmo...

- Bem, só isso. Espero que divirtam-se!

E ela saiu. Espero que divirtam-se? É impressão minha ou ela está tentando me arranjar de nora? Aiai, mereço?

Voltei à leitura e pouco tempo depois adormeci.

No dia seguinte, ela me acordou, eu me vesti com uma calça jeans skinny e uma camiseta e pouco tempo depois estava no carro com Shikamaru.

- Pronta para mais um dia?

- Tenho que estar, dorminhoco.

- Pois é...

Ao chegar na escola, eu vi Gaara lá longe, emburrado, como sempre. Kankurou e Sari desciam da moto dela e nossos outros amigos já estavam na mesa.

- Como vão? - perguntou Sakura.

- Bem... - eu respondi.

- Com sono. - quem será que falou isso? Interpretem essa frase com sarcasmo, por favor.

- Que novidade... - todos falaram juntos.

Nós conversamos por mais algum período de tempo, até um garoto loiro, cabelos meio longos, olhos verdes e uma boa estatura física se aproximar de mim.

- Temari, não é?

- Anh, é. E você, quem é?

- Sou Clark, prazer em conhecê-la. Podemos conversar um instante?

- Ah, claro.

Ele pegou minha mão e foi levando. Ao olhar para trás vi todas as garotas me lançarem um olhar do tipo "exijo relatório completo depois", então me virei par a frente. Ele me levou para uma árvore um pouco afastada de onde Gaara estava.

- E então? O que queria falar?

- Eu te vi andando aí a alguns dias, te achei bem bonita.

- Ah, obrigada. - ele está dando em cima de mim. Interessante.

- Não, é sério. Não tá a fim de sair para jantar um dia desses?

Own, coitado. Ele é bonito, mas não faz o meu tipo... como eu posso dispensar sem magoá-lo?

- Anh, não dá... eu... trabalho muito e... eu mal tenho tempo de estudar.

- Uma companhia pro almoço?

- Realmente não dá, eu almoço no trabalho quando tem alguém para me substituir e...

- Não tá a fim né? Pode falar, eu aguento.

- Não é isso, é que... - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - é, é isso. Sinto muito.

- Tudo... bem... - ele fez uma cara meio emburradinha. Coitado.

Eu voltei para a mesa e dei o relatório para minhas amigas e adivinhem: faltava a Ino pular em cima da mesa e me esganar viva.

- COMO VOCÊ RECUSOU O CONVITE DE UM CARA DESSES?

- Ele não faz o meu tipo, Ino.

- ENTÃO QUE TIPO É O SEU? ELE FAZ QUALQUER TIPO! VAI VER SEU TIPO É UM DORMINHOCO BEM CHATO QUE NEM O SHIKAMARU, SÓ PODE!

- SEU RABO!

- Ei, meninas, não briguem... - disse Hinata. - Respeite a vontade dela, Ino...

- Tá, mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde!

- Hinata está certa gente, chega. - dessa vez foi a Sakura.

- Cadê a Tenten gente? - eu perguntei, mudando de assunto.

- Serve aquela? - perguntou Sakura, apontando para uma árvore atrás de mim. Tenten e Neji estavam ficando lá.

- Finalmente! Agora eu sou a única encalhada do grupo né?

- Só porque quer.

- JÁ DEU! - disse Karin. E todos se calaram pois a sineta para o início da aula soou.

Depois de mais um dia desgastante de trabalho tudo o que eu queria era relaxar um pouco. Assim que o ônibus lotado desceu no ponto próximo à casa de Shikamaru, eu andei as duas quadras e entrei na casa. Yuki me dera uma cópia das chaves, afinal, provavelmente Shikamaru não estaria acordado para atender a porta para mim. Subi as escadas até meu quarto e entrei. Depois de um banho quente, fui para a entediante rotina do dever de casa.

Tudo ia bem até o dever de física. Se eu fosse inteligente não teria que ir até o quarto do Shikamaru pedir ajuda, mas eu não sou, pelo menos não tanto quanto ele, então acho que ele não deve se importar de dividir uns neurônios comigo, deve?

Peguei o caderno, estojo e o livro e me dirigi até o quarto, com a porta fechada. Com certeza ele está puxando um ronco.

Eu abri a porta e o vi. Mas ele não estava dormindo.

Estava saindo do banheiro com o cabelo molhado e uma toalha enrolada na cintura. E ele estava _só_ de toalha. E comecei a tremer de vergonha, e fiquei muito vermelha, e ele me viu.

- Temari! - ele ficou vermelho também. Eu fiquei com tanta vergonha dele ter me visto que deixei cair tudo no chão. Ele veio me ajudar.

- Não é uma boa ideia, Shika-kun... - santa boca. Assim que eu falei isso ele foi se levantar segurando tudo, mas pisou na toalha... - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AI MEU DEUS! - eu me virei antes de ver alguma coisa! Juro!

- Ah minha nossa! Desculpa Temari, desculpa... eu... fica assim tá?

Eu ouvi ele andar um pouco, abrir o armário, vestir algo.

- Tudo bem, pode olhar. - se ele estiver só de cueca eu juro que o mato depois!

Não, ele usava um bermudão azul. Ufa.

Depois dessa claro que ele me ajudou com o para casa, afinal foi para isso que eu fui procurá-lo né.

Com o Shikamaru explicando até a física fica legal e fácil. Ele tem mesmo habilidade para esse tipo de coisa, e foi até divertido fazer o para casa com ele, nós ainda rimos um pouco do episódio da toalha e então terminamos não só o dever de física como vários outros.

- E agora quer fazer o que? - ele perguntou.

- Vou te deixar dormir.

- Não estou com sono...

- O que? Alguém grava isso! O Shikamaru falou que não está com sono!

- Hahá, podre de engraçado. Mas é sério, quer ver um filme?

- Qual?

Descemos as escadas até a sala e ligamos no Universal Channel onde passava a série "House" e achamos melhor do que ver um filme, então depois de ver um episódio, fomos dormir.

Foi tão legal passar esse tempinho com o Shikamaru! Eu devia fazer isso mais vezes!

Não interpretem mal, por favor, mas acho que com tudo isso que vem acontecido estamos nos tornando amigos.

Tudo bem que ele tem um tanquinho divino e músculos bonitinhos e uma carinha de sono sexy e uma argolinha na orelha muito fofa e...

Tá, acho que eu viajei aqui. Enfim, no dia seguinte era sábado. Eu não trabalhava mais no final de semana, então tinha todo o dia livre.

Acordei na hora do almoço, Shikamaru ainda estava dormindo. Ao chegar na cozinha medeparei com Yuki-san às voltas com o almoço, completamente atordoada e atrasada.

- Quer ajuda, Yuki-san?

- Yuki-san? Qu Yuki-sa?

Eu sorri.

- Yuki-chan.

- Ah, agora eu sei quem é. Na verdade, se você puder acordar o Shikamaru para mim seria ótimo...

Eu tive um flashback dele aparecendo no meio do quarto só de toalha. E depois nu, mesmo eu não tento visto nada.

E eu sou burra né? Podia ter aproveitado para dar uma espiadinha e...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DO QUE RAIOS EU ESTOU FALANDO?

OK, CHEGA! EU VOU LÁ ACORDAR ELE AGORA E PARAR COM ESSES PENSAMENTOS PERVERTIDOS!

- Tudo bem, Yuki-s... digo, Yuki-chan.

Subi as escadas calmamente até chegar no quarto dele. Respirei fundo, uma,duas três vezes e bati na porta: TOC-TOC-TOC.

- Quem é?

- Ah, já levantou? Sua mãe mandou eu acordar você.

- Hn... estou saindo.

E ele abriu a porta. Usava um bermudão e uma t-shirt simples.

Descemos até a cozinha, pois o almoço foi servido e comemos calmamente. Depois do aconecimento da toalha, nada que eu possa dizer será interessante. Passei o resto do fim de semana, lendo, estudando, e vez ou outra vendo um filme com o Shikamaru.

* * *

**N.A.:/ Voltei! E para ficar!**

**O erro no meu computador concertou e eu consigo postar finalmente!**

**Tenho bastante reviews para responder e estou realmente animada com isso, então, lá vai:**

**Akemi-san: nessa fic todos detestam o ruivinho. Coitado... beijos!**

**: eu também acho tudo de bom que ela seja menos durona perto dele! Ambos tem que se ensianr e entender juntos que ninguém é melhor do que ninguém por causa do sexo da pessoa e pronto e acabou! Acho que é por isso que eu gosto tanto desse casal... Beijos!**

**Marinaas: O Gaara está um porre nessa história... só nos resta esperar para ver os planos dele! Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz! Beijos!**

**Mousse Ritz Winchester Evans: Eu sei que o seu presente de aniversário tá trasadérrimo, mas eu estou sem inspiração e não quero fazer qualquer coisa né? Mas não vai demorar muito mais, prometo! Essas ideias eu tiro no meio da aula de física, andando na rua, no banheiro... é sério, é por isso que a sua fic de niver não saiu ainda: eu não penso nelas, elas simplesmente surgem! Aí só me resta queimar os miolos e esperar né? Beijos**

**Aniinha Uchicha: não, eu não desisti da outra fic não! Vamos ver até onde a felicidade da Tema-chan vai durar né... Beijos**

**ANÚNCIO: Cap 12 de I S2 New York ON!**

**Obrigada a todos que não me abandonaram apesar do meu sumiço e da piradisse do meu computador. =p**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha  
**


	6. Que tal uma pizza?

**_Capítulo 6: _**Que tal uma pizza?

E nada de muito interessante aconteceu nos dias que se seguiram.

Shikamaru e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos, nos tornamos amigos íntimos, do tipo que conta tudo um para o outro. Não que tivéssemos muita coisa para contar, mas ele me contou coisas como: era para ele ter uma irmã mais nova, mas a mãe dele perdeu a bebê, ele não gosta da academia, mas a mãe dele o manda fazer para ter hábitos saudáveis, além de dormir ele ama ficar olhando as nuvens, às vezes se irrita com a inteligência normal das pessoas por elas não conseguirem acompanhar o raciocínio dele, ele e Chouji são melhores amigos desde pequenos, a Ino foi a primeira namorada dele, ele perdeu a BV e a virgindade com ela, o professor Asuma, de física, é como um segundo pai para ele e eles se conhecem desde que Shikamaru tem doze anos, e outras coisinhas da vida dele assim.

Eu mesma não tinha muito para contar que ele já não soubesse, mas acabei revelando que a culpa por Gaara ser o que era provavelmente era de Kankurou e minha, que Gaara ficou assim no dia em que nosso pai morreu, que ele é muito agressivo, mas que uma vez eu já peguei ele chorando e ele mesmo não sabe, por estar sozinho. Me deu pena, sério. Que o pior dia da minha vida foi quando Gaara me estuprou pela primeira vez, e eu era virgem, e eu nunca gritei tanto na minha vida quanto naquele dia, que Kankurou mesmo podendo dar cabo do Gaara facilmente tinha medo do que nosso irmãozinho poderia fazer por vingança e só por isso não fazia nada, que meu maior sonho é ter uma família legal, que Gaara, Kankurou e eu fôssemos como os três mosqueteiros.

E foi de tantas confidências que tal amizade profunda surgiu. Shikamaru não dormia mais tanto assim, preferia passar o tempo vendo as nuvens comigo no jardim da casa e falando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, inclusive o Clark, aquele carinha que eu dispensei e que agora ficava me atazanado o tempo inteiro.

Atazanando muito. Todos os dias ele vinha falar comigo e me pedir para ficar com ele, dizia que estava apaixonado e etc... Sinceramente, ele está muito chato! Shikamaru então está quase perdendo as estribeiras e esmurrando Clark. Shika-kun diz que é só pelo fato de Clark estar desrespeitando a decisão de uma mulher, mas eu sei a verdade: ele está preocupado comigo. Shikamaru me trata como uma irmã menor, com tanto cuidado e preocupação que até irrita. Basicamente, para ele, eu tomei o lugar da irmã pequena que a mãe dele perdeu.

E falando na mãe dele, é a terceira vez que eu penso isso e está ficando chato, mas: é impressão minha ou ela está tentando me juntar com o filhinho dela? Parece fazer questão de nos fazer passar tempo juntos, e ama nos ver juntos olhando as nuvens e tal... Bem, deixa ela com as vontades dela né.

Bem, um dia desses aconteceu uma coisa interessante, que provavelmente começou a transformar os desejos profundos de Yumi-san em realidade. Em uma tarde, por volta das 17:30, ela apareceu no meu quarto para dizer que ia dar uma volta com Shikaku-san, o pai do Shikamaru, e perguntou se tinha problema eu ficar sozinha em casa com o Shikamaru. Eu disse que não, afinal, não queria dar trabalho.

O fato é que às 19:00 eu e Shikamaru estávamos sozinhos em casa e de repente meu estômago roncou. Eu me pus de pé e fui até o quarto de Shikamaru. Depois do episódio da toalha eu criei o hábito de bater antes de entrar.

- Shika-kun, está aí?

- Pode entrar.

Entrei no quarto e o encontrei às voltas com um enorme dever de português que eu já tinha feito há alguns dias atrás. Ainda assim, ele já estava no fim.

- Estou faminta.

- Somos dois então.

- O que tem aí?

- Nada.

- NADA?

- É. Podemos pedir uma pizza se você quiser.

Eu me joguei na cama dele decepcionada com as costas na parede. Meu estômago roncou.

- Ah, desculpe.

- Está me pedindo desculpas pelo seu estômago ter roncado? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto e guardando suas coisas na mochila.

- Força do hábito. Gaara detesta qualquer tipo de barulho.

Shikamaru se assentou na cama escorando as costas na cabeceira com as pernas estendidas, perpendicular a mim.

- Tema-chan, não sou Gaara. Sou Shikamaru, seu amigo.

- Eu sei. E ainda bem!

Me levantei e o abracei com força. Ele retribuiu.

Voltei então para o meu lugar.

- E fazemos o que? – perguntei.

- Podemos pedir a pizza, ou, quem sabe, ir para uma pizzaria.

- Prefiro a segunda opção, estou cansada de ficar em casa.

- Então se arrume, e rápido por favor, mulher tem mania de demorar.

Eu ri.

- Tudo bem, nos vemos em quinze minutos lá embaixo.

E eu fui correndo para o quarto.

Tomei um banho quente e relaxante. Vesti um vestidinho lilás de alcinhas e saia curta, coloquei meias-calças arrastão, calcei ankle-boots pretas, peguei uma bolsa preta e coloquei o meu leque dentro. Prendi os cabelos como sempre fazia, mas coloquei pequenas fitinhas lilases nas marias-chiquinhas. Passei uma sombra roxa com branco perolado, lápis preto, uma linha fina de delineador, blush clarinho e um batom vermelho que super combinava com meu tom de pele. Coloquei um colar prata com pedrinhas lilases, brincos e pulseiras combinando. Encerrei com um perfume da Shakira e desci as escadas correndo pois sabia que Shikamaru detestava atrasos.

Ao chegar lá embaixo ele já estava no sofá me esperando. Fui até ele.

- Cheguei.

Ele continuou virado para a televisão, e foi se virando para mim enquanto falava:

- Nossa, ainda bem eu não aguentava mais espe... – ele parou de falar no instante em que seus olhos caíram em cima de mim. – Para que se arrumou tanto?

- Tanto? Estou normal. O exagerado é você!

Sem dúvidas, para um jantar entre amigos ele tinha caprichado demais: calça jeans escura, tênis All-Star, T-shirt verde, casaco preto jogado por cima, de couro. O mesmo rabo de cavalo e um perfume tão forte que de onde eu estava dava para sentir. As argolinhas super fofas que ele usa na orelha estavam lá, claro, bem como a expressão de sono, mas eu aprendi que 70% das vezes em que ele está com cara de sono ele não está com sono de verdade, e agora era uma das vezes.

- Eu que estou normal. – talvez em outra ocasião começássemos a brigar ali, mas eis porque esse dia foi tão especial: não brigamos. Em momento nenhum. Nem para escolher o sabor da pizza.

Depois desse comentário, ao invés de começar uma discussãozinha, como seria normal, nos rimos. E fomos até o carro.

Ele dirigiu normalmente pela cidade. Percorremos ruas atrás de ruas e eu nem sequer perguntei para onde estávamos indo. Deixei que ele escolhesse o destino.

Logo parou o carro no estacionamento de uma pizzaria grande e bonita, com uma decoração toda em madeira rústica e dourado. Entramos e nos assentamos em uma mesa mais no fundo. Logo o garçom veio até nos trazendo dois cardápios e se foi. Shikamaru e eu começamos a decidir o que beber.

- Eu gosto mais de coca do que guaraná Shika-kun.

- Gosta de que? Temari, está saindo comigo, lembra? – ele tacou a identidade por cima da mesa com sua data de nascimento. Legal, ele tem 18. – Prefere Ice, vinho ou cerveja?

- Bebum... – xinguei, de brincadeira, rindo depois. – Não sei, o que combina com pizza?

- Ah, qualquer coisa. Vou pedir vinho então.

E ele chamou um garçom que passava do lado e pediu vinho tinto para nós dois.

- Escuta aqui Shikamaru, se eu passar mal...

- Não vamos beber tanto que você passe mal, relaxa.

Eu tentei relaxar, mas é meio estranho, é a primeira vez que eu vou beber pra valer, e não só um gole ou dois.

- E a pizza, vamos comer de que? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- A moda.

- Calabresa.

Então dissemos juntos:

- Meio a meio. – e foi muito engraçado. Rimos um pouco. Sinceramente, acho que eu nunca ri tanto na presença do Shikamaru, e ele tem um sorriso maravilhoso.

Quando o garçom voltou com o vinho Shikamaru já pediu a pizza. E eu vi aquele líquido meio roxo, meio vermelho... vinho mesmo, caindo no cálice e senti alguma coisa no meu estômago embrulhar de nervoso. O garçom saiu.

- Um brinde à primeira vez em que ficamos... – ele olhou o relógio - ...trinta minutos sem discutir!

Eu ri. Brindamos e eu bebi.

Hm, era bom. Muito bom. Mesmo gelado passava um pouco a sensação de calor por causa do álcool e eu finalmente entendi porque bebida alcoólica só era boa triscando de tão gelada.

- E então Temari, é bom?

- Muito. – nós rimos. De novo. Eu já estava com as bochechas doloridas de tanto rir, sério mesmo. Mas não estou reclamando, muito pelo contrário, é bom que seja assim. Havia muito tempo em que eu não me divertia tanto como naquela noite. Aliás, mentira: eu NUNCA me diverti tanto quanto naquela noite.

Conversamos bastante besteira inútil até a pizza chegar. Então nos empanturramos de pizza enquanto conversávamos mais besteiras inúteis, até tocarmos em alguns assuntos meio delicados:

- E o Gaara? Nem fala mais com você não é?

- Sinceramente, Shika-kun, eu estou meio preocupada com ele. Eu nunca vi ele tão quieto, completamente ignorando não só a minha presença, mas o mundo. Eu tenho medo que ele esteja entrando em depressão, mas não posso voltar para lá entende? Por pior que ele seja, é meu irmão. Nós podemos escolher os amigos, mas não a família, e querendo ou não me sinto ligada a ele e levemente responsável não só pela suposta depressão, mas por tudo. Eu já lhe disse que provavelmente a culpa por ele ser assim é minha e de Kankurou, não disse?

- Disse. É meio complicado, eu não vou lhe dizer que entendo porque seria mentira, mas eu consigo imaginar a sua situação. Eu sinto muito Temari.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas falando em problemas, Gaara não é o único. O Clark.

- Ah, ele.

- Você tem que me dizer as coisas que ele anda lhe dizendo, e fazendo com você, ou não poderei lhe ajudar.

- No mais é só aquilo que eu lhe contei mesmo. Ele fica na minha cola que nem chiclete, dizendo que me ama, essas coisas.

- Se ele fizer qualquer coisa pode me dizer, estou louco com um motivo para quebrar a cara dele. Um homem não pode desrespeitar a opinião de uma mulher assim.

- Você e as suas ideologias de homens e mulheres...

- Mas eu estou certo, não?

- Acho que qualquer _pessoa_ deve respeitar a opinião da outra _pessoa_, não precisa ser um homem e uma mulher.

- Você quem sabe.

Nisso a pizza estava quase no fim. Terminamos de comer sem falar em muitos outros assuntos interessantes, só mais um monte de baboseira.

- Vai querer sobremesa? – ele perguntou.

- Que tal torta de chocolate para nós dois?

- Boa pedida.

Quando o garçom veio recolher os pratos Shikamaru pediu a sobremesa que chegou quase que imediatamente. Ao terminar de comer, ainda ficamos mais um bom tempo lá bebendo e conversando. Eu não cheguei a ficar bêbada, mas estava um pouco lesadinha quando finalmente pedimos a conta.

- Quanto deu? – perguntei.

- Pode deixar.

- Não precisa, eu ajudo.

- Não, o homem paga.

- Isso não é um encontro Shikamaru! – eu disse rindo.

- Ah, tem razão.

Rachamos a conta e ele foi dirigindo de volta. Ao chegarmos em casa, Shikaku e Yumi estavam na sala. Ela nos olhou com um sorriso meio irônico. Todos nos demos boa noite e Shikamaru e eu subimos as escadas. Ele foi até o meu quarto junto comigo, eu me assentei e comecei a tirar as botinhas.

- Shika-kun, foi muito divertido passar esse tempo com você hoje.

- Também gostei muito.

- Reparou que nem brigamos?

- Reparei! Engraçado né?

Rimos ainda mais.

- Boa noite Tema-chan, vou deixar você dormir.

- Boa noite.

Eu me levantei e fui até ele lentamente. O dei um abraço carinhoso, suave, e um beijo na bochecha. Ele também me deu um beijinho de boa noite. Sorrimos um para o outro e ele se foi.

Eu estava me sentindo tão leve quando ele saiu, bem, feliz. Feliz por ter passado esse tempinho gostoso com ele.

Sabem, estou começando a achar que os esforços da Yumi-san funcionaram, afinal, não estou mais vendo Shikamaru-kun como um irmão protetor, mas sim como um homem preocupado. Estou o vendo com outros olhos:

Olhos de mulher.

* * *

**N.A./ Finalmente e fic voltou, e com tudo hein galerinha linda do meu S2!**

**Para aqueles leitores fieis que depois de tanto tempo não me abandonaram tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é "obrigada" e responder às reviews suas.**

**Quero pedir muito que vocês deixem mais reviews pois um dos meus motivos para desanimar a escrever é justamente a falta de comentários, quem me disse para continuar foi a minha BFF de verdade, a Téh-chan, nem conta no site ela tem. Ela nem escreve, mas me dá muitas ideias e me falou para não desistir, então aqui estou eu, mas gostaria por favor que vocês botassem mais fé nos seus comentáios galerinha!**

**Bem, as respostas:**

**Akemi-san: ela teria mais sorte ainda se tivesse visto ele sem a toalha! o.O beijos!**

**Gina haruno: me desculpe por fazê-la esperar, mas postei afinal. Beijos**

**Biahcerejeira: q bom q amou, e eu tbm amo o Gaara, nós somos casados sabia? Eu amo ele demais! obgd por ler a minha fic! Beijos!**

**Rarawir: sera q n desistem de ler mesmo depois de tanta enrolaçao da minah aprte? o.O kkkkkk obrigada pela review, beijos!**

**Temaris2SShika: muito sonho, mas mais sonho ainda morar com o Gaara, ele pode me agarrar quando quiser, eu deixo! kkk beijos!**

**Chicamun: ele tah mal pq tah uai, fazer o q... cenas? só no futuro agora... bjos**

**Liifc: ela tah lokinha com ele! kkk tbm kero ver o Gaara apanhar do Shika! mas na fic so... bjinhos!**

**Laura U.U: aki o Gaara eh um pesadelo gente! como te avisar se nem link do site apareceu no seu nome? reze para o destino fazer vc encontrar o cap! kkkkkkkkkkkkk bjos**

**Mousse Ritz Winchester Evans: vou bem e vc? vou dar um passeio nas suas fics para ver se alguma tem cap novo. eu amei a fic de niver! obgd! eu tive a ideia para essa fic assentada na cama cantando Blue Bird... ¬¬ a coisa da toalha foi tudo, eu tbm rachei aki! bjos**

**_E é isso galerinha linda do meu coração!_**

**Plis, leiam a fic "Você acredita em magia?" Que eu escrevi para um concurso do AS?**

**Beijoes**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	7. Joana D'arc

Acordei no domingo seguinte meio assustada em virtude de um sonho que eu tinha tido: sonhei que me vestia de homem para escapar do Gaara e do Clark, então eu estava correndo, mas de repente eu não corria mais, estava amarrada e de repente me queimavam em chamas acusada de heresia...

Quando caiu a ficha do sonho eu me toquei: o trabalho extra meu e do Shika-kun era para ser entregue no dia seguinte, o sobre homens e mulheres, e mesmo estando concluído, Joana D'Arc era uma pessoa que não podia faltar.

Me levantei de pijama mesmo e fui até o quarto do Shika-kun. Bati na porta, mas ele não respondeu, então devia estar dormindo.

Por favor, que esteja dormindo, e não tomando banho!

Abri uma gretinha da porta e espiei para dentro. Ele estava dormindo por cima dos cobertores de barriga para baixo e só de bermuda, o que me permitiu ter uma visão meio privilegiada dos atributos traseiros dele, se é que me entendem. Aquela visão fez um calorzinho subir em mim, estranho, nunca passei por isso. Resolvi ignorar.

Entrei no quarto e me assentei na beiradinha da cama dele. Então cutuquei as costas dele sem dó.

- Shikamaru, acorda, acorda, anda, levanta...

- Ah nem Temari... – ele respondeu algum tempo depois com a voz meio abafada pelo colchão e pelo sono. – Hoje é domingo, tenha dó.

- Primeiro: já são onze da manha. Segundo: levanta porque esquecemos uma coisa no trabalho do Hidan, de religião.

- O que?

- Joana D'arc.

Ele se assentou do nada.

- Nossa, como nos esquecemos de falar dela?

- Sei lá. Anda, vamos fazer isso logo.

Ele se pôs logo de pé e pegou o laptop. Me assentei ao lado dele na cama e esperamos... Depois de ligar o aparelho eletrônico e conectar a internet ele abriu o navegador e...

- AH, VÁ PRA PU** QU* PAR**!

- SHIKAMARU! OLHA A BOCA SUJA!

Deixa eu explicar: ele começou a digitar o nome "Joana" no Google e a internet caiu. Ele foi tentar conectar de novo e não queria funcionar nem a pau.

- E agora? O que fazemos? – perguntei. – Simplesmente _tem_ que ter Joana D'Arc no nosso trabalho.

- Concordo. Hm... Vamos numa Lan House então?

- Ah não, se é para sair então vamos aonde não precisamos pagar e não tenhamos tempo limite.

- Que lugar mágico é esse? – ele perguntou, os olhinhos até brilhando de expectativa.

- A biblioteca nacional, aberta 24 horas.

- O que? Livros? Ah não, dá muito trabalho.

- Deixa de ser molenga! Te espero lá embaixo em trinta minutos no máximo. – eu saí do quarto, mas ainda olhei para trás e lancei um sorrisinho meio sedutor de canto para ele. Então fui até meu quarto.

Eu já estava separando roupas para vestir e uma toalha de banho, enquanto cantarolava uma musica do filme "Burlesque", quando me dei conta do que eu tinha feito.

Grande Temari! Continue assim e ele nunca vai saber dos seus interesses nele! ¬¬

Ah, fala sério, eu não quero que ele saiba. Ainda não.

Então por que raios eu dei aquele sorrisinho idiota?

Me enfiei no chuveiro com um pouco de raiva e esperei a água esquentar um pouco. Entrei embaixo do chuveiro e procurei esquecer, o Shikamaru não devia nem ter _notado_.

Poucos minutos depois saí do banheiro e vesti uma calça jeans, blusa de mangas curtas, tênis e fiz uma coisa que eu acho que nunca fiz na vida: deixei os cabelos soltos. Penteei, passei creme acentuando um pouco as ondas. Passei lápis e um gloss clarinho e saí. Meus cabelos batiam no meu ombro.

Quando cheguei na sala é óbvio que ele já estava lá. E ele parecia surpreso de novo assim como na minha primeira manhã aqui quando vesti uma saia pela primeira vez na frente dele: mas desta vez era por estar com os cabelos soltos.

- Bem... – ele parecia meio desconcertado. – Vamos então?

- Claro!

Logo ele dirigia e eu simplesmente vaguei. Fiquei pensando em várias coisas, algumas legais, outras nem tanto, como: Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Shikamaru, escola, Shikamaru e Shikamaru.

Bem, como não pensar no carinha que está assentado bem ao seu lado?

Assim que chegamos na biblioteca todos os pensamentos foram varridos da minha cabeça, eu precisava me concentrar no trabalho. Shikamaru e eu pegamos pilhas e mais pilhas de livros de história, os espalhamos pela mesa e começamos a pesquisar:

- Olha, achei uma coisa aqui! – ele disse. – Ela também é chamada de donzela de Orléans, provavelmente por causa da sua cidade natal.

- E ela comandou um exercito de 4000 homens, e venceu! Como ainda puderam queimá-la depois disso? Que absurdo! É assim que agradecem a uma mulher que lutou até o fim.

- Não era assim que pensavam na época, se vestir de homem era pecado, e a punição era a fogueira, sem falar que ela participou de um exército e todas as outras coisas.

- Não deviam ter tratado as mulheres assim nunca!

- Eu também acho, tudo bem que homens são melhores sob ene aspectos, mas um homem facilmente perde para uma mulher em outros aspectos.

- As mulheres poderiam ter mudado tanta cosa no mundo se não tivessem sido desmoralizadas durante tanto tempo...

- É mas se lembre do que o Kakashi-sensei, de história, disse: cada cultura foi melhor para seu tempo, naquele tempo foi melhor que fosse assim.

- Tá, mas continuo muito puta com tudo isso.

- É até engraçado ver você tão revoltadinha com alguma coisa, sempre tão dona da verdade e agora querendo confrontá-la.

- Bom, então não muda muito, continuo defendendo as _minhas_ verdades!

Nós gargalhamos tão alto que a bibliotecária teve que vir chamar nossa atenção. "Biblioteca é lugar de silêncio!" Ela disse, mas com um sorrisinho piedoso no rosto. Eu fui com a cara dela.

Anotamos tudo que dava nas páginas do trabalho que Shikamaru levara e acabamos acrescentando três folhas a mais só referentes a ela, colocamos como apêndice porque o resto do trabalho estava concluído. Então eram três da tarde, voltamos para o carro e nenhum de nós estava com o menor saco para voltar para casa. Shikamaru ligou o som, tocava S&M da Rihanna. Ficamos ouvindo enquanto discutíamos o que fazer.

- Podíamos almoçar, não comemos nada hoje.

- Que tal uma lanchonete? – ele sugeriu.

- Não, eu quero comer direito e... – nisso o som de "Tough Lover" da Christina Aguillera encheu o ar e eu peguei o meu (novo) I Phone para atendê-lo. Fiquei até branca.

- O que foi? – Shikamaru me perguntou. Eu passei o telefone para ele ver o número no visor e ele me devolveu.

- Atendo ou não? – ele deu de ombros. Grande ajuda. Resolvi atender. – Alô.

- Está fazendo o que?

- Nada, por que Gaara?

- Cansei de ficar aqui sozinho. Nós vamos no cinema.

- Não, não vamos. Não quero ir. Chame uma putinha qualquer que goste de você.

- Pirou? Desde quando me desrespeita assim?

- Desde que caiu a ficha de que você é o caçula, então quem tem que obedecer é você. Passe bem. – e desliguei a ligação bem na cara dele.

- Uau, - disse Shikamaru. – isso aí Temari, manda ver.

Nós demos apenas risos leves agora. Por algum motivo meu rosto esquentou depois que ele me elogiou. Eu desviei o olhar para não olhá-lo no rosto e quando olhei no espelhinho lateral do carro vi que meu rosto estava rosado.

É, hoje está sendo um dia de muitas descobertas: um calorzinho quando vi o bumbum com bermuda verde do Shikamaru, coloquei ele de pé em pleno domingo para trabalhar, me impus sobre meu irmão mais novo e agora corei com um elogio do Shika-kun.

Bom, pelo menos para uma coisa a ligação do idiota do meu irmão pequeno e irritante serviu:

- Vamos ver um filme. – sugeri. Ele deu partida em direção ao cinema mais próximo.

Resolvemos ver um filme de vampiros de verdade, com sangue de gente: Padre. O saco foi, estávamos nós, no filme de terror e o Shikamaru dormiu no meio do filme.

- Shikamaru, está dormindo? Fala sério, você pagou para entrar e dormir?

Nada.

De repente, no filme, eu vi que um dos vampiros ia saltar do nada e tive uma idéia.

- Haaaaaaaaa! – berrei no ouvido dele.

- Ah! – ai ele viu o vampiro pulando lá bem em seguida. – AH!

- Hahahahahahahahahaaaa! Bem feito, quem mandou dormir! Hahahahahahaha! Você tinha que ver a sua cara!

- Temari, vai cagar.

- Vá você que me mandou ir.

Ficamos em silencio, ele parecia emburrado com a brincadeira.

Ah, drooooga...

- Shika-kun, desculpa...

Ele não respondeu, ficou olhando para a tela com um bico de raiva no rosto (até meio sexy).

- Shika-kun fala comigo por favor... – ah não, não acredito que deixei ele com raiva. E não acredito que estou quase chorando porque ele está bravo comigo! – Shikamaru desculpa, era só uma brincadeira e...

- HÁ! – ele berrou do nada se virando para mim. Eu levei um susto tão grande que meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boa. – Te peguei! Tema-chan, eu nunca ficaria emburrado com você.

Nossa, quando ouvi isso meu coração pareceu esquentar de um jeito, e eu senti um alívio do tamanho do mundo quando ele disse que nunca ficaria emburrado comigo. Meu rosto esquentou, eu agradeci por estar escuro de modo que Shikamaru não visse que eu estava corada de novo.

Ao final do filme, voltamos para casa com um clima meio estranho no ar, não estávamos acostumados a ficar tantos dias consecutivos sem brigar. Ao chegar em casa, os pais dele não estavam, havia um bilhete na cozinha escrito: _Saímos para nos divertir um pouco. Tem lasanha no forno. Beijos, mamãe._

É, dessa vez tem jantar em casa. Droga, assim não dá para sair com ele.

- Está com fome, Shika-kun?

- Ah, é, um pouco.

- Eu vou esquentar a lasanha para nós então e... Espera, mas você acabou de comer pipoca.

- Mas pipoca não enche barriga.

- Então além de preguiçoso é comilão?

- Eu esquento então.

- Pode deixar.

Eu resolvi esquentar a lasanha sem mais discussão.

Depois de um tempo, estávamos nos dois comendo lasanha na cozinha e conversando sobre ene coisas quaisquer. E sem brigar.

Eu fui me deitar ainda estranhando tudo isso, mas não reclamando.

O dia seguinte era o dia de apresentar nosso trabalhinho extra.

Shikamaru e eu fomos para a escola normalmente. Decidimos apresentar o trabalho como se fosse um pequeno debate, afinal, contávamos com a sorte de alguns dias sem discussões para que o debate também não virasse uma.

Ao chegar na escola, passamos por todos os horários normalmente, até o terceiro, de religião.

- Muito bem, hoje os dois brigões vão apresentar o trabalho, mas eu acho que nem são mais tão brigões assim, não é? Espero que tenha servido para vocês aprenderem que homens e mulheres são iguais sim, sob diversos aspectos. Podem vir.

E o professor se assentou em uma carteira vaga lá no fundo e deixou que Shikamaru e eu apresentássemos o trabalho. A questão é que ninguém nunca presta atenção, então ficamos lá lutando pelos nossos pontos extras para o nada. Parecia que estávamos falando com as moscas.

Ao final da apresentação o horário estava quase no fim, então o professor nos deu 5 pontos pelo trabalho e mais 5 pela apresentação, num total de 10 pontos extras e deixou que conversássemos nos 5 minutinhos finais.

Assim que a aula dele acabou fomos todos livres e felizes para a cantina curtir os abençoados vinte minutinhos de intervalo.

- Mandaram bem! E o que aprenderam com isso? – perguntou Sakura a Shika-kun e eu, se referindo ao trabalho.

- Que as mulheres foram injustiçadas a vida inteira. – eu disse.

- Que os homens sabem se impor quando preciso. – disse Shikamaru.

- Hm, acho que não funcionou muito. – comentou Ino.

- Ok, garotas, esquece isso, ganhamos a nota, é isso que importa. – eu disse. – Eu vou ali no banheiro rapidão e já volto.

Sai meio que correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino. Eu só precisava retocar a maquiagem, então, repassei o lápis e o batom e fui saindo do banheiro. Eu estava no corredor vazio do colégio.

- Olá, Temari.

Ah não. Me digam por favor que não é quem eu estou pensando!

* * *

**N.A./ Olá leitores queridos,**

**Veio pois mais um capítulo desta fic! Eu particularmente tenho muita paixão por este capítulo, acho que é por saber os próximos acontecimentos e tal...**

**Bem, eu quero pedir a vocês leitores (como já é de praxe) que me deixem uma review! Sinceramente, nem que seja só com duas palavrihas tipo: estou lendo. Ou quatro: estou lendo e gostando! **

**De qualquer forma, reviews motivam o escritor a prosseguir então seria bom né gente?**

**Falando nas reviews, vamos às respostas:**

**Gina Haruno: é, eu demorei, eu sei, foi mal! kkk Mas vamos combinar: é por essa mania do Shika-kun que amamos tanto ele! E a Temari também, já não era sem tempo! Beijos**

**Naomi Usagi-chan: é, esse site às vezes tem uns erros loucos mesmo, normal... também acho um amor! obrigada pelo elogio, beijos!**

**Temaris2SShika: não precisa entrar em depressão não, já chegou! q bom que adorou, e se EU fosse a Temari, teria olhado naquela paradinha da toalha, e depois fazia parecer que tinha visto por acidente! kkkkk beijos**

**Larissa Uchicha: não é nem questão de mudar de gosto não, é mais uma analise crítica, algumas fics precisam de certos casais para srem mais bem escritas. obrigada pelos elogios, e o Gaara é tenso, fazer o que. Beijos.**

**E, BEM**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram, por favor, comentem novamente pois cada comentáriozinho desses me enche de luz de um jeito que me dá vontade de voar para escrever mais logo!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	8. Passional

_Sai meio que correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino. Eu só precisava retocar a maquiagem, então, repassei o lápis e o batom e fui saindo do banheiro. Eu estava no corredor vazio do colégio._

_- Olá, Temari._

_Ah não. Me digam por favor que não é quem eu estou pensando!_

- Você! O que faz aqui?

- Vim falar com você.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você! – e saí andando, mas ele foi mais rápido e me agarrou pelo pulso.

- Me solta! – não adiantou. Era ainda mais forte do que Gaara, e eu achava impossível.

Me arrastou por todo o corredor deserto até o armário do zelador, que ele abriu e em seguida me jogou lá dentro, entrou e fechou a porta. Acendeu a luz e eu pude ver perfeitamente o cabelo louro, o porte atlético e o ar raivoso que Clark exalava por cada poro.

- Tá certo. – eu disse. – Tudo bem então, me diz logo o que você quer e me deixa em paz.

- O que eu quero? Ah, você sabe Temari. Você sabe _quem_ eu quero.

- E você sabe que eu não quero saber de você! EU GOSTO DE OUTRO CARA! – não era pra ele ficar sabendo, mas vai ver quem sabe assim ele me deixa em paz?

- Ah, eu sabia! Aquele ruivinho desgraçado!

- Ruivo? Que rui... O GAARA É MEU IRMÃO SEU RETARDADO!

- ENTÃO PORQUE ELE FICA SE GABANDO DE SE DEITAR COM VOCÊ?

Sinceramente, eu senti que ia desmaiar. Como assim "ele fica se gabando"? Então é por isso que ele agia daquela forma? Para se vangloriar depois?

- Ele... Ele é meu irmão sim. Eu, ele e Kankurou.

- Bem, então é um mentiroso.

Senti lágrimas começando a se formar.

- Não... Não é... Me deixa ir embora, por favor...

- Quem é o garoto?

- Não vou lhe dizer, não quero que você tente matá-lo... – a simples imagem de um Shikamaru desacordado por minha causa fez o meu estômago dar uma volta completa.

- Ah Temari... Acha que se eu quisesse matar o garoto não teria lhe obrigado a me dizer quem é ao invés de tentar adivinhar? – ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Ótimo, mais um para me agarrar à força. Quem vai ser o próximo? O Kiba, que fica babando no meu decote o dia inteiro?

- Não chega perto de mim...

Tentei andar para trás para fugir dele, mas bati o pé em um balde e tudo o que havia atrás de mim era a parede. Não tinha para onde fugir.

Ele se aproximou lentamente com um sorriso convencido no rosto. Eu poderia até achá-lo bonito, pois ele é, se não estivesse tentando me agarrar à força.

- Eu não quero beijar você! – eu disse.

- Ah. – ele parou a poucos centímetros de distância de mim. – Quem falou em te beijar aqui?

Ele não vai me beijar? Então vai fazer o que?

- Clark o que você quer? – ele fez uma cara de "eu já te disse isso" mas eu estava cada vez mais confusa. Até ele tirar um paninho branco e uma garrafinha do bolso.

- Relaxa Temari, não vai doer nada...

Ele vai me dar um "sossega leão"? Para que? Ele não quer ficar comigo? Que utilidade vai ter ficar comigo se eu estiver desacordada?

Acho melhor eu correr.

Mas quando eu me virei para a porta ele me agarrou com um braço pela cintura e tampou a minha boca com a outra mão para que eu não gritasse. Esta mão segurava o tal paninho branco umedecido e antes que eu me desse conta do que estava acontecendo, tudo apagou.

...

Ao despertar, me vi em um lugar escuro e apertado. Algo mantinha meus pulsos juntos nas costas e meus tornozelos também. Reparei que eram cordas, eu estava completamente amarrada. Havia um pano preso na minha boca com muita força, eu também não conseguia falar.

Em alguns segundos, reparei que de alguma forma estava em movimento. Então um odor inconfundível chegou ao meu nariz e eu descobri que o tal lugar apertado era o porta malas de um carro.

Então, eu estou sendo seqüestrada? Tentei me mover, nada. Tentei gritar, nada. Tentei tudo que era possível tentar, mas eu estava completamente submissa. Agora me digam: como raios ele conseguiu me levar da escola sem ninguém notar?

Não havia nada a fazer a não ser esperar então. Esperar até que ele me tirasse dali aonde quer que fosse.

O tempo passou tão lentamente que eu poderia jurar que passei dias dentro do carro, mesmo tendo descoberto depois que foram apenas duas horas. Meu corpo começou a doer, meu pescoço então nem se fala. Eu queria pelo menos conseguir dormir de novo, para ver o tempo passar mais rápido, mas nem isso eu conseguia de tão desconfortável que estava naquele porta malas.

E o tempo passava lentamente... Meu pescoço doía tanto que eu não me surpreenderia de conseguir um torcicolo depois.

Depois de alguns milênios o carro foi desacelerando e parou de vez. O motor parou de roncar. Ouvi uma porta se abrir, bater, passos. O barulho de chaves. O porta-malas se abriu.

Clark me olhava de uma maneira completamente psicótica, é óbvio que ele não está em seu juízo perfeito.

- Finalmente a sós, Tema-chan. Vamos ser muito felizes...

Ah, que lindo. Um crime de amor. Posso vomitar agora?

Ele me pegou no colo do jeito que eu estava mesmo, fechou o porta malas e foi me levando.

Estávamos em uma espécie de fazenda, com um bosque do lado,mas não tinha animais. Acho que está mais para um sítio gigante.

A casa no fundo era pequena, devia ter um cômodo só, quase uma cabana.

Ele abriu a porta, que estava só encostada e eu observei o interior da "casa": tinha uma cama no fundo. De casal.

UMA CAMA DE CASAL!

Uma portinha que levava ao que depois eu descobri ser o banheiro, uma mesinha de jantar com dois lugares, uma geladeira e uma poltrona. Só.

Ele me deitou na cama e tirou só a mordaça.

- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJU... – a mão dele tampou minha boca tão rápido que eu demorei alguns segundos para entender que era a mão dele.

- Não adianta gritar... Não mora ninguém por aqui em um raio de dez quilômetros. Estamos completamente sozinhos... Não é perfeito? Vamos poder curtir um ao outro sem ninguém para nos importunar e...

- Como foi que me tirou da escola sem ninguém ver? – consegi falar entre os dedos dele.

- Ah, isso. Simples. Depois que você dormiu... Devia estar cansada não é? Então, eu coloquei você assentada bem segura – leia-se presa, amarrada e amordaçada – lá no armarinho e esperei o intervalo terminar e todos entrarem de volta nas suas salas. Quando a escola estava bem deserta eu te peguei no colo e saí pelos fundos.

- Impossível! Alguém viu...

- Não, eu cuidei muito bem disso, ninguém vai nos atrapalhar, eu prometo.

- ATRAPALHAR O QUE?

- A gente...

Meu Deus, ele pirou! Está completamente "lelé".

- Clark... Entenda: não tem "a gente", eu não gosto de você dessa maneira, somos só amigos!

De repente ele ficou muito sério.

- É mentira! Eu amo você e você me ama, fomos feitos um para o outro!

- Clark, pare com... – antes que eu terminasse, a mordaça me impediu. Ele amarrou bem forte. – Mmhmhmhhmhmhmhmhmhmh! – eu disse, o que queria dizer "está machucando", mas ele não se importou.

- Está se comportando mal... Eu entendo, essa nossa nova vida é meio confusa para você. Mas eu não gostei do que disse. Talvez ficar sem comer por um tempinho lhe faça bem.

Eu estava com fome. Não havia lanchado, era hora do almoço e eu estava só com um copo de leite do café da manha no estômago.

Ele saiu da casa.

Céus, o que está havendo? Quando foi que ele passou de um chato de galocha grudento para um maníaco passional?

Ele voltou com dois sanduíches naturais. Meu estômago roncou só de ver a comida e sentir o cheiro dela.

Bem, pelo menos o lado bom é que Gaara me acostumou a ficar sem comida, de certa forma.

O lado ruim é que na casa de Shikamaru eu aprendi a comer direito.

Clark abriu um dos sanduíches de frango e deu uma grande dentada. Eu comecei a passar mal.

- Sabe, Tema-chan – ele disse com a voz pastosa por causa do patê de frango – eu deveria lhe dar o outro sanduíche. Mas eu vou deixar ele guardadinho na geladeira, para não estragar a maionese sabe, não quero lhe fazer mal, e quando você merecer eu te dou ele.

Não quer me fazer mal? É uma piada, certo?

Eu fiquei olhando, babando, passando mal e com o estômago roncando até ele terminar de comer o sanduíche. Então ele guardou o outro na geladeira e se largou na poltrona a uns três metros de mim. E ficou me olhando.

Eu fiz um esforcinho para me virar de costas para ele. Pura pirraça.

- Naaaãaaao. Vire-se de frente. Eu quero te ver.

Sem chance.

Ele se levantou, saiu e voltou com um rolo de cordas.

- Não, não precisa, eu...

- Calada!

Então ele me amarrou não só nos pulsos e pernas, mas também na cama, de frente para ele.

Por mais que eu gritasse, esperneasse, tudo que ele fez foi me prender e bem forte.

Grande Temari, porque não se virou quando podia? Perfeito, minha situação fica cada vez pior.

Ele se assentou de novo na poltrona e ficou me olhando, como se admirasse uma pintura. Cara, que situação desagradável!

- Vai ficar aí me encarando ou o que? – eu perguntei tentando parecer mais corajosa do que realmente estava, pois alem de morrendo de medo, eu estava morrendo de fome.

- Você é muito linda, coisas bonitas devem ser admiradas.

- Coisas, não pessoas! Olha, tá, você gosta de mim, mas não vai ganhar nada me prendendo aqui desse jeito! Me deixa ir!

- NÃO! VOCÊ VAI FICAR AQUI E VAI FICAR QUIETA! – depois de gritar ele começou a falar com uma vozinha mansa. – Tema-chan, querida, por favor, relaxe, eu não quero que você fique tão brava, pode te fazer mal.

EU JÁ ESTOU MAL #$%¨&*&¨%$##$%¨&*!

E logo depois deste pensamento meu estômago roncou altamente. "Não quero te fazer mal...".

- Clark... Clark eu estou passando mal, me dá alguma coisa para comer por favor!

- Não. Eu estou mal por fazer isso com você assim, mas você está de castigo. Só vai comer agora depois que o Sol cair.

Ele só pode estar brincando. Ele tem que estar brincando!

- Clark pelo amor de...

- CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA AGORA!

- Mas eu vou morrer de fome!

- E VAI SER BEM FEITO POR NÃO MANTER ESSE RAIO DE BOCA FECHADA! E SABE DO QUE MAIS? AGORA SÓ VAI COMER AQUELE SANDUÍCHE AMANHÃ, QUE É PARA APRENDER. QUANDO O SOL ESTIVER ALTO NO CÉU!

Dito isso ele me deixou lá, amarrada como estava e saiu. Em alguns segundos ouvi o motor do carro roncar e ir diminuindo o som aos poucos até sumir de vez.

Parabéns Temari, porque não calou a boca? Agora está com fome e sozinha, sem poder comer até o dia nascer de novo, o que vai demorar um bom tempo.

Comecei a chorar antes que me desse conta. Por que raios tudo de ruim tinha que acontecer comigo? Primeiro o Gaara, e agora isso...

Me peguei pensando em Shikamaru repentinamente. Será que ele ia me procurar? Será que iam descobrir quem tinha me pego? Quanto tempo ia levar até que eu fosse encontrada?

Será que eu _ia_ ser encontrada?

_Bobagem Temari, _pensei comigo mesma, _é claro que vão dar pela sua falta e procurar por você._

Mas eu não estava realmente certa disso. Quero dizer, que vão dar pela minha falta é óbvio, e que vão me procurar também. Mas se vão me achar, quando nem eu mesma sabia onde estava?

- Shika-kun... – sussurrei. – Me ajuda, eu preciso de você... Shika-kun...

Chorei muito. Pensei muito nele.

Eu estava morrendo de sede e fome, agora literalmente, e nem sinal do Clark. Estava com tanta fome, e tão fraca que nem conseguia me mover.

O Sol tinha se posto. A lua ia alta no céu. Nem sinal do Clark.

Bom, o lado bom é que eu pude beber umas cinco ou seis lágrimas e parar um pouco a sede...

Eu estava meio zonza e cansada com a fome, vendo tudo dobrado. Fechei os olhos.

Meu último pensamento antes de apagar foi: Quando tudo vai acabar? Socorro Shika-kun, preciso de você!

* * *

**N.A./: Então galera...**

**Cap tenso, eu sei, mas não me matem, senão não vai ter mais!**

**Bem, respondendo às lindas e maravilhosas reviews:**

**Temaris2SShika: esse cap tbm foi miojo? kkkkkk bjos**

**Gina Haruno: nossa, ele todo inocente lá, dormindo, eu deitava em cima dele e... e... ai, só de pensar, cadê o Gaara pra me aliviar aqui? o.O beijos**

**Mousse Ritz Winchester Evans: ebaa! amo ouvir as pessoas dizerem q amam minhas hists! eh, pode sonahr, nao custa e faz bem! beijoos**

**Rarawir: eh, era o Clark mesmo! eu tbm amo o shikamaru e o casal shikatema! bjos**

**Naomi Usagi-chan: me achou má? pois posso fazer pior! MUAHAHAHAHHAAAA! bem, prosseguindo, vcs sao ansiosos demais pra ver as coisas rolarem, tudo ao seu tempo! bjoos**

**_E é isso pessoal!_**

**Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews, e para quem le e nao deixa review eu agradeço também, mas peço: review? pliis? Para que eu saiba que você está lendo, me faria tão feliz...**

**E no próximo capítulo, Temari tem um plano, será que vai dar certo?**

**Beijinhos leitores!**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	9. Também sou capaz de ter boas ideias

Quando acordei no dia seguinte demorei um pouco para me recordar dos acontecimentos, mas assim que abri os olhos e me vi naquela cabaninha nojenta tudo voltou à minha mente. Eu tive vontade de chorar, mas me obriguei a ficar calma. Eu tinha que relaxar e pensar. Era melhor não fazer raiva em Clark enquanto ele não me desse o maldito sanduíche, pois eu estava tão fraca agora que não conseguia me mexer nem um músculo. Na verdade eu me perguntava de onde o meu coração estava tirando energia para se manter funcionando.

Eu queria ter pelo menos um relógio para saber o horário, nem sequer conseguia olhar para a janela para ver se as sombras tinham sumido, ou seja, se era meio-dia. Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, queria dormir. Dormir por alguns minutos, ou horas, para fugir disso tudo...

Quem sabe para sempre...

Mas enquanto ainda pensava nisso a porta da frente se abriu. Eu abri os olhos, esperançosa, apenas para me decepcionar ao ver Clark entrando com um marmitex pequeno. Ele largou a comida na mesinha e se assentou na poltrona ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, benzinho. Como vai?

- Mal.

- Ah não... O que houve? – ele perguntou com um olhar preocupado, e pousando a mão sobre meu ombro com ternura.

- Estou faminta...

- Ah... Tudo bem. Eu prometi que hoje ao meio-dia você ia comer aquele sanduíche, então, está na hora!

Ele se levantou. Eu tentei me assentar, mas me arrependi imediatamente, tudo rodou e eu despenquei deitada de novo. Ele voltou correndo com o sanduíche na mão, já desembrulhado.

- Calma, eu te ajudo! – ele me colocou assentada e escorada na cabeceira. Então aproximou o sanduíche da minha boca.

Ah, legal, ele vai dar na minha boca. Não vai me soltar nem para que eu coma.

Ainda assim eu estava com tanta fome que dei uma dentada gigantesca no sanduíche. Foi milagroso sentir o gosto de maionese e frango, quase uma dádiva.

Eu estava na terceira mordida quando senti minhas mãos ficando dormentes, e os pés também.

- Clark, estou com dor, me solta?

- Não posso, você tem que ficar aí, quietinha, se eu te soltar você vai querer voltar para seus amigos e vai esquecer de mim.

- Mas... Está _doendo_. Não se importa?

- Claro! Mas eu não posso! - Comecei a chorar.

- Por favor!

- NÃO! VEJO QUE AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU NÃO É? TALVES MAIS ALGUMAS HORINHAS SEM COMIDA LHE FAÇAM BEM! – guardou novamente o sanduíche na geladeira, pegou o marmitex e voltou para onde estava assentado, bem ao meu lado.

Então ele começou a comer bem na minha frente. E eu chorei.

O cheiro da comida estava me deixando zonza... Muito zonza...

Pensei imediatamente em Shikamaru e em como eu queria que ele estivesse ali.

Só sei que tudo escureceu...

...

Quando abri os olhos, vi que apenas alguns minutos tinham se passado, pois ele ainda comia.

- Então, Tema-chan... Eu estava pensando em nós. – ele disse com a boca cheia de arroz, salada, feijão, lombo assado e farofa. – Acho que você está muito assustada com a nossa nova vida. Precisa _relaxar_. – e isso foi seguido por um sorrisinho de canto safado.

NÃO! Não, por favor, não, não esteja pensando _naquilo_.

- Como assim relaxar? – perguntei, temerosa.

- Passar um tempinho comigo.

Ele terminou de comer, jogou a marmita no lixo, pegou uma escova e pasta de dentes na mochila e foi até o banheiro.

Eu tinha que sair dali. Eu tinha que ter um plano.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou seria estuprada. Sem dúvidas.

Mas simplesmente não consegui pensar em nada.

Ele saiu do banheiro cantarolando alguma musiquinha irritante, guardou a escova e a pasta de dentes e veio até mim. Se deitou ao meu lado. Desfez o laço nos meus pulsos.

Qualquer um pensaria: é agora, dá um murro nele, solta os pés e sai correndo! Mas não dava, primeiro por ele ser mais forte, segundo por eu mesma estar sem força alguma. Depois de soltar meus pulsos, ele me deitou de barriga para cima e ficou por cima de mim, se apoiando no colchão.

Foi se aproximando de mim lentamente, seus lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos...

É isso. Estou perdida.

Assim que o gosto de menta dos lábios dele pousou nos meus eu pensei em Shikamaru. Instintivo.

Como será o beijo do Shika-kun? Será que ele beija com tanta preguiça como tudo o mais que ele faz?

Bem, espero que ele seja diferente. Encontrei mais um ponto em comum entre Gaara e Clark: ambos são agressivos. Mas Clark, então, parece que quer me devorar, o beijo dele chegava a _doer_.

Ele desamarrou a corda dos meus tornozelos também, mas eu continuava presa, presa pela fome, pela fraqueza.

Após alguns minutos a mão dele começou a me apertar na barriga. Ele colocava tanta força nesse gesto que eu tinha certeza deque ficaria um roxo e tanto no lugar depois, um senhor hematoma.

Já estava à beira das lágrimas quando o celular dele tocou. A princípio ele não se importou, mas não parava de tocar, então...

- Espere aqui Tema-chan, daqui a pouco a gente termina. – e ele foi atender. E me deixou ali, solta, liberta.

Livre. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me por em pé e sair correndo.

Eu usei todas as forças que tinha para ficar em pé.

As coisas rodaram um pouco com esse gesto mais eu não me importei. Coloquei força na perna direita e consegui dar um passo. Coloquei mais força na esquerda e dei outro. Mais um passo, meio sofrido, mais um, outro...

Aos poucos eu me afastei da cama. Estava indo até a porta quando...

Clark se virou. Me viu. Falou um "Espera um pouco, depois te ligo." para quem quer que fosse que estivesse do outro lado da linha e veio até mim.

Temari, CORRE!

Mas assim que dei um passo mais apressado tudo rodou de vez, eu caí de joelhos no chão.

Nem preciso dizer que depois dessa fiquei amarrada de novo, mas pelo jeito, Clark desistira de transar por causa do meu mal estado físico, o que de acordo com ele era culpa da mudança brusca de ares da cidade para o nosso cantinho.

Eu vou acabar morrendo aqui.

Quando eu estava deitada E AMARRADA de novo ele retornou a ligação, mas se assentou na poltrona para me vigiar enquanto conversava.

Humpf, como se eu fosse a algum lugar...

Bem, o fato é que eu precisava de um plano para não morrer de fome enquanto não me achavam, e de qualquer forma a ideia do meu plano foi do próprio Clark.

Sem ter nada melhor para fazer eu acabei por ficar ouvindo a conversa dele, até que ele disse uma frase que me deu muito em que pensar:

"Uma mão lava a outra".

Sabem o que essa frasezinha mágica quer dizer? Que se você faz algo bom para alguém essa pessoa faz algo bom para você.

Me dar comida é algo bom que Clark tem que fazer por mim urgentemente.

Então, eu tenho que fazer algo bom para ele e logo estaria livre! E no meu caso, algo bom quer dizer...

Será que fingir que gosto dele basta?

Então, eu só tinha que esperar que ele terminasse a ligação. Olhar para aquele rosto e pensar que provavelmente eu teria que beijá-lo me fez querer vomitar, e pior, me fez pensar em beijar o Shikamaru, mas isso era uma coisa com a qual eu não podia me preocupar _agora_.

Agora a minha única preocupação devia ser: convencer o Clark da mentira mais deslavada do mundo.

Aguardei meio nervosa até ele desligar o celular. Parecia irritado.

Ele se dirigiu par Amim. OK, é agora Temari, comece!

- Tema-chan, sinto muito, mas tenho que ir, amanhã estarei de volta.

E ele saiu correndo sem que eu pudesse ao menos dizer um "tudo bem, vou esperar ansiosamente" falsificado.

E eu fiquei sozinha. De novo.

XXX

No dia seguinte, eu acordei realmente cedo. Nem preciso dizer que me desfiz em lágrimas pela noite inteira e custei a dormir. Pelos meus simples cálculos, este era meu terceiro dia em cativeiro.

Era bom aquele plano funcionar logo, ou eu estaria em sérios apuros.

Eu sabia que era muito cedo por estar anormalmente frio, além da luminosidade do sol ainda ser meio fraca, ainda que ele já tivesse nascido.

Sem ter muito o que fazer por toda a manhã, a não ser ouvir os roncos do meu estômago e gemer de fome, acabei por contar os tacos do piso no chão. Eu perdia a conta de propósito toda hora, assim podia recomeçar.

Acontece que eu me cansei disso cedo demais, mas para a minha sorte eu tinha acordado muito cedo, e estava cansada. Assim pude dormir de novo e só acordei lá pelas 13:00, e Clark ainda não tinha chegado.

Eu não sabia a que horas exatamente ele chegara na tarde anterior e nem fazia questão de saber. Só sei que muito tempo se passou até que eu ouvisse o barulho de rodas sobre cascalho, porta batendo e depois vê-lo entrar.

Respirei fundo. Eu tinha que ser legal. Não, melhor: apaixonada.

Era só olhar para ele e fazer de conta que era o Shikamaru. Não devia ser tão difícil, certo? Tirando o fato de que eu nunca agi assim na vida e por isso mesmo Shikamaru não sabe que eu gosto dele. Ninguém sabe e ninguém nunca poderá saber, pois eu até imagino os comentários:

"Não é a menininha pobre? Interesseira, só esta com ele porque ele tem um _carro_."

"Que nada, isso é porque ela está com ele de favor, para retribui o fato de a hospedarem na casa dele."

"O pior é que eles brigavam dia e noite, noite e dia! Como raios foram ficar juntos? Eles se odeiam!"

E outras coisas assim.

Clark colocou o almoço _dele_ na mesa e se dirigiu até a poltrona. Assentou-se ao meu lado e me cumprimentou. O momento perfeito para colocar o plano em prática:

- Bom dia linda...

- Bom dia... – bom dia o que? Vou chamar ele de que? - ... meu anjo.

Eca. Eu falei isso mesmo? Por favor, se esqueçam de que um dia eu tratei alguém com tanto mel na vida. E ainda por cima alguém que eu odeio.

- Meu anjo? Estamos evoluindo Temari!

Eu dei o sorriso amarelo mais verdadeiro que consegui.

Ele abriu a geladeira e tirou o mesmo sanduíche. Mas pareceu mudar de ideia e o jogou no lixo, provavelmente achou que comida velha não iria me fazer bem. Me assentou na cama, pegou a marmita e se assentou ao meu lado. Na cama.

Abriu a marmita e foi comendo e dando para mim. E eu sorrindo amarelo.

Acabou que a marmita, ainda mais dividindo com ele, foi muito pouco para mim que estava me roendo de fome, mas não falei nada. Ele jogou o resto fora e se assentou do meu lado de novo.

- O que aconteceu, Temari? Sarou da mudança de ares?

Mudança de... ELE ACREDITA NISSO ATÉ HOJE?

- Ah... É! É, eu estou bem melhor. Acho que foi mais o susto _bem_.

Eu chamei ele de _bem._ Cara, acho que vou vomitar meu almoço.

Clark deu um sorriso tão largo e iluminado que por um ínfimo e minúsculo átimo de segundo eu tive pena dele. Mas passou rápido.

Deixei que ele passasse o braço pelas minhas costas e puxasse minha cabeça para seu colo. Fechei os olhos. Eu sei que ele viu isso como um gesto de carinho, mas a verdade é que eu estava tentando imaginar que aquele era o colo do Shika-kun.

Não deu totalmente certo, mas ajudou o suficiente para que eu suportasse o momento, afinal eu tenho certeza de que se eu deitasse a cabeça no colo do Shika-kun ele iria dormir, e não ficar mexendo no meu cabelo.

Passamos muito tempo nisso, um tempo que eu usei para pensar.

E me ocorreu então: se alguém nos encontrasse agora, depois de três dias e nos visse assim iam achar que eu fugi com ele, não que fui seqüestrada...

Estou mesmo perdida. Não tem como sair cem por cento ganhando.

Ainda assim, resolvi arriscar e continuar com o plano, pois pelo menos eu ganharia comida. E mesmo se achassem a gente...

A Ino. Ela é geniosa, sacou que não gostei dele. Tenho certeza de que ela ia ver que tinha alguma coisa errada e ia me ajudar.

De qualquer forma, seguindo com o plano, tive a impressão de passar a tarde inteira naquela posição, e de fato quando ele me soltou o Sol já estava se pondo. E quando ele fez isso, era porque tinha que ir embora:

- Tema-chan, querida, eu preciso ir. Volto amanhã, prometo amor...

Eu fui fria o bastante para deixar que ele me desse um selinho, e em seguida ele, para meu enorme alívio, se foi.

Nesta noite eu não me permiti chorar. Pensei em Shikamaru, sim, mas não com saudades, mas sim na cara que ele faria quando soubesse que eu pensei nisso tudo sozinha. Eu sorri. E foi com lembranças de momentos gostosos que eu dormi nesta noite.

XXX

Ao abrir os olhos pela manhã, me deparei com uma rosa vermelha ao meu lado e um bilhete. Estava escrito: _Sinto sua falta. Corri para deixar isso aqui antes da aula, logo logo estarei de volta com uma surpresinha... Beijos, Clark._

É isso que me dá medo. As "surpresinhas", afinal, qual é a visão dele de surpresa? Provavelmente uma coisa que eu não gosto.

Ainda assim tentei relaxar, haviam milhões de coisas possíveis para o termo surpresa, não tinha que ser sexo.

Virei para o lado. Minhas mãos estavam presas praticamente sem interrupção desde o dia do rapto, assim como os pés. Eu tinha certeza de que ia ficar um roxo e tanto quando eu fosse solta.

Bem, se a polícia me achasse e fizesse um exame de corpo de delito eu poderia confirmar minha história com todos os roxos e outras evidências que achassem no meu corpo.

Enquanto eu delirava com o Shikamaru arrombando a porta, esmurrando Clark até ele ficar preto e me levando embora no colo, a manhã passou. Eu descobri olhando para o relógio de Clark que ele chegou às 15:00 com uma sacolada que ninguém merece. Colocou tudo na mesa e deitou na cama. Me abraçou apertado e falou no meu ouvido:

- Senti tanta falta sua na escola... Tanta... Quase que eu matei aula pra vir pra cá e ficar com você. Viu minha rosa?

- Vi. Ela é linda, o presente mais fofo que eu já ganhei. – isso é verdade, uma rosa foi o mais lindo que já fizeram por mim.

- Que bom que gostou Tema-chan. – ele me soltou e se assentou ao meu lado. – O que fez de manhã?

- Eu? É... Bem... Fiquei pensando... Em... Em nós... – eu disse meio indecisa sobre como mentir sobre meus pensamentos, eu não era do tipo de mentir ou omitir e tinha feito isso consecutivas vezes nas últimas horas para me manter viva.

- Igual a mim... Amanhã é domingo, então vou passar o dia com você. Eu demorei para chegar porque acordei tarde e tinha muitas compras para fazer.

Amanhã é domingo? Hoje é sábado? O que ele estava fazendo na escola? Me lembrei então que era sábado letivo, dia de aula de recuperação.

Legal, vou perder o ano de novo. Acho que se não fosse pelo Shikamaru eu já devia ter desistido de estudar a muito tempo.

Ele se ocupou a tarde inteira em falar sobre suas notas, o que estava acontecendo na escola, me disse que meus amigos estavam importunando o Gaara. Aparentemente achavam que meu irmão ruivo era o culpado pelo meu sumiço, mas pelo jeito, hoje, ele tinha explodido com alguns dos meus amigos que estavam na recuperação e berrara: "NÃO FUI EU POR**! PARA DE ENCHER O RAIO DO MEU SACO QUE EU ESTOU TENTANDO ESTUDAR E VAI CAÇAR QUEM TENHA PEGO MINHA IRMÃ! VÊ SE PELO MENOS PRA ACHAR ELA VOCÊS SERVEM!", o que deixou claro que não só não fora ele, como também ele estava preocupado.

O Gaara preocupado. Comigo.

Cara, o mundo está acabando lá fora e eu presa aqui, dá para acreditar?

Bem, a tarde não demorou tanto a passar com Clark me falando sobre sua "emocionante" vida. Foi de noite, por volta das 20:00 (mais uma vez olhando o relógio dele de esguelha) que eu descobri o significado de surpresinha: ele arrumou um jantar romântico à luz de velas na mesinha, não me soltou para comer e foi comendo o arroz com frango e me dando na boca. Como sempre.

Eu tentei ser agradável, pois realmente dependia da boa vontade dele, mas foi difícil quando, ao fim do jantar, ele soltou aquela frase que eu não queria ouvir nem sob tortura:

- E então, agora que a gente comeu, vamos terminar a lua-de-mel?

O sorrisinho sarcástico que seguiu a frase não deixava duvidas: ou eu bolava uma desculpa boa e urgente ou ele ia me levar para a cama, quer eu queira, quer não.

* * *

**N.A.:/ Capítulo simplesinho, mas gostei?**

**E vocês leitores do meu S2?**

**Até que o plano da Temari funcionou por um tempo, mas como será que ela vai se virar agora?**

**Deixem as reviews com suas respostas, próximo capítulo dedicado a quem acertar!**

**Falando em reviews, vamos às respostas:**

**Rarawir: eu tbm amo coisas emocionantes e inesperadas! O Gaara eh msm um metido,alguém tem que dar um jeito nele! Acho que a Matsuri, já que gosta tanto dele tem que fazer algo! Beijos**

**Gina Haruno: Mata, mas não agora, antes temos que concluir a participação dele na fic né! Todo mundo fica imaginando o primeiro beijo deles, eu já bolei tudo mas nao dou uma palavra a respeito! Boca de Siri! Beijos**

**Naomi Usagi-chan: eh mesmo, ela parece um imã pra desgraça! beijooos!**

**É ISSO GALERA!**

**No próximo capítulo, será que ela vai ser estuprada? ou vai conseguir se salvar?**

**Não percam!**

**Beijinhos**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	10. Revenge from above

_O sorrisinho sarcástico que seguiu a frase não deixava duvidas: ou eu bolava uma desculpa boa e urgente ou ele ia me levar para a cama, quer eu queira, quer não._

Eu tinha que pensar rápido. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa urgente e plausível, caso contrário, estava fudida. Literalmente.

- Anh, Clark, não sei se é uma boa ideia.

A expressão dele se tornou um misto de tristeza, raiva e confusão.

- Por que?

Imediatamente me lembrei de Shikamaru me ajudando com o dever de biologia.

Obrigada Shika-kun.

- Porque não devemos fazer exercício físico logo depois de comer, eu posso passar mal.

- Ah, nossa, bem pensado! Não quero que você passe mal, Tema-chan. – ele me pegou no colo com cuidado e levou de volta para a cama. Deitou-se ao meu lado, me abraçou e deu um beijinho no meu pescoço. Em pouco tempo ele dormiu, e eu também, mas chorando.

XXX

Quando amanheceu, e eu acordei, ele já tinha despertado, mas ainda me abraçava insistentemente.

- Bom dia Tema-chan... Já digeriu a comida?

Pronto. Fudeu. Será que ele só pensa nisso? Sabem de uma coisa, foi por isso que eu não fiquei com ele, eu sempre soube que ele não prestava. A minha vontade era de berrar que o odiava, que não aguentava mais essa situação, que queria vê-lo morto. Mas se eu fizesse isso, tenho certeza de que ele ia me agarrar à força.

- Sabe o que é, Clark-_kun_, eu acho que estou passando meio mal do jantar de ontem, mal consigo me mexer...

- Ah... Ah é? – ele pareceu meio desconfiado, mas aparentemente não quis insistir. Para acalmá-lo lhe dei um selinho. Eu quis lavar minha boca com água sanitária depois, mais deixa baixo.

Bem, pelo menos deu certo, ele pareceu se animar um pouquinho.

- Tudo bem. Bem, nesse caso, podemos só ficar aqui juntinhos, não é?

- Claro. Seria ótimo.

Socorro. Alguém me ajuda, pelo amor de Deus!

Clark ficou falando algumas coisas sobre casamento, não ter filhos para não atrapalhar a relação e coisas assim, mas eu não dei atenção. Minha cabeça se prendeu em imaginar se o Shikamaru estava ou não preocupado comigo, se ele ainda desconfiava do Gaara, quando eles iam perceber que pela primeira vez o meu irmão era inocente...

Delirando sobre o que estaria acontecendo no "mundo lá fora" cai no sono, quando acordei de novo era noite e eu estava sozinha. Havia apenas um bilhete preso a outra rosa ao meu lado:

_Sinto por ter que ir, mas tem aula amanhã e eu preciso estudar para conseguir um bom emprego e nos sustentar, não é? Te amo, Clark._

Te amo? Amor? O que é amor para ele?

Isso não é amor, nem paixão sequer. É obsessão. E das perigosas ainda.

O pior de tudo é que por ter dormido a tarde praticamente toda eu estava sem sono para a noite e (adivinhem) morrendo de fome, além do frio.

Nesta noite fazia tanto frio que eu tremia, e a colcha na cama não foi nem de longe o bastante para me aquecer. Eu tremia de frio, batendo os dentes.

O fato de eu estar sozinha seqüestrada e amarrada não ajudava muito, eu tremia não só de frio, mas também de medo. Eu queria Shikamaru ao meu lado para me aquecer com um dos abraços amigáveis dele, nem fazia questão de que ele estivesse comigo como homem, apenas precisava dele ali. Simples assim. A presença dele bastaria.

De qualquer forma, mesmo sem sono, eu desmaiei de fome e frio e isso foi a única coisa que me permitiu passar pela noite toda sem tentar me enforcar com o lençol.

XXX

Quando abri os olhos, era tarde. Eu sei disso pois Clark não demorou a chegar. E chegar com uma cara não só de poucos amigos, mas de amigo nenhum. Além disso, ele abriu a porta brutalmente, a bateu e entrou berrando:

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, SUA DESGRAÇADA! MATAR VOCÊ, AQUELE RUIVO QUE VOCÊ DIZ SER SEU IRMÃO E AQUELE MORENO COM UM RABINHO, SEUS MALDITOS!

Moreno com um rabinho? Não... Não...

Não o Shika-kun.

- O que houve? – perguntei num sussurro, meio aterrorizada.

- AH, VOCÊ QUER SABER O QUE HOUVE? EU VOU LHE DIZER. AQUELE MORENO IDIOTA VEIO ME DIZER QUE AINDA DUVIDAVA DO RUIVO, MAS QUE ESTAVA DESCONFIANDO DE MIM!

Então ele respirou fundo. Veio andando até meu lado, se assentou do outro lado da cama e suspirou.

- Clark, o que...

- CALA A BOCA! EU PRECISO PENSAR.

Me calei. Fazer raiva nele não era parte do plano.

Ele ficou um bom tempo parado, resmungando coisas e fazendo planos. Ele não me deixava falar, quando eu abria a boca ele me calava.

Passou mais um longo tempo na mesma situação, e eu prestes a chorar. Havia sonhado tanto com o dia em que iam sacar que o culpado era Clark, mas agora que acontecera eu temi por Shikamaru. Não sabia o que Clark seria capaz de fazer com Shika-kun, não sabia se ele estava seguro.

Resolvi tentar me aproximar de Clark e chamar a atenção da maneira como eu sabia que ele gostaria de ser chamado. Usei uma força sobre-humana (e olha que eu mal me aguentava deitada, de frio e fome, quanto mais me movendo) para chegar até as costas dele. Eu tinha que ser cuidadosa, qualquer movimento em falso e ele poderia explodir.

Respirei fundo e aos poucos aproximei meus lábios do lóbulo da orelha dele. Acho que eu nunca tive que ser tão falsa em toda a minha vida, mas agora era para me salvar então eu sei que seria perdoada. Sussurrei:

- Clark... Acalme-se... Não vão nos encontrar... Ninguém vai nos atrapalhar...

- Temari, eu preciso pensar...

Isso que ele falou também foi um sussurro, doce, apaixonado, penoso. Ele queria pensar, mas ia ceder a mim.

Basicamente, eu finalmente estava no comando. Então, porque não me ceder com ele a uns amassos para que ele soltasse minhas mãos? Então _eu_ poderia prendê-lo na cama como parte de um suposto fetiche e escapar.

Era o plano perfeito.

Parei de sussurrar para ocupar meus lábios com mordidas no lóbulo da orelha dele. Ele fechou os olhos, trazia uma expressão confusa, mas prazerosa no rosto.

Desci as mordidas para seu pescoço. Aproveitei para me vingar um pouco, dando uma ou outra mordida extremamente agressiva com a intenção de machucar, mas ao ver que ele estava gostando, desisti.

Passados alguns segundos, transformei as mordidas em beijos e um ou outro chupão.

Ele finalmente cedeu de vez. Me deitou na cama e desfez todas as amarras.

A partir de agora, era o momento para tentar escapar.

Ele me segurou pela cintura e me beijou com tanto calor que por um mínimo átimo de segundo eu me esqueci.

Me esqueci da fuga. Me esqueci do seqüestro, das amarras.

Eu nunca havia sido beijada antes com algum sentimento, qualquer ele que fosse. E mesmo que se tratasse apenas de uma obsessão era algo, e não apenas vontade de prazer, como era com o Gaara.

Ele gostava de mim. Até demais.

Sim, era o plano perfeito. Sim, eu podia escapar e deixá-lo lá, depois mandar a polícia buscá-lo, mas alguém que tinha ido tão longe por um sentimento, merecia isso? Merecia ser enganado desta forma? Ele não estava raciocinando direito, isto é fato, mas mesmo que ele me estuprasse, se fosse com tanto _sentimento_ seria melhor que Gaara. Seria perdoável.

Eu o perdoei. Nesse instante. E também resolvi que não podia enganá-lo.

- Clark, pare com isso. Agora. – eu disse enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Ele me lançou um olhar cheio de pena e confusão. Eu me surpreendi ao sentir lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. – Eu não gosto de você. Não assim.

- O que?

- Clark, eu te enganei. Eu sinto muito, eu... Eu só queria tentar sair, eu não quero ficar aqui, eu quero sair! – eu sabia que ele não ia me soltar. Eu sabia que estava desperdiçando minha única chance, mas eu ainda sentia o gosto da paixão dele e isso me destruiu, ainda mais ao repensar o fato de que ele precisava era de tratamento psicológico. Eu tinha que ajudá-lo, ele precisava de ajuda.

- Temari, do que você está falando?

Eu me desfiz no choro e o abracei. Manchei a blusa dele interminavelmente, e ele esperou. Esperou quieto e magoado. Quando parei de chorar, expliquei tudo, o meu plano, o que eu pretendia, o meu egoísmo, e até acrescentei a parte do tratamento, que ele precisava de ajuda. Mas quando eu desisti do meu plano, me conformei com o fato de que eu seria presa de novo.

De fato, passado algum tempo, eu estava amarrada e sozinha, exatamente como antes. Ele fora embora dizendo que precisava pensar sobre tudo e que voltaria no dia seguinte.

Nessa noite eu não chorei por mim, nem pelo Shikamaru. Chorei por Clark, e roguei a Deus para que o iluminasse a tomar uma decisão boa para nós dois.

XXX

Quando Clark chegou em casa no dia seguinte tão irritado quanto no anterior eu soube que as ameaças tinham continuado. Eu entendi que talvez ele estivesse pretendendo me soltar, mas na intenção de me ajudar, Shikamaru só atrapalhara, irritando Clark. Mas também pareceu que as ameaças tiveram um tom menos grosso, mais brando, foram mais uma súplica. De acordo com Clark, as palavras exatas de Shikamaru foram: "_Eu realmente acho que é o irmão dela que está por trás disso tudo, mas, Clark, pelo amor de Deus, fazem seis dias que ela desapareceu, a cada dia que passa fica pior. Se souber de algo, se estiver com ela... a devolva a mim."_

A devolva a mim. Com estas palavras.

Na verdade fui eu quem estragou tudo, pois assim que ouvi isso, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu tentei conter, mas minha boca se moveu sozinha. Esta frase significava que como amiga ou mulher, Shikamaru sentia falta de mim ao lado dele. Ele me queria de volta.

É óbvio que Clark pegou essa pequena manifestação de felicidade, esse sorrisinho leve e quase que forçado contra minha vontade, e o resultado não foi nada bom para mim. Definitivamente não foi:

- Ah... Ah... AH, VOCÊ GOSTOU FOI? GOSTOU DELE TER SE PREOCUPADO COM VOCÊ? EU SABIA! É ELE! É DELE QUE VOCÊ GOSTA! POIS NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI NUNCA MAIS! NUNCA MAIS VAI VÊ-LO, E VAI TER QUE SE CONTENTAR COMIGO!

Dito isso ele saiu, mas eu não gostei nem um pouco da expressão dele quando me deixou lá. Eu senti que ele não ia voltar com nada bom para mim.

A tarde passou. Ao anoitecer, eu comecei a ficar com frio de novo, e Clark logo chegou.

- Olá, Temari. Voltei. Sentiu minha falta? Não... Nem um pouquinho. Você só sente falta do Shikamaru...

Ele se aproximou lentamente demais, quase que ameaçador. Eu pude sentir o acelerar louco do meu coração, era como se cada célula do meu corpo soubesse o que estava por vir. Menos os neurônios, estes se recusavam a funcionar e achar uma saída, ou pelo menos me ajudar a aceitar o fato.

Eu suava. Minha respiração estava meio ofegante e tudo o que eu queria era sair dali. Imediatamente.

- Vamos brincar Temari. Vamos jogar "adivinha o que eu tenho na minha mão". Você tem três chances. Se ganhar, talvez eu te poupe por hoje.

Eu não deixei de reparar no _talvez_. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai me poupar, só quer se divertir um pouco.

- Você só tem até que eu chegue aí...

Eu não disse nada. Não ia facilitar as coisas para ele, participando de seu joguinho. Eu já entendia, agora, que Clark não estava agindo conscientemente e que ele precisava de tratamento, isso me fazia encarar a situação com outros olhos, um pouco mais piedosos, mas isso não significa que eu aceitei isso.

Enquanto mergulhei nestes pensamentos ele chegou até a cama, subiu nela e agora estava praticamente sobre mim.

- Não vai tentar adivinhar o que eu tenho nas costas? – ele perguntou, agora com os joelhos aos lados dos meus quadris e o rosto tão perto do meu que nossos narizes quase se tocavam. Eu pude ver as feições... furiosas e desejosas dele. – Atrás das costas... – ele disse num sussurro - ... eu tenho isso! – ele ergueu uma faca de carne.

- Nossa, que maneira linda de amar. Matando. – eu disse entes que me contivesse.

- Matar? Ah, sem essa... Essa faca é para facilitar as coisas, e tem um outro objetivo também... Não seria legal você se esperneando enquanto eu me divirto, então como tirar suas roupas sem te soltar? Simples, muito simples...

Ele segurou a barra da minha blusa e eu percebi o que ele ia fazer. Comecei a chorar. E implorar.

- Não! Por favor, não, não faz isso! Por favor...

Ele não me deu atenção. Apenas ergueu mais a barra da blusa e tocou a beirada com o fio da lâmina. E fez um corte pequeno. Em seguida terminou de rasgar minha camiseta e as alças a puxando com força por baixo. Consegui bem uns seis "vermelhos" na pele depois disso. Como se não bastasse, ele rasgou minha blusa de novo lateralmente, fazendo uma tira, e a usou para me amordaçar, mas colocou tanta força que doeu até na minha língua.

Eu passei a chorar ainda mais compulsivamente. Mais uma vez ele não deu atenção. Ele, que estava com os joelhos nas laterais de meus quadris desceu o corpo o bastante para me fazer erguer as pernas flexionando os joelhos. Então usou a faca para abrir a parte de dentro das pernas de minhas calças, depois a parte de fora toda e jogou os restos dela no chão.

A esta altura eu sentia tanto frio, apenas com a lingerie que comecei a tremer. A mordaça tinha pelo menos um lado bom: não me deixava bater os dentes, ou eles estariam provavelmente quebrados a esta altura. Mas por outro lado, minha boca e as partes do peito, das costas e dos braços onde ele puxara a blusa com "delicadeza" ardiam muito. A calça tinha se ido com menos dor, mas isso não era tão animador, afinal, com dor ou sem dor, cada poro do meu corpo dilatara me deixando completamente arrepiada.

Clark beijava e mordia de uma maneira que ele achava ser suave, mas que na verdade doía muito, cada parte do meu corpo que ele podia alcançar. O mais estranho é que ele não parecia se dar conta do que estava fazendo comigo, na cabeça dele eu devia estar livre e retribuindo, ou algo assim.

Passados alguns segundos de puro desespero, ele resolveu abri meu sutiã que era de abrir na frente, o que no final foi bom pois ele não precisou rasgá-lo e eu tinha o mínimo de roupas para vestir.

Ele chupava meus seios com tanta força que agora além do desespero, eu chorava pela dor.

Alguém tinha que aparecer, antes que fosse tarde. Eu me contentaria com a visão de qualquer um neste momento, e mais do que tudo, queria que o Shikamaru me salvasse.

Que qualquer um me salvasse.

E rápido, pois ele desabotoou os jeans, abaixou-os até os joelhos, fez o mesmo com a cueca e fez a primeira coisa útil desde que chegara: colocou um preservativo.

Por que alguém que está estuprando uma mulher coloca um preservativo? Porque ele acha que não está me estuprando? Não, ele deve ter alguma razão maluca...

...

É, ele tem. Disse que filhos atrapalhariam nosso amor, e etc, etc... Sabem o que isso prova? Ele está tão alucinado que acha que eu estou retribuindo. Socorro.

Ele abaixou a minha calcinha até meus pés.

Não, eu não podia me sujeitar a isso.

Cruzei as pernas com toda a força que tinha. Ele se surpreendeu.

- ESTÁ SE ACHANDO ESPERTINHA?

Travamos uma guerra: ele tentava a todo custo me fazer abrir as pernas para ele, e eu lutava para não permitir que isso acontecesse, pelo menos até que ele desistisse.

Realmente eu fui forte o bastante para lutar contra ele. Até que ele pegasse a faca e encostasse no meu pescoço.

- _Abre._

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele teria coragem de me matar? Provavelmente, mesmo se arrependendo muito depois. Mas por outro lado, ele parecia tão consciente de que eu estava retribuindo...

Enquanto eu pensava, uma dor enorme tomou conta da minha coxa direita. Olhando para lá, vi um corte relativamente profundo, liberando mais sangue do que eu gostaria de ver. E a faca suja de sangue. Do _meu_ sangue.

Depois disso eu não tive escolha, tive que deixá-lo abrir minhas pernas, e depois _forçar_ seu pênis para dentro de mim, pois meu psicológico estava trabalhando por mim e não queria deixar que ele fizesse isso, ou seja, doeu. Muito.

Eu estava agora tão machucada que minha garganta doía de tanto chorar. Ele se movia com tanta força que eu sentia cada vez mais dor, chorava e nem sequer tinha forças para lutar contra isso. Simplesmente fui obrigada a permitir.

Legal, primeiro o assédio do meu irmão, agora estupro por parte de um maníaco passional. Espero que se um dia Shika-kun e eu fiquemos juntos ele seja mais compreensivo.

Não, é pior que isso. Estou me sentindo tão enojada que nunca mais vou transar na vida. Nunca tive boas experiências, então, o que infernos tem de bom nisso?

Como _alguém_ consegue sentir prazer com isso?

Quando Clark se deu por satisfeito, vestiu minha lingerie em mim de volta, mas minhas roupas não tinham mais como serem usadas. Ele se vestiu e quando eu finalmente achei que ele ia embora, pegou a faca e se virou para mim:

- Você não foi uma boa garota... Sinto por isso, mas quem faz coisa errada merece castigo.

Então eu tive vontade de matá-lo. Esqueci minhas desculpas e penas de problemas psicológicos, pois agora, ele resolveu me torturar.

Um a um, vários cortes foram abertos por todo o meu corpo, todos superficiais, mas profundos o bastante para doer muito e sangrar bastante também. A roupa de cama ficou encharcada de sangue. Minha lingerie branca foi se tingindo de vermelho. Eu chorava ainda mais e dava gritos abafados pela "mordaça".

Quando não havia mais onde cortar, deixando apenas o meu "lindo rostinho" livre, ele se deu por satisfeito. Lavou a faca na pia, colocou na mochila e simplesmente se foi.

Me deixou deitada apenas com a lingerie, sem ter como me cobrir, morrendo de frio, mais ainda do que na noite anterior, e sangrando profusamente.

Fora isso, a fome. Eu não comia nada desde aquele jantar maluco.

Comecei a me amaldiçoar por não ter me aproveitado e fugido quando pude, mas na hora me doeu tanto...

Não tinha muito mais o que fazer. Dor, fome e frio. Desmaiei.

XXX

Eu não acordei sozinha. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, já era noite do dia seguinte. Eu sei que era do dia seguinte espiando no relógio de Clark, que mostrava a data também.

É, ele já estava lá. Eram 20:00. Ele tirara minha mordaça.

- Por que dormiu tanto? – ele perguntou, assentado ao meu lado e girando a faca despreocupadamente na mão.

- Fome, frio, dor e sangue. Queria o que? – reparei que eu estava imunda de sangue seco, mas por serem cortes superficiais a maioria já tinha fechado e iria embora sem grandes marcas.

- Você achou ruim? Pois tenho uma péssima notícia para você: fiquei com vontade de mais.

- Não! Não, eu te imploro, de novo não, por favor! – ele amarrou a minha blusa me amordaçando de novo.

Desta vez foi ainda pior: ele rasgou minha lingerie com a faca também, não havia nenhuma peça de roupa sequer para me proteger do frio. A força exercida por ele contra meus ferimentos me fazia sentir uma dor ainda maior.

Para piorar, ele estava ainda mais apressado, então ainda sob a pressão da dor dos ferimentos do dia anterior, tive que sentir mais a dor dos movimentos exagerados dele, fazendo minha intimidade doer ainda mais do que no dia anterior.

Eu gemia com a dor, mas ele parecia achar que era de prazer pois só ficava ainda mais animado com a situação.

Minha tortura ainda durou um bom tempo, até que ele se desse por satisfeito.

O resultado quando ele saiu foi que eu agora não tinha nada para vestir, estava imunda de sangue, suada e afogada nas minhas lágrimas.

Pensando bem, eu acho que não quero ser encontrada,não neste estado. Talvez fosse melhor morrer de uma vez.

Clark se virou de costas, de pé na minha frente e agora completamente vestido. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, em um gesto preocupado. Se assentou na beirada da cama e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Ok, Temari. Estou preocupado. Estão cada vez mais desconfiados de mim. Se vierem atrás de nós, vamos ter que fugir e...

Nesse segundo, o barulho de rodas parando bruscamente no asfalto soou do lado de fora. Clark tentou vir até mim para me tirar de lá, mas tarde demais: meu salvador já agarrara Clark com uma chave de pescoço e se recusava a deixá-lo fugir. Então o barulho de sirenes soou e a polícia entrou no aposento. Uma policial morena com cabelos negros e rabinho de cavalo me soltou, me cedendo uma suéter de lã bem comprida para vestir, que cobria minha bunda e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Os policiais algemaram Clark e foram levando-o embora.

Meu salvador se aproximou de mim. A única coisa que eu consegui dizer:

- Arigatô.

* * *

**AMÉM! ELA FOI SALVA! \o/**

**Mas a pergunta que não quer calar: por quem? (perguntinha mais tosca né? É tão óbvio...)**

**Respostinhas às reviews:**

**Rarawir: então consegui meu intento! te deixei tao desesperada quanto ela! sem notícias! Muahauhauhauhauha! kkkkk mas agr ela tah salva, vai ficar tudo bem! bjos**

**Naomi Usagi-Chan: eh, mas esse n foi TAO rápido neh... kkkk eh, ela só sofre, mas vc ainda n viu naaaada... bjos**

**Gina Haruno: ate q n viajou taaaanto nao, so na aprte do gaara redimir, mas eh basicamente isso mesmo, mais detalhes no próximo cap. Bjoo**

**Temaris2SShika: ele eh doido! mas cavalo branco eh tao linduuu! eh pronto, tah salva! bjos**


	11. Resgatada

_Meu salvador se aproximou de mim. A única coisa que eu consegui dizer:_

_- Arigatô._

De tantas pessoas, foi ele quem veio. Inconfundível, mesmo à distância e luz baixa, pois eu nunca me esqueceria daquele rosto. Nunca.

Pele clara, olhos verde-água contornados por lápis preto, kanji tatuado na testa tão vermelho quanto os cabelos ruivos suavemente espetados.

- G-Gaara... – para a minha surpresa, eu fiquei com medo ao encontrá-lo, era a primeira vez que estávamos sozinhos desde que eu... Fugira, por assim dizer.

- Hn... Vamos logo.

- Espera... Como me achou? Está sozinho? Por que veio me ajudar?

- Te ajudar? Sem essa, estou _me_ ajudando. Não aguentava mais a perseguição dos seus amiguinhos, então resolvi vir por conta própria.

É, estava bom demais para ser verdade. Gaara não viria me salvar por estar com pena de mim ou pensando no bem de sua irmãzinha.

- Mas... E as outras perguntas? Me responda...

Ele fez uma cara carregada com tanta raiva que eu pensei em me amarrar de novo e esperar o Clark voltar só para sair daquela aura assassina.

- Saco... – ele resmungou – Por que só não me agradece e me deixa em paz?

- Porque você não fez isso por mim. Não tem porque agradecer.

- Tá legal... Eu segui o Clark, por isso te achei. Então voltei para a cidade e depois para cá trazendo a polícia. Por isso cheguei na frente, estava os guiando. E eu não estou sozinho, tem uma penca de policiais aqui e um amigo seu veio me seguindo, deve estar quase che...

- TEMARI!

- É, chegou. Divirtam-se, "tou" vazando.

E Gaara se foi. Simplesmente se foi. Mas de qualquer forma eu não fazia questão da presença dele mesmo, porque aquela voz que chamara por mim era tão inconfundível quanto meu irmão ruivo, e logo, o dono dela me envolvia em um abraço apertado e preocupado, cheio de... _Saudade?_

- Me desculpe... – ele pediu – Eu devia ter descoberto que fora o Clark, eu devia tê-lo seguido, se não fosse pelo Gaara eu nem quero pensar... Tema-chan, eu senti tanto a sua falta... – e em seguida um choro. Baixo, envergonhado, reprimido, mas ainda assim um choro.

Digam-me, quando na vida eu pensei que fosse ver o homem mais machista do mundo chorar? E ainda mais por minha causa?

- Acalme-se... – eu disse, abraçando-o de volta e sussurrando – Shika-kun, calma... Eu estou bem agora, vou ficar bem...

- Como "bem"? Olha pra você! Esse... Esse... Esse _viado_, para não usar palavra pior, torturou você.

- É, virei amolador de faca... – ele deu uma risadinha baixa. Sabem, eu sonhei com o dia em que veria Shikamaru dar uma demonstração de que ele não era tão forte, que ele ia "abaixar a crista". Mas agora que aconteceu, eu não quero. Eu quero que ele pare de chorar.

- Temari... Você está bem? Como se sente? – ele separou o abraço e eu pude olhar naqueles olhos castanhos, agora meio avermelhados pelo choro. Só de vê-lo chorar, eu quis chorar também, sempre tive... Bem, ver um homem chorar por causa de uma mulher para mim sempre foi digno de pena, e eu era a mulher em questão. E ainda mais na situação em que nos encontrávamos.

Abraçamos-nos de novo e ficamos chorando um no ombro do outro. Era incrível como o abraço dele era tão gostoso, confortável, seguro. Sim, eu me sentia segura no abraço dele, sentia que Clark não ia me incomodar ali, nem Gaara, nem ninguém. Sentia que estava no meu porto seguro.

Ainda estávamos abraçadinhos quando a mesma policial que me cedera o suéter apareceu na porta:

- Casalzinho, sinto incomodá-los, mas temos que levar a garota para a delegacia. Ela precisa dar um depoimento formal e fazer um exame de corpo de delito, agora.

Shikamaru foi em minha defesa:

- Mas, agora? Ela precisa é de um banho, comida e descanso, não de mais pressão, e exames...

- Sinto muito, não há nada que eu possa fazer, são normas padrão.

Maldita burocracia brasileira.

- Tudo bem, Shika-kun. – eu disse – É melhor eu fazer isso logo, para me livrar de uma vez.

Ele apenas deu um sorrisinho torto e se voltou para a policial.

- Ela pode ir no meu carro comigo, certo?

- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu. – Sigam-nos.

Ao sair da casa me deparei com mais do que gostaria de ver: além de duas viaturas e o carro do Shika-kun, haviam cinco vãs de diferentes canais de TV e uma quantidade considerável de repórteres prontinhos para me lotar de perguntas.

- Não dá para manter essas coisas em segredo, sinto muito. – Shikamaru foi me explicando - Sabe como é, você foi seqüestrada dentro de uma escola pública, os jornais vão criticar o governo até não poder mais. A maioria destes canais está ao vivo, então, não diga nada, OK?

- Ok. – ele passou um braço pelas minhas costas e eu escondi o rosto em seu peito. Ele me conduziu lentamente pela pequena multidão de repórteres, e eu ouvia comentários de repórteres do tipo "Estamos aqui ao vivo acompanhando o resgate da garota que foi seqüestrada por um adolescente dentro de sua própria escola. Ela e seu _namorado_ seguem em direção ao carro dele, e iremos acompanhá-los até a delegacia para..."

_Namorado._ Deixa pra lá.

Shikamaru abriu a porta para mim e logo seguíamos as viaturas pela estrada, e éramos seguidos pelas vãs das emissoras.

Eu me sentia meio atordoada. Eu estava feliz por ter sido resgatada, óbvio, mas tudo acontecera tão rápido que agora que eu estava assimilando os fatos, de verdade.

Pelo que eu tinha entendido, Gaara seguira Clark para descobrir onde eu estava, mas esta era uma estrada, eu notava agora, tão deserta que eu não sabia como Clark não percebera que estava sendo perseguido, provavelmente estava ansioso demais para chegar, e nem viu que tinha alguém atrás dele.

O que importa, é que depois de descobrir, Gaara viajara de volta por mais duas horas, buscara Shika-kun e a polícia e pronto. Agora eu estava livre.

- Shika-kun, o que aconteceu exatamente, depois que eu sumi?

Ele deu um suspiro. Provavelmente não queria falar disso, mas deve ter captado o meu desespero em saber, por isso disse:

- Assim que você não voltou para a sala, eu pedi para ir o banheiro e lhe procurei pela escola toda. Ao fim do horário, Ino foi ver se você estava desmaiada dentro do banheiro feminino, ou coisa parecida, mas nem sinal de você. Eu fui para casa meio confuso, pensando se você tinha... Bem, pensando no que tinha acontecido. Minha mãe me perguntou onde você estava, eu disse que não sabia.

"No dia seguinte eu tive esperanças de que você aparecesse na escola com uma boa explicação, mas nada. Então logo pensei que Gaara estivesse por trás de tudo e fui tirar satisfações com ele, que só disse 'Ela não está morando com você? Então é você quem tem que saber'. Não me convenceu nem um pouco, eu comecei a pensar que ele tinha te pegado para... Bem... Não que eu me importasse muito, mas... Para fazer sua cabeça contra mim."

Ele corou ao dizer a última frase.

- Como? – perguntei.

- Bem, você sabe, te fazer acreditar que eu era chato, ou mal, ou... Sei lá, fazer você não gostar de mim... Não que você goste mais... É que...

Minha vontade foi de puxar o freio de mão do carro e lascar um beijão nele, mas antes que eu fizesse isso me lembrei dos repórteres nos seguindo.

- Continue Shika-kun.

- Tá. Os dias foram passando e eu me lembrei de você morrendo de medo do Clark, e passei a desconfiar dele também. Mas eu estava meio confuso e não sabia o que fazer com quem, tudo o que eu podia fazer era pressioná-los... Até que um dia o Gaara explodiu de um jeito dizendo que não era ele, - eu me lembro desse dia. Clark me disse. – que eu acreditei. Até antes de ontem, quando pressionei Clark de vez. Só depois foi que eu pensei que isso poderia ter causado problemas para você. Nunca fiquei tão mal comigo mesmo, e chateado, afinal, eu senti tanto sua falta que... Olha, não conta para ninguém tá, mas é que...

- É que...

- Teve um dia aí que eu chorei. Senti sua falta.

Sério, fui eu quem quase chorou agora.

- Nossa. Eu nunca imaginei lhe ver chorar, até hoje. Você sempre me pareceu tão forte, machista, o tipo de homem que nunca chora.

- Eu era. Mas alguma coisa em você mexeu comigo. Eu não sei explicar... Não sou mais o mesmo já faz algum tempo. Algumas semanas, quase um mês antes de te levarem. Eu mudei. Para melhor, garanto! – ele me lançou um sorrisinho tímido. – Mas, bem, onde eu estava... Ah. Hoje o Gaara pediu meu endereço de manhã. Eu não quis dar, então ele disse que achava que sabia onde você estava. Eu passei meu telefone para ele.

"Fiquei nervoso o dia inteiro, claro. Ele me ligou quando o sol já estava quase caindo, disse que demorou porque gastou quatro horas para ir e voltar do lugar onde você estava. Combinou um ponto de encontro e disse que me esperaria lá com a polícia. Eu não acreditei muito, mas fui. Ele estava lá mesmo com uma moto e pronto, viemos, ele provou que era inocente e salvamos você."

Eu podia dizer tanta coisa... Podia agradecer por confiar uma vez que fosse no Gaara, podia agradecê-lo por ter me salvado, podia agradecer por se preocupar comigo, podia perguntar como estava Yuki-san... Não, tudo o que fiz foi perguntar:

- Como o Gaara conseguiu uma moto?

Parabéns Temari, sua sem coração.

- Ele está trabalhando. Loja de roupas para roqueiros e emos, é tudo o que sei.

Bem a cara dele.

Não conversamos pelo restante do trajeto, eu estava meio nervosa com os repórteres atrás de nós. Shikamaru estava irritado, e às vezes soltava uns resmungos baixinhos como "maldita imprensa, se mete em tudo" e "Temari aterrorizada e eles só querem saber de um pouquinho mais de audiência".

Ao término da viagem, já de frente para uma delegacia, eu gelei. Tinha me sentido segura dentro do carro, mas agora, ir para o mundo lá fora cercado de repórteres me parecia ruim. Muito ruim.

- Tudo bem? – Shika-kun me perguntou, com um olhar preocupado. Eu tirei o cinto de segurança, ele também. Então, reparei que ele ainda me olhava. Fitei os olhos dele. Não devia ter feito isso.

Perdi o fio do pensamento. Perdi-me no mar de chocolate que eram as íris castanhas dele, minha respiração ofegou um pouco. Ele fez uma expressão intrigada. Aproximou-se um pouco.

No que ele está pensando? No que?

Aproximou-se mais. Eu senti que estava ficando com o rosto quente, sabia que tinha corado. Ele também ofegava um pouco, e parecia tão nervoso quanto eu.

Ele está _mesmo_ pensando em me beijar. Mas... Um beijo...

Eu não tinha boas experiências com esse tipo de coisa. Todos os beijos de minha vida tinham sido forçados, alguns chegaram a machucar. E o fato de eu estar recentemente afetada pelo seqüestro não ajudava muito.

Mas ainda assim, ele estava se aproximando. Eu reparei que tive que entreabrir um pouco meus lábios para facilitar a respiração, pois eu estava sem ar.

Também estava realmente nervosa. Por um lado, meu primeiro instinto psicológico ao ver uma pessoa se aproximar de mim com a intenção de me beijar era me afastar. Fugir. Por outro, beijar o Shikamaru... Eu vinha pensando nisso havia tanto tempo...

Ele estava tão próximo agora que eu sentia a respiração dele no meu rosto. Instintivamente, eu comecei a chegar para trás, e ele pareceu ainda mais intrigado, mas isso não o impediu de continuar se aproximando.

Ainda bem, quer dizer que ao contrário do que eu pensava meus instintos não estragaram tudo, não ainda.

Shikamaru estava tão próximo de mim que nossos narizes roçaram um no outro. Eu ofeguei ainda mais, me senti ainda mais nervosa. Eu senti que precisava de apoio ou ia cair para trás, como se fosse possível, uma vez que eu estava com a cabeça encostada na janela da porta do carro. Shikamaru então estava praticamente "engatinhando" em cima de mim, com as mãos apoiadas no _meu_ banco.

Ergui o braço e achei na porta um vãozinho onde buscar apoio.

Ele se aproximou mais. Eu coloquei ainda mais força no braço para me apoiar, mas acho que não fiz a coisa certa: eu me apoiei bem na trava que abre a porta do carro.

Resultado: quando cheguei mais para trás, empurrei a trava, a porta abriu, eu caí para trás batendo as costas no chão e o Shikamaru ficou me olhando com cara de bobo.

Demorou um tempo até que ele pudesse proferir alguma palavra:

- Temari... Tudo bem?

- Estou...

Levantei-me rapidamente, a minha sorte era que os repórteres ainda estavam nas vãs e não pegaram a cena. Assim que me pus de pé, Shikamaru tinha saído pelo outro lado do carro. Fechou a porta do meu lado que estava aberta e logo estávamos apresentáveis, por assim dizer. Qualquer um que olhasse para nós nem imaginaria os acontecimentos recentes dentro do carro.

Em alguns segundos as duas viaturas pararam. Clark foi retirado do camburão algemado por um policial loiro, e a policial que me cedera o suéter veio até Shikamaru, que passara o braço pelo meu ombro e me puxara para perto de novo, e disse:

- Temari, certo? – eu afirmei, confirmando meu nome. – Você precisa entrar, temos uma enfermaria lá dentro para os exames e depois você pode dar o seu depoimento e vai ser liberada de vez, tudo bem?

Mais uma vez, eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. A policial, que eu descobri ser a "Sargento Trunen", me guiou para dentro, mas eu não me soltei de Shikamaru. O abraço dele era tão bom que eu queria ficar ali para sempre.

Ela nos conduziu pela delegacia, que era até razoavelmente grande para a sua aparência externa, em direção à enfermaria.

- Só a garota, por favor. – disse a Sargento para Shika-kun. Eu sorri dizendo que estava tudo bem e ele ficou lá fora com uma expressão meio preocupada.

Depois de uma série de exames bem exaustiva, Shika-kun e eu fomos até o local do depoimento. Desta vez ele pôde ficar ao meu lado, eu pedi como forma de me dar forças.

Senti-me nervosa. Não queria falar. Só pensar em tudo me fez começar a chorar, Shika-kun me deixou chorar no colo dele por muito tempo, até eu me recompor. Enxuguei o rosto, respirei fundo. Ele segurou minha mão entre as suas e me lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "pode falar, estou aqui".

Isso fez meu estômago virar. Juntei as coisas que ele dissera, o quase beijo, o choro dele e agora isso. Será possível que ele também gosta de mim?

Será que pelo menos uma coisa de bom vai me acontecer no meio de tanta tragédia?

Com aquele toque e aquele olhar, falei. E depois que comecei a falar não parei mais, me surpreendi achando bom falar tudo, pôr para fora. Quase como tirar um peso das costas. Como um desabafo.

Quando terminei, fui liberada. Shika-kun e eu driblamos os repórteres mais uma vez e entramos no carro. Ele deu a partida.

- E a Yuki-san?

- Estava acompanhando pela TV. Já sabe que você está indo para casa.

Senti-me melhor ao saber que ela já sabia que eu estava bem, não queria deixar ninguém preocupado sem necessidade.

Durante o caminho eu já me sentia mais relaxada. Shikamaru até ligou o rádio em uma emissora de músicas, e o som de "Talking To The Moon" encheu o carro. Eu vi os nós dos dedos dele ficarem brancos devido à força que ele exercia ao segurar o volante, como se estivesse se contendo para não fazer algo. E eu tinha uma leve ideia, ainda mais com essa música de fundo, do que era esse _algo_.

Quando a música acabou e foi substituída por "Bound To You" da Christina Aguilera ele resmungou qualquer coisa e desligou o rádio com raiva.

- Ei, eu gosto dessa música, Shika-kun.

- Que pena. Eu a odeio.

Deus, ele chupou limão para estar tão azedo, só pode. Nem parece o mesmo Shikamaru que tentou me beijar há alguns minutos atrás e...

Céus, será que ele está assim por que eu fugi dele?

Ao final do trajeto, ele saiu do carro e foi indo até a porta de casa sem nem mesmo me esperar sair para travar o carro depois. Eu tive que correr e cutucar ele nas costas para lembrá-lo de ligar o alarme, e depois que ele o fez, parei de frente para ele, o segurei pelos ombros e com todo o controle que pude, olhei nos olhos dele.

- Você está bem? – perguntei.

Ele estava muito sério. Parecia estar tomando coragem para fazer algo. Será que...

Não, Temari, sua boba. Ele não está tentando tomar coragem para beijar você.

- Tema-chan... É que eu... – ele tocou meu rosto suavemente. Em seguida suspirou, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – Não, não é nada. Deixa para lá.

Então ele abriu a porta e entrou em casa.

Yuki-san veio voando até mim e me abraçou, dizendo coisas como as notícias da TV não serem o bastante para ela se acalmar e querendo saber como eu estava.

Como eu estou? Confusa. Shika-kun gosta de mim? Ele tentou me beijar, e agora isso...

Depois de muito choro e várias tentativas falhas de acalmá-la, ela disse que eu precisava de comida, chuveiro e cama, "3Cs", nesta ordem.

Eu não discordo.

Fomos até a cozinha. Shikamaru alegou cansaço e foi dormir. Só para variar.

Yuki-san colocou um pão com mortadela e manteiga, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, uma porção de ovos fritos com bacon e um copo gigante de leite com achocolatado na minha frente e se assentou, me olhando comer.

Eu sei, parece muita coisa, mas eu mal comia há uma semana, só uma ou outra refeiçãozinha de nada, a maior fora o jantar. Resultado: em poucos minutos não ficou nem uma migalha para contar história.

- Mais alguma coisa Tema-chan? Você parece faminta...

- Não obrigada... – então uma luzinha se acendeu na minha mente. – Pensando melhor, tem uma coisa sim. Pode me responder uma pergunta?

- Claro!

- Shika-kun sentiu minha falta? – e lancei a ela um olhar que indicava que havia muito mais do que esta simples pergunta implícita na frase.

- Sentiu. Muita. Chorou até. Ele gosta muito de você, sabe?

Desta vez quem me lançou o olhar que tinha frases escondidas foi ela. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse. – Preciso tomar um bom banho e tentar dormir um pouco.

- Boa noite Tema-chan. Se os pesadelos lhe atormentarem, o quarto do Shikamaru é bem na frente do seu.

Eu me surpreendi um pouco, mas ri em seguida. Então fui até o banheiro social e finalmente tomei um banho relaxante.

Foi como mágica tirar todo aquele sangue de mim, sem falar que eu não tomava banho há uma semana (que nojo, eca!) então estava mesmo precisada de um. Quando terminei o banho, vesti uma camisola de seda azul e fui até o quarto, deitei e para minha surpresa dormi de imediato, pois estava muito cansada com tudo o que acontecera recentemente.

No entanto, com tantas experiências recentes, eu não pude evitar os pesadelos.

Acordei nervosa depois de reviver alguns momentos do meu seqüestro. Percebi que estava suada, ofegante e por mais frio que fizesse, minha camisola grudara em mim.

Assentei-me na beirada da cama com o rosto entre as mãos. A pressão esmagadora do escuro sobre mim, e o fato de serem 3:30 da manhã, me fizeram sentir como se eu nunca fosse me livrar da série de acontecimentos ruins que me perseguiam, por mais ridículo que pareça.

Então me lembrei de um comentariozinho muito bom de Yuki-san: _Se os pesadelos lhe atormentarem, o quarto do Shikamaru é bem na frente do seu._

E ainda bem que é.

Sem cerimônia, saí do meu quarto e fui entrando no dele, pois eu sabia que bater a essa hora da madrugada não ia adiantar nada.

Ele dormia com uma bermuda de tactel azul e uma camiseta branca. Estava todo esparramado pela cama, espaçoso como era. Uma perna e os dois braços escapavam para fora do edredom, e ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo. Meu plano inicial era simplesmente me deitar ao lado dele e ficar em silêncio, mas com ele todo esparramado não teria como. Então me assentei na beirada da cama, perto de seu rosto e fiquei admirando-o dormir. A simples presença dele era absurdamente tranqüilizante, só de estar ali o meu pesadelo e tudo o que me atormentava escapava, eu me sentia em paz.

Inconscientemente minha mão foi até a argolinha que ele usava na orelha, e que eu achava super fofa, e comecei a brincar com ela entre meus dedos. Fiquei assim por muito tempo, até ouvir algo...

- Temari... Temari, volta... Temari... – ele não estava chamando por mim. Estava sonhando comigo. E continuava. – Clark, larga ela... Temari... Volta... Volta pra mim... Volta pra mim, Tema-chan...

Um calorzinho foi subindo dentro de mim. Eu senti meu rosto enrubescer, e fiquei feliz por ele estar dormindo e não ver, mas depois disso achei melhor ir embora. Já me sentia mais calma, acho que seria capaz de dormir.

Levantei-me da cama com cuidado e fui a passos leves até a porta, mas quando pus a mão na maçaneta...

- Temari? Está aí? – olhei para ele. Estava acordado, assentado na cama e esfregando os olhos.

- Desculpe, não queria lhe acordar. Tive um pesadelo e... Bem...

- Vem cá. – ele disse chegando um pouco para o lado e me dando espaço para que eu me assentasse.

Eu fui. Assentei-me na sua frente e olhei de novo nos olhos castanhos.

- Você parece tensa Tema-chan. – ele disse, de repente. – É por conta do pesadelo?

- Também, mas com tudo o que aconteceu...

- Talvez deva tomar um leite quente para relaxar, assim deve conseguir dormir.

- Eu não sei. Só preciso relaxar um pouco. Só isso.

- Só isso?

- É.

O silêncio pairou. Eu olhava para todos os lados, menos para ele. Ele também evitava me olhar. Então ele ficou de novo como estava quando chegamos: nervoso, parecia querer me dizer algo.

- Shika-kun, tudo bem?

- Você... Precisa relaxar... Vire-se... – ele virou o rosto para longe da minha visão. Devia ter corado, mas era difícil dizer no escuro.

Eu me levantei e acendi a luz. Em seguida voltei até onde ele estava e me assentei de costas como ele me pedira.

Eu esperava por tudo, menos pelo que aconteceu: uma suave pressão em meus ombros, e com uma olhada de relance eu descobri que eram as mãos firmes dele fazendo massagem nos meus ombros para me ajudar a relaxar.

Perdi o fio do pensamento. Mais uma vez. Aquelas mãos eram tão fortes, e ao mesmo tempo tão suaves e macias... Eu não sabia mais o que pensar, só o que sabia era que não havia pesadelo que me deixasse nervosa com aquelas mãos me tranqüilizando.

Alguns minutos se passaram, nós dois em silêncio, até ele se pronunciar, ainda me relaxando:

- Sente-se melhor?

- Muito. Você tem jeito com isso...

- Eu? – ele riu um pouco, sem graça. – Imagina! Só um carinhosinho... Não! Eu quis dizer... Quis dizer...

Sabem, resolvi acabar com aquilo. Estava uma situação meio chata para nós dois, então decidi resolver:

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer. E foi por isso mesmo que gostei.

Ele pareceu surpreso. Deteve-se por um tempo, mas eu pedi, em um sussurro baixinho:

- Continua... Por favor...

Ouvi um risinho baixinho escapar dos lábios dele. Em seguida realmente tinha um carinho percorrendo meu ombro, coberto apenas pela alcinha da camisola, mas não eram as mãos dele. Era a boca.

Meu coração deu um salto tão grande que eu achei que fosse sair pela minha garganta. Respirei fundo. Os beijos seguiram do meu ombro suavemente para o meu pescoço, e eu comecei a ficar bem mais relaxada do que antes, e inclusive, pensei: "Porque infernos não o beijei no carro de uma vez? Não é óbvio que ele é mil vezes diferente de Gaara e Clark?".

Do meu pescoço, a trilha de beijos desceu pelo meu maxilar até o meu queixo, e foi voltando suavemente até minha orelha.

Um sussurro, pela segunda vez na noite. Mas agora dele, com um pedido repetido:

- Vire-se.

Desta vez não demorei a atender. Assim que me virei, assentando de frente para ele, ganhei um selinho. Um selinho lento, como as mãos dele antes, como a trilha de beijos. Tudo o que ele fazia era lento, fruto da sonolência exagerada que o acometia, mas eu não ligava. Não, eu gostava.

Vários segundos se passaram. Ou vários anos. Só sei que de fato foi muito tempo, até que os lábios _dele_ se movessem um pouco, e lentamente, transformando o selinho em um beijo um pouquinho mais intenso, mas ainda suave.

Eu decidi deixá-lo ditar o ritmo, pois eu ainda não entendi o porquê, mas eu estava gostando de ser tão lento.

Mais uma vez, poderiam ter se passado segundos ou anos, não me importava. A sensação de beijá-lo era tão maravilhosa que eu não queria me importar com o tempo. Na verdade eu queria que o tempo não existisse mais. Que ele parasse.

O toque suave dos lábios dele nos meus, e depois da sua mão na minha me fez perder ainda mais a noção do mundo. Depois de mais um tempo, ele entreabriu suavemente a boca, fazendo sua língua passar suavemente sobre meus lábios.

Era um pedido silencioso. Eu me senti honrada: ele era o primeiro a _pedir_. E ainda assim, o único que não precisava.

Abri meus lábios deixando a língua dele me invadir, tão lenta quanto o beijo, agora ainda mais aprofundado.

Nossas línguas se cruzavam em um ritmo tão suave que eu desejei que o tempo parasse, que aquele momento durasse para sempre...

Finalmente, compreendi. Compreendi o motivo de gostar do beijo dele ser tão suave, e do fato de ele ser _lento_. Ele fez o tempo parar, pelo menos para mim.

Minha vida sempre fora muito corrida: trabalho, escola, Gaara, trabalho, escola... E começava tudo de novo. O que eu sempre precisei foi de um tempo em tudo isso, uma pausa, um momento em _slow-motion, _momento esse que ele estava me dando. Ele fez o tempo parar.

Ao chegar nessa conclusão, tive ainda mais vontade de beijá-lo. A minha mão que não estava sendo segurada por ele ergueu-se até seu ombro. Eu fiz um carinho suave, queria que ele sentisse como eu estava bem pelo que estava acontecendo.

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios. A sua mão que não segurava a minha foi até meu rosto e retribuiu o carinho.

Eu senti meu estômago dar uma volta, e meu rosto esquentar. Agradeci por estarmos de olhos fechados, de forma que ele não me viu corar.

Separamos um pouco nossos lábios, pois precisávamos do (maldito) ar, mas ainda trocávamos alguns selinhos ocasionais, seguidos por risinhos também ocasionais. Ele abraçara minha cintura e eu enlaçara meus braços em seu pescoço. Nem sequer abrimos os olhos, apenas para sentir a presença um do outro. Isto bastava.

Depois de um tempo em que o ar não nos faltava mais, os selinhos se transformaram em mais um beijo simples, apenas com o toque dos nossos lábios. E bastava.

Ele bastava. Todo o resto era descartável.

Eu nem me lembrava mais do motivo pelo qual tinha ido para o quarto dele, mais isto também era descartável.

Não demorou para que mais uma vez o beijo simples se transformasse em algo mais aprofundado, com o envolvimento de nossas línguas.

Mais uma vez a sensação de calma e leveza que ele emanava me invadiu... Eu respirava suavemente, ele também.

Tanto tempo indeterminável depois, ele separou o beijo com um último selinho. Abri os olhos. Ele também.

Senti meu rosto corar absurdamente com o encontro de nossos olhares, mas sustentei este olhar. Sorri. Ele também.

- Se ainda estiver com medo do pesadelo voltar pode ficar aqui, a cama é bastante grande para nós dois. – ele se pronunciou.

Eu não estava mais com medo. Ele afastara todos os meus temores, mas com aquela chance de ficar ao lado dele, eu não ia fugir. Não mesmo.

- Eu fico. Quero ficar. – nós sorrimos.

Apaguei a luz e me deitei de frente para a parede, ele me abraçou por trás. Logo eu dormi, e sem nenhum pesadelo, mas com alguns sonhos envolvendo um certo moreno com uma deliciosa mania de preguiça.

* * *

**Cap um pouquinho maior, mas ainda assim, bom né? ^^**

**Sério, eu AMEI escrever este capítulo, me deu uma sensação tão gostosa...**

**Ah, e eu gostaria de anunciar que como projeto paralelo a esta fic vou começar uma de Harry Potter. Elas não vão se prejudicar, garanto escrever uma vez um cap de um, outra vez o de outra. **

**Esta nova fic na verdade é uma série com cerca de 10 temporadas, uma para cada livro e algumas extras. Maiores informações? Fic on em alguns minutos, passem lá?**

**Bem, tenho que responder às reviews não é? Então, vamos nessa:**

**Biahcerejeira: continue lendo q continuarei avisando! E de certa forma foi sim o Shika né... KKKKK. Bjoos**

**Temaris2SShika: ah, eu tinha tanta certeza de q ninguém ia adivinhar! kkkkk obgd! bjooos**

**Gina Haruno: Mereceu mesmo, e bem feito para ele! \o/ Bjoos**

**Naomi Usagi-chan: aí, o romance veio! kkkkkkk bjoos**

**E é isso, leiam minha outra fic, pliis? Ah, e reviews nessa claro. Por favooor... ^^**

**Beijinhos**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	12. De volta

Demorei alguns segundos, na manhã seguinte para me lembrar o motivo de eu estar tão feliz e entender o que eu estava fazendo na cama de Shikamaru, com ele me cutucando até eu acordar.

- Bom dia Shikamaru...

- Vai na aula hoje? Você não tem que ir, eu não iria, acho que você precisa descansar, e bem, acho que...

- O ano está quase no fim. Graças a você tenho notas boas e consigo recuperar rápido, mas não posso perder mais aulas. Vou sim.

- Ah. É...

- O que foi? – eu me virei para ele.

- Bom dia. – ele me deu um selinho longo e foi até no guarda roupa escolher algo para vestir. Eu me levantei e fui meio zonza até meu quarto.

Demorei alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido. Sinceramente, não imaginei que Shikamaru fosse levar o beijo do dia anterior a sério, mas o modo como ele me deu bom dia hoje me deixou com minhas dúvidas. Enquanto refletia sobre as intenções dele comigo, me vesti com uma camiseta e uma calça jeans, um All Star branco e arrumei o cabelo. Meu único pesar era o verão estar se aproximando de forma que eu não agüentaria vestir uma blusa de frio e todos veriam os cortes nos meus braços.

_Pense pelo lado bom, você cobriu as pernas._

Grande lado bom. Vou ser notícia assim que chegar à escola e vai chover gente querendo saber se eu estou bem.

Vai ser um longo dia.

Quando apareci na mesa do café Yuki–san parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos com Shikamaru:

- COMO ASSIM LEVAR ELA PRA ESCOLA! ELA PRECISA DE DESCANSO, COMIDA, E NÃO PROFESSORES LOTANDO A CABEÇA DELA COM COISAS DE ESCOLA! FAÇA-ME O FAVOR!

- Yuki-chan. – chamei, por ela não gostar do sufixo _san_. Disse que a fazia se sentir velha. – Eu quero ir. Não quero ficar aqui sem fazer nada remoendo o motivo pelo qual não fui à aula. Quero me distrair, ver meus amigos, esquecer um pouco.

Os olhos dela pousaram em meus braços enquanto eu falava e eu amaldiçoei o tempo por estar tão calor.

- Bem. É, olhando assim, até que faz sentido. Mas se por qualquer motivo você precisar voltar, me ligue, OK?

- OK. Obrigada, mas não precisa se preocupar, vai ficar tudo bem.

Mais do que bem. O Shikamaru vai estar comigo.

XXX

Shika-kun ligou o carro e começou a dirigir calmamente em direção à escola. Eu percebi que ele estava sofrendo da mesma tensão do dia anterior quando queria me beijar e não sabia como.

- Quer falar alguma coisa? – perguntei em um sussurro mais tímido do que o comum.

- Eu? Anh... Não.

- Tá. E a Amy Winehouse não morreu de overdose. Vamos, diga logo, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, tá legal?

Ele enfiou o dedo no rádio. Ele sempre liga o rádio se estiver nervoso.

- É sobre aquele beijo, não é?

Silêncio. Percebi que tinha acertado em cheio.

- É.

- O que foi?

Será que ele vai me dizer o que? Era a primeira vez que o Shikamaru era totalmente indecifrável para mim, eu não sabia dizer se ele ia dizer que não devia ter acontecido ou me pedir em namoro. Não tinha a menor ideia.

- Depois falamos disso. Eu não quero... Não_ consigo_ falar sobre isso agora, ok? Você sabe que eu gosto de pensar muito antes de falar qualquer coisa, e seja lá o que eu estou pensando, a ideia não foi amadurecida o bastante para passá-la para a frente. Pode ser paciente um pouquinho? Por mim?

Cara, eu não esperava uma resposta tão diplomática dele. É fato que o Shikamaru é um garoto que usa a lógica acima de quase tudo, e por mais que ele me ajudasse com meus problemas era sempre de uma maneira polida demais. Ele simplesmente não é sentimental, e eu reparei, vai pensar muito antes de tomar qualquer decisão a respeito. Mas uma dúvida continuava pertinente na minha cabeça, e eu tive que perguntar a ele o que sua lógica incontestável refletira sobre a tal dúvida:

- E enquanto você não pensa a respeito, como fica?

Ele suspirou. Fitou a linha do horizonte com muita firmeza, como se lutasse contra algo. Aparentemente esta era a questão que ele não queria responder, e que, no entanto eu fizera.

A resposta que ele me deu foi a que eu menos imaginei que ele formularia:

- Deixa rolar. Não forçaremos nada, nem evitaremos. O que tiver que acontecer, que aconteça.

Esta resposta me foi satisfatória, no entanto, qual seria o tamanho do tempo que ele me pedira para a resposta à primeira pergunta? E mais, o que acontecesse neste intervalo de tempo entre a dúvida e a resposta teria que influência em sua resposta? Somado a isso tudo, o selinho que ocorrera de manhã teria sido fruto do tal "deixa rolar" que ele me dissera há pouco? Pelo menos foi o que me pareceu.

Não forçar nada com ele ao meu lado seria um tanto quanto complicado, principalmente sabendo que ele estava aberto a acontecimentos, mas eu tinha que ter certo controle sobre mim.

Quando ele parou o carro na frente da escola eu me detive. Shikamaru me olhou meio preocupado, com certeza temia que eu sofresse com tantos comentários na escola, e sinceramente, eu também temia.

- Quer voltar Tema-chan?

- Não. Eu consigo. Tenho que conseguir.

Desci do carro antes que ele me contestasse, mas logo repensei o meu ato. Todos iam olhar para mim e todas as marcas em meus braços não ajudavam muito. Na verdade, não ajudavam nem um pouco, a não ser que as pessoas ficassem com dó de falar comigo ao ver meu estado. É, eu podia apostar nisso.

Mesmo assim, fiquei parada na frente do carro, até que Shikamaru apareceu do meu lado e segurou minha mão. Então, foi me arrastando lentamente para dentro. Senti-me encorajada, mas ainda assim um pouco nervosa.

Assim que chegamos na porta me soltei dele. Meu orgulho e meu feminismo não me permitiam chegar na escola rebocada por um garoto em nenhuma situação, nem mesmo a minha atual e complexa.

Assim como eu previra: assim que as pessoas notaram que eu estava entrando pela porta da frente da escola parecendo que tinha passado em um picador de papeis, começaram a comentar. Muitas delas vinham até mim, seja para consolar, seja para perguntar se eu estava bem ou até os engraçadinhos que queriam saber se o Clark era bom de cama. Eram nesses engraçadinhos que eu dava um murro bem dado no meio da fuça, e o Shikamaru ficava olhando pro nada com cara de sono.

Chegamos na mesa do refeitório que costumávamos ocupar antes das aulas. Quase todos estavam assentados aos casais em cima da mesa, à exceção dos solteiros, como Kiba e Matsuri. Shikamaru e eu nos assentamos na beirada da fila, ao lado de Naruto, que estava fazendo um carinhosinho na Sakura. Hinata foi a primeira a se manifestar:

- Temari, está bem? Rezei tanto por você...

- Estou sim, obrigada Hinata, acho que foram mesmo as suas orações que me salvaram de morrer lá.

- Mas... – começou Ino. Vindo dela seria algo bem importuno. – Está bem, mesmo parecendo uma camiseta listrada? – ela se referia aos cortes. Viu? Não disse que seria importuno?

E o Shikamaru começou a rir. Garoto idiota.

- Vai rir da sua vó, palhaço! – e dei nele um dos murros que eu dera nos outros engraçadinhos.

- Aiai... – ele reclamou esfregando a cabeça no local onde eu o acertara.- Bate na Ino, foi ela quem fez a piada!

- Mulheres possuem um codigozinho de proteção quando são amigas. – eu expliquei. – O nosso código inclui perdoar a quantidade extremamente escassa de neurônios da Ino.

- EI! – a loira reclamou. Assim que nós mulheres nos vingamos, pior do que dar um murro que nem eu dei no Shikamaru.

- Com certeza! – disse Tenten, assentada de pernas cruzadas no colo de um Neji meio corado sem achar que aquela atitude dela era correta. – Ela não tem culpa seu cérebro foi afetado pela água oxigenada.

E todas as meninas explodiram na risada, menos Ino que ficou emburrada.

E eu finalmente senti que tudo estava bem de novo.

- Neji-kun... – chamou Tenten. – Tudo bem?

- Quer descer do meu colo? Não é correto que você...

- Affs, você e seu papo do que é ou não correto... Às vezes você é tão certinho...

- Eu tenho um sobrenome importante, se meu tio vê isso estou ferrado!

- E o que ele faz se ver isso? – ela perguntou, lascando um beijão nele em seguida.

Eu fiquei meio sem entender. Eles deram tão duro para ficar juntos, porque Neji está tão preocupado com o que o tio dele pensa?

- Shika-kun o que você deixou de me contar?

- Hein? Ah. O pai da Hinata quer que o Neji reassuma a empresa para ver se ela renasce das cinzas, uma vez que Hinata manifestou seu desejo de ser professora, e agora ele está todo educadinho para não decepcionar o tio. Sabe que Hiashi é como um pai para ele desde que Hizashi morreu, não é?

- Sim. – voltei a olhar Tenten. Os hormônios adolescentes do Neji eram fortes demais para que ele simplesmente ignorasse a namorada o beijando, então logo ele se esqueceu da educação e a beijou de volta.

A questão é que quando eu vi os dois se beijando quis que o Shika-kun me beijasse também, mas ele estava escorado na própria mão quase dormindo. Legal né?

Senti-me profundamente incomodada.

- Gente, vou dar uma volta, preciso esticar as pernas. Fiquei uma semana inteira amarrada na cama o que não é legal. – eu disse.

- Vai lá. – disse Ino, olhando para a frente meio entediada.

- Quer que eu vá junto? – perguntou Shikamaru, baixo o bastante para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Quero. – respondi baixinho.

Logo caminhávamos pelos corredores da escola, e aparentemente espalhou-se a notícia de que eu estava de péssimo humor para as pessoas me atazanarem com seqüestro, então ninguém veio me irritar.

Depois de um tempo, nos vimos na sala de aula, sozinhos, assentados em cima de mesas do fundo e conversando. Aquele tempo sozinha com ele foi muito bom para mim, eu pude me acalmar e esquecer um pouco do meu recente pesadelo.

O sino soou e a sala foi se enchendo aos poucos. Lancei um olhar meio nervoso a Shika-kun, mas logo me assentei no meu lugar na fileira e respirei fundo, não seria tão difícil levar isso adiante pelo resto do dia se eu me concentrasse apenas em estudar.

Mas isso foi difícil quando o professor de religião, Hidan, entrou na sala falando sobre direitos humanos e lei Maria da Penha.

Socorro.

E o pior, ele estava dando a aula profundamente chateado, ele sabia que era terrível para mim ter uma aula dessas mas estava no planejamento dele há semanas, então, o que fazer?

Shikamaru parecia um pouco menos sonolento que o normal (ele estava acordado na aula, e isso é muita coisa), prestando atenção em mim, praticamente com medo de que eu tivesse um ataque na sala ou coisa do tipo. Mais estranho ainda foi ele conversando com Neji durante toda a aula, e parecia sério.

Depois de três horários de aula e uma fila gigante na cantina, todos estávamos na mesa do refeitório com nossas bandejas de lanche. Assim que todos se reuniram, Neji se manifestou:

- O sítio está liberado. Devíamos ir nesta sexta-feira.

- Mas isso é daqui a três dias! - eu retruquei. - Não precisamos de mais tempo para nos preparar?

- Não. - disse Hinata. - Daqui três dias é o último dia de aula, todo mundo aqui passou sem recuperação. Façam suas malas e sexta nós vamos para o sítio. Lá é muito bom, ainda tem todos os animais, e tem as cachoeiras e as festas na vila. Papai está dando duro, inclusive por nos colocar em uma escola pública, mas conseguiu manter o sítio.

- Podemos fazer as compras na vila. Para a casa, eu digo. Comida, produtos de limpeza. - disse Shikamaru.

- É. Resolvidos.

- Ainda não. - manifestou-se uma voz rouca e meio sedutora atrás de nós. Olhei meio relutante apenas para confirmar a presença dele, mas não o reconheci. Gaara parecia meio... Morto? É, acho que é essa a palavra, era como se de certa forma ele estivesse definhando.

Esse pensamento me apertou o coração. Por mais que Gaara fosse o cara que eu mais odeio no mundo, à exceção, talvez, de Clark, pensar no meu irmão morrendo aos poucos era muito inquietante. Triste até.

Me deu vontade de chorar, mas eu era uma mulher forte, então contive as lágrimas. Olhei para Kankurou ao longe, ele também notara que Gaara parecia mal.

- Só um instante. - eu disse aos meus amigos. Kankurou e eu fomos arrastando Gaara até um ponto afastado e nos colocamos de frente para o caçula. Gaara tentou nos lançar um olhar assassino como sempre fazia, mas saiu mais como um olhar ameaçador com um fundo implorativo.

Kankurou agarrou Gaara pela gola da camiseta e lançou um olhar amedrontador a Gaara, o que era acentuado por Kankurou ser bem mais alto que Gaara, mas ainda assim o ruivo não alterou sua atitude em nada.

- O que você quer, encosto? - perguntou Kankurou carregado de ódio. - Com o que está se metendo? Sem a Temari e eu para te bancar faltou dinheiro em casa para comprar comida e agora você está morrendo de fome?

Espera. Kankurou não está agindo muito bem, não é óbvio que Gaara precisa de ajuda?

- Espera, Kanku-kun. - eu disse. - Solte o Gaara.

- Então... - disse Gaara ainda fitando Kankurou. - Eu sou um encosto? É isso?

- Claro que não. - eu intervi. - Kankurou só está irritado. O que você quer?

- Viajar com vocês. Não quero passar dois meses sozinho em casa, é entediante e eu não gosto de ficar entediado. - e o olhar frio e ameaçador de Gaara voltou a tomar seus olhos.

Compreendi.

- Não está em nossas mãos, não é nosso sítio. Mas espere aqui, Kankurou e eu vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

Logo Gaara ficou esperando e eu expliquei a situação a todos, inclusive a Kankurou que não tinha entendido:

- Gaara está se sentindo sozinho, está triste. Tentou nos ameaçar mas deu para ver a solidão nos olhos dele. Temos que levá-lo conosco, eu sei que parece ridículo, mas eu fiquei com dó dele.

Todos se calaram. Por um bom tempo. Na verdade, uns cinco minutos, até Hinata dizer:

- Tudo bem, ele pode ir. Tem muitos quartos na casa.

Nisso, Naruto e Matsuri saíram correndo até Gaara. Ficamos todos esperando, até que os três estavam conversando. De longe não dava para ver muito bem, mas a situação parecia tensa. Depois de um tempo, Gaara parou em choque com algo. Caiu no chão assentado.

Naruto e Matsuri ajoelharam-se para conversar com ele, e ao menos que eu estivesse cega, Naruto estava chorando e Gaara ia pelo mesmo caminho.

De repente, Gaara se levantou e foi embora, e os dois voltaram a nós.

- Então... - Sasuke pediu uma explicação por todos nós.

- Eu disse que amo ele. - disse Matsuri, e se largou no banco chocada com o próprio ato.

- Matsuri e eu estávamos esperando uma abertura destas para falar com ele. - disse Naruto. - Eu melhor do que ninguém sei o que é solidão. Em resumo eu disse a ele que sabia o que ele estava sentindo e que ele seria bem vindo conosco, a Matsuri disse que ia de carona com ele. Gaara perguntou porque ela faria isso e ela disse que o ama. Foi aí que ele caiu assustado. Então nós falamos mais um pouco com ele. Não pareceu surtir efeito, ele ainda odeia o mundo, mas vai ser amigável na viajem.

E pronto. Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

XXX

- Como foi na aula, Tema-chan? - perguntou Yuki-san no almoço.

- Bem. Ninguém me irritou, muito pelo contrário, foi muito bom para mim ter ido.

- E a viajem? - indagou Shikaku. Ele e Yuki já tinham concordado com Shikamaru ir nesta viajem e nós íamos juntos.

- Sexta-feira, de tarde.

Assim que eu ajudei Yuki-san a guardar a louça do almoço, fui até meu quarto e me deparei com Shikamaru largado na _minha_ cama com um papel na mão.

- Que foi? - perguntei.

- Ino mandou te entregar. - ele largou o papel na cama e saiu.

Quando li do que se tratava tive que me conter muito para não cair na gargalhada: típico da Ino fazer uma lista com as coisa que cada um tem que levar na sua mala. O pior nem é a lista, mas o fato de que ela conhece cada um de nós tão bem que coloca tudo que precisamos e poderíamos esquecer. Grande Ino!

A semana transcorreu bem. Na quinta eu arrumei a minha mala e conferi com a lista da Ino, e acabei descobrindo que quase me esqueci da toalha de banho!

Shikamaru então, dependia daquela lista para lembrar de levar cuecas, pois era tão preguiçoso que arrumava a mala de qualquer jeito e no piloto automático, correndo o risco de esquecer muita coisa.

Sexta-feira, chegamos da aula, engolimos o almoço e já fomos para o carro.

Combinamos de nos encontrar em um posto de gasolina na estrada e seguir o carro do Shino até o sítio dos Hyuuga. Shika-kun e eu chegamos no posto antes de todo mundo. Ele desligou o carro, deixou o som e ficou me encarando.

- Que é? - perguntei.

- Gaara. Estou pensando em como vai ser com ele nessa viajem.

- Não vai ter probelema. Naruto e Matsuri conversaram com ele, não lembra?

- Sei lá. Vocês dois não passam tanto tempo juntos no mesmo lugar já há algum tempo, temo por você. Não só eu, estão todos receosos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Shika-kun...

Mas eu admito que no fundo, eu mesma duvidava destas minhas palavras.

* * *

**Obrigada gente pelos comentários, a partir de agora responderei por reply.**

**Continuem comentando, comentários são importantes para mim... Bjoos**


	13. O Que Desconhecem Sobre Mim

**Obs: A partir daqui a história toma novos rumos, com vários núcleos, por isso optarei pela narração em terceira pessoa. Caso eu ache necessário retornarei à primeira pessoa. Me desculpem pela mudança repentina, mas lendo a história vocês saberão o porquê. Obrigada pela compreensão.**

* * *

Gaara socou todas as suas roupas em uma mochila qualquer faltando apenas quinze minutos para o horário combinado. Olhou em volta o seu quarto: uma zona. A casa inteira estava, Temari não estava mais lá para manter as coisas em ordem.

Levou a mochila até a sala e se voltou para a cozinha. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que a geladeira estava vazia, Kankurou não estava mais lá para colocar comida na mesa. Seu salário na loja mal pagava as contas, por isso, precisava que seus irmãos voltassem. Apenas por isso.

Não.

Ele se largou no sofá da sala fitando a parede e percebendo como a casa estava vazia, quieta. Curtindo sua solidão. Não queria seus irmãos de volta por comida e ordem. Simplesmente os queria de volta. Os últimos dias aos poucos vinham pesando sobre ele, lentamente.

- Cara, como eu sou um idiota... - ele disse para si mesmo.

Enquanto aguardava sua carona, dirigiu o olhar para a mochila, pensativo.

"Não, burro. A moreninha maluquete está quase chegando. Não seria prudente..."

Nesse momento seu celular tocou, e ele viu escrito "Matsuri-_chan_" na tela.

"Pra que infernos eu coloquei esse sufixo idiota?" Gaara cancelou a ligação, era apenas um aviso de que ela já aguardava por ele. Abriu a agenda do telefone, foi ao contato dela e selecionou "editar", retirando o sufixo. Então jogou a mochila sobre as costas e desceu as escadas.

Do lado de fora, assentada em um conversível preto com o teto descoberto, Matsuri estava com uma mão apoiada no volante, e com a outra mexia no rádio. Usava óculos de Sol enormes que ficaram muito bem nela.

Gaara suspirou. Pelo jeito ela pretendia que fosse uma viajem fofa e animadinha... "Que saco. Por que raios pedi pra fazer parte disso mesmo?"

Ele sabia. Era apenas para passar mais um tempo com seus irmãos, uma vez que há muito não ficava com eles. "Não posso admitir que sinto falta. Eu _não sinto_ falta."

O ruivo jogou a mochila no banco de trás e pulou a porta para se assentar no carona.

- Ei ruivo, eu prezo o meu carro, OK? Abra a porta da próxima vez.

- Dificilmente vai ter próxima vez e qual é a graça de entrar num conversível se não poder pular a porta?

Ela deu um risinho e voltou a mexer no rádio.

- Merda... Só coisa ruim no rádio. - ela disse. - Abre o porta luvas aí Gaara, por favor.

- O que você quer? - ele perguntou, olhando uma quantidade maior de cd's do que gostaria.

- Glee, The Music, volume 5.

Ele a encarou com uma expressão incrédula.

- Alguém te pagou para me torturar durante a viagem?

Ela pegou os cd's da mão dele, achou o que procurava e colocou no rádio. O som do mash-up Thriller/Heads Will Roll encheu o carro e ela colocou o cinto.

- Você tá falando sério? - Gaara continuava incrédulo com a escolha musical dela.

- Coloca o cinto bonitão, não quero ser multada.

Ele bufou e colocou o cinto de segurança.

* * *

Temari perdeu pela décima segunda vez na "cobrinha", aquele joguinho de celular em que você é uma cobra e tem que comer as comidinhas para crescer, e simplesmente se convenceu de que o jogo perdera a graça. Largou o telefone na bolsa e olhou para sua esquerda, onde Shikamaru continuava completamente adormecido no banco do motorista, com a cabeça tombada para a esquerda e apoiada no cinto de segurança.

- Sinto muito, mas tenho que fazer isso antes que morra de tédio. - disse Temari para o garoto adormecido. Ela ligou o rádio em uma altura absurdamente grande e o garoto despertou imediatamente, assustado.

- Porra Temari! Podia ter me chamado. Quase morro do coração.

- Acredite, eu tentei lhe chamar de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- O que houve? Chegaram?

- Não.

- Então por que raios me acordou?

- Tédio.

- E como acha que vou resolver isso?

- Sei lá, o super gênio é você. Quebra a cabeça aí...

Ele rodou os olhos. Temari jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo várias vezes, fazendo o peito subir e descer... Shikamaru se pegou observando o movimento e tendo algumas ideias que com certeza a tirariam do tédio, mas ele prometera não forçar nada...

Fixou algum ponto no horizonte e começou a tamborilar o volante com os dedos. Mesmo assim sua visão periférica agora mostrava os lábios entreabertos da garota, cintilando suavemente por conta do brilho rosa claro...

Ele se virou completamente de costas. "Controle-se, merda. Respira... Expira... Cante uma música..." Ele pensou em cantar o pagode que tocava na rádio, mas odiava pagode, então foi mudando de estação até parar em uma que tocava It's My Life, do Bon Jovi.

"Bom. Ótima música." Ficou cantarolando o refrão baixinho... "_It's my life... It's now or never... I aint gonna live forever... I just want to live while I'm alive... My heart is like an open highway... Like Frankie said... I did it my way... I just wanna live while I'm alive... It's my life..." _

Não adiantou nem metade do que ele gostaria. Temari agora se apoiara de lado com as pernas cruzadas o que fez sua calça ficar um pouco mais apertada nas coxas.

"E que coxas... Ah merda, por que ela não me deixou quieto dormindo?"

- Ah, foda-se.

- Disse algo, Shika-kun?

O garoto simplesmente abriu a porta e saiu.

* * *

Gaara estava literalmente cochilando no banco da frente. Simplesmente detestava ficar mais do que trinta minutos em um carro, e só de sua casa até o posto levariam cinquenta minutos.

Os últimos acordes de Sing soaram no carro e Gaara simplesmente "saltou" no banco ao reconhecer o início da próxima música.

- Eu conheço isso!

- Cante.

- Não vou cantar Glee.

- Aiai... Vamos lá, é um dueto, eu canto com você!

Ele bufou um pouco, mas acabou sendo mais forte que ele: logo os dois se divertiram com o dueto "Don't You Want Me". Ao final da música Gaara reparou que sorria. Não um sorriso cínico e falso, mas um verdadeiro, como não dava a anos.

- Matsuri...

- Que foi?

- Você é meio louca, não?

- Por quê?

- Realmente aceitou viajar comigo num carro, só nós, sozinhos. Não tem medo do que eu possa fazer?

- Na verdade, _quero_ que faça. E você sabe porque. - algo pareceu entalar na garganta de Gaara. Ele respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Não vai rolar. Infelizmente, acordei de muito bom humor hoje.

- Ih, me dei mal... Será que se eu colocar outro cd do Glee te deixo mal-humorado o bastante?

- Outro? Quantos desse você tem?

- Todos eles. Os doze.

- Nossa que desperdício de dinheiro...

Eles riram, quebrando a tensão. Gaara virou-se para fora e Matsuri não fez nenhum comentário. Em pouco tempo ela percebera que em se tratando de Gaara quanto menos iniciativa se tomar melhor.

* * *

Temari olhou interessada Shikamaru sair do carro, dar a volta pela frente e abrir a porta do carona. Em seguida estendeu a mão para ela.

- Que foi? - a loira perguntou.

Ele nada disse, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela soltou um pouco de ar pelo nariz, soltou o cinto e pegou a mão dele. O garoto a puxou para fora e bateu a porta do carro, a guiando para alguns passos para o lado. Então abriu a porta de trás do carro e delicadamente empurrou a garota para dentro. Ela foi pega de surpresa e acabou meio que deitada no banco. "Bem como eu queria...", Shikamaru refletiu. Então entrou e deitou também, por cima dela, puxando a porta com o pé.

- Shikamaru, o que infer... - ela não pode terminar. O dedo dele parou sobre seus lábios e ela apenas o encarou, curiosa.

- Temari, também estou putz entediado...

- O que houve com o "não forçar nada"? - ela perguntou ao ver do que se tratava.

- Foi passear com o "eu não quero saber da Temari". E no que depender de mim, eles não voltam mais.

Ela sorriu. Ele também. Seus narizes se tocavam suavemente devido à proximidade. Temari fechou os olhos lentamente e inclinou a cabeça para trás, tentando alcançar os lábios de Shikamaru com os seus, mas tudo o que ela sentiu foi um suave roçar, pois ele mesmo guiara seus lábios para o pescoço da menina.

Temari ofegou suavemente ao sentir aquele toque. Pela segunda vez ele lhe beijava no pescoço, mas algo estava diferente. Desta vez, ele estava proporcionando não só uma, mas várias sensações na garota: além dos beijos, suas mãos percorriam suavemente os braços dela, e tronco, o rosto... E até mesmo a respiração dele estava ao mesmo tempo mais intensa, mas suave. Quase que uma coisa leve, mas compassada.

Ela não sabia o que sentir. Era tudo tão novo... Sentia os lábios macios e o hálito quente no pescoço, as mãos fortes mas carinhosas lhe percorrendo o corpo, e uma ou outra leve mordida... A garota se sentia amada pela primeira vez na vida.

Shikamaru apenas sabia que a queria, e queria mais dela, tanto quanto pudesse ter. Não muito demorou até que ele notasse que sua cueca parecia ser um número menor do que deveria. "Ah, ótimo. Tudo que tinha que acontecer agora." ele pensou, sarcástico. Tinha a mínima noção de como aquele momento estava sendo mágico para Temari e não podia estragar isso com seus hormônios.

Ainda assim, sua mente não tinha tanto controle sobre seu corpo, então ele não pode evitar que a cueca ficasse mais e mais apertada. Não por culpa dele, ou dela, o volume que se formou desintencionalmente pressionou um ponto muito sensível entre as pernas de Temari.

Ela não percebeu muito o que aconteceu. Apenas o que descobriu foi uma sensação inteiramente nova, uma pulsação suave bem aonde Shikamaru tocara momentos atrás sem querer.

- Shika-kun... O quê... Foi isso...? - e sentiu o rosto corar. Ela sabia o que era, mas teve que perguntar, e nunca se sentiu tão envergonhada na vida.

- Isso o que?

- Bem... Nada... Esquece... Eu só... - mas ele percebeu do que se tratava. Apertou um pouco seu pênis contra o corpo dela.

- Isso?

De novo, ela sentiu.

- Quanta bobagem... Esquece Shika-kun, eu...

Ele tomou os lábios dela com vontade, e ela apenas retribuiu com a mesma vontade. Quanto mais intenso o contato entre eles se tornava, mais ela se derretia em tantas coisas novas... e boas.

Shikamaru ainda achava que seria muito errado se a primeira vez deles fosse na segunda ficada e no banco de trás de um carro, mas por outro lado ele se sentia completo ao ver o bem que fazia a ela.

Então colocou seus neurônios para trabalhar e obteve uma solução mais rápido do que esperava.

- Temari... - ele chamou. - Quanto você confia em mim?

- Coloco a minha mão no fogo por você...

Ele deu um sorriso de canto.

* * *

- ANDA LOGO, ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! - berrou Tenten para dentro da casa. A caixa de mensagens de seu telefone indicava que todos os seus amigos haviam saído de casa, menos ela, Neji, Hinata e Shino. Mesmo que eles morassem mais perto, não era justificativa para um atraso daqueles.

Neji estava completamente relaxado no banco de trás, apenas esperando que os outros três entrassem. No momento, Tenten esbravejava para dentro, pois Hinata não conseguia achar a chave da casa no sítio e Shino ainda transportava o resto da bagagem para o porta malas do Eco Sport de Shino.

- Tenten, entra logo. - pediu Neji. Ante ao pedido do namorado, ela parou de gritar e se assentou ao lado dele. Em alguns minutos Shino chegou com a última sacola de roupas de cama, Hinata encontrou a chave e finalmente eles conseguiram sair.

- E já vamos tarde. - reclamava Tenten. - Naruto pegou a Sakura há meia hora, e a Hanabi já saiu daqui com o Sasuke há um tempão. Até chegar naquele bendito posto...

- Cala a boca... - murmurou Neji olhando para fora.

- Se seu tio te vê falar isso hein, não quero nem pensar...

Ia ser uma longa viagem.

* * *

Kankurou desceu as escadas carregando um capacete e a mochila das costas. Ao chegar no estacionamento encontrou Sari guardando o resto de suas roupas debaixo do banco da moto. Ambos colocaram os capacetes e ela deu a partida.

- Sari-chan, será que estamos atrasados?

- Acho que não, relaxa.

* * *

Matsuri estacionou o carro há três vagas de distância de Shikamaru e Temari, mas pelo que ela viu de longe, eles estavam realmente se divertindo e ela não ia atrapalhar isso. Gaara também reparou, e acabou ficando na dele.

- Gaa-kun, achei que fosse lá estrangular o Shikamaru.

- Pra que. A vida é dela, ela que faça o que quiser...

- Quer ouvir outro Cd?

- Quero. Mas agora... - ele pegou sua mochila no banco de trás e tirou um Cd de jazz e blues. - ...eu escolho.

- Jazz? Engraçado, achei que você fosse o tipo que houve metal e rock pesado.

- Todo mundo acha. Não sei porquê. - ele riu, irônicamente. Então tirou um chapéu de feltro cinza chumbo estilo "cartola baixa" da mochila, como o de Justin Timberlake, e o colocou. - E aí, pareço mais com um amante do Jazz agora?

- Definitivamente...

- Você pode se surpreender muito ainda. Há muita coisa sobre mim que ninguém sabe.

- Eu eu vou descobrir?

- Já está descobrindo. Mas... - ele olhou pelo canto do olho para sua mochila. - ...talvez eu lhe conte mais.

E eles passaram a curtir o som de The Lady Is a Tramp, de Ray Conniff. Gaara cantava a música suavemente para Matsuri, que já a conhecia pois Puck cantara com Mercedes em Glee, então ela resolveu acompanhá-lo.

- Uau, Matsuri, não sabia que você conhecia essa música!

- Conheci em Glee. - ela sorriu.

- Pelo menos uma coisa boa esse seriado lhe fez...

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e pausou o rádio.

- Que foi? - Gaara perguntou.

- "_Sometimes, I go out by myself..."_

_- _Amy Winehouse?

- É, Valerie. Glee também, na voz de Santana Lopez.

- Minha vez.

E começaram a brincar de adivinhar o nome da música que o outro cantava.

* * *

Shikamaru tirou um lenço do bolso e vendou os olhos da loira. Ela não entendeu muito, mas confiava nele, com todas as suas forças. Seu pescoço foi tomado pelos lábios dele mais uma vez e ela simplesmente relaxou.

A mão direita dele desceu pelo braço dela até na coxa. Ele subiu a mão pela parte interna da coxa dela até a braguilha da calça jeans que Temari usava. A princípio, o fato de ter um cara lhe abaixando as calças não foi nada animador e trouxe vários flashbacks ruins, mas ela sabia que era ele que estava ali, então, porque temer?

Shikamaru puxou o jeans até os joelhos da loira e se deitou sobre ela de novo, tomando seu lábios. A mão direita dele acariciou suavemente o rosto dela e começou a descer.

Ela engoliu em seco ao perceber o que ele ia fazer. Sentiu a respiração ficar mais pesada, o coração acelerar, e surpreendentemente ela descobriu que queria. Os beijos dele voltaram para o pescoço dela assim que a mão dele tocou o algodão da calcinha de Temari. E esta mão pressionou o ponto mais sensível do corpo de Temari.

Ela foi atingida pela mesma pulsação de antes, porém mais intensa. Não conseguiu conter o gemido de tão repentino que foi.

Shikamaru sorriu. Como sempre, ele estava certo: nunca na vida ela sentira tesão, ou prazer. E o seu ego inflou até na Lua ao saber que era o primeiro a fazê-lo.

- Shika-kun... - ela chamou entre os gemidos, tirando o lenço dos olhos para olhar nas íris dele. - Eu gosto muito, muito de você... Nós vamos ficar juntos agora, não vamos? - era quase uma imploração, mas ela não precisava ter perguntado, ele já havia se decidido há mais tempo, só não tivera coragem de enunciar para ela.

- Vamos.

* * *

- _I made it through the wilderness... Somehow I made it through..._

_- _Like a Virgin, Madonna. - enunciou Gaara.

- Conhece as músicas da Madonna?

- Algumas, não sou muito fã dela mas aprecio seu talento.

- Legal. Acabei descobrindo mais um pouco de você, não é? Os seus gostos...

- É, eu acho que sim. Mas eu também descobri sobre você. - ele sorriu de novo. Não entendia o motivo de sorrir tanto perto dela, mas algo na forma como eles se relacionavam dava extremamente certo.

- Do que mais você gosta?

- Futebol. - os dois riram.

- Eu sou Flamengo. - ela disse. - Você tem cara de Cruzeirense.

- Na mosca! Como faz isso?

- O quê?

- Adivinha.

- Sei lá, só tento.

Eles riram mais uma vez.

* * *

Sakura estava quase estrangulando Naruto com suas palavras:

- MAS É MESMO UM IDIOTA, SÓ VOCÊ PARA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS!

- Saah-chan, não fala assim comigo por favor...

- BURRO!

- Naruto nii-chan, Saah-chan está certa.

- Mas, Konohamaru, você também?

- Também acho.

- Até você Moegi?

Ele estava à beira de lágrimas, não conseguia suportar Sakura brigando com ele, não importa o quão idiota fosse o motivo, e ficava ainda pior ao ver Konohamaru e Moegi(com cabelos incrivelmente lindos depois de soltá-los e mostrar um ruivo forte e cacheado, parecia a Victoria no filme Eclipse)também concordarem com a garota de cabelos rosa. Como dessa vez.

- Foi só uma curva Saah-chan, a gente não foi parar em São Paulo, foi?

Ela suspirou. Tinha mesmo que ser muito burro para errar o caminho com um GPS em mãos.

- Viu Saah-chan, já voltei para a estrada.

- Ótimo, agora vai ser que nem em Rally: você dirige e eu guio.

* * *

- "_One bourbon, one scotch, one beeeeeeeeeeeer!" - _Lee, Chouji e Kiba entoavam a música no carro. Eram a "turma dos solteiros": um feio muito divertido, um gordinho comilão e engraçado e um lindo pegador. O bom de só ter homens no carro, para eles, era o tanto de cervejas que Lee conseguira jogadas para todo lado (apenas Kiba não bebia por estar dirigindo), os sacos de batatas chips, a barulhada e a conversa sobre futebol.

- Me digam - começou Chouji com a boca cheia de batata - dava para ser melhor? Sem menininhas pra pegar no pé...

- Dava. - disse Kiba. - Com meninas, pra gente se divertir um pouco.

- Ah, tenho certeza de que vamos nos divertir. A Matsuri é a única solteira. - entoou Lee.

- Ah, tá zoando a gente? - Chouji deixou o saco de batatas de lado e se virou para o banco de trás para encarar Lee. - Viajando no mesmo carro que o texugo cabeça de fósforo, e do jeito que ele é, se já não tiver comido ela vai ser um milagre.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

* * *

- Sasuke, a gente vai chegar atrasado...

- Relaxa, não vão sair sem a gente.

Mas Hanabi queria chegar a tempo. Bem, é nisso que dá namorar um cara dois anos mais velho: excesso de confiança.

Porque infernos Sasuke tinha que cismar de parar no meio do caminho só para dar uns amassos?

- Sasuke, vou compensar quando chegarmos, mas agora, vamos?

- Compensar?

- É. - ela sorriu. - Você bem sabe como...

Ele sorriu também e pisou no acelerador.

* * *

Sai olhava para a frente sem o menor ânimo. Pra variar.

Ino dirigia cantando músicas da Madonna e ele nem aí.

- Te amo Sai.

Ele deu um dos poucos sorrisos sinceros.

- Eu também loirinha.

Eles riram um pouco e ele resolveu cantar Boderline com ela. Até que era divertido.

* * *

- Shika-kun...

Ela suspirou uma última vez ao fim do ápice de seu prazer.

Ele a fitou nos olhos e sorriu. Ela deu um sorrisinho meio tímido.

Shikamaru subiu os jeans de Temari e eles se assentaram lado a lado, ambos olhando para a frente, meio abobados. No entanto, Shikamaru estava com um probleminha... Problemão. Temari reparou.

- Foi mal.

- Imagina. Acontece né? - ambos estavam tão corados que se um fundo vermelho fosse colocado na cena, eles se camuflariam.

- Talvez você devesse ir no banheiro pra aliviar a tensão. - Temari corou ainda mais ao terminar de dizer a frase.

- Não posso sair do carro e andar por aí parecendo que tem uma bola de tênis nas minhas calças.

- É, tem razão.

- Ah, espera. - ele pegou a carteira no bolso e deu uma nota de cinco reais para ela. - Vai comprar um refri. Te mando uma mensagem quando puder voltar.

- Certo. Vou aproveitar e retocar a maquiagem e ajeitar o cabelo, estou meio bagunçadinha. - eles riram um pouquinho.

Temari pegou sua bolsa e saiu do carro, indo até o banheiro.

* * *

- Não, atualmente o melhor é o Ronaldinho e o segundo melhor é o Léo Moura.

- Não, sem chance. O Flamengo...

Nesse instante, Matsuri viu Temari sair do carro bagunçada demais em direção ao banheiro, e ajeitando a roupa.

- Gaara, depois terminamos, tenho que ir no banheiro.

- Anh... Ok.

Ela pegou a bolsa e foi andando até o banheiro do posto (sabem como é, posto de beira de estrada sempre tem banheiro, restaurante e um estacionamento enorme). Assim que entrou, encontrou Temari retocando o lápis de olho com a roupa e o cabelo já no lugar.

- Se divertiu no carro com o nerdzinho, hein? - perguntou a morena.

- Nossa, já chegou?

- Há muito tempo, mas não quis atrapalhar. Então ele te pôs para fora do carro pra aliviar a tensão, foi?

- Como sabe?

- Só adivinho. - Matsuri riu internamente ao se lembrar da mesma conversa do Gaara sobre ela ter um pendor para adivinhar as coisas.

- Como estão as coisas com Gaara? Me desculpe por fazer você passar por isso, e trazer ele para cá, ele não fez nada com você, fez? Quero dizer, mesmo que você goste dele...

- Sabia que seu irmão gosta de jazz?

- O que?

- Eu não poderia ter um companheiro de viagem mais divertido! - Matsuri sorriu e simplesmente saiu depois de terminar de passar o brilho, voltando o carro.

Temari ficou parada com o lápis na mão tentando achar sentido nas palavras de Matsuri, mas não conseguiu mais nada além de: "O Gaara é legal e viajar com ele é muito divertido."

Assim, a loira guardou o lápis na bolsa, passou o gloss rosa de novo e comprou duas latas de refri no restaurante. Ficou lá bebendo uma por uns três minutos até uma mensagem no seu telefone só com a palavra "OK" lhe mostrar que ela podia voltar.

Shikamaru notou assim que Temari entrou no carro que algo tinha acontecido no banheiro.

- O que houve?

- Matsuri disse que ela e Gaara estão se divertindo e que ele gosta de jazz.

- Jura? Ele tem maior cara de quem gosta de heavy metal.

Ambos se viraram para a esquerda. Gaara estava de pé do lado do carro e alguma música soava. Ele guiava Matsuri enquanto eles dançavam foxtrot (estilo de dança de salão muito bonito)ao som do mesmo jazz que haviam cantado antes, Lady is a Tramp.

- E ele até que está usando um chapeuzinho legal... - comentou Temari.

- Cara, será que ela fez lavagem cerebral no seu irmão?

- Vai saber.

* * *

Matsuri voltou do banheiro e encontrou Gaara mexendo no rádio.

- Que houve?

- Quero te mostrar mais uma coisa sobre mim. - Lady is a Tramp, agora na versão de Glee, começou a soar. - Peguei um dos seus Cd's, sem problemas né?

- Claro.

Ele saiu do carro e foi até ela estendendo a mão.

- Sou um ótimo dançarino. - e eles começaram a bailar em foxtrot ao som da música.

* * *

Aos poucos todos chegaram no estacionamento. Cumprimentaram-se brevemente e Shino foi na frente guiando todos em direção ao destino. Assim que os carros se puseram a movimentar, o telefone de Temari começou a pitar loucamente com mensagens de texto:

"É verdade que você e o Shikamaru estão juntos? Nossa, nem falam nada..."

"Por que Gaara e Matsuri estavam dançando foxtrot no estacionamento? Nem sabia que ele curtia jazz..."

"Eu vim de moto com a Sari e estou bem, obrigado por se preocupar irmã desnaturada..."

Ela foi respondendo: "Sim, é verdade." "Vai saber, só sei que ele dança muito bem!" "Desculpa, coisa demais na cabeça. Mas você nem quis saber de mim também né..."

Assim, a fila de carros e a moto seguiram pela estrada em direção ao seu destino.

* * *

**Capítulo legal né? Uma reviravolta suave, mas divertida. Eu amei ele!**

**Que tal comentários?**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha.**

**PS.: Que tal ler minha fic de Harry Potter "Os Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"?**


	14. Lavando a roupa suja

Uma grande fila de carros seguia seu rumo por uma estradinha de terra. Depois de muitas curvas em meio a uma visão de árvores e mais árvores, chegaram a um campo aberto e, mais na frente, a estrada tinha uma pequena entrada à direita para uma porteira de madeira de roça mesmo.

Hinata desceu para abrir e estava simplesmente radiante. Se haviam duas coisas que faziam muito bem a ela eram o natal e o sítio, e neste ano ela não só passaria pelos dois juntos como também seus amigos e seu namorado estariam com ela. Dava para ficar melhor?

- Não estou gostando disso... É muita lama, vai acabar com os meus sapatos.

- Menos Ino. - Sai repreendeu a loira enquanto ela parava o carro.

Todos estacionaram em uma enorme área que era um estacionamento logo atrás da porteira e começaram a descer suas malas e sacolas com roupas de cama em direção à casa. Era preciso descer um morrinho pequeno para chegar na casa: um sobrado de dois andares mais um sótão, de madeira rústica.

Haviam 10 quartos no sobrado, e aos poucos as pessoas foram se distribuindo. No fim, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino e Sai dividiram um quarto. O restante não importa muito, o quarto dos quatro tinha duas bicamas.

Levou cerca de uma hora para que todos se distribuíssem pela casa. Então os garotos ficaram para trás, e as meninas foram todas na **rural** (é um carro. Procurem no google) dos Hyuuga para a vila, fazer as compras.

O supermercado da Vila das Águas Mansas (vila fictícia) era pequeno, quase um armazém. As meninas entraram e começaram a procurar pelos produtos que Hinata colocara na lista: produtos de limpeza, como detergente, alvejante e cera de chão, comida como MUITA CARNE pra churrasco, MUITA BEBIDA no caso sem álcool porque nenhuma delas era maior de idade, tira-gostos, arroz, verduras e outras coisas.

Compraram também tudo que acharam que seria preciso para a ceia de natal, e acabaram ocupando dois carrinhos. Então aconteceu o que inspirou nas meninas um desejo louco de matar os garotos: o telefone de Temari tocou. Ela atendeu. Era Shikamaru.

- Tema-chan... - "AH SHIKAMARU TÁ PEGANDO HEIN? JÁ É TEMA_-CHAN_!" Isso foi o Naruto que berrou e todos os meninos começaram a assobiar e fazer algazarra lá atrás.

- O que? O que disse Shika-kun? Não dá pra ouvir com toda essa... - "TEMARI! JÁ É SHIKA-_KUN_ É?" Dessa vez foi Sakura que berrou e as meninas começaram a berrar.

Agindo em uma sincronia sem tamanho, ao mesmo tempo, Shikamaru e Temari foram para lugares mais reservados.

- Pronto, agora dá para falar. Pra que me ligou Shika-kun?

- Só queria ouvir sua voz. - ... - Brincadeira. O Naruto esqueceu a escova de dentes, pediu para comprar outra. O Kankurou falou pra encher o carrinho de cerveja, Ice e tudo alcoólico que vocês acharem porque ele vai aí para pagar com a carteira de identidade na mão e...

- E...

- E...

- E...

- E...

- E o que criatura?

- É... Pode comprar uma coisinha pra mim?

Temari voltou para a fila com mais um carrinho cheio de bebidas, tacou uma escova de dentes no carrinho de Hinata e parou com a cara mais vermelha do que o vestido da Sakura.

- Que foi Temari? - perguntou Ino.

Ela corou ainda mais. Então andou lentamente até o quiosque, pegou o primeiro bolo de camisinhas que achou e tacou no carrinho.

- UUUUUUU. - as meninas fizeram em coro.

- Caladas. O Shikamaru que mandou.

- **UUUUUUUUUUU**.

- CALEM A BOCA!

* * *

Kankurou apareceu em cima da hora para pagar pelas bebidas e todas distribuíram as compras entre a rural e o carro de Shino, que fôra até a vila levando Kankurou. Voltaram à casa já ao por do Sol e gastaram o resto do dia para guardar as compras e arrumar tudo quanto fosse preciso. Até o momento do qual todos os homens queriam fugir...

- Meninos! - chamou Hinata, sorridente. - Hora da divisão de tarefas.

Uma horda de nãos e ah nens se fez ouvir. Demorou um tempo até que todos se calassem e Hinata colocou um quadro na parede com uma lista de coisas que tinham que ser feitas.

- Não quero nem saber, cozinhar, lavar roupa e cuidar da casa é coisa de menina... - tinha que ser o Shikamaru.

- NOS SEUS SONHOS, IDIOTA! - e essa a Temari.

- Uai, os dois não estavam juntos? Acabaram de se juntar e já estão brigando? - questionou Kiba.

- CALADO! - berraram Shikamaru e Temari juntos.

Logo todo mundo estava em uma discussão em polvorosa sobre quem deveria fazer o que, o que não fazia o menor sentido. Hinata viu os seus sonhos de férias perfeitas começar a se esvair.

- Tudo bem? - uma voz bem familiar perguntou a Hinata por trás.

- Nós mal chegamos e todos estão discutindo. Isso vai ser um desastre, onde é que estávamos com a cabeça?

- Calma Hina-chan, eu resolvo isso. - respondeu Neji. Ele saiu de trás de Hinata, subiu na mesinha de centro e...

- CALA A BOCA TODO O MUNDO! AGORA! - e o silêncio se instaurou. - A solução é simples. Para ninguém ser injustiçado, vamos fazer grupinhos com homens e meninas para cada tarefa. E fim.

Cada um assinou o seu nome no quadro naquilo que estava disposto a fazer e todos foram se deitar. Era tarde e queriam aproveitar o dia seguinte ao máximo.

* * *

É bem verdade que haviam mais homens do que mulheres na viajem, mas as meninas arrumavam as coisas bem mais rápido e com muito mais facilidade, de forma que o dia seguinte ficou como um "tutorial" para que as garotas ensinassem os garotos a fazer o que eles não sabiam.

**Tarefa 1 - Varrer a casa**

- Saah-chan, você ficou linda nesse vestidinho vermelho... - Lee comentou apoiado na vassoura.

- Cala a boca, ela tem namorado, o Naruto-nii-chan não vai gostar nada de te ver assim com ela não! - disse Konohamaru.

- Calados os _dois._ - ordenou Sakura. - Já que assinaram o nome para varrer a casa vão prestar bastante atenção! Tem um jeito certo de segurar a vassoura para ser mais eficiente e...

- Sinceramente, você tem que ser nerd agora? - perguntou Konohamaru.

- CALADO! EU ESTOU ENSINANDO, ENTÃO PRESTEM ATENÇÃO!

**Tarefa 2 - Passar pano na casa**

- Eu acho que não estou fazendo isso direito... - comentou Sasuke pela enésima vez.

- Pare de reclamar, pelo menos você tem força para carregar um balde cheio de água pela casa afora.

- Então tive uma ideia Sari: eu carrego os baldes e você passa o pano.

- Ah, quer deixar todo o trabalho braçal para mim? Vá se fo...

- Olha a boca, damas não podem falar palavrão.

- Só não te mato agora porque ia demorar demais para terminar sozinha.

**Tarefa 3 - Tirar o pó**

- Engraçado isso né? Meu namorado com a sua passando pano pela casa e nós dois tirando pó de móvel.

- É mesmo.

- Pelo menos não tenho que te ensinar, estou com dó da Sakura. Ouviu os berros dela?

- Ouvi. Hanabi, você limpa a casa? Faz isso tão bem...

- Eu e Hinata nos revezamos enquanto o Neji faz estágio na empresa e a mamãe conseguiu um emprego fora. E você, onde aprendeu?

- Em casa. Ou você acha que o Gaara fazia isso pela Temari e eu?

Os dois riram.

**Tarefa 4 - Limpar os banheiros**

- Ah não, isso é nojento...

- Também acho... Eu devia ter assinado a lista antes Shikamaru, só sobrou o banheiro para mim.

- Eu devia ter escolhido outra coisa. Achei que ia dar menos trabalho por serem duas pessoas para menos banheiros e... Affs, foi a primeira vez em que meus neurônios me traíram.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - disse Moegi com a maior cara de nojo que já fizera na vida.

**Tarefa 5 - Cozinhar**

- PAREM DE COMER OS INGREDIENTES, IDIOTAS!

Temari quase não aguentava mais berrar. Se inscrevera para a cozinha pois aprendera muito com a mãe de Shikamaru, mas ter dois comilões, Chouji e Naruto, como ajudantes, na verdade não era ajuda nenhuma.

Nesse momento, a vontade de Temari era de se afogar na pia da cozinha de tanta raiva. "O que o Shikamaru faria?" ela se perguntava. Ele sempre tinha uma saída para tudo, com aqueles neurônios anormais...

- SE VOCÊS NÃO PARAREM DE COMER E ME AJUDAREM NÃO VAI TER CAFÉ, NEM ALMOÇO, NEM JANTAR, NEM CHURRASCO NEM NADA, AÍ É QUE NÃO COMEM MESMO, IDIOTAS!

Deu certo.

**Tarefa 6 - Cuidar das plantas**

Com todo o cuidado possível, Ino podou a terceira roseira em três minutos, e nesse meio tempo, Sai estava tendo problemas com o primeiro ramo da primeira delas.

- Ino, como você consegue?

- Talento natural.

- Tão natural, que não sei se você notou, mas as flores parecem renascer quando você as toca.

- Mentira.

- É mesmo.

- Quando vamos parar com isso? - ela perguntou, segurando a tesoura de poda.

- Não vamos enquanto estivermos juntos.

Ela girou os olhos e se focou completamente na sua roseira.

**Tarefa 7 - Cuidar de quase todos os animais, exceto cavalos**

**- **UHUUUUUL! Para a direita, Akamaru!

- AUAU! - Kiba guiava seu cachorro para que tocasse as galinhas de volta para o galinheiro assim que elas terminaram de comer. Shino abastecia a comida dos porcos e das vacas com a ajuda de Matsuri.

- Não podíamos ter escolhido tarefa melhor, hein Kiba? Animais... Bem a nossa área.

- Eu não mecho com porcos. Com os outros tudo bem, mas nada de porcos. - disse Matsuri.

- Ah, mas eles são tão fofinhos, olhe. - disse Shino. E nesse momento, Kiba deu um susto tão grande na garota que ela caiu de cara e tudo na lama.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊS!

**Tarefa 8 - Cavalos**

**- **Me passa a escova? - ela pediu, estendendo uma mão absurdamente trêmula.

- Credo garota, até parece que vou matar você.

- Não sei matar, mas...

- Relaxa. Se eu quisesse fazer algo com alguma garota não seria você, ou Temari.

Gaara passou a escova para Tenten, que passou a pentear os pelos de um cavalo marrom. Gaara se ocupava do castanho-avermelhado no cubículo ao lado.

- Por que cavalos, Tenten?

- Eu? Ah... Bem, meu pai criava... Eu tinha um zaino lindo mas... Foi vendido... - a garota segurou as lágrimas. - Este aqui é da mesma cor do Pepe, me lembra ele. Mas e você Gaara, por que escolheu os cavalos?

- Cavalos sempre me passam paz e tranquilidade. Ultimamente eu tenho precisado muito disso. - ele disse, ainda escovando o alazão.

- Está com algum problema que gostaria de dividir?

- Não. Obrigado...

Ah Gaara... É tão feio mentir...

**Tarefa 9 - Lavar roupa**

Hinata estava assentada na margem do rio com um vestido rosa e molhando os pés descalços na água corrente. Neji se aproximou lentamente, tirou as sandálias e assentou ao lado da garota.

- Primeiro dia de folga. Nos demos bem, não? Nada de roupa para lavar... Porque escolheu isso? Dá trabalho demais.

- Não foi pela roupa.

- Claro que não. Foi pela lembrança...

- Não quero falar disso. Eu sei porque você colocou o seu nome na roupa suja.

- Sinto falta daquele tempo.

- Eu não.

Ela se levantou bruscamente e deu meia volta, mas Neji segurou o pulso da menina.

- Sente falta sim. - ele se colocou de pé na frente dela. - Ouvi o Shino reclamando que você não deixa ele encostar em você direito. Eu sei porque.

- Pare com isso Neji.

- Você tem medo. Ele acha que você pensa que pode ficar "quente" demais. Que ele vai perder o controle. Que você é tímida. Até o ponto de perder o controle está certo, mas quanto a você ser tímida... Não é mentira, mas o seu medo é outro. Maior.

- Pare com isso!

- Você não quer que ele fique sabendo que...

Hinata esbofeteou o rosto de Neji com toda a força que pôde reunir, deixando um vergão vermelho no local.

- PORQUE FEZ ISSO? LOUCA!

- PARE DE ME SEGUIR! TROQUE O SEU NOME NAQUELE MALDITO QUADRO AGORA! SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM E...

Neji puxou Hinata para perto, colando seus corpos.

- Nessa grama, nesse local... Há alguns meses. Você não me bateu naquele dia. Você _gemeu._

_- _Me deixe em paz!

- NÃO QUER TRANSAR COM O SHINO PARA QUE ELE NÃO DESCUBRA QUE VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS VIRGEM!

- ME SOLTA!

- PORQUE FUGIU DE MIM DEPOIS? EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ, MERDA!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A TENTEN, ME SOLTA!

- EU NÃO GOSTO DELA, NEM ELA DE MIM!

- Neji... Por favor... Não é certo... - Hinata agora implorava em um sussurro.

- Por causa do nosso maldito sangue? Eu não pedi para nascer nessa família, nem você! E teremos que pagar por isso?

- É o destino.

- Eu não acredito mais em destino.

Ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus. Hinata tentava bater em cada minúsculo centímetro do corpo de Neji que conseguia alcançar, mas ele não a soltou. Graças aos movimentos exagerados de Hinata para escapar, os dois caíram no rio. Foi uma cena muito engraçada, para dizer a verdade: ela se debatia com todas as suas forças, até que pisou no pé do primo. Ele tirou o pé rápido demais e ela ainda se mexia, o que fez com que os dois se desequilibrassem.

Neji emergiu quase que imediatamente, e se pôs a olhar em volta procurando pelo rostinho angelical da prima, mas não encontrou. Ao invés disso, sentiu algo roçar na sua perna, e ao olhar para baixo percebeu que era a mão de Hinata. Logo, o rastro cor-de-rosa começou a mergulhar rio acima, contra a correnteza. Neji ficou olhando meio abobado até ela emergir alguns metros na frente e olhar para trás meio sorridente.

Ele babou um pouco no sorriso antes de começar a nadar em direção a ela. Em pouco tempo, eles se encontravam no pé de uma enorme cachoeira. Neji não conhecia aquele local, ficou bestificado com a beleza: cresciam flores por todos os lados da pequena lagoa sob a cascata de água cristalina. O local era completamente fechado de árvores por todos os lados, não havia dúvidas de que estavam em uma floresta agora.

- É lindo, não é? - perguntou Hinata.

- Ainda mais por ter uma sereia dentro do lago...

- Háhá. Muito engraçado Neji.

- Como descobriu isso aqui? Subindo o curso do rio?

- Foi. Naquele mesmo dia. Assim que você foi embora. Eu queria me afogar...

- Hinata! - ele tentou se aproximar, mas no primeiro passo ela andou para trás. Mantendo a distância de três metros entre eles.

- ... mas ao invés disso nadei, subindo a correnteza, até chegar aqui.

Os dois pararam por um instante. Ele tentava se aproximar dela. Ela revelava um lado sombrio que ninguém conhecia, pronta para jogar com o primo. A água cobria ambos até um pouco acima do umbigo, as roupas coladas no corpo evidenciavam tanto as curvas de Hinata quanto os músculos de Neji e, cada um a sua maneira, ambos eram muito bem dotados dos mesmos, características próprias da família Hyuuga.

Neji sentiu que apesar de estar mergulhado em água gelada algo começava a esquentar dentro de si, afinal, o vestido finíssimo de Hinata estava completamente colado na garota que usava um sutiã tão fino quanto. Ele conseguia ver os mamilos dela, e foi questão de segundos até que Hinata percebesse isso e mergulhasse na água até o pescoço.

- Pra que esconder? Já vi. E já vi mais.

- Neji...

Ele nadou até ela que pensou em mergulhar, mas percebeu que na verdade, não queria. Por mais errado que parecesse, parecia certo também. Emergiu de novo.

- Eu terminei com o Shino ontem. Ninguém sabe.

- Ele ficou bem?

- Ficou. Ele acha que foi por causa do Naruto.

- Foi?

- Não.

- Eu terminei com a Tenten há semanas. Por isso não queria beijá-la na escola.

- Ela ainda gosta de você.

- Ela vai superar isso.

Hinata sorriu. Quanto mais se falavam, menos errado parecia.

- E o Naruto? Quando foi que você superou?

- Nunca gostei dele. Foi uma desculpa para fugir de você.

- Funcionou bem. É uma ótima atriz Hinata.

Ela sorriu de novo. Ele tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, e ela foi recuando de encontro a uma das rochas que emergia do laguinho. Escorou-se lá, praticamente deitada e ficou esperando enquanto Neji se aproximava com um sorriso nem um pouco inocente no rosto. Quando estava perto o bastante, ele apoiou suas mãos na rocha, prendendo a garota entre seus braços. Ela não sorria mais, estava um pouquinho amedrontada com aquelas coisas de sempre: e se alguém chegar? E se descobrem? Ele é meu primo, eu não devia... Mas nenhum dos medos foi forte o bastante para que ela impedisse o garoto de beijá-la mais uma vez, ou para que ela tentase fugir ao sentir as mãos dele percorrerem o corpo dela.

Neji mal acreditava na sua sorte. Faziam dois anos (anos!) desde que ele e a garota começaram a se ver secretamente, até ela terminar com ele dois dias depois do episódio na margem do rio, dizendo que estava apaixonada por Naruto. Nisso eles tinham acabado de comemorar um ano de namoro. Neji e Naruto brigaram feio, o moreno caçou briga com o loiro e quase levou a melhor, mas no final acabou perdendo. Para ele perder a briga foi perder o coração de Hinata, e buscou esquecê-la com várias outras garotas, e depois Tenten, até dar a desculpa de seu tio e afastar a garota de si - não estava surtindo efeito.

Mas agora, agora era tudo diferente. Não havia Naruto, Shino ou Tenten que os separasse, nem mesmo Hiashi seria capaz disso.

Neji desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela - conhecia a menina, sabia todos os seus pontos fracos - e em seguida deu uma mordida suave no lóbulo da orelha dela. Hinata se derreteu com o gesto por tempo o bastante para que Neji separasse as pernas dela e se encaixasse no meio, deixando seus corpos ainda mais próximos. O garoto constatou feliz que a correnteza do rio não tinha levado embora o preservativo que ele carregava no bolso, pois estava disposto a fazer a relação deles renascer exatamente onde terminara: sexo, no mesmo rio, apenas em um ponto diferente.

Hinata percebeu isso. Mas no momento não se importava. Não, queria que acontecesse. Queria se lembrar do motivo pelo qual se separara do moreno apenas para se convencer de que foi um motivo besta.

Ele tirou o vestido molhado dela e o colocou em cima da mesma rocha. Ela sentiu o corpo ferver ao se dar conta de que usava apenas um sutiã de algodão sem bojo e uma calcinha na frente do pri... garoto! Nunca mais o trataria como primo, agora ele só seria parte da família de outra forma: como parceiro dela.

Neji se livrou da própria camisa e da calça jeans, colocando-as junto com o vestido de Hinata. Ela sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiar ao contato dos corpos e um turbilhão de lembranças tomou conta de si. Lembranças do tempo em que estavam juntos, lembranças daquela tarde na beira do rio...

- Neji-kun... - ele havia tirado o sutiã dela e agora os beijos tomavam conta dos seios da garota. - Neji-kun, eu senti sua falta... Me desculpe...

- Não vamos falar disso agora, hein? - agora ele estava se livrando da própria cueca e pegando a camisinha no bolso da calça.

- Tem certeza de que isso é certo?

- Preste atenção nas coisas que está sentindo... - ela reparou que além dos arrepios e de um pouco de tesão, seu corpo estava tomado por uma ansiedade diferente, não pelo sexo, mas por Neji. - É tudo tão perfeito que não tem como ser errado. Não pode ser.

Ele livrou a garota de sua calcinha. Ela agora estava tão corada - mesmo que não fosse nada de novo - que mais parecia um pimentão vermelho. Neji se encaixou melhor entre as pernas dela.

- Não Neji, espera. Espera eu... - ela foi interrompida pelos lábios cheios de saudade de Neji e não conseguiu mais argumentar, nem com palavras, nem com o corpo. Ele viu isso como um bom sinal: "Depois de um ano... eu finalmente a tenho de novo..." Não havia nada que o impedisse, e ele se deliciou ao ver o suave arquejo do corpo de Hinata ao sentir a penetração.

Neji ergueu as coxas dela, que cruzou as pernas atrás das costas dele. Havia tanta sintonia entre o casal que era como se eles adivinhassem os movimentos do outro antes que acontecesse. E não se engane ao pensar que é só por ser a segunda vez que acontece, a verdade é que a ligação entre os dois era tão forte que eles "simplesmente sabiam".

Desta forma, com tanta sincronia, não demorou muito tempo até que, também juntos, eles chegassem ao ápice - e ainda assim parecia não ser o bastante.

Ainda unidos, Neji quis beijar cada milímetro de todo o corpo exposto da garota, que o abraçava ainda mais apertado contra si mesma. Depois de alguns minutos, eles mergulharam juntos. Mais do que amantes, eles eram amigos, e desde sempre se divertiam em mergulhar juntos para observar os peixes.

Muito, realmente muto tempo se passou até...

-Neji-kun, temos que voltar, vão dar por nossa falta.

- Com uma condição. Nada de segredos, como da última vez.

- Neji...

- Eu quero ficar com você. Quero poder berrar para o mundo que estou com você. Quero te levar em uma praça e dividir um sorvete enquanto vemos as pessoas correrem com seus cachorros. Quero te pagar um ingresso no cinema, quero te levar para jantar... É pedir demais?

- É.

- Mas existem casais homossexuais que fazem isso sem medo! O tamanho do preconceito que as pessoas vão ter é o mesmo, mas nem por isso eles escondem.

- Neji...

Ele abraçou a garota.

- Eu te amo. Fica comigo pra valer?

- Eu também te amo, mas...

- Por favor?

A última frase saiu sussurrada contra o pescoço dela e bem como ele sabia era o ponto fraco da menina.

- Fico...

Eles vestiram suas roupas molhadas e voltaram nadando correnteza abaixo.

Enquanto isso, no sobrado, Temari servia o almoço - salada de macarrão, cozido de carne com legumes e arroz - e Naruto e Chouji arrumavam a mesa. As pessoas se agruparam para comer e Chouji já ia pegando a salada quando...

- Esperem! - disse Sakura - Estão faltando duas pessoas. - ela disse indicando dois lugares vazios lado a lado.

- Ah não... - sussurrou Hanabi que sabia de toda a história. Ligou os fatos - o rio, os dois - e percebeu - Gente, eu vou chamá-los tá bem?

- Não precisa. Cheguei.

Neji e Hinata adentraram encharcados a cozinha. Todos deixaram o queixo cair ao ver o estado dos dois e as mãos entrelaçadas, e quando o escandaloso do Naruto ia fazer algum comentário, Hanabi chutou-o por debaixo da mesa, atraindo um olhar curioso de Sasuke. Ela fez uma cara de "explico depois" e os Hyuuga se assentaram.

O almoço transcorreu estranhamente silencioso, ninguém ousava a dizer palavra sobre o fato de Neji estar espetando cenouras cozidas no garfo para dar na boca de Hinata e até Naruto deu seu jeito de engolir o berro quando os primos trocaram um selinho na frente de todo mundo. Ninguém dali jamais vira Hinata tão vermelha na vida, ela estava até trêmula de vergonha, e assim que os dois terminaram o almoço pegaram os cavalos para passear. E foi aquela falação:

- Peraí, eles estão juntos? Primeiro Shikamaru e Temari,a gora os dois. Quem mais está escondendo relacionamento?

- Eles são primos, é estranho.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eles que sejam felizes em paz.

- Parem de falar da vida alheia. - comentou Hanabi atraindo a atenção de todos. Então contou sobre o namoro deles e como haviam se separado. Shino faltou desmaiar ao saber que sua ex não era virgem há muito tempo. Além disso, ela relatou o motivo de Neji ter ficado com Tenten e a morena não revelou surpresa, já deveria saber de tudo.

Lá pela tarde, quando Neji e Hinata voltaram, tudo havia voltado ao normal e o churrasco rolava solto.

E, antes de encerrar este capítulo leitores, devo chamar a atenção dos senhores para um detalhe da cena do churrasco: um ruivo dono de olhos verdes que espiava atentamente uma loira discutindo com seu namorado moreno...

* * *

**Que fim isso terá? **

**Não percam no próximo capítulo de "A Diferença que o Amor Faz".**

**Por favor, comentem e leiam minha outra fic, de Harry Potter, "Os Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal".**

**Comentem mesmo hein? ^^**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	15. O Passado Nunca te Abandona

**Olá leitores,**

**Desculpem-me a demora, mas eu tinha que escrever um cap de Harry Potter e só então trabalhar neste.**

**No capítulo anterior rolou NejiHina e acabou num churrasco. Continuamos daquele ponto!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

_"Estupro é um dos crimes mais terríveis da Terra. O problema dos grupos que lidam com o estupro é que eles tentam ensinar às mulheres como se defender, enquanto que o que precisa ser feito é ensinar aos homens a não estuprar"._

**Frase de Kurt Cobain**

Gaara se conteve para não rir da cena que se passava à sua frente:

- Temari, não! - resmungou Shikamaru novamente.

- Do jeito que você fala até parece que não está gostando...

- Eu estou, mas pode não ser só eu! O Gaara está aqui lembra?

- Ah, faça-me o favor, é só uma minissaia! Eu não vou deixar de usar as roupas que gosto só porque ele está aqui. Porque não para de reclamar e também não aproveita?

- Do que está falando?

- Vai dizer que me ver de minissaia não desperta nada em você? Nadinha?

Shikamaru engoliu em seco. A verdade é que aquela (maldita) minissaia estava dando uma louca vontade de agarrá-la de jeito... No entanto sabia que qualquer coisa exagerada poderia assustá-la, ja que ela tinha traumas demais.

- Você é muito problemática, sabia?

- E você é muito preguiçoso. Toma iniciativa uma vez, por favooooor?

Ele girou os olhos, e logo um sorriso muito maroto se formou em seus lábios. Ele enroscou os dedos nos cabelos loiros da garota e a puxou para um beijo suave.

E Gaara olhava a cena de longe se segurando para não cair da gargalhada. Como era possível que até quieto, assentado, na dele, bebericando um copo de refrigerante, ele podia ser causa de discussão da Temari com o namoradinho dela? No segundo em que ia realmente começar a rir, um vulto amarelo se assentou do seu lado, cruzou as pernas e ficou olhando para a frente com cara de raiva.

- Eu disse que você podia assentar aí? - perguntou Gaara, fitando os olhos claros à sua frente.

- Credo que mal humor.

- Brigou com o de cabelos escuros né? Vocês não param nunca?

- Relaxa, são discussões saudáveis.

- Sei. O tempo todo, não parece.

Naruto girou os olhos.

- O que Sasuke e eu temos é o que a gente chama de "rivalidade". Um rival pode sim ser nosso amigo, ele é meu melhor amigo, mas nós competimos muito sim.

- E qual era a discussão do momento?

- Ah, nada demais. Sobre vôlei. Sabe como é, o futebol está de férias né, fim de ano, aí a gente discute vôlei. Eu estava falando o tanto que a seleção Holandesa é melhor que a Russa e talz...

- Ah. Mas nem tem o que discutir, a seleção Holandesa masculina, atualmente, é muito melhor do que a Russa.

- Você acha mesmo? Poxa, é o primeiro a concordar comigo! Vai dizer que você também prefere o Federer ao Nadal?

- Mas é claro né!

Eles se olharam por um momento. Gaara nunca tivera uma conversa tão interessante com alguém (e olhem que esta conversa nem era das mais animadoras) e Naruto nunca pensou que fosse encontrar alguém com um gosto tão parecido com o dele.

Logo os dois conversavam sobre absolutamente tudo, desde esportes até mulheres, e descobriram, por exemplo, que o fraco dos dois estava em garotas de olhos claros.

Não muito longe dali, um copo de vodka estava abandonado na mesa, ainda com a marca de batom vermelho de quem acabou de dar uma golada. Sai observou a namorada sair sorrindo da mesa e deixar o copo para trás, para dançar.

Sai bebera um pouco, é claro. Caso contrário não faria o que fez: foi dançar com ela.

E além dos dois vários outros casais "sacudiam os esqueletos" na pista improvisada, ouvindo a seleção de músicas de Matsuri, que incrivelmente, não incluía nenhuma sequer de Glee, e era muito boa e dançante.

Entre estes outros casais, um moreno dorminhoco quase engolia a namorada loira. Era para que os dois estivessem dançando, mas agora simplesmente pararam no meio da pista, e Shikamaru beijava a garota com tanta vontade quanto sua preguiça deixava, e que por algum motivo naquele dia estava razoavelmente menor. Aos poucos ele conquistou com a garota uma liberdade bem próxima daquela dentro do carro, mas como estavam muito em público tinham certos limites a cumprir, mas Temari o permitiu passar a mão nela um pouco, embora o parasse às vezes, quando sentia alguns de seus medos rápidos provenientes de traumas.

Shikamaru tentava não se animar demais, depois daquele dia no carro, ao ver certa dose de medo estampada nos olhos da garota, percebera que ela tinha que ser tratada com mais cuidado por estar facilmente sujeitada a dar um chilique do tipo: "Me solta, seu louco!" e sair correndo.

Ele não tirava a razão dela. Não conseguia imaginar o trauma de já ter sido abusada pelo irmão e estuprada por um maníaco, então ia deixá-la ditar o ritmo das coisas.

E ela também o deixava ditar o ritmo. Gostava do jeitinho lento dele de fazer as coisas, era... relaxante, e ela vivia sob estresse então ter um pouco de calma às vezes era bom. Era isto que gerava tanta sintonia entre eles: eles se permitiam controlar.

Passadas algumas horas nisso, o cenário mudara muito pouco. As poucas diferenças eram que Naruto saíra do lado de Gaara e ele e Sakura agora estavam em um canto fazendo coisinhas fofinhas e bonitinhas de casal, como cócegas. O ruivo por sua vez, por algum motivo desconhecido, parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso, como se fosse sair destruindo tudo. Lee fora o único que percebera isto, e estava alerta a qualquer reação possivelmente perigosa.

No entanto, Gaara se comportava mais como se fosse meio louco do que como se fosse perigoso. Aquele tipo de louco brando: conversava sozinho, já que Naruto não estava mais lá para falar com ele, e olhava para as pessoas, depois falava como se fizesse comentários sobre elas. Qualquer um ali à exceção de Lee que não podia beber por ficar muito descontrolado, estava meio bêbado ou distraído demais. Todos achavam que Gaara tinha bebido demais, no entanto, Lee estava sóbrio e era muito observador: Gaara não colocara uma gota de álcool na boca.

No dia seguinte, ninguém parecia se lembrar muitos detalhes da noite anterior, graças aos efeitos do álcool, então foram perguntar ao Lee coisas como: "O que eu fiz noite passada?" e "Você reparou se eu sumi por algum espaço de tempo?" e o garoto usava toda sua paciência para explicar que ninguém tinha feito nada demais.

Os dias conseguintes foram reservados a mais diversão e menos farra, por assim dizer. As meninas ganhavam sempre dos rapazes no vôlei, e sempre perdiam deles no futebol, mas ninguém deixava de se divertir. Gaara pegara o hábito de andar a cavalo sozinho no meio da tarde, ou da noite, e algumas vezes Tenten lhe fazia companhia por também gostar de cavalos. Em uma destas tardes, ambos desceram dos cavalos e pararam para conversar sob uma macieira:

- Eu nem sinto falta do Neji, na verdade, acho que foi melhor assim. Eu também não estava feliz.

- Como é... Tenten?

- Como é o que?

- Ficar com alguém. Namorar.

- Você nunca...

Eles se olharam brevemente.

- Não deixe ninguém ficar sabendo, tá legal? - manifestou-se Gaara imediatamente.

- Ah, é legal. Quando você gosta de uma pessoa e tals... - ele olhou para baixo meio chateado. Tenten ficou sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer, então acrescentou. - Mas às vezes é meio chato, sabe? Você fica preso à pessoa entende, não é tão...

- Eu gostaria de me sentir preso a alguém.

Aquela frase tinha duplo sentido e isso não passou despercebido à morena.

- Tem alguém em mente, não tem?

- Não exatamente. Não como eu gostaria.

- Como assim?

De repente ele pareceu ficar meio irritado.

- Nada demais. Não importa. Não é da sua conta.

Tenten poderia tê-lo chamado de grosso, mas já se acostumara. Gaara tinha certos ataques bipolares, embora não fosse nada perigoso. Só esquisito.

- Ok, quer ir agora? - ela perguntou. Ele não respondeu, apenas se pôs de pé e voltou ao seu cavalo lentamente.

Era dia vinte. Uma semana se passara e Hinata começava a se alegrar com a chegada do natal, e dizia que no dia vinte e quatro todos iam ajudar a arrumar a casa, e fazer a ceia e essas coisas. Neji tentava a todo o custo convencer todo mundo a criar um clima legal por ela, pois era o feriado que ela mais amava, e etc... Estava surtindo efeito. Matsuri pegara seu cd "A Very Glee Christmas", um no qual Glee apenas contava canções natalinas e deixara sobre os cuidados do rapaz, que prometera usá-lo para acordar a namorada de surpresa na manhã do dia vinte e quatro.

Mas o natal ainda não chegara. Os dias ainda seguiam visivelmente bem e normais. Visivelmente.

Anoiteceu. Gaara estralou os dedos e os ossinhos do pescoço para aliviar a tesão que ele sentia há alguns dias. Se pôs de pé e saiu do quarto em plena madrugada.

Dava passos tão silenciosos pelo corredor que um gato teria feito mais barulho. Ele espiava pela fechadura quarto a quarto, pois queria se confirmar, não queria entrar no quarto errado.

Depois de um tempo achou o que procurava: um quarto com duas camas de solteiro. Na da esquerda um rapaz moreno estava completamente ferrado no sono, como se tivesse levado uma pancada na cabeça. Na da direita, o que (ou melhor, quem) ele procurava: uma moça adormecida de cabelos loiros.

Ele levara um canivete para arrombar a porta, mas talvez não fosse necessário. Experimentou abrir devagarinho e a porta cedeu.

Ele entrou quieto e chegou na beirada da cama dela. Se assentou e ficou olhando os cabelos loiros à sua frente. Logo se viu mergulhado em lembranças:

_- Eu quero uma bandeja de morangos. Agora._

-_ Não dá morango nessa época do ano Gaara! - argumentou Kankurou._

-_ Eu quero. Me dá o meu morango!_

_- Pelo amor de Deus garoto, pare com isso! NÃO DÁ MORANGO NESSA ÉPOCA DO ANO!_

_Temari observava, num canto, o irmão de doze anos dar um chilique por cusa de morangos. Mas nenhum deles sabia que Gaara não queria morangos, apenas queria Kankurou fora de casa por um longo espaço de tempo, o maior possível. Tinha melhor jeito do que pedir uma fruta difícil de achar e ainda por cima completamente fora de estação, no meio da noite?_

_- Kankurou, procure para ele, não custa... - pediu Temari. Ela tentava a todo custo agradar o irmão menor, uma louca tentativa de consertar a família. _

_O moreno bufou irritado. Pegou as chaves de casa e saiu de maneira grosseira, batendo a porta._

_- Pronto né Gaara... Agora você se acalmou né?_

_- Eu odeio morangos..._

_- O que disse? Então o que... Porque..._

_Gaara vinha andando sob estresse à dias, por causa de algo que lhe faltava. Ele cansara de descarregar esse estresse destruindo coisas e batendo em pessoas, então quis tentar algo diferente._

_Já aos doze anos ele tinha um físico de no mínimo dezessete, e ainda assim era bem mais forte do que aparentava. Se Kankurou caçassse briga com ele, por exemplo, o ruivo levaria uma vitória fácil._

_- Entra pra dentro Temari. Pro quarto. Agora._

_A garota gelou._

_- O que você quer?_

_- Entra ou te levo na marra._

_Ela se pôs de pé e começou a caminhar, sentindo-se tão amedontrada quanto podia ficar. Tinha uma pequena noção do que poderia acontecer, mas rezava para que estivesse enganada._

_"Ele não faria isso com você", ela pensava "É seu irmão, ele não faria... Não pode fazer..."_

_Gaara a conduziu até o seu quarto, por ser maior. O coração da garota batia com tanta força que poderia abrir um rombo no seu peito e pular para fora apenas com a força que já fazia._

_- Você espera aqui. Eu vou tomar um banho. - ele entrou no banheiro levando uma toalha e fechou a porta._

_Temari começou a tremer. Sim, ele pretendia... Ela nem conseguia verbalizar. Precisava fazer algo. Sairia correndo, mas Gaara planejara tudo muito bem: Kankurou levara as chaves de casa com ele._

_Kankurou... Ela precisava mandá-lo voltar. Viu o telefone de Gaara na mesa de cabeceira e a única coisa na qual consegiu pensar foi mandar uma mensagem para Kankurou: _Esqueça os morangos. Foi uma armação. Estou em perigo. Volte imediatamente. Beijos, Temari.

_Enviou a mensagem, a excluiu dos itens enviados e colocou o celular de volta, no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição._

_Ela tremia e temia tanto o que poderia acontecer... Abraçou-se aos seus joelhos e ficou ouvindo o som da água escorrer no banheiro._

_O som parou. Passos ecoaram. Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto de Temari, mas ela não ficou lá por muito tempo. Um rangido indicou que alguém subia na cama, e logo um dedo enxugou a lágrima, e depois este mesmo dedo fez a loira erguer o rosto para fitá-lo._

_- Você mandou uma mensagem para Kankurou._

_Ea uma afirmação._

_- Eu coloquei o celular dele no silencioso - continuou Gaara - ele não vai ouvir. Não vai atrapalhar. Somos só nós._

_Com toda a força que tinha Gaara deitou a garota no colchão, que gelou ainda mais, se é que era possível._

_Ele arrancou a camiseta dela com uma mão só, jogando os trapos no chão. Em seguida Temari sentiu os dedos dele percorrendo sua barriga em direção ao sutiã._

_De repente seu corpo se aqueceu, ela recobrou forças para lutar:_

_- ME SOLTA, ME DEIXA EM PAZ! SOCORRO!_

_- CALA A BOCA! - agora o sutiã dela se foi, e a camiseta dele tembém. Temari se esperneava o quanto podia, mas ele parecia nem sequer fazer força para contê-la._

_Temari estava fodida. Literalmente._

_Kankurou já estava do outro lado da cidade quando foi obrigado a aceitar que não ia achar morangos, e que era melhor ligar para Gaara e conversar com ele. Por mais que Temari fosse mais doce, nas raras vezes em que Gaara era controlado, era Kankurou quem fazia isso. Talvez por isso Gaara fizesse questão de manter o irmão mais veho longe._

_O moreno tirou o celular do bolso, parado em uma esquina, e quando ia discar o número viu: "Você tem uma nova mensagem."_

_Ele estranhou. Não ouvira o bipe, e nem sentira o telefone vibrar? E assim que leu o conteúdo da mensagem pegou sua bicicleta e pedalou com todas as forças para a acasa, ams ele estava longe demais. Não chegaria a tempo._

_Em casa, Temari já cansara de chutar para todos os lados, e já não tinha voz para berrar. Suas lágrimas pareciam prestes a secar mas nunca acabavam. Sua calça jeans e a dele jaziam no chão razoavelmente inteiras. Ele lutava para ao mesmo tempo segurá-la e descer sua calcinha, mas ela lutava bravamente. Batia, se movia descontroladamente, e ele tentavacontÊ-la. Aquela luta era inútil, desde o início já estava claro que o ruivo seria o ganhador._

_Gaara perdeu a paciência. Rasgou a calcinha da garota e firmou as pernas dela com os joelhos, para tirar sua cueca. Ao ver que ela quase não tinha mais tempo, pareceu recobrar a voz: voltou a berrar, a implorar, mas nada surtia efeito._

_Ela tentou travar as pernas bem fechadas, mas ele era forte e não usou metade de sua força para abrir as pernas dela na marra._

_- Gaara... Por favor... Eu lhe imploro... Pare..._

_- Já te mandei ficar calada._

_Ele não economizou a força que tinha para pentrá-la. E ela era virgem._

_O berro de dor que escapou dos lábios de Temari foi tão forte que acabou com o resto de voz que lhe sobrara. Ele não se importou. Ainda sem economizar as forças que tinha, começou a se mover, e ela chorava mais e maiis. Só que não lutava. Não berrava. "Já era, já foi. Agora me resta esperar que acabe." ela pensou._

_Mas parecia nunca ter um fim. Gaara parecia disposto a acabar com seu último resquício de energia usando Temari para isso, e ela só podia esperar._

_Quando a eternidade acabou, Gaara a pôs de pé pelos cabelos e empurrou para fora do quarto. Em seguida arrancou o lençol da cama e jogou nela:_

_- Seu sangue sujou meu lençol. Lave._

_E bateu a porta. Mas abriu segundos depois para jogar na garota os restos da roupa dela, e bateu a porta novamente._

_Ela ficou parada no corredor. Sentia que queria morrer. A dor que sentia era tamanha, que ela pensava que morrer deveria doer menos do que aquela dor que sentia, e ela ainda estava sangrando. Não tanto quanto se estivesse menstruada, mas pior pois ela daria tudo para ter uma cólica menstrual naquele momento se aquela dor parasse. É óbvio que se a primeira vez dela fosse com um cara cuidadoso, como Shikamaru por exemplo, a esta hora ela nem sentiria mais nada._

_Temari se assentou no corredor apoiada na porta e ficou olhando para o nada, querendo pelo amor de Deus, morrer. Bem que tentaria se enforcar com o lençol, mas não tinha forças para isso._

_Cerca de quinze minutos depois Kankurou adentrou a casa. Não precisou de cinco minutos, ao ver como Temari estava para entender o que houvera. Ele podia entrar no quarto e tentar matar o irmão, mas achou a garota mais digna de atenção. _

_A tomou no colo e levou ao banheiro, lutando para não chorar. Deu um banho morno nela, a vestiu. A fez tomar um analgésico e depois os dois foram dormir._

Gaara engoliu em seco. Aproximoua mão do rosto da loira à sua frente e lhe tampou a boca. A garota despertou imediatamente.

- Nem uma palavra ou lhe tampo o nariz e lhe mato aqui mesmo entendeu?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Gaara a conduziu até o estábulo. Fechou a porta e jogou a loira em um monte de feno. Em seguida tirou uma camisinha do bolso.

- O que você quer comigo? - perguntou a loira, levantando-se e levando consigo os longos cabelos loiros.

- Agora nós vamos brincar, Ino.

* * *

**Hohohoooo! Capítulo cheio de revelações hein?**

**Comentem bastante, comentários serão respondidos por review.**

**E leiam minha fic de Harry Potter: Os Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Mesmo quem não gosta ou não conhece pode ler, garanto que vai entender tudinho e gostar muito!**

**Beijinhos, até o próximo!**

**Gaby Amorinha**_  
_


	16. Fogo

**Olá leitores,**

**Voltei com o capítulo. Para quem não sabe o porque da demora, eu estava de hiatus.**

**Agora voltei mesmo, com um capítulo fresquinho. Espero que se divirtam tanto lendo ele quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha_  
_**

* * *

_You can't always get what you want / But if you try sometimes / You'll find / You get what you need - (Você não pode ter sempre o que quer / mas se tentar algumas vezes / Vai encontrar / Vai conseguir o que precisa) - _**You can't always get what you want - Rolling Stones**_  
_

_Gaara a conduziu até o estábulo. Fechou a porta e jogou a loira em um monte de feno. Em seguida tirou uma camisinha do bolso._

_- O que você quer comigo? - perguntou a loira, levantando-se e levando consigo os longos cabelos loiros._

_- Agora nós vamos brincar, Ino._

A loira gelou. Gaara tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, como se o que pretendesse fazer fosse extremamente divertido.

É claro, para ele era super divertido.

Qual seria a melhor opção para ela agora? Gritar, mesmo com todos dormindo e ela a uma distância considerável da casa? Fechar os olhos e deixar que ele se divertisse? Participar?

Jogar com ele talvez...

Ino tinha pretenções de trabalhar com o ramo investigativo da polícia. Talvez ela pudesse testar suas habilidades de mexer com a mente das pessoas no garoto. E talvez, ela pudesse se salvar, descobrir o problema dele e ainda ajudá-lo.

- De que nós vamos brincar?

Ele se surpreendeu um pouco. Aparentemente não esperava esta atitude dela.

_- _Bem, você pode escolher. Tem dois joguinhos: Seu mestre mandou, onde eu sou o mestre; Pega-pega com pique esconde, onde eu sou o pega.

- Posso sugerir um joguinho antes?

- À vontade.

_- _Chama-se verdade ou consequência.

- Já ouvi falar. Bela tentativa. Não tenho nada a lhe dizer.

_"_Droga, falhou!". Ino pensou. Agora não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Gaara não era enorme, nem bombadão, mas era forte e suavemente musculoso. Ela não conseguiria fugir dele.

Ou conseguiria?

- Quero jogar o pega-pega.

- Não vale correr para a casa. - ele deu um meio sorriso de canto.

Ino poderia até achá-lo bonito com seus cabelos ruivos, olhos verde-água contornados por um lápis forte e aquele pacote sorriso de lado +caminhar felino + aparência muito bonita + suavemente gostoso, se ele não estivesse tencionando estuprá-la.

Ela decidiu tentar mais uma vez:

- Você não precisa disso Gaara. Não precisa me obrigar. Por que não tenta me galantear um pouco, e se eu ceder?

- Você tem namorado. Chega de conversinha.

Ele finalmente começou a caminhar até ela. Ino sentiu o coração começar a martelar suas costelas com tanta força que poderia quebrá-las. Ela queria correr, queria fugir, mas não conseguiria se ele não quisesse.

Ela queria gritar.

Ino estava cercada entre a parede e seu predador.

Tentou analizar as opções que lhe sobraram: fechar os olhos e rezar, deixando que ele se divertisse; gritar, espernear, pedir por ajuda; ou participar.

Nenhuma delas lhe parecia boa.

- Assente-se. - ela disse.

- Acho que você ainda não entendeu: eu mando.

- É só um pedido idiota. Acha que vou conseguir fugir de você?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco a respeito. Por fim, assentou-se no chão, com os olhos bem grudados nela. Ela se assentou na frente dele.

- Por que quer fazer isso?

- Não é da sua conta, loira. - ele começou a avançar em direção a ela. Ela recuou um pouco.

- Talvez não. Mas eu preciso saber se vou me dar a você por uma boa razão.

- Quem falou em se dar? Cala a boca logo, deita aí e fica quieta.

- Não.

O olhar dele pareceu se carregar de ódio. Ele agarrou os cabelos loiros dela e puxou para baixo, a obrigando a se deitar e travando os joelhos em volta dos quadris dela.

- "Não" é uma palavra proibida aqui.

- Solte meus cabelos, está me machucando!

- Eu não me importo. - ele puxou ainda mais, como para provar que não se importava mesmo.

- PARE COM ISSO!

- Cale a boca, ou eu lhe calo de vez.

Ino pensou em um monte de coisas que ele poderia querer dizer com "calar de vez", e nenhuma delas lhe pareceu boa, então ela parou de gritar.

- Ótimo, estamos nos entendendo enfim. Eu vou lhe explicar o que vai contecer aqui, e você vai simplesmente ouvir e obedecer, SEM DISCUSSÃO. Entendidos?

Ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Eu venho andado com alguns problemas. Estou estressado. A boa notícia para mim e má para você, é que eu te escolhi como novo "saco de pancadas", uma vez que Temari está sendo vigiada 24hs por dia e eu não consigo sequer chegar perto dela. Você não vai contar nada disso aqui para ninguém, e se alguém lhe perguntar, você não faz nenhuma menção a mim. Entendeu?

Ela fez que sim de novo.

- Bem melhor. - ele se levantou. - Você escolheu pega-pega como nosso joguinho. - pegou-a pelo braço e arrastou para fora do estábulo. Eles pararam de costas para a casa grande. - Vou contar até 10 para te dar alguma vantagem. Pode someçar a correr em frente. Um, dois, três...

Ela não ficou para ouvir o resto. Começou a correr. Talvez se fosse mais rápida e esperta conseguiria se esconder e não ser encontrada.

- Nove, dez. - ele nem sequer correu. Foi caminhando pelo mesmo caminho que ela fizera. A graça do jogo que ela escolhera era _caçar_ a garota, então, para que ter pressa?

Antes que percebesse, lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela. Ele simplesmente a escolhera, sem mais nem menos? Não, tinha que ter algum motivo. Talvez fosse porque ela era loira, e ele estava buscando como suporte alguém que lembrasse Temari.

Loira, olhos claros, corpo minimamente desejado e invejado. Sim, Ino se parecia com Temari.

- Isso é tudo o que você pode fazer? Eu ainda consigo te ver! Corra mais rápido se quiser fugir de mim!

Ele nem precisou dizer duas vezes. Ino viu sua esperança bem em frente e acelerou. Gaara percebeu pelo som dos passos dela que estavam mais rápidos e viu o mesmo que ela vira. Deu uma risadinha. Ela era muito, _muito_ estúpida de achar que aquilo ia resolver. Era uma faca de dois gumes, ia dar certo para ele e errado para ela.

Ainda assim Ino acelerou em direção ao bosque, na esperança de despistá-lo lá dentro, e Gaara certo de que ou ela se perderia, ou ela ia dar uma de "cena clássica dos filmes de terror/suspense" e tropeçar em um galho dando com a cara no chão.

Quando Ino estava forçando os músculos de suas pernas ao máximo, adentrou o bosque, e manteve o ritmo. Meio minuto depois Gaara entrou em seu encalço, vendo o rastro amarelo passar em sua frente.

- Estou chegando Ino!

Ela sabia. Se desesperou ainda mais. Arriscou olhar para trás.

Ele estava mais perto que ela imaginava.

Ino não controlou o berro, e ele saiu bem mais assustado do que ela imaginava. Gaara estava tão perto quando ela se virou que quase bateu a cabeça na dele. O garoto então aproveitou para agarrá-la pelos braços e a jogou no chão. Assentou-se em cima dela e lhe prendeu os braços acima da cabeça.

- Gaara por favor... Me deixa ir... - ela suplicou, rouca, sem forças, sem voz, soluçando entre as lágrimas.

Para a surpresa de Ino a expressão dele tomou um tom de pena e arrependimento, e suas mãos, ainda que continuassem a prendendo, afrouxaram um pouco.

Ela ficou confusa. Ele falou.

- Deixaria você ir sim. Mas e depois? Você ia contar isso para todo mundo. Não ia resolver meu problema. Eu lhe perseguiria de novo, ou daria um jeito de pegar a Temari. E fim. De um jeito ou de outro, vai acontecer, então não faça isso ser mais difícil do que já é!

Ino realmente daria uma ótima psicóloga. Ela percebeu no exato instante em que ele disse "não faça isso ser mais difícil do que já é" que ele não se referia à dificuldade em sumir com ela ou se aproximar de Temari, mas sim à dificuldade em fazer aquilo com ela. Como se ele fosse obrigado. Não! Como se ele tivesse resolvido fazer isso sem más intenções e estivesse pedindo desculpas prévias de maneira implícita.

- Qual é o seu problema Gaara? Se abra! Vai lhe fazer bem!

Ele pareceu ficar irritado com a pergunta. Desceu a calcinha dela por baixo da camisola de seda, e ela resolveu não lutar. Não ia adiantar fazer esforço físico, ela só ia gastar energia. Se de um jeito ou de outro fosse se salvar daquilo seria atingindo o psicológico dele.

- Todos temos problemas. - ela continuou. - Alguns mais graves, outros nem tanto, mas não podemos forçar outras pessoas a nos ajudar a resolvê-los!

- PARE DE FALAR DO QUE NÃO SABE! - agora ele desceu sua calça e a cueca. E Ino viu a deixa que precisava quando ele abriu o preservativo.

- Você não quer fazer isso. Sabe como eu sei? Nenhum estuprador usa camisinha.

Ela despejou essa frase no momento certo, ele já estava começando a se posicionar no meio das pernas dela.

- Não quero ter problemas do tipo barriga.

- Ainda assim. Poderia me forçar a abortar. Se você pode me forçar a transar, pode me forçar a abortar.

- Pare com isso. _Cale a boca._

_- _Pare você. Você não quer fazer isso. Não sei porque pretende fazer, mas não quer.

- Você está certa. Mas nem sempre temos o que queremos...

- Mas se você correr atrás pode ter.

- Não. Não pode. - havia algo como dor ou arrependimento nos olhos de Gaara quando ele disse isso, e foi quando Ino soube que a batalha estava perdida, mesmo que a guerra tivesse apenas começado.

- Eu odeio você. - ela jogou na cara dele.

Ele não demonstrou reação. Apenas fez o que já era para ter feito há muito tempo.

Ino não sentiu aquela dor castigante que muitas mulheres diziam sentir quando são estupradas, e nela doeu ainda menos pois Shikamaru já havia sido o primeiro dela. Foi mais um incômodo que uma dor. Mas é mais que óbvio que ela não gostou nem um pouco de ser violada daquela forma, só que estava conformada. E milhares de ideias começaram a borbulhar em sua cabeça, pois ela sabia que aquela não era a única vez que aquilo ia acontecer, afinal, ela era a substituta de Temari. Ino começara a trilhar um caminho para descobrir o problema daquele garoto, e ia precisar de muitas batalhas para isso. Mas de uma coisa ela estava certa: não importava quantas batalhas ela perdesse, como aquela, a vitória da guerra seria dela.

Depois de um tempo, Gaara estava de pé ajeitando as calças do pjama. Ino se escorara na árvore mais próxima e puxava a camisola o quanto podia para cobrir as pernas todas, além de estar abraçada aos joelhos na famosa "posição fetal".

- Vamos voltar, não quero ninguém procurando a gente. Explicações poderiam me causar problemas. Anda logo.

Ele começou a andar mas Ino não saiu do lugar. Se sentia tão violada que mal conseguiria se por de pé, sem falar na tristeza por ser fraca e não ter conseguido impedí-lo.

- Caminhe garota, vamos! Ande!

Gaara se irritava com facilidade. Se ela queria ficar embolada que nem um tatu-bolinha no meio do mato sozinha, o problema era dela. Ele a deixou lá e saiu andando de volta à casa.

Ino estava em choque. Se lhe perguntassem como se sentia, ela diria algo como "não sinto". Não estava traumatizada nem nada do tipo pelo que acontecera, pelo que _ele_ fizera. Isso ela já havia superado. Ela estava frustrada por não ser forte para se defender, por não conseguir fazê-lo parar quando estava tão perto de conseguir...

Ela era a típica loira gostosona da escola que todos os garotos querem, mas que rejeita todo mundo e só fica com um ou outro que acha certo. Shikamaru primeiro, por ser seu melhor amigo. Depois Sai, por não ligar para nada disso e entendê-la como ela era.

Gaara não entrava na lista dos rapazes possíveis para ela. Não mesmo.

- Ino! Ino, onde você está?

- Sai? Sai, me ajuda!

E eis que o príncipe encantado surge magicamente para salvar a donzela em perigo.

- Ino! - o garoto a encontrou. Aproximou-se dela, ajoelhou na sua frente, pôs uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás. - Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Eu acordei de noite para tomar um copo de água e você não estava no quarto. Depois vi que não estava no banheiro, nem na cozinha, nem em parte alguma da casa e vim te procurar aqui fora, e _pensei_ ter visto um vulto voltando daqui, e fiquei preocupado e vim te procurar... O que houve?

Gaara a dissera para não contar.

Foda-se.

- Gaara me pegou pra Cristo. Decidiu me colocar de substituta da irmãzinha dele.

Sai demorou alguns segundos para ligar dois e dois.

- Ele não... Ele... Ele te estuprou?

Ela começou a chorar. Sai a abraçou e sussurrou coisas como "já passou, vai ficar tudo bem agora". E Ino dizendo que não tinha raiva do que tinha acontecido, tinha raiva por ter acontecido quando ela o tinha praticamente nas mãos. E Sai ficava dizendo que não era culpa dela.

- Sai, você é meu melhor amigo. Obrigada por existir na minha vida...

- Melhor amigo?... - desta vez ele entendeu mais rápido. Ela estava terminando com ele, e ele achou que era melhor. Eles era muitos amigos, mas o namoro não ia mais para a frente mesmo... - Sempre serei Ino. Sempre. Que tal a gente voltar para a casa agora hein?

- Não... Não quero ir...

- Vamos.

Ele a pegou no colo pelas pernas, ela prendeu os braços no pescoço dele para se firmar e foi a levando no colo pelo caminho.

- O Gaara vai ver. Vou me juntar com os rapazes amanhã e vamos dar uma coça nele. -

- Promete que vai deixar ele bem roxo?

- A gente _castra_ ele se você quiser.

Ela riu um pouco. Não chorava mais, mas ardia no seu coração a sensação da vingança que Sai lhe prometera. E depois ela poderia tentar uma nova batalha até a guerra ser vencida, e ela seria a única vencedora ali.

Algum tempo depois, Sai pousou o corpo de Ino na cama, a cobriu, deu um beijinho de boa noite na testa e foi se deitar na cama ao lado.

Gaara mal sabia o que lhe aguardava pela manhã.

Quando o dia amanheceu, havia um bilhete passado por baixo da porta de todos os quartos, menos do Gaara. O ruivo dividia o quarto com Lee, Kiba, Choji e agora Shino também. Os quatro garotos só receberam seus bilhetes ao chegar na mesa do café da manhã, e, por culpa de próprio Gaara, ele fôra o último a se assentar por ter perdido um tempinho de sua noite brincando de pega-pega.

Os bilhetes diziam o mesmo: "Reunião no estábulo. Vá uma pessoa de cada vez. Não deixem Gaara ver. Ass.: Sai."

Tudo transcorreu bem. Os garotos não sabiam o que estava rolando mas depois do café estavam todos lá, e Sai chegou com Ino e Temari.

Ino contou todo o ocorrido. Temari estava chocada. Shikamaru parecia prestes a pegar a enxada e arrancar a cabeça do ruivo. Primeiro sua namorada, agora sua melhor amiga?

- Esse cara... - reclamou Shikamaru. - Vou fazer churrasco com as entranhas dele.

- Ei, calma. Sem pânico. Eu já bolei o plano. Sei que é sua especialidade Shikamaru, então ouça e tente encontrar falhas.

Sai relatou o que havia pensado. Shikamaru e os outros estavam chocados. Não imaginavam que Sai pudesse pensar em algo tão cruel assim, e pior, se Ino ia topar. E sim, ela topara, na verdade estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Bem, então, se vamos seguir o plano de Sai, não temos nada a fazer por enquanto, a não ser confiar em você, Ino. Boa sorte. Sabe o que fazer.

- Sei. Vai funcionar.

- Assim esperamos.

No jantar, tudo começou. Ino teve o cuidado de se assentar de frente para Gaara, com Temari de um lado seu e Sai do outro. Assim como todos imaginavam...

- Ino, não quer dar uma volta lá fora? - perguntou Gaara.

- Na verdade, não. - ela respondeu.

- Imagina, pode ir. Confio em você. - disse Sai. Era importante para o plano que pensassem que ainda namoravam, mesmo que não estivessem.

- Não precisa. Estou bem aqui.

- Vem logo, é só uma voltinha.

- Vai, pode ir!

Ino levantou-se meio temerosa, e foi andando para fora. Logo se viu no mesmo estábulo com Gaara.

- O que quer, nojento?

- Você contou para eles.

OK, isso não fazia parte do plano.

- Claro. Você achou mesmo que eu fosse aceitar isso calada?

- É o seguinte. Se isso der problemas para mim, vou descarregar em você de novo. Aí você conta de novo e nós entramos em um ciclo interminável.

- Não vai dar. Eu só precisava de apoio. - e ela começou a colocar o plano em prática. Algo muito simples. Mexer com a cabeça dele e fazê-lo dizer a verdade. - Quando se passa por algo sim, é difícil se recuperar. Eu precisava de um ombro amigo. Ou você acha que Temari não desabafava sempre com a gente?

- Ela contava _sempre?_

- E éramos nós que dávamos café para ela e Kankurou quando você deixava os dois sem.

- Eu estava com fome.

- Eles também. E também éramos nós que oferecíamos dinheiro para os dois cumprirem SEUS luxos, como hambúrgueres. O orgulho dos dois não os permitia aceitar quase nunca, mas às vezes dava certo.

- Que mal tem em querer um hambúrguer?

- E também éramos nós, principalmente eu, que dávamos algumas roupas antigas para os dois, já que eles gastavam o dinheiro comprando roupas de marca para você.

- CALA A BOCA!

- ÉRAMOS NÓS TAMBÉM QUE LEVÁVAMOS TEMARI PARA O HOSPITAL DA AVÓ DA SAKURA PARA CUIDAR DELA QUANDO VOCÊ A FORÇAVA A ABORTAR, OU DEIXAVA ELA SEM COMIDA POR TEMPO DEMAIS OU DAVA _FACADAS_ NELA!

Gaara parecia profundamente transtornado. Como esperado. Ino continuou.

- É claro que o único motivo para uma pessoa fazer essas coisas seria um transtorno psicótico. Você é LOUCO.

- SAIA DAQUI! AGORA!

Ino não precisava ouvir uma segunda ordem. Saiu pisando duro e com ar de superioridade. Pouco tempo depois viu ele vindo atrás, montado em um alazão. Depois viu Tenten passar correndo por ela.

A morena ficara sabendo do plano na mesa de jantar, depois que Gaara saíra. Não era certo.

Ela subiu em um cavalo negro e foi trotando atrás de Gaara, e Ino ficou só olhando os dois ao longe sem entender.

- GAARA! PARE! VAI ACABAR SE ACIDENTANDO!

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, PANDA? DÊ MEIA VOLTA!

- NÃO! NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR SOZINHO AGORA!

- POR QUÊ?

- PORQUE VOCÊ É MEU MELHOR AMIGO, SEU IDIOTA!

Ele começou a reduzir o bastante para que Tenten caminhasse com o cavalo do lado dele.

- Não pretendo voltar para a fazenda hoje. - ele disse. Ela reparou que ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

- Vou te acompanhar.

Eles continuaram cavalgando por algumas poucas horas. Não conversavam. Gaara tinha um olhar ao mesmo tempo duro, como sempre, mas também fragilizado. Como cacos de vidro. Tenten percebeu, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Ia deixá-lo falar quando ele quizesse. Iam parar quando ele quizesse.

E ele quis já de madrugada. Havia quem chutasse que já era meia-noite, dia vinte e dois.

- Podemos ficar por aqui? - ele perguntou.

- Claro.

Eles amarraram os cavalos em uma árvore próxima. Assentaram-se nas raízes de uma outra árvore grande, e ficaram em silêncio.

Tenten fingiu não notar, mas vez ou outra ele deixava uma ou duas lágrimas caírem. Essa situação se estendeu até o silêncio ficar constrangedor. Quando Tenten pensou em falar algo para quebrar o gelo ele ergueu o rosto e olhou para ela.

- O quão cruel eu sou?

Ela não soube o que responder. Então, decidiu fazer outra pergunta:

- Por que está me perguntando isto?

- Ino estava certa. Sempre esteve. Ela conseguiu entrar na minha cabeça e me fez ver coisas que nem mesmo eu tinha visto.

- Ela é assim. Tem esse poder de investigar a mente das pessoas.

- Ela me fez ver que eu devia me abrir com alguém. Isto que eu guardo para mim, não me faz bem.

- Não fez bem guardar rancor no coração.

- Rancor? Não... Vê? Você também achou que eu me referia ao "ódio" que sinto pelos meus irmãos.

Ela notou o tom dele ao dizer _ódio._

- Você não os odeia?

- Hoje você é a minha única e melhor amiga Tenten.

- Obrigada, me sinto honrada! - ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Não deveria.

- Por quê?

- Você... Guardaria um segredo?

Quando Gaara saiu, Ino retornava à casa. Algo estava apertado, tornando difícil respirar. Ela parou do lado de fora e abriu o sutiã por debaixo da camiseta mas não adiantou. Ainda se sentia sufocada.

Depois de respirar fundo umas trinta vezes abotoou o sutiã e se julgou aceitável. Voltou para a sala onde todos estavam esperando.

- Vamos... Parar... Com isso... - ela disse, ofegante.

- Você está bem Ino? O que ele fez com você? - perguntou Shikamaru.

- Não fez nada. Ele... Saiu de cavalo... A Tenten foi atrás... Vamos parar com isso... Parar com o plano...

Ela começou a se sentir zonza também. Se assentou no chão e fazia um esforço considerável para respirar. Sakura foi até ela.

- Você está bem?

- Não... Eu não sei... Acho que é karma... Eu não devia ter dito... Não deia ter dito aquelas coisas para ele... Minha consciência pesou... Está me esmagando...

- Respira Ino... Alguém busca água para ela!

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sai, preocupado, se aproximando seguido por Shikamaru e Temari.

- Ela está com falta de ar psicológica. Peso na consciência.

Hinata apareceu com um copo de água. Sakura mandou que todos se afastassem para ela respirar. Dados alguns mnutos ela conseguiu voltar ao normal.

- Obrigada Sakura.

- Curso de especialização em medicina da vovó Tsunade. Agradeça a ela!

Elas riram um pouco, mas o ambiente estava pesado. Ninguém sabia quando (ou se) Gaara ia voltar e se Tenten voltaria com ele, se estariam bem...

Quando todos foram dormir eram onze da noite, e Gaara e Tenten nem tinham se assentado ainda.

Falando nos dois...

A cena mais estranha imaginável: Gaara se acabando em lágrimas no colo da morena que o abraçava e tentava absorver tudo o que ele contara a ela. Como era possível? E tudo bem, não era certo, mas ainda assim ele não merecia ser tratado daquela forma!

- Eu queria saber o que te dizer Gaara...

- Tudo bem... Eu entendo...

Alguns minutos depois ele se soltou dela, enxugou o rosto e encarou o chão.

- Ei, não fica assim não, vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou te ajudar!

- Vai é?

- Vou, claro! Você é meu amigo! Mas você tem que querer minha ajuda.

- Por favor...

- Conta comigo!

Eles se abraçaram e adormeceram em poucos minutos, ao pé da árvore.

Na manhã seguinte, quando todos acordaram na casa e foram tomar café, o clima ficou pesado mais uma vez com a ausência de Gaara e Tenten. Ino se assentara de frente para a janela e ficava vigiando o tempo todo, e continuou lá mesmo depois do café. Não podia deixar de se sentir culpada, fôra ela que soltara todo o veneno em cima dele. E tudo bem que ele havia merecido depois do que fizera a ela, mas será que isso não a rebaixara ao nível de cobra asquerosa?

Já era hora do almoço quando Ino viu os dois cavalos voltando. E os dois rindo. E parecia que eles estavam juntos para quem olhava, mas todos sabiam que Tenten era só amiga dele. A melhor, mas só amiga.

Quando os dois entraram em casa as risadas cessaram. Gaara encontrou o olhar com Ino, respirou fundo, saiu andando.

Manhã do dia 24. Neji dissera para Matsuri começar o dia às 10 da manhã com o CD de natal do Glee tocando bem alto. Ele a namorada, Hinata, dormiam no quarto de casal da casa. Quando Hinata acordou ouvindo músicas do seu feriado favorito abraçou Neji, disse obrigada só uns trinta milhões de vezes, e beijou ele uma, duas, três, mil vezes. E ele começou a fazer cosquinha nela. E depois ele trancou a porta e resolveu se divertir um pouquinho com ela.

Algum tempo depois, com roupas jogadas pelo quarto, Neji abraçando Hinata em seu colo, e ela pela primeira vez sem a menor vergonha de ter transado com o namorado, ela disse:

- Já falei que te amo hoje?

- Só algumas centenas de vezes. Mas pode falar de novo, eu deixo.

- Bobo... Te amo!

- Te amo mais!

- Ama nada...

- Quer apostar?

Quando ele ia beijá-la de novo bateram na porta:

- Ei, vocês dois, café na mesa e temos que decorar a casa para o natal! - era Ino.

- Já vamos.

Todos cantavam "The Most Wonderfull Day Of The Year" - Glee Cast, enquanto arrumavam a casa com festões e bolas de natal para todo lado. Gaara deixara Ino subir em seu ombro para colocar bolas no alto da árvore de natal e há controvérsias de que ele ficou olhando para cima.

Ela estava de saia.

De noite todos comeram a ceia de natal com direito a peru, lombo, farofa e tudo o mais que se tem no natal. Trocaram presentes, e foi uma surpresa que Gaara desse presentes para os irmãos e para Matsuri, Ino e Tenten, quando as três deram algo para ele e os próprios irmãos não fizeram isso. Mas ele pareceu não se importar.

Até o dia 26 tudo ainda correu muito bem. Até o dia 26.

- Gaara, deiva contar para a Ino. - disse Tenten, os dois assentados em uma árvore no pomar da propriedade.

- Não posso. Não... consigo.

- Você contou para mim, nao foi? Seja forte, não acha que ela tem o direito de saber?

- Acho, mas é que...

- Eu sei. Prometa para mim que vai tentar?

- Prometo. Prometo que vou _tentar._

- Hoje?

- Tenten...

Ela lançou aquele olhar que parecia lê-lo inteiro.

- Hoje.

Era noite. Todos tinham ido dormir, menos Ino e Gaara. Faltava luz em toda a região devido à uma falha no poste de iluminação principal de toda a área. Ele estava no quarto dele, olhando pela janela de forma que conseguia ver o estábulo de longe. Ela estava assentada na cama, sem saber o que fazer, com um bilhete em mãos que encontrara na sua necesséire:

_"Precisamos conversar. Não vou te atacar, prometo. So quero conversar. Apareça no estábulo às 23:30 que chegarei depois. Ass.: Gaara"_

Era muito estranho esse desejo súbito dele de falar com ela, mas podia ser o que todos queriam: saber o que quer que fosse que ele tivesse dito à Tenten. Ela suspirou conformada. Teria que ir.

Ela desceu as escadas com um lampião à óleo nas mãos, de camisola e robe rosa bebê por cima, com os pés descalços.

Gaara viu a sombra da garota pela janela. Esperaria uns vinte minutos antes de ir até lá. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele estava desesperado.

Ino colocou o lampião no chão, ao lado da porta. Os cavalos estavam todos no aras, o estábulo estava vazio à exceção dela.

Ela odiava ficar sozinha.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, preocupada, pensando no que ele queria dizer.

Em uma das voltas que deu, seu robe esbarrou no lapião, o derrubando em um monte de feno em frente à porta que pegou fogo.

- Droga...

A garota pensou em pisar no fogo, mas ele estava alto demais. Foi até a mangueira de lavar os estábulos para jogar água, mas quando se virou o fogo estava tão alto que chegava no teto, e começava a se espalhar por toda a palha seca para todos os lados.

Agora ela estava presa em um estábulo em chamas.

* * *

**É lóoooogico que eu vou parar por aqui.**

**Acreditem, a minha vontade de continuar escrevendo era tão grande quanto a suas de continuar lendo, mas eu tive que parar aqui para deixá-los curiosos... *olhar malvado*.**

**Antes que eu poste a continuação, irei escrever o próximo capítulo de "Os Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal" no sistema de alternar capítulos que eu estou adotando.**

**Que tal lerem esta minha fic? O link está abaixo, é só retirar os espaços:**

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7104588/ 1 / Os _ Gemeos _ Potter _ e _ a _ Pedra _ Filosofal

**Se lerem, espero que a curtam tanto quanto curtem esta.**

**Obrigada por lerem. Que tal algumas reviews?**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	17. Quando algo vale mais que você

**Olá leitores!**

**Eu nunca escrevi um capítulo tão grande e tão rápido quanto este: em dois dias. Quatro mil palavras por dia. E fiz isso porque esse é meu capítulo favorito acho e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de escrevê-lo! Por favor, comentem bastante porque ele é Fuckin' Perfect!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

_"Carry on my wayward son/ There'll be peace when you are done/ __Lay your weary head to rest/ Don't you cry no more"_ _(Siga em frente meu filho desobediente/ Haverá paz quando você é feito/ Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar/ Não chore mais)_** - Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas**

Ele olhou pela janela mais uma vez. Nem sinal dela.

Levantou-se e espiou por uma frestra na sua porta, viu que a porta do quarto dela estava aberta e conseguiu vê-la lá dentro. Ela estava com o bilhete em mãos, escorada na cabeceira, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele suspirou e se jogou na cama. Aparentemente não ia ser tão fácil convencê-la a ouví-lo. Tenten custara a convencer Gaara a contar tudo para Ino, e a loira simplesmente não se decidia. Desta forma, era ele quem ia desistir!

Ele ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Matsuri entrou fechando a porta atrás de si e se assentou na cama dele, de frente ao garoto ruivo.

- Algum problema? - ele perguntou.

- Faça o que tem que fazer.

- Como disse?

- Naquele dia... Me desculpe, eu segui você e a Tenten. Eu sei de tudo. Eu não devia ter feito isso, mas fiquei preocupada com você.

Ele suspirou. Não estava chateado, nem com raiva. Não queria bater em ninguém, destruir nada, nem abusar de garotas, como Matsuri temia. Ela estava se borrando de medo da reação dele ao souber que fora seguido, mas ele estava absurdamente tranquilo e conformado. Ele não se importou.

- E então? - ele perguntou, querendo que ela prosseguisse.

- Então eu quero que você faça o que tem que fazer. Entendeu agora?

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Leu alguma coisa. Sorriu.

- Obrigado.

Eles se abraçaram. Alguns segundos depois foi possível ouvir os passos de Ino saindo do quarto, passando pelo quarto e descendo as escadas.

- Acho que vou agora.

E Matsuri foi para seu quarto. Gaara voltou a olhar pela janela e viu Ino andar pelo jardim e depois entrar no estábulo.

Ele engoliu em seco. Tinha que fazer isso. Ia fazer isso.

Ele _queria_ contar para ela. De fato queria.

Ele só estava vestindo um bermudão para dormir. Resolveu colocar uma T-shirt, respirou fundo e encheu-se de coragem.

No exato instante em que ele pôs a mão na porta ouviu um grito vir do estábulo:

- Droga!

E quando ele olhou pela janela viu o lugar ser engolido por chamas.

E Ino estava lá dentro.

- Grande Ino, só você mesmo. - ele resmungou.

Arrancou o cobertor de pêlos da cama e foi até o quarto de Matsuri. Haviam poucos minutos que ela conversara com ele, com um pouco de sorte não teria dormido ainda.

- Matsuri! - ele cutucou a garota até ela se virar.

- O que foi?

- Ino está presa no estábulo. O lugar está em chamas. Acorde quantos puder.

E ele foi andando até o banheiro. Matsuri levou alguns segundos para absorver a mensagem, e quando fez isso, saiu correndo até o banheiro. Deu de cara com Gaara enfiado debaixo do chuveiro com a água gelada escorrendo em cima dele e do cobertor. A água estava tão fria que ele estava com os lábis roxos. Ela entendeu o que ele estava fazendo.

- Você é louco? Não pode entrar lá!

Ele fechou o chuveiro, colocou o cobertor nas costas e saiu correndo e pingando água pela casa.

- Gaara, volta aqui agora! Vai se machucar!

- Quer ajudar? Vai acordar as pessoas para apagar o estábulo. Rápido.

E antes de ouvir resposta ele saiu correndo da casa em direção ao estábulo.

Matsuri entrou em todos os quartos que pode e foi acordando todo mundo brevemente, com poucas explicações, mas todos entendiam o que estava acontecendo.

...

Gaara tentava abrir a porta do estábulo, mas sem sucesso.

- INO, VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ DENTRO?

Ela estava abaixada no chão, pois em incêndios se você se deita é mais fácil de respirar. Ela tentou abrir a boca para responder algo, mas se engasgou com a fumaça. Tudo o que Gaara ouviu foram as tosses dela.

O efeito da chuveirada gelada estava começando a passar, se ele não resolvese isso logo ia de um estado de hipo para hipertermia em minutos.

- SAIA DE PERTO DA PORTA, VOU ENTRAR!

Ela não estava perto mesmo. Ele meteu um chute digno de agente policial na porta, a arrombando de vez, mas seu caminho foi impedido pelas chamas.

- Hora da parte chata. - ele resmungou. Envolveu-se com o cobertor e passou de uma vez pela parede de chamas, apenas com alguns chamuscados na roupa. Ele a achou rendida no meio da construção, completamente sufocada, e zonza. O teto estava começando a ceder.

Ele foi até ela, a envolveu no cobertor junto com ele.

- Vem Ino, vamos sair daqui.

- Gaara... É você?

Ela parecia meio intoxicada com a fumaça.

- Sou eu, vem comigo vem.

Uma viga do telhado se rompeu.

- Ah, droga. - ele resmungou. Só teve tempo de envolver Ino com o cobertor e empurrá-la para longe antes que o teto inteiro despencasse em cima dele.

Ela ficou parada no meio do estábulo com um buraco dando para o céu.

...

Neji resmungou um palavrão tão feio quando viu o teto despencar que Hinata até ficou roxa.

- Ok, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Kankurou e Lee, vão lá dentro ajudá-los. Os outros rapazes comigo para apagar o fogo. - orientou Shikamaru, bolando um plano de resgate de emergência.

Munidos de baldes e mangueiras os outros garotos e algumas garotas começaram a apagar o fogo. Sakura e Hinata arrumaram uma enfermaria de emergência na sala, e Tenten insistiu para ajudá-las pois "Gaara precisa que eu fique aqui, eu sei de coisas...", ela disse. Ninguém discutiu.

...

- Ino! - Lee correu até a garota parada em choque no meio do incêndio. - Saia daqui Ino!

Nada aconteceu.

- Tire-a daqui. - ordenou Naruto. Lee saiu com Ino da casa em chamas.

Os dois caminharam por longos metros até ela se manifestar.

- Cadê o Gaara?

- Ele está lá dentro. Os garotos vão...

- O que? Não... Não! Me deixa voltar para lá! Tenho que tirá-lo de lá!

- Ino, não! Você tem que ir para dentro e deixar a Sakura e a Hinata cuidarem de você.

- NÃO! É MINHA CULPA! EU CAUSEI O INCÊNDIO ACIDENTAL, GAARA ENTROU LÁ POR MINHA CAUSA! ELE ESTÁ SOTERRADO PORQUE ME TIROU DA FRENTE DE ONDE O TELHADO IA CAIR, ENTENDE? CAIU EM CIMA DELE, MAS ERA PRA CAIR EM CIMA DE MIM! ME DEIXA ENTRAR LÁ!

- Chega.

Lee a pegou no colo como se fosse um saco de batatas e levou para dentro da casa. Ele entrou na sala, iluminada pela lareira uma vez que a luz não voltara. Sakura e Hinata estavam muito nervosas.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Sakura.

- Transtornada. Está se culpando.

- Obrigada Lee, pode ir ajudar os garotos agora.

Ele se retirou.

- O que você está sentindo Ino? - perguntou Sakura.

- Me deixa em paz! Eu tenho que... Eu tenho que... - ela foi se acalmando aos poucos. Depois de alguns minutos estava normal. - Estou bem. Não me machuquei, só respirei muita fumaça. Mas não estou sentindo nada de ruim.

- Vá tomar um banho Ino. - recomendou Sakura. - Frio.

- Vou. Vou sim.

A loira foi subindo as escadas. O cobertor ficara na sala. Depois de exposto a tanto fogo já estava praticamente seco. Ela pegou uma camisola de seda azul que ia só até a metade das coxas e entrou no banheiro para tirar a fumaça do corpo.

A água fria pareceu tranquilizá-la, e o ar foi ficando mais leve e respirável aos poucos. Ela estava tão bem ali, que nem queria mais sair.

...

- Essa aqui está por cima, puxem!

Era um trabalho hérculeo. Os garotos já haviam tirado grande parte das vigas e conseguiam ver Gaara tentar se mexer embaixo delas, e resmungar que estava em um forno. Resmungava que precisava falar com Ino. Resmungava que estava tudo muito pesado em cima dele.

Tempo demais se passou até que ele ficasse livre. Não foi uma coisa muito bonita de se ver. Um pedaço de viga, como uma estaca, tinha se fincado quase que na parte de dentro da coxa esquerda dele e no bíceps do braço direito tinha um arranhão grave, quase em carne viva. Naruto e Sasuke pegaram os braços dele e colocaram em suas costas. Neji e Kankurou o pegaram pelas pernas. Kankurou nunca se sentira tão mal, acima de tudo, Gaara era seu irmão.

- Querem parar de me carregar deste jeito? Estou me sentindo um inválido... - Gaara resmungou, mas mal conseguia se mexer, então ficou apenas nos resmungos. - Me coloquem no chão, eu preciso falar com a Ino. Ainda não contei para ela, tenho que contar.

- Vai contar depois. - disse Naruto. - Antes as garotas vão cuidar de você.

- Cuidar... Não, me deixem falar com a Ino!

- Pare com isso!

A essa altura do campeonato já haviam chegado na sala. Ino estava no banho. O colocaram deitado no sofá.

- Legal, valeu rapazes. - e ele começou a tentar se levantar.

- Hey, pare com isso! - disse Sakura.

- Depois você faz isso, eu tenho que falar com a Ino!

- Fale depois idiota, você mal consegue se por de pé!

- É IMPORTANTE! ME DEIXA FALAR COM ELA!

- FICA QUIETO!

Começou uma guerra. Era incrível a capacidade desse garoto de lutar tanto por uma idiotice num estado daqueles. Sakura teve que colocar os garotos para fora para esvaziar o ambiente e ela pudesse pensar um pouco. E Gaara tentando sair dali. E Sakura pensando. E Hinata segurando Gaara. E Tenten tentando convencê-lo a esperar.

- E se eu morrer, hein Tenten? Quem vai contar para ela?

- Para isso! Você não vai morrer não!

Mas algo no modo como Tenten e Gaara se olharam deixou certa tensão no ar.

...

Ino desceu correndo as escadas ao ouvir a gritaria que vinha, ao ouví-lo gritar.

O incêndio havia sido apagado e estavam todos na copa, que tinha uma porta que dava para a sala de estar, ouvindo o berreiro e esperando notícias.

Ela nem quis saber dos avisos para não entrar, se enfiou de uma vez na sala de estar.

Sabe-se lá como ele estava de pé, mas apoiado nos ombros de Hinata. Tenten discutia com ele abertamente, e Sakura aparentemente desistira de convencê-lo.

- Ino! Venha aqui, diga a elas para que saiam, precisamos conversar.

- Não Gaara, você precisa ser cuidado.

- Ino, estou bem, agora venha.

- Deite-se e deixe Sakura cuidar de você.

- Ino... Não... Não! Ino!

Ele começou um novo ataque de desespero. As garotas mal conseguiam contê-lo.

Quando ele conseguiu dar um passo sozinho foi que elas viram como a situação estava crítica.

- Sakura, faz alguma coisa! Ele vai só piorar desse jeito.

- Ino me escuta...

- Seda ele. - Ino falou. Fosse o que fosse que ele ia falar ficou perdido no meio do caminho por tempo o bastante para que as garotas conseguissem colocá-lo deitado no sofá de novo. Sakura pegou um vidrinho e uma seringa.

- Ino... Me escute...

- Vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo para conversar depois. Você está muito transtornado, precisa se cuidar antes.

- Mas Ino...

Hinata tirou a camiseta dele e virou seu braço direito para cima. Ele tinha a pele muito clara e era muito fácil achar uma veia.

- Ino não deixa ela fazer isso, me escuta por favor...

Sakura passou álcool no braço dele.

- Ino eu estou te pedindo!

A agulha entrou na veia direitinho. Ele parecia muito chateado.

- Ino vem aqui. - ele pediu com a voz mais baixa.

Ela se aproximou dele. Gaara parecia já lutar para manter os olhos abertos, mas fitou as iris dela e fez uma força para murmurar algo.

- Me... desculpe...

- Gaara, o que?

- Me desculpe por tudo... Por favor... Por favor, me perdoe!

- Eu...

Ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Me perdoe. - ele fechou os olhos mas apertou a mão dela, mostrando que ainda estava consciente.

- Eu perdoo.

- Por favor, pessa desculpas a meus irmãos por mim. Promete?

- Prometo, vou pedir.

Ele soltou a mão dela, adormecido.

- Agora podemos fazer algo meninas. - Sakura usava luvas cirúrgicas e tinha prendido o cabelo. Ela puxou a estaca lentamente da perna dele e começou a analisar o corte. Ino sentiu o estômago revirar.

- Talvez você devesse sair agora... - sugeriu Hinata.

- Eu aguento.

- Não precisa se fazer de forte. Vá. - disse Tenten.

Ino saiu.

Todos na copa olharam para ela com olhar indagador. Estavam jogados no cômodo para todos os lados, alguns de pé, outros assentados no chão. Todos querendo saber como tinham o feito se acalmar.

- A Sakura deu um sedativo para ele. - ela explicou, indo diretamente até Temari e Kankurou, meio nervosos em um canto. - Ele me mandou pedir desculpas a vocês dois. Por tudo.

Os irmãos demoraram um pouco para entender o pedido de desculpas, mas acenaram com a cabeça afirmativamente, perdoando-o.

- Neji, me desculpe por colocar fogo no seu estábulo. Foi sem querer, eu...

- Tudo certo. Faremos um mutirão depois para arrumar tudo. Vamos reconstruí-lo juntos, vai ser legal. Estava mesmo precisando de uma reforma... O que importa é que você está bem, e o Gaara vai ficar também, apesar de ser meio maluco. Às vezes eu não sei se ele é o heroi ou o vilão...

Eles riram um pouquinho. Ele a abraçou e disse que não tinha problema, e ela realmente sentiu isso no abraço dele.

Agora tudo o que restava a todos era esperar.

...

- Cuidado Hinata, a hemorragia está piorando.

A Hyuuga trocou os algodões mais uma vez. Sakura verificara que a estaca não pegara nenhuma veia ou artéria de grande importância, mas penetrara fundo no tecido muscular e arrebentara boa parte de vasos sanguineos. Não era algo tão grave quanto poderia ser, mas era, e ia gastar tempo. Ela estava retirando todas as lascas de madeira da parte interna do corte o quão rápido podia, Hinata usava algodões para conter o sangramento e Tenten monitorava os batimentos e a temperatura dele. Elas não conversavam a não ser pelo essencial.

Tanto tempo se passou nessa tarefa que o efeito do sedativo foi diminuindo aos poucos.

- Tenten, preciso da sutura. Vou fechar o corte.

- Rápido Sakura, parece que ele vai acordar.

Sakura começou a costurar o corte com cuidado. Gaara deu um gemidinho de dor.

Ela acelerou um pouco, deu apenas três pontos. Não era um corte tão extenso, era muito profundo. Ela arrematou o corte.

- Limpe para mim Hinata, por favor.

A Hyuuga começou a limpar o sangue enquanto Sakura separava uma pomada cicatrizante e anestesiante. Ela espalhou a pomada no ferimento e começou a enrolar uma faixa na coxa dele quando...

- Ino... - Tenten olhou para ele. Não estava acordando exatamente. Mas ela sabia o que estava contecendo.

Correu e trancou a porta, então começou a sussurrar para as garotas:

- Guardem este segredo garotas, não pode sair daqui.

...

Na altura em que Tenten terminou de contar tudo, ele tremia e suava frio.

- O que faremos, isso não é hora para uma coisa dessas! - reclamou Sakura.

- Só tem uma solução.

Quando Sakura e Hinata pegaram a ideia, a Hyuuga quase desmaiou, mas era a coisa certa a fazer. Naquele momento.

- Vá rápido.

Tenten saiu correndo.

As pessoas do lado de fora olharam para ela surpresa, esperando notícias, mas nada. Ino já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar: era culpa dela. O teto caíra nele por culpa dela, de mais ninguém.

Temari meio que dormira no colo de Kankurou, e ele estava chateado como nunca imaginou que ficaria por causa de Gaara. É claro, todos ali sabiam que havia algum segredo que apenas Tenten (e agora Matsuri, Hinata e Sakura) sabiam. De certa forma, isso despertou a simpatia das pessoas. Queriam que ele ficasse bem.

Tão rápido quanto fôra, Tenten voltou carregando um saquinho verde. Ela entrou na sala de estar de novo e fechou a porta.

...

Hinata parecia que nunca ia esqucer aquilo. Sakura não tinha reação. Tenten ainda estava com as mãos trêmulas enquanto fechava o saquinho verde. Ele parara de suar e tremer e estava completamente comum. Como se estivesse dormindo.

- Meu Deus... - finalmente Hinata disse algo.

- Não podem contar para ninguém. - pediu Tenten.

Um risinho soou por perto.

- Eu te pedi para manter segredo, Tenten. - murmurou Gaara. O efeito do sedativo acabara e ele dava uma de forte, mas morria de dor na perna e ainda tinha o arranhão no braço que não pudera se examinado ainda, apenas limpo.

- Salvei sua vida.

- Eu sei. Obrigado. Obrigado garotas, mas... Não digam a ninguém por favor.

- Seu segredo está a salvo conosco. Questão de profissionalismo, que tipo de médica eu seria se espalhasse segredos dos meus pacientes?

Todos riram um pouco.

- Agora posso falar com a Ino, certo?

- O seu braço...

- Ah, façam-me o favor, é só um arranhão.

Era bem mais que isso. Tenten teve uma ideia.

- Tudo bem, mas vai deixar a Ino cuidar do seu braço. Ok?

- Só nos dois. Ninguém pode ouvir.

- Certo.

Ele conseguiu se assentar. Sakura deixou a maleta médica para Ino e as garotas saíram. Hinata disse que estava tudo bem e que todos podiam ir dormir. Então explicou a situação para Ino e ela concordou. Sabia um pouco de medicina graças à própria Sakura, e esperava que fosse o bastante.

Todos subiram para seus quartos e Ino entrou na sala.

...

Gaara estava assentado no sofá. De longe ela viu que o braço dele realmente estava feio, devia estar ardendo muito. E estava.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Foram todos dormir. Estamos sozinhos como você queria desde antes dessa confusão toda.

- Só você para colocar fogo em um local cheio de palha seca e ficar lá dentro.

Ela avançou até o sofá e se assentou ao lado dele.

- Eu tenho que cuidar disso. Foi o combinado.

- Ok.

Ele se assentou de lado, encostando as costas no braço do sofá e ela puxou o banquinho com a maleta para perto, se assentando de frente para ele. Resolveu começar retirando as lascas de madeira.

- Vão haver lascas em mim até o próximo natal...

Eles riram.

Ela pegou uma pinça e com todo o cuidado do mundo, como se ele fosse de areia, começou a retirar lasca por lasca.

Ele se deteve a observar os movimentos das mãos dela. Eram ao mesmo tempo delicados e presisos, além de cuidadosos. Ele esboçou um leve sorriso, mas ela pareceu não reparar.

- Então maluco, o que te deu na cabeça para entrar em uma casa em chamas e me salvar?

- A sua vida vale muito mais do que a minha, antes eu morrer lá dentro do que você.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Tem a ver com o que eu preciso lhe contar. Mas eu não sei por onde devo começar...

- Que tal começar pelo início?

- Bem... Então... Começa quando eu nasci. Não, antes que eu nascesse.

- O grande segredo é sua história de vida? Muito interessante.

- Não, mas para entender o que eu fiz você tem que saber do começo.

- Então prossiga.

- Eram meu pai, minha mãe, Kankurou e Temari, morando no Rio de Janeiro. Depois que Temari nasceu o médico a proibiu de ter mais filhos para sua própria saúde. Ela não deu muita importância no início, um casal de filhos era o bastante. Mas quando Temari tinha dois anos ela descobriu que estava grávida de novo, de mim. Meu pai tentou fazê-la abortar, ela poderia morrer de complicações na gestação ou no parto, mas nem quis saber. Ela de a vida dela por mim, e logo depois que nasci ela morreu.

- Eu sinto muito... - Ino comentou tirando uma outra lasca. Esta era um pouco maior, ele soltou uma "ai" baixinho. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo certo. Continue, está indo muito bem.

- Obrigada. Continue você também, quero saber o que acontece depois.

- Certo. É claro que a culpa de minha mãe morreu caiu em mim. Meu pai só não me colocou num abrigo por que eu era a única razão pela qual ela não estava lá e ele não ia abrir mão disso. Mas ele também nunca me deu atenção, eu era culpado, fim. Fui criado por uma babá, meu pai não gostava de mim, consequentemente meus irmãos também não. Ninguém queria ser amigo do esquisito filho do prefeito que ninguém amava. Depois de alguns anos teve aquele golpe na empresa, meu pai morreu e ficamos só eu, Temari e Kankurou. Eu tinha uns quatro ou seis anos na época, não me lembro muito bem.

Ela não olhava para ele, apenas para o que estava fazendo. Quase metade das lascas já haviam sido retiradas.

- Nós três fomos morar com a minha babá, não tínhamos parentes vivos, mas quando Kankurou fez quinze anos viemos morar em Belo Horizonte. Nossa babá surtou com todas as brigas entre nós três e foi embora alguns meses depois, então éramos de fato nós três. Kankurou e Temari tiveram que arranjar empregos, mas crianças de quinze e treze anos não são muito bem pagas, passamos apertos. Estudávamos na escola que nossa babá nos inscrevera e ficamos lá por bons anos até descobrirem que não tínhamos um responsável e nos chutaram de lá. Kankurou tinha acabado o segundo ano quando isso conteceu, ele ficou muito puto, quase podia se formar. Tivemos que esperar ele fazer dezoito para nos matricular de novo.

- Pelo menos tiraram alguns meses de férias. Aliás, anos. - ela brincou para quebrar o clima. Ele riu baixinho.

- Agora chega a parte chata, quando eu tinha doze anos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu me envolvi no tráfico de drogas.

...

- Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? - perguntou Temari. Shikamaru afagava seus cabelos, ambos assentados na cama dele, escorados na aprede. Ela deitara a cabeça no ombro dele e ele tentava fazê-la dormir, mas sem sucesso.

- Vai sim. Você ouviu a Hinata falando, está tudo bem com ele.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Espero que dê tudo certo.

- Vai dar.

...

A cara de espanto de Ino só não foi pior por que ela ainda estava tentando prestar atenção nas lascas de madeira.

- O que? Mas... como, Gaara?

- Foi num dos dias em que briguei com meus irmãos. Essa foi a mais feia das brigas, eu nem me lembro mais o motivo. Só sei que eu fiquei muito irritado. Saí do apartamento. Já eram umas três da manhã. O tipo de coisa e pessoa que se vê na rua à essa hora da manhã não é muito educativo. Havia prostitutas, pedintes, gangues. Para todo lado. E com tanto lugar para ir eu fui parar logo em uma favela. Uma dessas menos conhecidas. Você sabe, a polícia sempre pega uma favela pra Cristo, para mostrar na televisão e fingir que faz algo, então pode esquecer que as outras existem. Lá no Rio, por exemplo, é a da Rocinha. Mas existem várias. Lá em Belo Horizonte essa era uma dessas esquecidas. Havia muita gente nas ruas, e eu só fui entrando morro acima.

- Não teve medo de entrar numa favela à essa hora?

- Estava tão irritado que nem liguei. Encontrei de tudo lá dentro. Encontrei um grupo de adolescentes que pareciam tão felizes, que eu nem quis saber. Eu só queria ficar feliz também. Perguntei o que eles estavam fazendo. Eles estavam fumando crack. Me disseram que eu podia ficar com uma pedra se conseguisse vender um pacote. E eu lá fui discutir? Rodei a tal favela todinha até vender tudo.

- Espera. - dessa vez ela parou para olhá-lo nos olhos. - Você é viciado em crack?

- Não fale desse jeito, parece tão chato quando alguém fala assim.

- Meu Deus, você é.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tão pesado que parecia quase visível e apalpável. Sabe se lá quantos minutos se passaram até Ino absorver o choque.

- Quando a Tenten saiu e voltou a alguns minutos atrás com um saquinho verde, era para mim.

- Não entendi, se você já estava mal por que ela ia te trazes drogas? Não ia fazer você ficar ainda pior? - ela perguntou, voltando a tirar o restante das lascas.

- Não é assim que acontece. Quando se diz que alguém é viciado em uma sunstância química, ela pode ter dois tipo de vícios: o físico ou o psicológico. Geralmente são os dois, mas no meu caso, eu consegui me convencer a parar com isso, mas meu corpo não.

- Então você só tem o vício físico?

- É. Então eu não quero mais ser um drogado, mas eu não posso simplesmente parar de fumar, meu corpo precisa da droga. Quando eu fico muito tempo sem tenho uma crise de abstinência, e o único jeito de resolver é usando.

- Você nunca pensou em se desintoxicar?

- Claro que sim. Muitas vezes. Mas nunca tive coragem. Não sozinho. Mas quando eu voltar para a cidade desta vez vou me enfiar numa clínica, prometo. A Tenten prometeu me ajudar.

- Eu também vou te ajudar Gaara.

- Obrigado... Mas continuando, ainda tem muita coisa que você precisa saber.

- Tem?

- Tem.

Ela retirou a última lasca e começou a limpar com algodão e álcool. Ardeu muitíssimo, mas Gaara ficou quieto. Ele era durão demais para demonstrar fraquezas.

- Então continue.

- Eu não sei exatamente em que ponto isso aconteceu, mas foram apenas uns dois meses depois que eu comecei a frequentar a favela. Apesar de tudo era um lugarzinho pacífico, não tinha concorrência, não tinha guerra do tráfico. Mas uma nova gangue chegou e tudo começou a ir por água abaixo. Ninguém queria perder clientela. Chegaram as armas. Virou um inferno aquilo lá, e eu só queria que ficasse tudo em paz de novo. E não era o único. Uchicha Madara e Uchicha Itachi fundaram a Akatsuki, com o objetivo de combater a gangue nova e trazer a paz para lá. Mas era uma paz acontecendo com guerra, entende?

- Uchicha? Uchicha tipo...

- São o tio e o irmão do Sasuke sim. E ele sabe disso e não liga que os outros fiquem sabendo. Então, seguindo em frente, eu me alistei. Claro. E entrei para a guerra do tráfico. Eu só ia me afudando ainda mais. Mas dessa vez era por uma boa razão. Tive que começar a pedir dinheiro para os meus irmãos para comprar mais droga e para despistar fui ganhando uns presentinhos da Akatsuki para cobrir a real razão do dinheiro. Eles não ligavam de me dar essas coisas pois o dienheiro voltava para eles mesmo. Então meu quarto ganhou uma king-size, uma tv de plasma, um super-computador... E a guerra ia evoluindo. E surgiu um problema.

- Que problema?

- A principio era tudo por debaixo dos panos, até que... Você se lembra de um período em que Sasuke desapareceu, com certeza.

- Lembro sim. Foi há um ano ou dois...

- A gangue rival o sequestrou para atingir Itachi e Madara-sempai.

- Sério?

- E eu percebi que as pessoas que eu amava não estavam seguras. Então comecei a agir como quem não amava ninguém. Fiz meus irmãos me odiarem, fingi que os odiava também e eles ficaram a salvo. Eu estuprei a Temari porque ela insistia em _gostar_ de mim, isso é tão bom e puro nela. Foi o único jeito, depois de tentar de tudo, de fazer com que os dois quizessem me ver morto. Então eu fingi que queria vê-los mortos também e pronto. Ninguém os pegou.

- Mas o Clark...

- É, o Clark. Adivinhe, é o líder da gangue rival.

- Ele pegou a Temari. - ela disse no meio da surpresa da última revelação. Agora terminava de passar o cicatrizante e ia começar a enrolar o braço dele com a faixa, mas parou com os dedos ainda sujos de pomada. Ela tinha quase jogado a melhor amiga para cima do líder da gangue que sequestrara o garoto que ela amara por tanto tempo!

- Eu sei, este mundo é realmente pequeno. Ele não sabia que ela era minha irmã, só descobriu quando já tinha a pego e nem deu importância para isso. Eu sabia desde o início que era ele quem tinha a pego, mas não tinha certeza se ele sabia ou não que era ela a minha irmã, isso eu descobri depois. Por isso eu não pude ir salvá-la de cara, ele ia saber que eu estava preocupado com ela, e isso ia estragar tudo.

- Eu entendi. - ela prendeu a faixa com um esparadrapo, guardou tudo dentro da caixinha e se colocou de frente para ele. - Como vai o braço?

- Bem melhor, fez um ótimo trabalho Ino.

- Ainda falta uma coisa para você me dizer.

- O que?

- Por que você _me_ estuprou?

- Ah, isso. Eu sabia que ia chegar aí. Depois de Temari, na lista de pessoas que seriam vítimas da gangue do Clark por minha causa, vem o Kankurou. Eu não precisei fazer nada contra ele, só o que eu fazia com Temari era o bastante para que ele quizesse me ver pelas costas pelo resto da vida. E logo abaixo dele viria você.

- Como disse?

- Você constumava ir lá em casa para conversar com minha irmã, e dava roupas para elas, e tudo o mais. E eu sempre te olhava Ino. Eu gosto de você.

- Gosta? Como gosta?

Ela já sabia a resposta.

- Eu te amo.

Mais um silêncio pesado.

- Sabe, essa, "eu sou viciado" e "eu entrei para o tráfico de drogas" estão concorrendo acirradamente para revelação da noite.

Ele sorriu, mas foi um sorriso meio tristonho.

- Eu te amo sim. Por isso te coloquei em risco também. O peso de ter todos que você ama correndo riscos por sua causa não é nada legal. Eu tive que te fazer odiar da mesma forma que fiz com meus irmãos e não deveria ser difícil, mas eu gosto tanto de você que estava quase te contando o que eu sentia. O seu namoro com o Sai não ia bem e eu estava sendo mais legal, então você poderia acabar ficando comigo se eu desse em cima de você. Você comentou isso naquela noite e foi por isso que eu fiquei com tanta raiva. Eu já sabia que você poderia ceder e era isso que não era bom. Mas ao invés de simplesmente me odiar, você decidiu me investigar e tudo foi por água abaixo. Eu contei para a Tenten, a Matsuri ouviu, a Tenten teve que contar para Sakura e Hinata para que eu não morresse de um ataque de abstinência a uns minutos atrás e agora você sabe. Acho que meus irmãos têm que ser os próximos, por direito.

A verdade é que depois de "Eu te amo sim." ela não ouviu mais nada.

- O que eu devo fazer agora? - ela perguntou. Ele sabia que ela estava falando dos dois, como ele temia, ela gostava dele. Ainda mais agora que tivera sua vida salva por ele, ela se apaixonara de verdade. Ninguém nunca se dera ao trabalho de avisá-la de um buraco no caminho e ele se jogara na frente de vigas despencantes de telhado só para salvá-la.

- Nada, você tem que me esquecer, não sou bom para você. Não quero colocar o seu nome na lista.

- Você fez sua família e a garota que você ama te odiarem para que eles não fossem mortos. Socou um loiro até ele ficar preto de tão roxo por ele ter sequestrado sua irmã e entrou em uma casa em chamas, se jogou na frente de um telhado despencante para salvar a vida de uma garota. E depois de tudo isso, quer que eu não me apaixone por você? Você é um heroi!

- Falando assim parece bem mais.

- Não é mais. Talvez você tenha os fins certos e os meios errados, mas e daí? Os fins não justificam os meios?

- Ino, não fique comigo. É pe-ri-go-so.

Ela percebeu que ele estava implorando para ela dar um pé na bunda dele, mas estava louco para que ela ficasse com ele.

- Que droga, grande amiga sou. Matsuri vai me odiar pelo resto da vida.

- Não, ela deu permissão para ficarmos juntos. - ele disse se lembrando da conversa que tivera mais cedo com a garota. - O que significa que você _pode _gostar de mim, mas não _deve_.

- Más notícias. Já me apaixonei.

Ela começou a puxar o rosto dele para perto, mas ele se virou.

- Não Ino.

- Está me rejeitando?

- O que? Não seja estúpida, estou tentando te manter viva!

- Mas que diferença isso faz?

- Você pode morrer amanhã se ficar comigo.

- É claro que posso morrer amanhã, e nem preciso ficar com você para isso. Posso cair do cavalo em um passeio, me afogar no lago, posso ser atropelada ou levar um tiro de bala perdida quando voltar para Belo Horizonte. E aí? Todos podemos morrer amanhã. A vida é efêmera.

- E como você acha que eu lidaria com o sentimento de culpa?

- Você não teria culpa, apenas eu. Quem decidiu ficar com você fui eu, eu e mais ninguém.

Ele estava quase convencido. Ino realmente tinha o poder de mexer com a cabeça da pessoas, quase manipulá-las.

- Se ficarmos juntos você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim. - ele disse.

- Eu não ligo. - ela chegou para frente. Ele estava ainda assentado com as costas escoradas no braço do sofá e não tinha como se afastar. Ela simplesmente colocou os joelhos nos lados dos quadris dele e se assentou eu seu colo.

- Vou te seguir para todos os lados para saber se está viva.

- Não me importo. - ela colocou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e se aproximou até seus narizes se tocarem.

- Vai mesmo sair com um marginal?

- Já disse e repito: você é o heroi.

Ela achou melhor calá-lo logo. Encostou seus lábios nos dele em um selinho suave. Ele não soube o que fazer. A garota dos sonhos dele estava mesmo o beijando por livre e espontânea vontade? Ele a afastou um pouco.

- O que foi?

- Não me acha uma aberração? Um esquisito?

- Quer parar com isso? Eu já disse o que acho.

- Mas eu...

Ela o beijou de novo. Ele a afastou mais uma vez.

- Não faz sentido que você goste de mim porque salvei sua vida. Quero que goste de mim pelo que eu sou.

- Você está complicando as coisas.

- É que é meio sem graça isso, nem tenho que fazer força para te conquistar?

- Você entrou num estábulo incendiado! Se isso não é fazer força...

- Posso só fazer uma coisinha antes?

- Tudo bem, se isso te faz se sentir melhor.

Ele se pôs de pé com alguma dificuldade e atravessou a sala. Pegou o violão encostado ao lado da parede e voltou até ela.

- Você toca?

- Ele é meu, não sabia? - ele perguntou, tirando o violão da capa. - Eu quero cantar uma musiquinha com você. Eu sei que você gosta dela, Tenten me falou que é sua preferida.

- Não pode ser "Lucky", do Jason Mraz, é?

- É.

- EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA!

- Eu sei... E não grite, tem gente dormindo.

- Me desculpe.

- Aí você me diz se eu toquei direitinho.

Ela ficou tão perdida no som e no movimento dos dedos dele tocando que quase se esqueceu de cantar. Para ficar ainda melhor, a ele cantava muito bem. E ela também. Eram como Quinn e Sam, do seriado Glee. (**N.A.: **Vocês nem devem aguentar mais esse seriado aqui na fanfic né, mas eu amo o seriado e GaaIno realmente parece com Quinn e Sam e é muito fofo. Eu simplesmente não resisti à comparação. ^^)

A música terminou.

- Agora você tem alguns motivos para gostar de mim. - disse Gaara. - Eu sei tocar sua música favorita, sou um cara legal, gosto de você.

Ele colocou o violão no chão.

- Vai me ensinar a tocar depois?

- Claro.

- Então realmente gosto de você.

Ela o beijou de novo. Mas dessa vez ele retribuiu. Ele a puxou para seu colo e ela passou os braços por seu pescoço. Sabe-se lá por quanto tempo eles ficaram conversando e se beijando.

- Alguma vez teve tiroteio lá no morro? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Muitas vezes. Eu sempre saí inteiro, sei me defender. Não se preocupe.

Mas ela se preocupava.

Ele a beijou para acalmá-la. Gaara conseguiu sentir os batimentos acelerados (e amedrontados) dela. Resolveu acariciar a primeira parte do corpo dela que alcançou para tranquilizá-la, e foi bem uma das coxas.

Havia muita coisa sobre garotas que Gaara não sabia. No que se referia a seduzí-las ele não sabia nada, mas tinha um instinto natural muito grande para esse tipo de coisa e fazia tudo... por instinto. A coxa é uma das partes mais sensíveis no corpo e Ino estava com uma camisolinha muito curta, sem as menores segundas intenções, pois quando a vestira ela não fazia a menor ideia de que ia ficar com ele. Ele mesmo estava só com a bermuda, já que Hinata havia tirado sua camiseta para facilitar os tratamentos.

- Gaara, devia parar com isso. - ela pediu, tirando a mão dele da perna dela.

- Por quê?

Ela riu um pouco.

- Só pare, tá legal?

- Tá legal.

Eles se beijaram de novo. Ele segurou a mão dela para não fazer nada que ela não quizesse, e nesse gesto ela viu o quanto ele de fato se importava com ela.

Passados mais alguns minutos ele passou um braço pelas costas dela e a deitou no sofá, deitando-se por cima dela.

- Gaara, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - ela perguntou, quando ela começou a beijar o pescoço dela. A resposta veio sussurrada no ouvido dela.

- Não sei, não estou pensando, só fazendo.

Ela entendeu então que ele não tinha a menor pretensão de ser pervertido, ou qualquer coisa, era o próprio instinto dele que estava fazendo isso.

Esse pensamento o fez parecer um cara tão inocente...

Ino não quis ser tão indiscreta, mas sua grande língua fez a pergunta antes que ela se contesse. Ainda bem que ele não se importou.

- Com quantas garotas você já transou?

Ele só respondeu, no meio dos beijos distribuídos no pescoço dela.

- A Temari só. E você né?

Então ele só tinha estuprado garotinhas. Nada de sexo ou amor. E pela história que ele lhe contara fora tudo pela proteção de todos.

Estranho, era como se ele fosse virgem. Mas não era. Mas era...

Ela pegou a mão direita dele e colocou em sua coxa de volta.

- Está me dando permissão? Mas pensei que você não quizesse que eu fizesse isso.

- Esquece.

Ele voltou os beijos para os lábios dela. Ela sentiu os dedos dele percorrendo a coxa dela de novo. Com alguns segundos começou a se sentir molhada.

Gaara, mais uma vez por puro instinto, puxou a barra da camisola dela até quase no pescoço, e desceu os lábios por todo o abdômen dela. Ino tirou a camisola e jogou em um canto qualquer. Quando ele voltou os lábios para cima, Ino estava tão arrepiada que um choque elétrico teria deixado seus pêlos menos em pé. Ela não usava sutiã, agora estava só com a calcinha.

- Gaara... Me beija...

Eles se beijaram de novo, um beijo com direito a tudo: língua, mordidas, chupões... Ino abraçava o tronco dele com tanta força contra seu corpo que até se esqueceu que ele estava em certas condições negativas de saúde. Ele esqueceu também.

Ela separou um pouco as pernas e ele se encaixou entre elas. Assim que ele fez isso ela percebeu como ele estava excitado. Provavelmente não usava cueca, e a bermuda de tactel tinha um tecido bem propenso a deixar certas elevações à mostra.

Ela esticou a mão para a mesinha de centro e enfiou a mão na bomboniére lotada de preservativos e tirou o primeiro que achou. Por instinto e certa experiência percebeu que o tamanho "M" era perfeito. Ela agradeceu por não ser um "G" igual era o de Sai, na primeira vez dos dois mesmo que ela não fosse virgem chegara a doer.

O instinto de Gaara o fez retirar a calcinha dela e sua bermuda. Ele estava tão ocupado em beijá-la que ela mesma se ocupou em colocar o preservativo nele.

M mesmo. Ino era realmente ótima com seus instintos. Assim como ele.

Ela ergueu um pouco os joelhos e antes mesmo que estivesse em uma posição cem por cento confortável ele a penetrou. E ela nem aí. Depois que ele se movimentou umas três ou quatro vezes ela conseguiu se ajeitar bem, com as costas escoradas no braço da cadeira, meio deitada e meio assentada.

Entendam, eles estavam em um sofá. É um pouco menos espaçoso que uma cama king-size como a do quarto dele.

Gaara, Ino não demorou a perceber, era um amante nato. Por instinto ele sabia o que fazer para dar prazer a uma mulher, e Ino se sentiu tão contente por ser esta mulher que esqueceu completamente dos problemas que a relação deles implicava. Ele também nem lembrava. Não lembrava de mais nada.

Ele era tão bom que conseguiu fazê-la gozar antes dele, quando às vezes é o contrário que acontece. Poucos segundos depois ele gozou. E ficou por cima dela beijando uns bons minutos até que a repiração de ambos se normalizasse.

Quando isso aconteceu, ele se assentou, deu um nó no preservativo e jogou certeiramente na lareira acesa, puxou Ino para perto, e ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele afagou os cabelos loiros da garota e fechou os olhos. Ela fechou também.

- Não podemos dormir aqui desse jeito, Gaara.

- Eu sei. - ele se deitou e a abraçou de conchinha. Quase que os dois não cabiam no sofá, mas cabiam. Ele puxou aquele mesmo cobertor seco do chão e os cobriu.

Depois de tudo que acontecera naquele dia, eles estavam tão cansados que dormiram quase que imediatamente.

* * *

**Eu faleieeeeee!**

**E aí, que tal o Gaara agora hein? Virou um partidasso né? Todas devem tar babando nele...**

**Ele merece até uns pedidos de desculpas daqueles que queriam matá-lo. Ou não né, vai saber.**

**E então, o que achou? Comente por favor!**

**Beijinhos, até o próximo!**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	18. Aposta

**Olá leitores!**

**Cumprindo a promessa que fiz a mim mesma, postei este cap antes de 2012!**

**Especialmente dedicado a juh312, leitora do animesprit que me implorou para não deixar a Tenten sozinha. Seu desejo é uma ordem fofa!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

"_Constant craving / Has always been / Craving" - (Desejo constante / Tem sido sempre / Desejo) -_ **Constant Craving - K. D. Lang**

- Mas você não entende? Não acha que estamos meio confusos? - perguntou uma Hanabi desesperada.

- Deixe de ser enxerida! - disse Tenten. Ela, Matsuri, Sakura e Hinata fizeram uma corrente humana na frente da porta da sala de estar e não iam deixar ninguém passar.

O fato é que Hanabi se levantara cedo demais naquela manhã e decidira passar na sala de estar para ler um livro no sofá. Então, ela deu de cara com...

Bem, vocês bem sabem quem estava deitado no sofá, abraçando uma menina de conchinha, os dois sem roupa alguma e com nada além de um cobertor sobre eles.

Não era à toa que as pessoas que não sabiam da história toda estavam tão confusos assim.

- Alguém quer me dizer como meu irmão passou de "vilão maníaco estuprador agressor" para "romântico incorrigível"? - perguntou Kankurou. Estava indignado com o trabalho que ele próprio tivera para conquistar Sari, e então, só porque seu irmãozinho deu uma de herói conseguiu ficar com uma das garotas mais desejadas da escola, isso depois de atacá-la, claro. Ela deveria odiá-lo, certo?

- Tá certo! - disse Sakura - Chega! Se alguém tem o direito de saber alguma coisa são Kankurou e Temari, e ainda assim não somos nós quem vamos dizer. Deixem os dois dormirem em paz, tiveram uma noite difícil!

- Uma noite boa, isso sim. - retrucou Moegi.

Então, para quebrar o grande tumulto do lado de fora a porta da sala se abriu. Gaara saiu de T-shirt e bermuda. Todos se calaram.

- Bom dia pessoal. - ele falou. Então subiu para seu quarto para vestir roupas limpas.

Todos ficaram chocados. Desde quando Gaara dava bom dia para as pessoas?

O tumulto recomeçou. Gaara ouvia a bagunça toda do andar de cima mas não estava nem aí. Tomou um banho, recolocou as ataduras, vestiu roupas limpas e desceu as escadas enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha.

- Querem parar de fazer barulho? - ele pediu. - Deste jeito vão acordar a Ino-chan.

Ino-_chan?_ Obviamente algo estava muito estranho ali. Ele passou pelas pessoas e foi indo até a cozinha. Não havia café da manhã pois Temari, Naruto e Choji estavam muito ocupados tomando conta da vida de Gaara e Ino para fazer o café. Ele pegou os ovos de cima da geladeira e colocou para cozinhar para todo mundo. Então começou a ferver leite e água para o café.

Agora ele também fazia o café da manhã? E assim que ficou tudo pronto ele pôs a mesa e voltou para dentro da sala. Com a porta aberta mesmo ele se ajoelhou de frente para o sofá e começou a fazer um carinho nos cabelos loiros de Ino.

- Acorda, Ino-chan. Eu fiz o café da manhã...

Ela resmungou um pouco, e abriu os olhos. Quando deu de cara com Gaara e se lembrou da noite anterior, e depois viu a porta aberta, se sentiu corar até a raiz dos cabelos: o que lhe dera na telha para fazer o que fizera com ele sem mais nem menos? Sexo assim, do nada?

E o pior: fora a melhor transa da vida dela até então. Ele era perfeito, em todos os aspectos. E era só dela.

- Desde quando você cozinha? - ela perguntou com a voz embargada pelo sono.

- Desde que eu comecei a morar sozinho e não podia passar fome. - ela deu uma risadinha baixa. - Veste seu roupão e toma um banho. Te vejo na mesa do café. - ele deu um beijo na testa dela e voltou andando até a cozinha. Até então a multidão só fizera se calar e olhar tudo desenrolar de um lado para o outro sem entender nada.

Ino saiu da sala meio grogue de sono. Passou pelas pessoas com um sorriso muito tímido e envergonhado e, seguindo o conselho de seu... ficante? Peguete? Namorado? Não sabia. Foi tomar um banho.

No andar de baixo todo mundo acompanhara a situação e estavam totalmente chocados e confusos. Gaara arrumou a bagunça da sala e depois...

- Preciso falar com vocês dois. - ele disse, apontando para seus irmãos. - A sós e de preferência agora, antes que a Ino desça.

- Gaara você vai fazer isso assim, sozinho? - perguntou Tenten.

- Eu preciso, eles têm o direito. É por isso que tem que ser antes que a Ino desça. Ela quer ajudar, mas para _isso_ eu não posso aceitar ajuda. Você entende, certo?

- Claro. - respondeu a morena. - Se cuida.

- Vou me cuidar. - Gaara abriu a porta para seus irmãos entrarem e depois fechou. Respirou fundo. - Assentem-se, é uma longa, muito longa história.

A mesa do café nunca esteve tão barulhenta. Ino não queria encarar todo mundo sozinha, mas Gaara estava ocupado. Acabou achando melhor ler um livro no alto da escada, de onde conseguia ver a porta da sala. Assim ela saberia quando ele saísse.

Demorou uma eternidade. Ela ouviu gritos. Pedidos de desculpas. _Choros. _E dos três por sinal. Kankurou parecia puto de raiva com o que seu irmão se tornara (aparentemente por sua causa) e Temari não parava de chorar. Ino ouviu até o barulho de um soco, e chegou a ficar preocupada que Gaara tivesse feito algo, mas depois ouviu a voz do ruivo dizer "eu mereci" e Kankurou respondeu: "Quer outro? Faz anos que estou com a mão queimando para fazer isso."

Ino sabia que sozinha Temari não impediria um cara de 19 anos espancar um de 15 só porque o mais novo concordara em não reagir, então achou melhor interferir. Bateu na porta da sala e viu pela fechadura Kankurou relaxar os músculos.

- Vai embora, seja lá quem for. - o moreno disse. Ela se assentou no degrau de baixo da escada, onde era mais perto e continuou ouvindo.

Depois de alguns minutos Kankurou pareceu se acalmar, e Temari a ficar menos chateada. Por fim, um Kankurou ainda bastante bravo, mas controlado, saiu da sala, e Ino ia entrar mas achou melhor não: Gaara e Temari pareciam estar no seu primeiro "momento família", abraçados, no meio da sala, e ele tentando fazê-la se acalmar de vez.

- Calma Temari, não chora, por favor. Eu estou bem, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. - ele sussurrou.

- Me desculpe, eu devia ter tentado ajudar você, eu devia ter ficado de olho, eu devia... - ela chorava no colo dele e ela afagava os cabelos dela, tentando acalmá-la. Tanta coisa fazia sentido agora, como quando ele dizia que "era tudo para o bem de todos". Errado, mas das maneiras corretas.

O típico herói torto.

Muito tempo depois os dois saíram. Temari foi tomar café, mas Gaara foi em outra direção.

- Fique. - ele disse para Ino, quando esta tencionou seguí-lo. - Vigie a Temari por mim até eu voltar, vou acertar as contas com meu irmão mais velho.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira, por favor! - ela pediu, temendo que "acerto de contas" significasse devolver o soco que ele tomara.

- Não vou. Não sou violento, pelo menos não sem motivo. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Vingança não é motivo.

Ino suspirou vendo que não tinha jeito e resolveu ir para a mesa do café mesmo sem Gaara pois estava morrendo de fome. Assim que se assentou viu todos os olhares convergirem para ela, e Temari lhe lançar um sorrisinho. Ino achou melhor assentar-se ao lado da loira e começou a comer sem se pronunciar.

- Onde estão meus irmãos? - perguntou Temari.

- Conversando.

Gaara encontrou Kankurou assentado nos degraus da varanda, cutucando a terra do chão com um graveto.

- Posso me assentar? - perguntou Gaara, indicando o espaço ao lado de Kankurou. O moreno deu de ombros, o que Gaara entendeu como "tanto faz" e por isso se assentou assim mesmo.

- Quer alguma coisa? - perguntou Kankurou.

- Quero. Quero saber por que raios meu irmão mais velho está emburrado num canto ao invés de ter me chamado para jogar bola com ele, por exemplo.

- Só porque a Temari aceitou tudo isso numa boa não significa que eu aceitarei também.

- Está fazendo pirraça? Você? _Você fazendo pirraça? _Caraca, alguém tem que filmar isso, é a primeira e última vez que acontece...

- Não é pirraça. Eu só quero ficar em paz.

- Não vou deixar. Nós finalmente podemos ser uma família de verdade e você não vai estragar isso. Levanta, toma café e a gente pode fazer alguma coisa interessante juntos. Tipo jogar baralho.

- Cala a boca.

Gaara engoliu em seco. Kankurou estava mesmo tão emburrado assim? Mas quando o mais velho continuou ele soube que não.

- Cartas é muito chato. Vamos jogar bola. Eu fico no gol.

Eles riram um pouco e apertaram as mãos, em seguida subiram para a mesa do café. Gaara se assentou ao lado de Ino e Kankurou do outro lado de Gaara.

- Como é que é, a gente vai ficar sabendo de algo ou não? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Se alguém perguntar de novo eu vou acabar respondendo. E não vai ser muito legal não.

- Fala aí, qual é a tua? - perguntou Naruto.

- Sou traficante. - várias pessoas pararam com o garfo a meio caminho da boca. Alguém deixou o talher cair no chão. - Tenten, me passa o suco?

- Claro.

Quando as pessoas se recuperaram do choque, Kankurou e Gaara já estavam dividindo times para o futebol.

- Peraí, alguém explica isso direito! - pediu Naruto.

- Eu juro - comentou Gaara, engolindo um pedaço de pão. - que se eu tiver que explicar a história toda de novo, eu vou gravar e deixar um cd rodando. Puts vey, falar a mesma coisa pela quarta vez é muito cansativo.

- Quarta? - perguntou alguém.

- É. Tenten, depois Ino, e agora meus irmãos. Alguém que sabe faz o favor de explicar aí porque já cansei. Vou escovar os dentes.

- Come direito. - pediu Ino. - Você tem que comer direito!

- Sou sem fome mesmo. - ele subiu as escadas e deixou todo mundo para trás.

Sakura, agora que tinha a permissão de Gaara, repassou a história do jeitinho que Tenten tinha lhe contado. Tenten teve que preencher uns detalhes que na hora Sakura e Hinata não ficaram sabendo por causa da pressa. Gaara demorou tempo o bastante no banheiro para voltar quando todo mundo tinha absorvido a notícia e zoado bastante a Ino, então os garotos dividiram times e foram jogar futebol. As meninas se assentaram em rodinha do lado e foram conversar.

- Então, senhorita Ino. - disse Sakura. - Conte-nos TUDO. AGORA!

Ino corou mais que a Hinata, mas como as meninas ficaram no "Conta, conta, conta, conta..." ela não teve opção a não ser relatar o que acontecera depois que ela e Gaara ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- Quem diria, além de tudo ainda é músico? - perguntou Hanabi. - Fiquei até com inveja, quer trocar?

- Não, minha fase Sasuke acabou.

- Ah, já? - perguntou Hinata. - Que bom que o Gaara te fez tão bem...

No meio da conversa, onde Hinata também teve que contar sobre a manhã de natal dela e de Neji, surgiu um assunto.

- Meninas, eu estou com um problema. - disse Temari.

- O que é?

- Bem, estava eu ontem no quarto, com o Shikamaru, e aí...

_- Temari, quer fazer alguma coisa? Estou entediadasso..._

_- Você quem sabe._

_Shikamaru assentou-se na cama dela e puxou seu rosto para um beijo. Ela gostou disso. Abraçou o pescoço dele e ele a cintura dela. Com alguns minutos o beijo ficou mais quente, o que para ele era bom, mas para ela nem tanto. Ele a puxou para seu colo, de frente para ele, e ela ficou com as pernas dos lados dos quadris dele. Mais um tempo depois ele a puxou o mais para perto possível e ela ficou meio desconcertada ao constatar que estava assentada em cima do..._

_- Shikamaru, espera._

_Ele não deu ouvidos. Sua mão esquerda tomou a coxa dela, e com a direita nas costas dela ele a deitou na cama. Agora ela estava extremamente desesperada. Imagens nada legais de situações parecidas começaram a passar pela sua cabeça, principalmente com Clark. A mão dele tomou o ventre dela por debaixo da camiseta e começou a subir até o sutiã._

_- Para com isso, Shikamaru._

_- Por quê? A gente podia fazer isso, não é grande coisa._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Nenhum de nós dois é virgem, é? Pois bem, poderíamos nos divertir um pouco._

_- Não, não poderíamos. _

_Nisso a blusa dele foi parar no chão._

_- PARA SHIKAMARU! EU NÃO QUERO!_

_Ele olhou meio assustado para ela. Ela parecia estar revivendo um de seus piores pesadelos, e alguns segundos depois, ele se deu conta do que (quase) tinha feito._

_- Me desculpe. - ele pediu. Pegou sua camiseta no chão e saiu do quarto, deixando Temari para trás completamente atordoada._

- Mas ele mesmo pedindo desculpas parecia irritado. - comentou Temari. - O que eu devo fazer?

- Nada. - respondeu Moegi. - Não quer, não quer. Ele não tem nada com isso, é uma coisa sua.

- Moegi está certa. Os garotos não nos escutam às vezes, você fez bem em gritar com ele.

- Mas... Eu não quero brigar com ele, e é verdade, nós não temos mais muito o que preservar.

- Pense em você Temari, por que ele, nessas horas, só vai pensar nele.

Ela suspirou. O problema é que queria sim transar com ele, seria sua primeira boa experiência com isso, mas tinha medo demais.

- Mudando de assunto, Hanabi, me conta, naquele dia em que...

E a conversa seguiu.

Na hora do almoço as meninas finalmente sentiram o que Temari quis dizer com "parecia irritado".

- Shika-kun, me passa o bife? - pediu a loira.

Ele pegou a travessa com uma mão e passou para ela sem nem olhar nos olhos da garota.

Já era noite. Gaara trocara de quarto com Sai para ficar com Ino a pedido dela mesma, para colocar os olhos em cima dele. Ele achou ruim no começo, não precisava de "babá", mas como Ino só estava preocupada com ele e no fim isso significava ficar pertinho dela ele não ligou mais.

No "quarto dos solteiros", agora ocupado por Choji, Kiba, Lee e Sai, os garotos falavam de futebol, mais futebol, mais futebol e... garotas.

- Então agora na lista de solteiras temos apenas Tenten e Matsuri. A coisa está ficando feia. - comentou Kiba.

- Nem me fale. Tão poucos dias que Ino e eu terminamos e eu já estou ficando louco de não pegar menina nenhuma.

- Dias... E eu que não pego a meses? - retrucou Lee.

- E eu que nunca peguei? - retrucou Choji mastigando batatinhas.

Os garotos fizeram um minuto de silêncio por Choji. Então Kiba abriu a boca.

- Tive uma ideia. Uma competição. Além de Tenten e Matsuri tem a Tayuya e a Kin, da fazenda do lado. Cada um escolhe uma e quem pegar primeiro ganha a aposta.

- E na aposta vale o quê? - perguntou Choji.

- Trinta pila de cada. - disse Kiba. - Vale tudo, menos pegar a menina à força. Ela tem que querer.

- O perdedor vai desfilar pela casa só com uma folhinha de parreira. - sugeriu Sai.

Choji engoliu em seco. Ele de folhinha de parreira pela casa não era muito legal de se pensar não.

- Eu topo. - reforçou Kiba, tirando trinta reais da carteira e colocando em cima da cama. - Tenten.

- Eu topo também, Matsuri. - disse Sai, aumentando a pilha.

- Kin. - disse Lee, com um sorriso safado, acrescentando trinta reais.

Os três olharam para Choji com um olhar interrogatório.

- Não sei não, parece até que o Kiba já levou essa. - retrucou Choji.

- Vamos lá, não seja um gordo covarde! A Tayuya é até gostosa! - disse Kiba.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE GORDO? EU DOBRO! - Choji tacou sessenta reais e fez um bico. Os garotos cobriram e foram dormir.

No "quarto das solteiras" estavam apenas Matsuri e Tenten.

- Em dois dias eles estão fazendo apostas com a gente. - comentou Matsuri.

- Já devem ter feito.

- Ok, então nada de dar trela pra nenhum dos garotos até o reveillón. A de nós duas que ceder primeiro paga sessenta pilas pra outra. - disse Matsuri rindo.

- Feito.

No dia seguinte, os quatro garotos estavam com um super ânimo, até mesmo Choji, depois de ser chamado de gordo se animou.

- Vamos andar de cavalo, Lee? - chamou Choji, como desculpa para irem até a fazenda vizinha.

- Claro.

Kiba e Sai não gastaram meio olhar para perceber que os outros dois já tinham começado. Depois do café da manhã, Sai pensou em táticas para pegar a Matsuri, até leu um de seus livrinhos, mas não conseguia chegar a uma boa ideia. Chegou a pensar em pedir ajuda ao Neji, ele costumava ser o maior pegador depois de Kiba, mas achou melhor não. E sua dignidade, onde ficava? Decidiu apostar na tática "vai na lata".

- Matsuri, podemos conversar um pouquinho?

- Claro!

Eles foram caminhando até uma mangueira (**N.A.:**a árvore que dá mangas tá, pessoinhas, não é a mangueira de jogar água não... =p) e se assentaram no pé.

- Estranho isso. Minha ex, o menino que você gosta... Juntos.

- Gostava. Menino que eu gostava. Namorado de amiga minha pra mim é gay.

Sai riu um pouco.

- E ex de amiga sua, é o que? - ele perguntou, se aproximando.

- Ex-gay que agora resolveu entrar no armário por estar carente.

Ele riu mais um pouco. E olha que não era de rir não.

- Agora eu entendo porque Gaara ficou tão diferente no carro com você. Você emana alegria, Matsuri.

- Hm... Obrigada. - ela sorriu.

- E você ficou bem mesmo com tudo isso? Eu e a Ino já tínhamos terminado de qualquer forma, mas você parece que ainda gostava dele, ou...

- Eu tô ótima. Ele está feliz. Eu estou bem.

E o telefone de Sai vibrou. Ele foi conferir a mensagem e ficou branco. Que horas eram? Três da tarde! Já faziam cinco horas que a aposta começara. Ele tinha gastado tanto tempo assim para pensar no que fazer? A mensagem era clara como água: _Consegui, ganhei. Lutem para não desfilar com a folha de parreira._

Às 10 da manhã, Lee e Choji saíram à cavalo e não gastaram mais de quinze minutos para chegar na fazenda ao lado. Kin e Tayuya estavam do lado de fora, conversando e chupando jabuticabas. Chouji engoliu em seco. Estava pensando seriamente em dar para trás, mas era Lee que estava com ele:

- EI! VOCÊS DUAS! PODEM NOS AJUDAR?

Pronto, já era.

Elas largaram o balde de jabuticabas e foram caminhando até a cerca. Estavam vestidas como verdadeiras vaqueiras: blusa xadrez amarrada, chapéu de caubói, Kin de calça jeans e Tayuya de mini-saia jeans, botas de cano longo com esporas e marias chiquinhas baixas, as de Kin com tranças.

- Algum problema?

- Estamos na fazenda aqui do lado, dos nossos amigos. - explicou Lee. - Saímos para dar uma volta de cavalo mas nos perdemos, custamos a achar o caminho de volta. Eu sei que não estamos tão longe de casa mas estamos com muita sede.

- Entrem. - disse Kin. - Fiquem à vontade. Podem amarrar os cavalos ali no moirão, vamos pegar alguma coisa para beberem.

Os garotos desceram até a casa e se assentaram nas cadeiras da varanda, onde as meninas estavam comendo jabuticabas. Dados alguns minutos as garotas apareceram não apenas com uma jarra de suco natural de laranja geladinho, mas com bolo de fubá, rosca, manteiga caseira, broa, pão caseiro e uma cesta de frutas.

- Gente, não precisava. - disse Lee. Choji estava quase agradecendo aos céus por ter ido àquela fazenda, nunca vira tanta comida caseira e de boa qualidade reunida de uma só vez.

Acontece que Choji estava de dieta, tomando uns remedinhos vermelhos. (**N.A:** Pensem nele depois de tomar a pílula vermelha. Fica gatinho... o.O) É bem verdade que estava surtindo efeito, ele estava bem mais magro. Não era mais gordo, tinha apenas um suave sobrepeso, e desde que soltara os cabelos ficara bem mais charmoso. Sem falar nos brinquinhos.

E Lee, apesar de insistir em usar sempre algo verde, aprendera que macacões e polainas estavam fora de moda. Podia não ter o rosto mais lindo do mundo, mas tinha um corpo do tipo extremamente atlético. Era magro, mas musculoso. E muito forte. E era engraçado, determinado.

Os garotos ficaram comendo e conversando com as meninas por mais tempo que lhes era imaginado. Horas. E durante este tempo, Sai e Kiba entravam em ação.

Kiba ajeitou o cabelo, passou um perfume e foi em busca de Tenten pela casa. Mas não a encontrava em lugar algum. E ninguém parecia saber onde ela estava. Ele começou a sentir raiva da garota por fazê-lo perder tanto do seu escasso e preciosíssimo tempo, até se dar conta de alguém que poderia saber onde ela estava.

- Hey, Gaara! - o ruivo que estava praticando chutes ao gol com Kankurou parou para olhá-lo.

- Pois não?

- Você sabe da Tenten? Ela sumiu do mapa e ninguém tem ideia de onde ela se meteu!

Gaara foi até Kiba e contou que os dois costumavam conversar na mesma árvore, talvez ela estivesse por lá. Ele ensinou o caminho ao moreno, Kiba subiu no Akamaru e eles foram.

Estranho um dono usar seu cachorro de montaria, não? Mas Akamaru passara vários anos na cabeça e no colo de Kiba, agora era justo que fosse o contrário. Como nem dono nem cachorro reclamavam, ficava tudo por isso mesmo.

A (maldita) árvore ficava muito longe. Quando Kiba finalmente conseguiu chegar lá Chouji e Lee já tinham comido metade do bolo de fubá e bebido duas jarras de suco. Kiba estava pronto para xingar o céu e o inferno, dar um beijo desentupidor de pia em Tenten e esperar que ela retribuísse e ficar em segundo lugar na aposta (ele já recebera a mensagem de texto do vencedor. Estava indignado por perder. E para _ele_.) quando a viu. Ela estava assentada na raiz da árvore, abraçada aos joelhos, usando um vestidinho florido vermelho e com a cabeça baixa. Fazendo um silêncio absoluto, ele ouviu uns soluços e percebeu que ela chorava. O cavalo branco que ela usara estava amarrado na árvore ao aldo, comendo um pouco de capim.

- Tenten...? Tudo bem?

Ela ergueu a cabeça em um sobressalto e virou-se para olhar quem quer que fosse que estivesse lá. Foi só quando ela fez isso que Kiba reparou que ela estava com os cabelos soltos. Era a primeira vez que ele a via assim: ela tinha os cabelos no meio das costas, castanhos e meio ondulados.

Era estranho, Tenten de vestido, cabelo solto e chorando em um lugar cheio de plantinhas e florezinhas para todo lado a fez parecer tão... menininha. Frágil. Desprotegida.

Não era a mesma Tenten. Algo estava errado.

E na outra fazenda tudo ia perfeitamente bem. Nada estava errado lá.

- Mais um rapazes, eu insisto! - ofereceu Kin.

- Sem essa. Estou satisfeito, mesmo.

- E eu de dieta. Não poderia ter comido metade do que comi, mas estava tão gostoso. Quem foi que fez?

- A gente. - as duas responderam.

- Obrigado garotas. Mas acho que já podemos ir. - disse Lee.

- Mas tão cedo? - perguntou Kin. Elas nunca recebiam visitas, estavam realmente contentes por ter alguém com elas. - Não querem conhecer a fazenda?

- Nós insistimos. - reforçou Tayuya.

E por fim, Kin segurava a cintura de Lee sobre um cavalo e Tayuya a de Choji no outro. Elas apontavam e mostravam tudo nos limites da fazenda que era enorme, tinha até uma gruta. As duas eram irmãs, órfãs, e moravam sozinhas desde que Kin tinha doze anos. Agora ela tinha dezessete e Tayuya quinze. No meio do passeio eles se separaram, indo Choji e Tayuya para um lado e Lee e Kin para o outro.

Lee e Kin conversaram muito sobre muitas coisas. Acabaram por passear na frente de uma criação de bisões.

- Cuidado. - a garota advertiu. - Esses bisões são meio furiosos, podem fazer um estrago e tanto. Depois que começam a te seguir você só se livra de um passando pelo mata-burro.

- Você que cuida deles?

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Tayuya é bem mais corajosa que eu, eu nunca tive que correr pelo mata-burro. Isso é tarefa dela. A gente vende o leite sabe. E o couro e a carne, se algum morrer. E os ossos. A pessoas também usam os ossos, sabia? Dá para fazer geleia de Mocotó e é uma delícia.

Enquanto eles caminhavam o telefone de Lee vibrou.

"Não acredito". Pensou Lee, se rindo irônicamente ao ler a mensagem. "O Chouji conseguiu. Foi o primeiro. Venceu a aposta."

Falando no Chouji...

- Caramba, é tudo seus? - perguntou Choji a Tayuya, eles também haviam descido do cavalo e estavam caminhando.

- É! Cuidamos muito bem, é tudo que a gente tem. Você é da cidade né?

- Sou. Meu pai era peão de fazenda quando jovem, mas a família dele se mudou para a cidade e ele acabou conhecendo minha mãe e arrumou um emprego de mecânico.

- E o que você quer fazer?

- Agronomia. Eu gosto muito de fazendas e dos animais e...

Ele foi interrompido. Alguma coisa tampou sua boca. Quando ele parou para olhar era Tayuya, o beijando.

Vamos entender uma coisa: o sonho de Tayuya era casar com um agrônomo. Parecia o mesmo que falar "fazendeiro chique" e ela era fazendeira então queria casar com um fazendeiro chique. E do nada lhe aparece um menino que podia não ser o mais lindo do mundo, e estar acima do peso, mas que era muito fofo e lhe dizia que queria ser agrônomo! Como dispensar uma chance dessas?

E quando a ficha de Choji caiu... Ele não só estava perdendo a BV, mas era com uma menina muito bonita, que tinha o beijado por vontade própria e ainda por cima graças a isso ele ganhara uma aposta levando cento e oitenta reais! Caramba, isso sim era sorte! Ele conseguiu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e retribuir o beijo de Tayuya. Ela também era BV, mas não beijara Choji por isso, ela realmente gostara dele. E para os dois, apesar de estranho, foi um primeiro beijo surpreendentemente bom. Beijão mesmo. Só não virou amasso porque os dois eram muito inocentes, até mais que a Hinata (por favor, distinguam inocência de timidez).

- Então... - disse Choji, corado, olhando para baixo e coçando a cabeça depois que se separaram.

- Então... - ela estava balançando nos calcanhares com as mãos para trás e olhando para baixo, igualmente corada.

Choji coçou a garganta. Tayuya falou já que ele não falava:

- Você já teve namorada?

Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda, era incrível o tanto de inocência que tinha naquela menina. Cresceu no campo criada pela irmã mais velha, quase não recebia visita de meninos. Era entendível.

- Não. Você já teve namorado?

- Não. Nunquinha.

Ele ergueu o braço. Era um pedido silencioso. Tayuya entendeu.

- Tá bom. Namorado.

Ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e segurou o braço dele.

- Hm, Tayuya. Preciso te contar uma coisa. - ele achou melhor contar sobre a aposta, e se ela descobrisse por outro? Mas deixou bem claro que gostara dela mesmo, ou teria a dispensado ao invés de "pedi-la" em namoro.

- Você ganhou esse dinheiro todo?

- Hm... É. Me desculpa, eu...

- Me leva no cinema? Esse dinheiro dá pra ir no cinema né? Eu sempre quis ir no cinema!

- Você nunca foi no... Levo, claro. Pode até escolher o filme!

Ele mandou a mensagem para os rapazes de que tinha ganhado e ficou o resto do dia conversando com Tayuya. Super fofinho!

Enquanto isso...

- EU TE DISSE PARA NÃO CORRER!

- MAS TINHA UMA ABELHA ME PERSEGUINDO! DESCULPA!

Haviam nada mais nada menos que cinco bisões enfurecidos seguindo Lee e Kin. Eles corriam pela estrada e o mata-burro estava bem em frente, era a salvação deles!

Faltavam cinco passos.

- AAIII!

Lee parou de correr quão rápido deu. Kin estava caída choramingando com a mão no tornozelo e os bisões estavam a seguindo.

- Cuidado!

Ele deu um salto digno de Edward salvando Bella do carro no começo de Crepúsculo e a tirou do caminho. Os bisões pararam no mata-burro.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Lee.

- Obrigada...

- De nada...

Ele ficou tão próximo dela ao salvá-la. Ainda a segurava no colo. Ela tinha olhos lindos.

Ele não pensou em aposta nenhuma na hora. Só beijou.

Assim como Tayuya, Kin nunca tinha beijado garoto nenhum. Lee já tinha beijado garotas (gente, ele não é tão feio assim... ^^), mas gostou de sentir no beijo de Kin que ela gostava mesmo dele. Foi fofo. Muito. Não durou mais que alguns segundos, e não foi muita coisa além de um selinho. Lee ficou até roxo de vergonha. Kin também.

- Vem cá, vou te levar pra fazenda da Hinata, uma amiga nossa é médica. Vai dar um jeito no seu pé. - Lee a pegou no colo com cuidado.

- Caramba, você é forte.

- Eu malho bastante.

Lee mandou uma mensagem a Kiba e Sai avisando que ficara com Kin sem ela ver, mas contou da aposta assim mesmo. Ela ficou brava no começo, mas depois que ele pediu desculpas mil vezes e a convenceu de que não pensara em aposta nenhuma quando a beijara ela se acalmou.

- Foi meu primeiro beijo, Lee. Eu não queria que significasse apenas um pouco de dinheiro. A Tayuya é inocente demais, ela não vai se importar com a moralidade disso. Foi só por causa da inocência dela que seu amigo ganhou.

- Nah, duvido muito. Chouji é ainda mais inocente. Ele é muito inseguro, se acha mais fraco, menos bonito... Se ele ganhou não foi ele quem tomou iniciativa, te garanto. Tayuya me pareceu muito sonhadora, vai ver beijou ele achando que era um príncipe encantado.

- Ela é mesmo. Diz que o príncipe dela tem que ser agrônomo, pois é chique e blá blá blá...

- Chouji quer fazer agronomia...

Os dois suspiraram. Já estava claro o que acontecera.

Quando Lee e Kin chegaram na porta da fazenda onde estava os cavalos, Tayuya estava andando de cavalo com Choji. O cavalo de Lee e Kin ficara no meio da estrada e os dois puderam recuperá-lo. Lee comentou que ia levar Kin para a Sakura examinar e Chouji decidiu levar a Tayuya para ela não ficar sozinha. Assim os quatro foram fazendo o caminho de volta embaixo do pôr-do-sol.

Na parte mais dramática da aposta, até Akamaru pegara o clima da situação e ficou quietinho no canto.

- Você está bem, Tenten? - Kiba se assentou ao lado dela. Seu telefone vibrou e era a mensagem de Lee. Ele olhou para Tenten, não podia ficar com ela naquele estado.

A morena apenas olhou para baixo.

- É, perdi a aposta. Não vou ficar com você.

- Sabia que vocês estavam fazendo apostas. Matsuri e eu apostamos também. O que vai acontecer com o perdedor? - ela falou tudo isso de cabeça baixa e com a voz quase inaudível. Fora possível identificar alguns soluços no meio. Kiba viu que ela ainda chorava.

Ele deu de ombros e apoiou na árvore com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Desfilar pela casa quase pelado. Não me mete medo, eu sou gostosão. - deu certo, ela deu uma risadinha baixa mas logo voltou à tristeza. - Quer desembuchar e me dizer o que que está acontecendo?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Kiba?

- Já fez. - ela riu de novo. - Brincadeira, pode sim.

- É verdade que os homens gostam mais de meninas mais menininhas, tipo a Hinata?

Ele entendeu na mesma hora o que que estava acontecendo.

- Isso... é... - era verdade, em geral. Mas ele não podia dizer isso, ia magoá-la. - Depende muito de homem para homem. Eu não ligo muito pra essas coisas. - Mentira! Com a Tenten daquele jeito ele estava lutando contra todos os seus sentidos de homem para não abraçá-la, consolá-la, fazê-la sentir que alguém ainda a amava...

Epa. Como assim amava? "Kiba, controle-se. Ela não precisa de um homem agora, precisa de um amigo."

Eita missão difícil.

- Você acha que se eu fosse mais como a Hinata o Neji ainda estaria comigo?

Ele respirou fundo. Não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la como homem. Mas era difíiiicl. Eita missão difícil!

Vamos deixar o Kiba se acalmar um pouco e ver o que está acontecendo embaixo da mangueira.

A mão de Sai até tremeu ao ver a mensagem de Lee. Esses dois só podiam estar de zoação! Não, eles não eram de mentir.

- É o seguinte Matsuri. Quanto você quer para ficar comigo?

- TÁ ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE QUÊ? VADIO!

- Calma, me deixa explicar! - ele contou sobre a aposta. - ... e o pior é que a ideia da folhinha de parreira foi minha mas eu não quero fazer isso não! - ele estava choramingando.

- Cruel! Só fez isso porque tinha certeza de que o Chouji ia perder! - silêncio. - Sessenta pila, é o meu preço. Apostei com a Tenten que não ia ficar com ninguém e não tô a fim de desembolsar meu dinheirinho suado. Mas vou te ajudar porque se é verdade o que você me falou o Kiba vai desfilar quase pelado. Visão dos deuses!

- Ei! Eu sou mais bonito que ele!

- Não é nada.

- Sou sim.

- Então desfile.

- Sem essa. - ele tirou sessenta reais da carteira, jogou no colo da menina e a puxou para um beijo.

Matsuri ficou estática. Sai tinha pegada e ela não esperava por isso, ele parecia tão... Tão... Parado. Era por isso que a Ino ficara com ele por tanto tempo.

Já que ela não ia perder nada mesmo resolveu aproveitar um pouco. Se deixou envolver no beijo e no abraço dele e acabou esquentando ainda mais a situação.

Sai estava se matando de rir por dentro. Se Gaara tivesse escolhido Matsuri teria feito um negócio bem mais quente e divertido. Mas ele gostava da loira né, fazer o que. Passados alguns minutos, Matsuri teve que separar o beijo antes que eles fizessem mais do que podiam, isso porque ela já estava no colo dele. Ela se assentou do lado.

- Foi bom. - ele disse.

- Foi.

- Valeu. Me tirou de uma.

Sai enviou uma mensagem de 300 caracteres para Kiba zoando ele porque tinha perdido a aposta. Matsuri leu tudo por cima do ombro de Sai e riu horrores.

E depois...

- De novo?

- Claro!

E Matsuri e Sai acabaram em um amasso rolando na grama.

Voltemos ao nosso (orgulhoso) perdedor. Kiba.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ler a mensagem toda de Sai. Pulou as zoações e leu o importante.

- Matsuri te deve sessenta reais. O Sai que pagou. - disse Kiba a Tenten.

- Você não me respondeu... - ela comentou. - Você acha que se eu fosse mais como a Hinata o Neji ainda estaria comigo?

- Eu não sei... O Neji ama muito a Hinata, não acho que seja por estilo ou algo assim, é porquê é ela mesmo.

Ela caiu no choro. "Burro! Burro! A menina morrendo de sofrer e tudo o que você faz é dizer que o ex dela ama outra?"

- Calma Tenten, não fica assim... - ele não sabia o que dizer. Achou melhor calar a boca e passou um braço pelo ombro dela. Ela começou a chorar ainda mais, mas no colo dele. Kiba afagou os cabelos dela com a outra mão e ficou lá, morcegando, até ela parar de chorar.

- Engraçado. - comentou Tenten - Eu fiz o Gaara jurar que não ia me seguir e ainda assim você apareceu.

- Ele que me falou que você estava aqui. Ele não quebrou a promessa, não veio mesmo.

- Você perdeu sua aposta. - comentou Tenten enxugando as lágrimas com um sorriso irônico.

- E ganhei um momento com uma amiga. Não há dinheiro no mundo que pague isso.

- Você vai desfilar de folhinha de parreira porque eu sou tonta demais para suportar o fim de um namoro.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Mas e você?

- Eu... Não sei. Sinceramente, tudo o que aconteceu ainda me machuca, mas... Eu tenho que superar, não é? Não posso ficar nessa fossa toda, a vida tem que seguir...

- Isso, falou como uma verdadeira guerreira! Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos!

Eles se abraçaram. Tenten enxugou as lágrimas, colocou um sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos voltar? Acho que você tem que pagar o seu mico...

- Caramba, nem me fale. Perdi uma grana preta...

Mais tarde, na fazenda...

- Não caminhe, recomendo até que você fique aqui por uns dias. Tudo bem, Hinata?

- Sim. Vou arrumar um quarto de hóspedes para vocês.

Sakura terminou de enrolar as talas no calcanhar de Kin e saiu, deixando ela e Lee sozinhos. Ela estava assentada no sofá com a perna esticada sobre um banquinho. Lee se ajoelhou de frente para ela.

- Você está bem?

- Vou ficar. Essa menina é boa mesmo, pelo menos não está mais doendo.

- Desculpe. Foi minha culpa, eu não devia ter corrido. - Ele fez um carinho no lado do rosto dela. Ela corou. - Já que você vai ter que ficar aqui mesmo... O que acha se a gente passar um tempo juntos?

- Passar... Um tempo?

Santa inocência...

Ele a beijou de surpresa. Desta vez um dito beijão, de língua, de paixão... E Kin gostou. Lee acabou ficando em pé e a pegando no colo. Subiu as escadas para o quarto e a colocou na cama.

- Lee, não. Sou menos inocente que a Tayuya.

- AAAI CARAMBA! FOI MAL!

Pela noite, as pessoas se enfileiraram na varanda. Tenten estava meio culpada, mas prometera a si mesma que ia se divertir. Pelo menos um pouquinho. Sai e Matsuri emplacaram um "ficada séria relâmpago" por isso estavam de mãozinhas dadas.

- Então pessoinhas. - começou Choji com um super sorriso - o Kiba perdeu uma aposta. Então ele vai pagar agora. Só um aviso aos caras que prezam seus namoros, vigiem suas garotas. Sim, isso quer dizer: Tayuya, estou de olho em você.

E Chouji se uniu aos outros. Matsuri, só de zoação, colocou a música "Promiscuous" da Nelly Furtado no fundo.

Mas ninguém esperava o que estava por vir.

Kiba começou a fazer um strip-tease. Muito zoado. E o motivo era simples: já que ele ia ser zoado de um jeito ou de outro, então que ele fizesse a graça ao invés de ser a graça.

E Tenten... Honestamente, Kiba tinha sido o melhor amigo do mundo nesta tarde, e agora um amigo palhaço que a estava divertindo e ela nem se lembrara que Neji existia...

Além de tudo, ele não estava brincando quando se chamou de gostosão. Ele era gostosão.

Tudo bem que só deu para ver ele nu de costas porque ele ainda preservava pelo menos um pouco de si, mas foi engraçado (desfilar de folhinha nas partes baixas ia ter o mesmo efeito de ver a bundinha dele, então que diferença fazia?)

E no fim ele ainda se virou de frente onde havia _mesmo_ uma folhinha de parreira nas partes baixas, e brincou:

- Telefone de contado para showzinhos com a DJ, tá na promoção hein? Uma pechincha!

Todo mundo riu e Kiba entrou de novo. A verdade é que ele estava até suando de nervoso, e trêmulo.

"Tá legal, passou, e você ainda tirou sarro."

Ele vestiu a primeira bermuda que achou e se assentou na cama para tomar um fôlego. Alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra.

Era Tenten.

- Você esqueceu suas roupas. - ela disse, segurando um bolo com as roupas que ele tirara.

- Ah, valeu.

- Que coragem... Eu não faria o mesmo.

- Eu disse que não tinha problema. - ele riu.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Por estar aqui. Eu disse que tenho que viver minha vida mas não tem que ser sozinha.

Ela fechou a porta e foi até ele. Kiba não era burro, já entendeu na hora o que ia acontecer.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - ele perguntou. - Eu sou meio... incontrolável.

- Convencido...

- Um pouco.

- Eu vou colocar rédeas em você.

E ela o beijou. Ele se segurou ao máximo para não deixar o beijo evoluir demais, pois Tenten de cabelo solto e vestidinho, ele admitia, era uma visão um tanto quanto excitante.

- Então a gente vai sair agora? - perguntou Kiba.

- Namorar. Mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Eu quero que você faça aquele strip-tease pra mim. Só pra mim.

- Ah Tenten... Você é louca.

- Não, sou confiante.

Acabou que Tenten não teve paciência para esperar um strip-tease inteiro e interferiu ao seu modo. Kiba era tão bom de cama quanto Neji, não era à toa que ele se gabava tanto.

Falando em Neji... Ele nem passou mais pela cabeça da morena.

* * *

**Yeeey! **

**A partir do próximo capítulo vou voltar a me centrar em ShikaTema, estes foram alguns apêndices necessários para o futuro da fic.**

**Mereço comentários?**

**Kiba: SIIIIIM! É a primeira fic sua onde eu me dou bem! Tirando a parte do strip-tease. Ah, mas eu arranjei uma namorada, tou feliz! Comentem para ela, oks?**

**Sim, comentem! E leiam "Os Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal", porfavorzinhoooou!**

**Beijos, Feliz 2012!**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	19. A culpa é do álcool

**Olá leitores,  
**

**Capítulo dedicado às Sasuketes de plantão que deviam estar se descabelando por um momentinho a mais com seu ídolo.**

**Este capítulo tem muuuitos pedaços muuuito HOOOT pelo menos até o fim do ano na história.^^ Até porque, depois disso a viagem termina, elesvoltam para casa então é hora de serem mais responsáveis e se divertir um poquinho menos, certo? kkkkkk**

**Espero que curtam, pois a partir de agora tem menos coisa boa e o negócio começa a ficar sério!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha  
**

* * *

_"Blame it on the goose__/Got you feeling loose__/Blame it on Patron__/Got you in the zone__/Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol__/Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol" (A culpa é do goose/Te deixou perdida/A culpa o de Patron/Te colocou na zona/A culpa é do a a a a a álcool/ A culpa é do a a a a a a a a a álcool) - _**Blame it (On the alcohol) - Jamie Foxx  
**

Suas costas estavam vermelhas pelo caminho traçado pelas unhas dela. Haviam marcas roxas causadas por ele no corpo dela.

E nenhum deles se importava.

Onde no mundo ela ia imaginar que ele era assim? E ele, quando pensaria assim dela?

A verdade é que ele era um pegador, sabia muito bem como satisfazer uma mulher e ainda assim mandar na situação, sem perder o rumo. E tinha um perfume...

E ela era meio agressiva, é verdade, pelo menos era imaginável que fosse assim com tantos arranhões espalhados pelo corpo dele, e os gemidos um tanto quanto altos demais. E aquele cabelo solto... Ah, o cabelo...

Tenten tinha sim um fraco por homens mais safados. Kiba _era _safado. E muito. Ela tinha sim uma queda, aliás, um tombo inteiro por um cara que sabia se impor, ainda mais na cama. Fazer o que se Kiba era assim?

Kiba então, amava uma menina que fosse doce, bem menininha, assim como encontrara Tenten na árvore. Mas tinha que admitir que o lado mais "macho" de Tenten, que o arranhava, o puxava, o mordia! Era bem mais excitante. Como ele nunca havia reparado naquela garota do jeito que ela era? Com os coques, a calça larga de tactel, as camisetas chinesas, os tênis... E ainda assim, com os brincos, a maquiagem mais suave, o sorriso e o jeito feminino.

Ao mesmo tempo eles eram completamente opostos e completamente iguais. Eles se completavam e se sobrepunham.

E pensar que ela estava chorando por Neji algumas horas atrás...

Aliás, quem era mesmo Neji?

Agora só existia Kiba para ela. E para ele, mulherengo e completamente contra compromissos, também só existia ela.

Só tinham precisado de um empurrãozinho do destino para se notarem.

- Kiba... - ela gemeu o nome _dele._ Tenten perdera a noção do mundo por um tempo. Só conseguia se concentrar nos lábios e nas mãos dele, percorrendo seu corpo de um jeito exageradamente sedutor.

Ele tinha movimentos felinos: suaves, fortes, marcantes, tudo ao mesmo tempo. A sensação de um cara que se movimentava desta forma dentro de Tenten apagou toda a percepção que ela tinha do resto do mundo.

Não era à toa que ele era tão pegador.

- Tenten... - o único nome no qual ele conseguia se concentrar. Incrivelmente se esquecera do resto. Cada pulsação, cada movimento que ela fazia em reflexo às ações dele, como quando ela encurvara as costas muito sedutoramente ao ser penetrada por ele o levava à loucura. A reação dos dedos dela agarrando o colchão a cada movimento dele, e depois arranhando as costas dele, só o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Os lábios de ambos, famintos, mesmo que levassem meio segundo para se encontrarem seria tempo demais. Os beijos doces e excitantes, se uniam às carícias, aos movimentos dele, aos gemidos dela...

E o mundo não existia mais.

- Kiba...

- Tenten...

Eles deram um suspiro final. Um gemido alto saindo da garganta dela, e as unhas cravadas nas costas dele. Uma sensação levemente próxima ao alívio, mas que não possuía um nome bom o bastante para se descrever tomou conta dele ao gozar.

Agora o cômodo parecia absurdamente quieto. Ele se moveu apenas para se livrar do preservativo e se deitar ao lado dela. Ela não se movera.

Ele segurou a mão dela. A cama estava quente demais. Os corpos deles também, um pouco suados, pareciam ter saído de um forno. A respiração de ambos ainda ofegava. Ao mesmo tempo queriam se abraçar, mas queriam se distanciar pois estava tão quente, tão calor.

Por fim, Tenten deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Estava muito quente, para ambos, e ao menos a porta do quarto estava fechada, pois nenhum deles iria buscar qualquer cobertor ou peça de roupa para si.

Ela fechou os olhos. Ele afagou os cabelos dela com uma mão. Ele sabia que ela estava acordada, e não queria que ela dormisse.

- Está mais feliz agora?

- O que você acha? - ela perguntou, erguendo o olhar para ele e sorrindo.

- Acho que você poderia estar mais felizinha. Eu consigo te deixar mais feliz.

- Não agora, espero. Não tenho tanto fôlego quanto você.

Ele riu alto demais. Gargalhou praticamente.

- Ei, não seja tão escandaloso! Quer que alguém venha aqui? - ela perguntou, dando um tapa suave no braço dele.

- Foi mal, não me aguentei. Acontece que eu teria mais fôlego em situações normais, mas não sei porque, você me deixou esgotado. Completamente.

Agora foi ela que riu. Só que mais discretamente.

- Como foi que eu nunca reparei em você? - ele perguntou depois de um tempo. Ela voltou a deitar o rosto no peito dele. Concentrou-se apenas em receber o carinho dele nos cabelos, a princípio. Depois respondeu:

- Também me perguntei isso há alguns segundos atrás.

A janela estava escancarada. Ventava. Depois de algum tempo eles se sentiram frescos o bastante para vestir alguma coisa e sair do quarto.

...

Era noite de reveillón. Ninguém iria dormir tão cedo, e eram apenas 8 da noite. Havia muito para acontecer.

Depois que não só os dois, mas todos se vestiram com algo decente, e branco na maioria das situações, desceram para começar a festa.

O bar dos Hyuuga foi aberto para se agregar ao resto das bebidas que Kankurou comprara. A música rolava solta. Casais se pegavam para todos os lados, à exceção de Kiba e Tenten que resolveram dar uma pausa para respirar. Até mesmo Neji tinha arrastado Hinata para um canto mais escondido pois sabia que ela gostava de privacidade quando estava com ele. Sasuke pegara Hanabi de jeito e levara para um puff que estava do lado de fora. Naruto estava recebendo um monte de carinhos de Sakura. Konohamaru convencera Moegi a dar uma fugidinha com ele (**N.A.: **PELO AMOR DE DEUS SEM COMENTÁRIOS EM TORNO DO MICHEL TELÓ NAS SUAS REVIEWS! EU ODEIO ELE E AS MÚSICAS DELE MAS NÃO ACHEI TERMO MELHOR PARA COLOCAR NESTA PARTE!) depois de muito tentar e assim a festa seguia.

Todos dançavam. Todos bebiam. Todos se divertiam. Todos bebiam. Todos conversavam. Todos bebiam. Todos os casais se pegavam, a dado ponto da festa até mesmo Kiba e Tenten cansaram de descansar. Todos bebiam.

À meia noite estavam todos completamente bêbados. Até mesmo Hinata. Até mesmo Temari. Até mesmo Lee, que estava ocupado demais com Kin então acabou nem se descontrolando.

A virada da noite foi um estardalhaço total. Aplausos e gritaria em excesso, e mais álcool.

- Hanabi-chan... Vem comigo...

Ele a levou para o puff, se afastando da bagunça. A assentou lá. Subiu no colo dela.

- Sasuke não. Tá todo mundo olhando.

E ele ligou?

Começou com beijos mais suaves, mas depois ficaram mais intensos, deixando marcas e chupões pelo pescoço dela.

Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas não deu. Ele era muito forte e muito quente para ser afastado.

- Para com isso. - ela pediu.

- Tá bom. - ele parou. Se afastou e ficou assentado em cima do puff, de frente para ela, olhando para a cara dela e bebericando uísque no copo.

Hanabi ficou meio decepcionada. O Sasuke tinha que ser tão respeitosinho e parar só porque ela tinha pedido? Agora tinha se arrependido.

Olhou por cima do ombro dele. Estavam todos ocupados demais cuidando de si para reparar nos dois.

- Quero ver se você me leva ao orgasmo sem largar o copo de uísque. - ela desafiou.

Ele riu. Sabia que ia dar nisso. Garotas... Todas iguais. E sinceramente, não ia ser nem um pouco difícil ganhar o desafio.

- Preciso de quinze minutos no máximo.

- Veremos.

Ele tomou os lábios dela de novo. O sabor do uísque, na boca dele, se misturava com o do vinho, na dela.

Ele disse quinze minutos. Poderia fazê-la gozar só em um amasso, mas sabia o que ela queria e seria bem legal com ela.

Gastou oito minutos para ficar excitado.

- Você tem sete minutos... - provocou Hanabi.

- Tudo isso? Caramba, o tempo está sobrando hein? - ele devolveu a provocação.

Ele agarrou uma das coxas dela e puxou para cima, se posicionando no meio das pernas dela, agora deitada no puff. O amasso ficou mais intenso.

- Cinco minutos, Sasuke-kun.

- Ei, eu só posso usar uma mão sabia? - ele comentou.

- Você não disse que o tempo estava sobrando? Se vira.

- Ah, agora provocou demais. - ele desabotoou a braguilha e desceu as calças e a cueca de uma vez. Entregou o preservativo para ela. - Você poderia fazer a gentileza? Infelizmente estou com uma das mãos ocupada.

Hanabi ficou meio enraivecida, no bom sentido. Se esquecera de como Sasuke sabia responder muito bem a uma provocação, não importando ela qual fosse. Ela o enrolou ainda mais, gastando tempo demais para colocar o preservativo nele e o fazendo perder seu precioso tempo...

- Três minutos Sasuke. - ela disse. - Quer pedir reembolso pelo tempo que gastei?

- Nah, pra que? Tenho tempo de sobra.

Ele tinha três minutos. Depois de penetrar a namorada precisou de um para fazê-la gozar. E ela ficou com uma raiva.

- Sasuke. - ela comentou, arrumando a calcinha e o vestido. - Deixa de ser tão gostoso e sedutor.

- Não dá. É charme natural. Ah, é! Sem largar o copo de uísque. - ele se vestiu com uma mão só e ainda tirou onda bebendo um gole.

- Palhaço.

- Ah, mas você gosta.

- Tem razão.

Eles resolveram andar até a mesa de petiscos para comer algo.

...

E a festa rolava. Comida, álcool, pegação, álcool, dança, álcool, música, álcool, mais pegação, mais álcool... É claro que com tanta bebida era questão de tempo até...

Sakura vomitou. Em cima de uma pessoa.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Eu te mato rosada!

As duas só não saíram no tapa porque seguraram elas.

- Calma Temari, tudo bem. É só subir e tomar um banho. Vai lá. Foi só um acidente.

- Sorte suas que estou de bom humor hoje. - e ela subiu para tomar uma chuveirada quente.

E Shikamaru, bêbado como estava, assim como todo mundo à exceção de duas pessoas, decidiu que era sua chance.

- Ei, Sasuke! Posso te pedir um conselho?

O Uchicha se virou para a voz que o chamava. Se separou um pouco de Hanabi e foi até o Shikamaru.

- Qual foi?

- O que eu faço com uma garota que foge de mim? - perguntou Shikamaru.

- "Pô cara", tem que ter pulso firme "meu". Chega de jeito e com pegada que ela não resiste.

Shikamaru + álcool = raciocínio lento, por mais incrível que pareça. Ele não pensou que se Temari fosse a garota em questão a tática talvez devesse ser diferente, apenas colocou seus muitos neurônios anormais para pensar. E já.

...

Enquanto o Shikamaru pensava:

- Por favor, come só um sanduichinho! - ela disse, segurando um mini-sanduíche de patê de frango no pão de forma bem debaixo do nariz dele.

- Não Ino, já falei.

- Sinceramente Gaara, eu não te vi comer NADA o dia inteiro. Não tomou café, não almoçou, não jantou, não lachou, nada! Não pode ficar desse jeito.

- Tá... - ele reclamou, abaixando a cabeça entre os joelhos. Estava se sentindo zonzo. E um pouco enjoado. Ele sabia o que era, daqui a pouco ia lhe dar vontade de fumar. E ele simplesmente não estava com fome, era tão difícil assim entender isso?

- Gaara por favor... Por favor, só um, eu estou ficando preocupada com você!

- Não...

- Bebe refri então? Suco? Água, qualquer coisa pelo amor de Deus.

- Não quero.

Ele se levantou mas antes que desse um passo... Tudo escureceu e ele foi de encontro ao chão.

- GAARA! EU TE MANDEI COMER SEU IDIOTA! FICA MESMO SEM COMER E DEPOIS DESMAIA DE FOME! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!

Kankurou ouviu os gritos de Ino e foi checar com Sari em seu encalço.

- O que aconteceu? - Ino estava assentada no chão com a cabeça dele em seu colo. E chorando.

- Ele vai morrer Kankurou! Ele vai morrer de fome, de overdose, vai levar um tiro... Me ajuda... Eu não quero que ele morra!

- Calma Ino, isso não é desse...

- É SIM! Ele me disse, na sala, de noite, que não podíamos sair pois era perigoso para mim, mas eu reparei que de um jeito ou de outro ele não queria que eu ficasse com o coração partido! Ele sabia que estava correndo mais risco de morrer do que parecia! - ela parou de falar um pouco para chorar mais. - Gaara, fala comigo. Gaara por favor...

- Eu vou chamar a Sakura. - disse Sari saindo em busca da rosada. Ino abraçou Gaara com força. Tentava não chorar e chorar ao mesmo tempo, chamava por ele para que acordasse, grudara o ouvido em seu coração só para ter certeza de que ainda batia...

E lhe dava um pouco de raiva que ainda tivesse uma festa lá fora. Como as pessoas podiam festejar alguma coisa quando algo tão ruim estava acontecendo bem ali, debaixo do nariz deles? Céus, se algo acontecesse e tirasse o Gaara dela, ela iria atrás de cada pessoa culpada por isso e mataria todos, a começar pelos malditos moleques que o mandaram vender crack quando ele tinha doze anos de idade.

- Gaara, fala comigo!

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sakura.

- Ele desmaiou. Não comeu nada o dia inteiro! Faz alguma coisa!

- Não posso fazer nada! Preciso de um copo de água pra ele beber quando acordar. E ele precisa comer alguma coisa.

- QUANDO ELE ACORDAR? E SE NÃO ACORDAR?

- Ino, calma...

- TÁ ME MANDANDO ACALMAR PORQUE NÃO É O **SEU** NAMORADO AQUI!

Silêncio.

Ino sentiu um tipo estranho de sentimento... Um orgulho misturado com pesar... Era a primeira vez que se referia a Gaara como namorado, embora tecnicamente eles já o fossem antes. De repente se sentiu ainda mais responsável por ele.

- Ino, não podemos fazer nada a não ser...

- Esperar. Eu entendi. Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter gritado assim com você, mas eu tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa realmente ruim com ele.

- Eu... Espere aqui. - Sakura entrou correndo para dentro de casa. Ino ainda se perguntava o que ela tinha ido fazer quando a garota voltou carregando um vidrinho de colônia francesa. - Eu não sei se deveria fazer isso, mas... Digamos que é uma emergência. - Sakura tirou a tampa do vidrinho e o colocou bem debaixo do nariz de Gaara. Nada aconteceu. - Vamos lá, esse é o perfume mais forte que eu já vi. Tinha que ser coisa da Hanabi né... Tem que dar certo.

Mas Gaara não acordou.

- Eu tentei. - disse Sakura.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar aqui. Quando ele acordar vou fazê-lo comer alguma coisa. Podem terminar de curtir a festa, vai ficar tudo bem.

Os três foram embora. Ino deitou Gaara na grama e se deitou ao lado dele. O abraçou e colocou o ouvido em seu coração, onde ouvia as batidas com bastante clareza.

- Fique bem... Por mim...

...

Temari jogara suas roupas vomitadas num balde com água sanitária sem pensar duas vezes. Enrolou-se em uma toalha e depois entrou no chuveiro. Ah, a água quente, exatamente a sensação que ela precisava. E o cheiro do sabonete... Muito refrescante. Ela estava no mínimo duplamente mais confortável agora.

Shikamaru respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Bateu na porta três vezes.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu!

- Estou tomando banho porque vomitaram em mim, dá pra esperar?

- É meio urgente, seu irmão desmaiou!

- Quê? Qual deles?

- Qual você acha? - perguntou Shikamaru como se fosse óbvio.

Temari deixou o chuveiro ligado mesmo, se enrolou na toalha e abriu uma gretinha da porta.

- Me diz, qual foi?

- O Gaara. - mas Shikamaru abriu a porta, entrou empurrando Temari para dentro e fechou a porta com o pé. Ela reparou que ele estava só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Igual àquele dia no quarto dele.

- O que você quer?

- Eu quero você. - ele não deu tempo a ela para responder e a beijou. Ela teve que usar parte de sua força para empurrá-lo.

- Não. - ela disse, em tom autoritário.

- Por que?

- Porque eu não quero. Não gosto disso. Tenho medo.

- Temari, olha para mim. - ele pegou as mãos dela. Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Estavam vermelhos. Ele estava bêbado. Ela também estava, mas ainda mantinha pelo menos parte de sua consciência - Você acha que eu faria alguma coisa no mundo para te machucar?

- Não, mas...

- Então? Confie em mim, por favor.

- Não é isso, eu confio em você, é que...

- É que o que?

- Eu confio em você, mas não confio no que você quer fazer.

- Temari...

Ele deu um selinho nela, e logo em seguida mudou os beijos para seu pescoço.

- Não... Para com isso, por favor.

Ele parou para pensar um pouco. Sasuke era um babaca. Não adiantava seduzir a Temari, ele tinha que conquistá-la.

- Eu te amo, Temari.

...

Ino piscou os olhos uma vez. Duas. A luz do dia lhe ofuscou. Ela tinha dormido na grama do lado de Gaara, mas não estava mais lá, estava em seu quarto, na cama, com Gaara. Então ele tinha acordado, será?

- Gaa-kun...

- Bom dia. - ele respondeu.

- NUNCA MAIS ME DÊ UM SUSTO DESSES, ENTENDEU BEM?

- Se quiser ficar comigo vai ter que aceitar que os sustos fazem parte, ok?

- Mas eu fiquei com tanto medo de perder você... Eu gosto muito de você, mais do que deveria, mais do que me seria saudável levando em conta que...

- Que...?

- Que eu posso lhe perder com uma certa facilidade.

- Eu te avisei. Desde o início você já sabia.

- Eu sei... Eu sei Gaara mas eu não esperava isso...

Ela começou a chorar. De novo. Ele a abraçou.

- Ino, calma. Não chore, por favor, não quero que você chore. Se você chorar eu vou chorar também.

Ela não queria que ele chorasse, mas ainda estava muito assustada para parar de chorar.

- Gaara... Me promete que vai ficar bem, que vai se cuidar. Por favor.

- Eu não posso prometer isso. Eu não... Eu prometo que farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Obrigada.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dela.

- Se alguma coisa acontecesse a você, eu não iria suportar. Eu... Eu... Eu amo você. Amo você, não posso te perder, não posso!

Ele a beijou. Era algo como dizer "eu estou aqui, bem aqui, na sua frente. Não vou sumir."

Mas o aposento caiu em morbidez quando ele fez isso.

E em silêncio, por um bom tempo. Depois, Gaara percebeu que fez algo que não devia ter feito.

- Você fumou Gaara.

- Eu... Bem, eu tive que fazer isso, entende?

Ela queimou de vontade em responder um não bem grosseiro, mas se concentrou na situação dele. Respirou fundo.

- Foi a última vez, ok? Nós vamos todos embora hoje e você sabe disso, então vamos dar um jeito nessa situação. Me promete que foi a última vez?

- Você não acha que está pedindo promessas demais? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

A verdade é que ele acordara no jardim, com Ino do seu lado, a música desligada e pessoas dormindo para todos os lados. Pegara Ino no colo e a levara consigo até o quarto, onde a colocou dormindo na cama. Ele ia dormir também, mas o quarto começou a rodar e ele a suar frio... Não teve outra saída, ia ter uma convulsão se continuasse daquele jeito.

Como ele se arrependia depois. Mas o que fazer? Enquanto não se internasse teria queseguir daquela forma.

- Vem comigo Gaara, vamos tomar café.

- Não estou com...

- Não me interessa se você está com fome ou não, você VAI comer. Entendeu? Nem que eu tenha que bater tudo no liquidificador e passar uma sonda em você.

- Eca, isso é nojento.

- Então... Um copo de leite, um pão e um pedaço de bolo. Sem discussão.

Ela foi o arrastando escada abaixo para a cozinha.

...

Enquanto isso, em outro quarto.

Ela acordou no silêncio. É claro que ele ainda estava dormindo.

Ela forçou a cabeça para se lembrar do que acontecera depois de ouví-lo dizer que a amava, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada depois disso. Nem de um vislumbre. Nem sabia se, no fim das contas, ela e Shikamaru tinham transado ou não. Não sabia de nada.

E céus, como a cabeça de Temari doía! Ela tinha bebido tanto ao ponto de ter enxaqueca e uma amnésia parcial? Precisava de água. E algum tipo de açúcar. Pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor tomar um café.

Mas antes precisava saber o que tinha feito na noite anterior. O único que poderia saber era Shikamaru, os outros todos estavam no andar de baixo quando ele aparecera no banheiro.

E pensando agora, ele fora bem ousado em fazer uma coisa dessas. Aparecer só de toalha no banheiro quando ela estava tomando banho, e ainda usando Gaara como desculpa!

- Shika-kun, acorda... - ela chamou, agora um pouco irritada.

- Hm...

- Shika-kun, bom dia.

- Bom dia...

Ele olhou para ela, mas por um instante parecia nem estar mais no quarto.

- Tema-chan... O que a gente fez ontem de noite?

- Você também não se lembra?

Silêncio. Os dois forçaram a cabeça mas não se lembraram de nada.

- Não deve ter acontecido nada. - arriscou Shikamaru. - Eu me lembraria. Não teria como eu me esquecer se tivesse acontecido.

- É, eu acho que não. Você mentiu para mim. Eu me preocupei com Gaara, por nada.

- Oh não, mas ele desmaiou de verdade. Sakura o socorreu, está tudo bem agora.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. E eu realmente acredito que não aconteceu nada.

Ela forçou a memória. Não tinha mesmo acontecido nada, então. Sentiu-se duplamente aliviada.

Ele foi até a cama dela.

- O que significa que eu vou continuar tentando.

- Sem essa. - ela riu. Mas depois ficou mais séria. - Eu não quero. Respeite.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu sei... Mas é que... Sabe, eu nunca fiz sexo com amor... - ela disse para ele, corando muito em seguida. Ele riu um pouco, achou bonitinho. Ela não precisava dizer aquilo para ele, ele sabia. Sabia de tudo de bom e de ruim que tinha acontecido com ela. Resolveu responder à altura.

- Um não depende do outro, mas sempre é melhor se estiverem juntos. Você sabe que eu te amo. Se quiser, estarei aqui para lhe mostrar a diferença.

Agora foi ela que riu.

- Eu sei. Fico feliz. Mas ainda não... Ok?

- Ok... - ele a atacou com um monte de cócegas. - Então acho que vou te torturar um pouquinho até lá.

O som das risadas dela encheu o quarto.

- Paaraaa. Isso é tortura! - ele parou.

- Vamos juntar nossas coisas então? Temos que pegar a estrada.

- É. Vamos.

...

Na mesa do café, haviam algumas pessoas assentadas. E Gaara e Ino.

- Vamos lá, não faz isso comigo, por favor!

- Tudo bem, se você fica mais tranquila.

Ele abriu a boca e deu uma dentada no pão com mortadela, mastigando-o e engolindo incrivelmente rápido.

- Pronto, feliz?

- Háhá, muito engraçadinho.

Foi uma guerra travada entre eles, mas depois de muito se esforçar, Ino conseguiu fazê-lo comer tudo o que julgou ser o bastante. Gaara se sentiu até entalado depois, mas se Ino estava melhor estava tudo bem para ele.

Foi um tanto quanto conturbada a organização para a viagem de volta, mas deu tudo certo. Gaara foi de carona com Ino, e Sai com Matsuri. Choji e Lee ficaram de visitar as garotas assim que fosse possível, o que provavelmente seria no carnaval. E assim todos seguiram viagem, pois havia muito para se resolver ao chegar em Belo Horizonte.

...

- Vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Vou. É aqui?

- Caramba, nem acredito. Meus pais acham que o Neji ainda é meu namorado.

- Então é melhor se apressar e ir na frente para explicar que a fila andou.

- Palhaço.

Tenten saiu do carro onde estivera com Kiba, Lee e Chouji. Os dois últimos desceram também e pegaram um ônibus para terminar de chegar em casa, assim Kiba poderia demorar o quanto quizesse com a Tenten.

A garota abriu a casa.

- Filha! - sua mãe a abraçou. Depois seu pai. - Como foi de viagem?

- Bem. Aconteceu muita coisa. Posso dar os detalhes para vocês depois, mas antes tenho um asunto meio urgente em mãos.

- O que foi? - perguntou seu pai. Ela tremeu por dentro. Seu pai custara a aceitar Neji e só o fizera porque ele era um rapaz muito respeitoso. Kiba era um tanto quanto brincalhão.

- Eu e o Neji terminamos. Antes da viagem, para ser sincera, mas eu ainda tinha esperança de voltarmos então não contei para ninguém.

- Mas porque? Ele me pareceu o tipo de cara certo para você e...

- Ele ama outra pai.

- Quem seria melhor que você?

- A prima dele.

Silêncio.

- Ele te trocou pela prima? - seu pai começou a ficar vemelho, o que era um sinal de perigo.

- Está tudo bem, sério! Como eu disse, foi há meses. Eu estou com outro carinha agora, a gente se deu bem na viagem. - o olhar que sua mãe faiscou dizia claramente "detalhes depois". Tenten daria todos, sem exceção, sua mãe era sua maior confidente, sabia de tudo. - Ele está aí fora. Quer falar com vocês.

- Manda entrar. - disse seu pai com um olhar sério demais.

Tenten chamou por Kiba, temendo pelo pior. Kiba era brincalhão e informal demais, não era o tipo de cara que agradaria seu pai.

- Então. - disse o Sr. Mitsashi ao ver Kiba entrar.

- Prazer senhor, senhorita...

- Oh, por favor, já sou uma senhora casada! - disse a mãe de Tenten, corando com o elogio que lhe fora aplicado.

- Senhora, como preferir. Eu estou namorando sua filha. Gostaria de pedir sua mão formalmente a vocês.

O queixo de Tenten foi parar no chão. Kiba estava sendo ainda mais formal e educado que Tenten imaginara que fose possível. Na verdade, tanto quanto Neji fora.

- Se eu disser não, o que acontece? - perguntou o Sr. Mitsashi.

- Vou ser obrigado a sair com sua filha em segredo. Gosto muito dela e não vou abrir mão de tê-la como minha namorada tão facilmente.

- Boa resposta rapaz. Tem minha benção. Juízo, certo? Os dois.

- Posso levá-la para tomar um sorvete agora?

- Voltem antes de escurecer.

- Obrigado, senhor.

E Kiba saiu com Tenten.

- Esse não é você.

- Esse sou o "eu" para sogros e sogras. Vamos?

Tenten gargalhou e pegou o braço de Kiba para irem até a sorveteria da esquina.

...

Assim, Chouji contou a seu pai sobre sua namorada. Lee também. Os pais de ambos ficaram muito felizes pois nunca tinham visto os filhos com alguma garota antes.

Matsuri e Sai não tinham nada realmente sério então mantiveram em segredo por enquanto.

Mas o problema maior não estava em Tenten e Kiba, ou Lee, Chouji e Sai. Estava com Gaara e Ino. E com Neji e Hinata.

...

Ino parou o carro na frente da casa dele. Respirou fundo.

- Você está bem? Não quero te deixar aqui sozinho.

- Vou ficar bem. Obrigado pela carona.

- Gaara me prometa... Me prometa que va se cuidar.

- Já disse que farei o que estiver ao meu alcançe.

Ela suspirou. Não era o bastante, justamente porque ela não sabia até onde ia o alcançe dele.

- É você quem precisa se cuidar. Está saindo comigo. É perigoso.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe que eu vou contar para os meus pais, não é?

- Sei.

- E que vou dizer as suas qualidades, mas os seus defeitos também. Todos eles.

- Todos eles...?

- Nunca escondo nada dos meus pais.

- Não acho que eles gostem da ideia de ter um genro drogado.

- Eu os conheço. É melhor que saibam de uma vez. Confie em mim.

- Talvez eu devesse ir com você então. Pelo menos ter a cara de pau de aparecer lá, para causar uma boa impressão.

- Tudo bem. - ela deu partida novamente, se dirigindo até sua casa. Irônicamente, começou a tocar Criminal no rádio, da Britney Spears. - Eu devia cantar essa música para minha mãe.

- Eu sou um criminoso?

- Sob alguns aspectos... É sim. Mas eu gosto de você do jeito que você é. Mulheres amam um homem mais... _cafajeste_, sabia?

- Eu sou cafajeste também? Estou me sentindo meio lixo agora.

- Para com isso. Gosto de você do jeito que você é.

O carro rodou por mais ruas e ruas infindáveis. Era a primeira vez que Gaara suava frio fora de uma crise de abstinência, suava por puro nervosismo. Ele nunca tivera uma namorada na vida. Nunca conversara com um sogro e uma sogra, nunca pedira a mão de uma menina em namoro... E logo agora que era a primeira vez, ele não podia falhar. Era Ino. Se ele não pudesse tê-la, sua vida perderia minimamente metade do sentido.

Não que ela tivesse muito sentido.

No meio de tanta coisa ruim que o cercava, grande parte por culpa dele próprio, as únicas coisas boas que ele salvava eram Ino, alguns amigos, a maioria da Akatsuki, e agora sua família. Era a primeira vez que ele podia falar que tinha uma família de verdade. E tinha até umas anjinhas da guarda: Matsuri e Tenten, principalmetne Tenten.

- Chegamos. - ela informou. Era uma casa simples, modesta, mas muito bonita e jeitosinha, com um jardim pequeno na frente.

Eles desceram do carro. Ino abriu a porta. Gaara carregou as mochilas dela. Eles entraram.

Os pais dela estavam lá. Gaara ficou mais pálido e suou mais frio ainda.

- Onde coloco?

- Pode deixar na sala mesmo Gaara.

- Quem é esse minha filha? Namorado novo? - perguntou a mãe. Os pais de Ino sempre acharam Sai muito pouco para a filha.

- É. Bem... Tem umas coisas que precisamos conversar. Assentem-se, por favor.

- Jesus, você está gravida do fantasma abulante! - disse sua mãe.

- O que? Não! Não, sem chance! É um pouquinho mais complexo. Gaara que quer falar com vocês.

Legal, ainda sobrava para ele. Mas agora ele já tinha repetido a história tantas vezes que o fazia no piloto automático.

Ino reparou que ele suavizou algumas partes, e omitiu uns pedaços não muito importantes para não assustar os pais dela mais do que já tinham se assustado. O clima ficou tão pesado quando Gaara terminou de falar, que ele se levantou para ir embora imediatamente, mas Ino não dexou.

- Estou meio com o pé atrás com você rapaz. Não posso proibir minha filha de te namorar, já percebi que gostam muito um do outro. Pelo menos você não é um fantasma albino, e se trabalha mesmo em uma organização dessas vai saber protegê-la. Mas não me provoque que o meu pavio é curto viu?

- Ok senhor. Obrigado. - Gaara se despediu de Ino com um selinho rápido e foi embora para casa. Ainda estava vivo! Isso sim era avanço!

Infelizmente, nem todos possuiam a mesma sorte de Gaara e Kiba.

...

- O que disse? - ele perguntou sem acreditar.

- Isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu. Estamos namorando, e já é a segunda vez.

Hiashi ficou branco. Hanabi estava se sentindo meio intrusa na sala, mas tinha que ficar de olho no pai para que ele não matasse os dois. Neji segurava a mão da namorada com firmeza e possuía a expressão séria e firme. Hinata sentia as pernas bambas e não conseguia encarar o pai nos olhos.

- Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha? Se for é de muito mal gosto.

- Não é não. Eu amo a Hinata e nós estamos juntos. Fim.

- Hinata, quero ouvir de você.

- Papai... Eu... Eu amo o Neji.

O homem não soube como reagir. Sua filha e seu sobrinho anos mais velho que ela estavam juntos? Era uma tentativa de dar um golpe na empresa?

Hiashi ficou um longo tempo em silêncio. Se assentou, estava se sentindo meio zonzo. Pensou um pouco. Um pouco mais. Depois muito. E só pôde chegar à uma conclusão.

- Não vou aceitar uma sem vergonhice dessas debaixo do meu teto. Ou vocês param com isso ou não precisam nem desfazer as malas da viagem.

- Pai! - exclamou Hinata, horrorizada com a atitude que seu pai tomara. - Eu não vou me separar do Neji! - seus olhos ficaram marejados. Nej sentiu um ódio profundo se apoderar de si mesmo e lutou para não espancar o homem até vê-lo preto. Como assim estava expulsando a própria filha de casa?

- Não seja tão rude, papai! Eles se amam! - disse Hanabi. Achou melhor interceder pelo casal.

- Você sabia? Foi cúmplice disso?

- Fui. Acredito no amor deles.

- Não me interessa. Quero os dois para fora já, e você também se insitir nisso.

- Ótimo. - resmungou Neji. Hinata se derramou em prantos. - Vem Hina-chan. Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você. - e Neji se retirou até o carro. Hanabi foi no encalço dos dois.

- Aonde você pensa que vai mocinha?

- Garantir que eles tenham um teto aonde ficar. - e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Neji dirijiu até a lanchonete mais próxima. Os três se acomodaram em uma mesa na parte externa. Hinata chorava muito, estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Neji a dera um meio abraço com um dos braços e pedira três refrigerantes ao garçom apenas para não serem enxotados de lá.

- Hina-chan, não chore. Seu pai só está surpreso, só isso.

- Não é não... Ele ficou com raiva, eu senti. Ele não vai nos deixar voltar. O que vamos fazer? Como vamos viver? Vamos comer o que? E dinheiro? Ah Neji, eu te amo muito mas será que conseguimos ficar assim, sozinhos? Não temos nem onde passar a noite!

- Eu dei um jeito nisso. - disse Hanabi de repente. - Eu imaginei que como vocês planejavam contar para o papai sobre o namoro a reação dele poderia ser essa. - O garçom colocou os refrigerantes na mesa. - Eu tenho uma ideia. Vocês podem morar com o Sasuke-kun, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele mora só com o irmão e o tio, tenho certeza que não se importariam. Eu já falei com ele na viagem.

- Eu não sei...

- Você é orgulhoso, eu sei disso. - continuou Hanabi. - Pode tentar conseguir um emprego para ajudar a pagar as contas e as despesas a mais a vamos nós três para lá. Também fui expulsa, lembra? A família do Sasuke não é nem um pouco conservadora, e por causa da Akatsuki Itachi e Madara nunca estão em casa. Eu divido o quarto com Sasuke e vocês ficam com o outro, não tem problema, ele me garantiu.

- Sinceramente pestinha, o que faríamos sem você?

- Dormiriam debaixo da ponte.

Neji e Hanabi riram, e até Hinata esboçou um sorrisinho. Neji pagou a conta e depois foram até a casa de Sasuke.

Os três Uchichas já estavam informados do que poderia acontecer, então quando os Hyuuga chegaram não foi tão surpreendente. Deixaram um quarto de hóspedes para Neji e Hinata e Hanabi se acomodou no colchão da bicama de Sasuke.

Hiashi mal perdia por esperar. Os Hyuuga tinham sangue de ferro e batalhavam fortemente pelo que almejavam. Nesta situação, Neji e Hinata almejavam um ao outro. Nada mais.

...

Itachi recebeu uma ligação. Era Konan.

- Itachi-san, temos problemas!

- O que aconteceu?

Ele ouviu atentamente. Informou Madara. Informou Sasuke. Os mais velhos foram correndo até a sede da Akatsuki e o mais novo recebeu uma incubência. Pegou a moto e dirigiu loucamente até o centro, onde no prédio estreito e com uma aparência razoável, residia Gaara. Ele foi entrando sem cerimônia. Subiu as escadas pois o elevador era lerdo demais. Chegou à porta do apartamento do ruivo arfando, e então enfiou o dedo na campainha e começou a esmurrar a porta.

Gaara estava desfazendo a mala. Largou as roupas em cima da cama e foi ver quem estava com tanta disposição para destruir a porta de sua casa. Olhou pelo olho mágico, viu que era Sasuke e abriu a porta.

- Mas o que raios...

- Você precisa vir comigo pra Akatsuki agora.

- O que? Mas eu pensei que você não quizesse se envolver com a organização.

- Esquece o que eu disse e escuta o que eu estou te dizendo agora.

- Tá bom, mas fala logo, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Vem comigo.

Gaara quase não teve tempo de trancar a casa antes de ser arrastado por Sasuke até a moto dele. Sasuke nem deu tempo a Gaara de pegar a própria moto e foi levando o ruivo de carona com uma pressa incrível. Gaara agradeceu que a moto não fosse dele pois o número de multas por limite de velocidade era sem dúvidas maior do que o que ele poderia pagar, ainda mais agora que ia vender metade da mobília para pagar um tratamento na clínica de reabilitação.

Sasuke subiu o morro de moto. Entrou no bosque adjacente. Fez o caminho que Gaara já sabia de cor. Parou na frente da caverna. Bateu na porta três vezes e disse "Uchicha Sasuke trazendo Sabaku no Gaara."

A porta se abriu e revelou um verdadeiro laboratório por detrás da rocha que era a porta da caverna.

- Ótimo, cheguei, agora alguém pode me dizer o que raios aconteceu? - perguntou Gaara.

Konan lhe entregou um bilhete amassado em uma caligrafia que Gaara não conhecia, mas o garoto entendeu de quem era o bilhete simplesmente por ler o conteúdo:

_Seu bastardo imundo! Vai me pagar! A cadeia é um lugar bem cruel com caras que atacam menininhas, sabia? Se eu te colcoar lá dentro não vai ter uma sorte muito melhor que a minha. Mas eu tive uma ideia melhor. Se eu fosse você, vigiaria sua família, seus amigos e sua garota, pois a qualquer momento eu posso pegar um deles e fazê-los passar por um inferno ainda pior que o meu, e a culpa será SUA!_

- Por favor, que eu tenha entendido errado. O que esse bilhete quer dizer?

Mas antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta de Zetsu já sabia o que era e sabia que não era boa coisa:

- Clark fugiu da cadeia, e quer te atingir pelas pessoas que você ama para se vingar.

* * *

**Bem como eu disse, as coisas começam a ficar sérias! E eu juro que não terei dó nem piedade de ninguém!**

**E nem adianta perguntar que eu não digo se o Shikamaru e a Temari transaram ou não porque para ser sincera nem eu sei se sim ou não ainda! suahsuahsuhashuash**

**Comentem para me fazer feliz, ok? ^^**

**E leiam "Os Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal", por favor!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	20. Surpresas

**Olá leitores!**

**Capítulo rápido este não? Provavelmente o último que eu coloco antes das minhas aulas voltarem em primeiro de fevereiro, então caprichei bastante, pois o ritmo de postagem vai diminuir né.**

**Escolhi a música deste capítulo especialmente para o momento no qual Shikamaru dá um golpe de auto-estima em Temari, dentro do carro, no fim do capítulo. Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

_When I see your face/There's not a thing that I would change/Cause you're amazing/Just the way you are/And when you smile/The whole world stops and stares for a while/Cause girl you're amazing/Just the way you are (Quando eu vejo seu rosto/Não há nada que eu gostaria de mudar/Porque você é maravilhosa/Do jeito que você é/E quando você sorri/O mundo todo para e admira/Porque garota, você é maravilhosa/Do jeito que você é) -_ **Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars**

- Ino, eu te amo. Muito.

- Eu sei Gaara, mas o que... - ela foi interrompida pelos lábios dele, e depois ele imprensou o corpo dela contra a parede da sala de sua casa. Aquele beijo teve um gosto diferente. Gosto de último.

- Para. - ela disse o afastando. - Está terminando comigo?

- O que? Eu... Não, nunca! Eu deveria, para o seu próprio bem, mas sou covarde e egoísta demais para fazer isso.

- Como assim deveria?

Ele deu um selinho longo e demorado nela. Ino percebeu que tinha algo de muito estranho no ar. Dados alguns segundos, o interfone tocou.

- Assente-se e espere. Por favor. - ele pediu a ela. Ino se assentou no sofá meio preocupada e ficou olhando para a janela. Gaara abriu a porta e Shikamaru, Temari e Kankurou entraram apartamento adentro.

- Hm. Redecorou, foi? - perguntou Temari, ao ver todas as paredes pintadas de palha.

- Preciso falar uma coisa muito séria com vocês. - começou o ruivo. - Nós estamos com um... _infortúnio._

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Temari.

- O Clark fugiu da cadeia. E colocou vocês três - ele indicou Ino e os irmãos. - na mira dele. Além dos outros amigos que eu fiz na viagem, o Naruto por exemplo. E a Matsuri, e a Tenten. Sasuke está falando com Kiba, Sai e Naruto neste momento, o assunto é o mesmo. Eu quero pedir... aliás implorar, a você, Shikamaru, que não saia mais de perto da Temari. Por favor. Tome conta dela.

- Sem problemas.

- Isso é sério. O Clark tem toda uma corja de capangas, ele consegue se dividir em vários, entenderam? Temari pelo amor de Deus, não desgrude do Shikamaru. Eu sei o quanto ele gosta de você e que ele faria de tudo para defendê-la.

- Hm... Ok.

- Kankurou, se cuida.

- Pode deixar.

- E você Ino... Vou te dar uma carona para onde você quiser ir. Não se afaste de mim por nada. Por favor.

- Eu consigo me defen...

- Não, não consegue!

- Gaara, eu não sou uma...

- Para com isso!

- Parece que vocês dois têm o que discutir. - disse Kankurou. Nós já vamos indo.

E sem esperar resposta, os três saíram da casa.

- Você não viu o que o Clark fez com a Temari? Eu não vou deixar que ele faça nada com você. Você cuidou de mim quando eu precisei, e ainda cuida, então eu peço que agora me deixe cuidar de você.

- Hm... Tá bom então, se te deixa mais tranquilo.

- Obrigado.

...

- Shika-kun, eu estou com medo.

Ele parou o carro no sinal vermelho.

- Relaxe, não vou deixar que nada te pegue. Juro.

- Eu não sei... A facilidade com a qual ele me levou da outra vez me preocupa.

- É? Mas da outra vez foi de supetão. Desta vez estaremos de olho.

Fez-se silêncio por um tempo. Temari queria muito fazer uma pergunta pra ele mas estava meio sem coragem... Ele percebeu.

- Que foi?

- Você não se lembra mesmo do que aconteceu no reveillón né?

- Não, já lhe disse.

- Você acha que... Que eu teria gostado?

Ele usou todas as suas forças para não rir, mas ainda assim deu para ver um sorriso esboçado no rosto dele.

- Eu sei, pergunta idiota. - ela disse olhando para o próprio colo num muxoxo.

- Não, não é? E eu não faço a menor ideia, tanto poderia gostar como não. Mas nenhuma menina nunca reclamou comigo depois.

- Convencido. - ela disse rindo.

O sinal abriu e eles seguiram para casa.

...

Já haviam se passado mais de um mês, o que quer dizer que as aulas recomeçaram. Estar no segundo ano do ensino médio não era nem um pouco legal. Os esforços tendiam a aumentar em relação ao primeiro e os professores falavam sobre vestibular com ainda mais frequência. Alguns alunos como Sakura tinham certeza do que queriam, mas outros como Temari estavam mais perdidos que cego em tiroteio. De qualquer forma, as pessoas diziam que a decisão de verdade só costumava vir por volta do segundo ano então eles tentavam não se preocupar demais. Temari pedira demissão do serviço na lanchonete só para estudar melhor.

Em um dia desses, Shikamaru e Temari voltaram para casa tão atolados de dever de casa que mal dava para acreditar que era só a segunda semana de aulas.

- Essas pessoas querem nos matar. - comentou Temari, indo para a sala com uma pilha de cinco livros de matérias diferentes, o fichário, estojo, agenda e mais um monte de parafernalhas, como Atlas escolar e gramática. - Quero só ver quando nos aproximarmos das primeiras provas, acho que vou perder um dedo de tanto escrever.

- Para ser sincero até eu achei ruim. - disse Shikamaru. - Foda-se se eu faço tudo rápido ou na velocidade da tartaruga, eu quero tempo pra mim.

Eles começaram pelo dever de casa de português, que era menor, composto de só dez questões de interpretação de um texto de três páginas.

Shikamaru leu o texto na metade do tempo de Temari e começou a responder as questões. Quando ele terminou as dez Temari estava folheando o livro desesperada atrás da resposta da questão um.

- Me empresta? - ela pediu com cara chorosa, olhando para o para casa dele.

- Não. Aprenda sozinha.

Ele tacou o livro e o caderno de português para o lado e pegou os dez problemas de matemática.

E Temari tentou, ah como tentou. Mas sua cabeça simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar na lição de casa, ela já estava até se sentindo enjoada de tanto passar páginas em vão. Por fim ficou com a cabeça apoiada na mão virando uma página de um lado para o outro.

Quando Shikamaru largou os problemas de matemática e ia pegar o livro de sociologia percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Você nunca foi do tipo loira burra, posso saber porque parou de pensar? - ele perguntou, olhando para ela.

- Estou um caco. Acho que segundo ano é carga demais para mim e eu nem sei o que quero fazer de faculdade. Talvez nem devesse estudar mais.

- Pirou? Eu também não sei o que quero fazer de faculdade, mas nem por isso vou parar de estudar.

- Mas você é inteligente, vai se dar bem em qualquer coisa que tentar. E eu?

- Ah... É esse então o problema...

Ele puxou a cadeira para se assentar do lado dela.

- Então eu vou te ensinar o dever de casa, igual no ano passado. Mas eu acho que dessa vez vai se mais divertido.

- É? Por quê?

Ela passou um braço pelas costas dela e encostou a boca no ouvido da garota.

- Questão um: O poema apresenta forte musicalidade, característica comum à poesia romântica em geral, mas principalmente à de Cassimiro de Abreu. Faça um levantamento rítmico dos versos da 1ª estrofe e indique a relação que o ritmo do poema mantém com o ritmo da valsa.

A verdade é que depois de "forte musicalidade" ela não prestou atenção em mais nada. Ele estava sussurrando no ouvido dela com aquela voz rouca e máscula dele e queria que ela prestasse atenção? Ah, faça-me o favor.

- Shika-kun, você está é me atrapalhando deste jeito.

- Ops, acho que estou né.

- Quer saber, pode continuar o de sociologia lá, eu consigo fazer isso sozinha.

- Certeza?

- Não. Vai logo.

Ele riu e puxou o livro de sociologia.

- Vou ficar aqui pra ajudar se precisar.

Temari estava decidida a fazer tudo sozinha, era muito orgulhosa. Concentrou-se o máximo que pôde e depois de uns trinta minutos conseguiu fazer o de português com algumas questões em branco. O mesmo para mais duas matérias.

- Cara, eu fiquei com uma fome, e ainda falta metade. - ela reclamou. - Vou pegar alguma coisa para comer, você quer?

- Não valeu. - ele respondeu, colocando um ponto final na redação, única matéria que realmente tomava seu tempo, e juntando suas coisas.

Temari teve aquele familiar momento de abrir a geladeira e não ter "nada" para comer. Ficou um bom tempo encarando a comida até achar umas panquecas com cara de "estou aqui faz um ano, mas ainda sou gostosa" e colocou-as no microondas. Apareceu um minuto e meio depois na sala com o prato de panquecas.

Ela partiu um pedaço, espetou com o garfo e foi levando para a boca quando:

- EIEI! Ficou louca? Se comer isso você vai passar mal!

- Tava na geladeira.

- Não come.

- Como sim.

- Temari, não, estou falando pro seu bem. Eu sei que vai te fazer mal.

- Ah, sabe? Por quê? A panqueca sofreu algum tipo de reação química ou radioativa enquanto estava na geladeira?

- Não. Ela só está velha, perdeu os nutrientes e o tempero pelo tempo na geladeira. A carne nem deve mais ter gosto de carne.

- Você sabe de muita coisa. É um gênio. Mas não sabe de tudo. Eu VOU comer essa panqueca e você NÃO vai me impedir.

Ela colocou o primeiro pedaço na boca e engoliu.

- Tá bem. Mas quando você começar a vomitar até as tripas não diga que não te avisei.

- Engraçadinho.

- Bem, se não se importa, já que você está comendo essas panquecas estragadas e estudando, eu vou guardar as minhas coisas e vou para a sala de televisão assistir algum seriado do tipo CSI, onde eu vou pensar mais rápido que os personagens e resolver os casos antes deles. Não que o fato de eu ser tão inteligente importe, até porque, eu nem sei dizer se uma panqueca faz mal ou não mesmo.

Ele juntou suas coisas e saiu.

- Metido. Irritante. - Temari disse para o nada, pegando outra grande garfada de panquecas.

Mas quando ele se assentou na sala, e ela lavou o prato com as panquecas e voltou ao seu dever de casa, os dois pensaram a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo: tinham acabado de discutir por causa de panquecas? Será que estavam voltando aos velhos tempos onde brigavam por quase tudo?

Não, era só um acaso. Com certeza.

Ela voltou a se concentrar no dever de biologia.

Ele voltou a se concentrar no assassinato do episódio que assistia, e como sempre, acertou o assassino depois de meio episódio e ainda apontando falhas na investigação.

Temari não conseguia mais prestar atenção no para casa de redação, o último. Fazia uma hora desde a maldita confusão das panquecas e ela estava ainda mais cansada agora do que antes. Devia ter feito a redação antes, exigia muito de uma pessoa escrever um texto no estado que ela se encontrava.

As palavras começaram a dançar balé em uma música clássica no texto da sua proposta de redação e ela foi ficando meio tonta, meio sonolenta...

Depois do segundo episódio, Shikamaru cansou de assistir e decidiu se desculpar com Temari e ver como ela estava indo. Ele não era tão gênio assim no fim das contas.

Ele a encontrou dormindo em cima da redação feita pela metade.

Ele deu um sorriso. Temari dormindo daquela forma parecia tão inocente quanto Hinata, ainda mais com aquela carinha de cansada. Ela estava linda.

Como a redação era para ser entregue apenas no dia seguinte ao seguinte, ele achou que talvez ela merecesse um descanso e pudesse dormir um pouco.

Guardou as coisas dela com cuidado para não acordá-la e a pegou no colo bem devagarinho. Até que não era tão pesada. Ela se mexeu um pouco mas não acordou.

Ele entrou no quarto dela, abrindo a porta com o ombro e a deitou bem devagarinho na cama, puxando o cobertor por cima. Deu um beijinho na testa dela e saiu.

Shikamaru estralou um pouco o pescoço no corredor. Essa sensação de pegar ela no colo, ele conhecia de algum lugar, só não conseguia lembrar de onde. Devia ser um _dejá vù_ idiota.

Entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho antes de dormir, mas ainda estava pensando nessa sensação estranhamente familiar. A água fria também lhe era familiar de um jeito diferente, acolhedor, prazeroso.

E então foi como um sonho acordado. Ele já sabia o que tinha acontecido no reveillón, tim-tim por tim-tim.

...

Temari se levantou no meio da noite. Percebeu que estava na cama e que tinha dormido em cima do dever de redação.

Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. Estava com o estômago meio embrulhado, como um enjoo, e fazia calor demais.

- Ótimo. Maldito Shikamaru e malditas panquecas.

Ela chutou o cobertor para o chão. Por que ele tinha que estar sempre tão irritantemente certo? Malditas panquecas!

Ela se deitou de barriga para baixo, abraçando a barriga. Ficou assim por um tempo. Depois em um bolinho. Depois em posição fetal. Depois esticada de novo.

- Ódio!

Ela se levantou e decidiu tomar um sal de frutas. Mas não chegou no meio do corredor.

Estava bem na frente do quarto de Shikamaru quando foi atingida por uma terrível ânsia de vômito. Ela foi correndo até o banheiro dele que era mais perto, entrando quarto adentro, levantou a tampa do vaso e se ajoelhou.

Céus, como ela odiava cheiro de vômito. E era ainda pior quando saia dela.

Ela teve a sensação de soltar bem umas duas jorradas, e tossia como se tivesse se engasgado com algo.

"Que ódio, tinha que ser logo no quarto do Shika-kun? Se ele acordar vai vir aqui e rir da minha cara porque ele me disse para não comer as panquecas. Eu desobedeci. Bem feito pra mim."

Na terceira vez que ela ia vomitar Shikamaru acordou com o barulho.

- Ah não. Não acredito. - ele disse ao ver a porta do banheiro aberta e Temari vomitando tudo o que tinha no estômago. Ele correu até lá. Ela segurava o cabelo com uma mão e o vaso com a outra. - Eu avisei. - ele segurou o cabelo dela para ela e a garota usou o outro braço para apoiar no vaso.

- Não é uma boa hora para me dar lição de moral. - ela falou entre tosses.

- Tá certo. Só me escute da próxima, ok?

- Vai à merda. - ela xingou, vomitando de novo.

Depois desta vez ela continuou com algumas ânsias mas já estava de estômago vazio.

- Tudo bem. - ela falou. - Foi só um mal estar.

Ele a acompanhou até o outro banheiro, onde ficava a escova de dentes dela e ficou observando enquanto ela escovava os dentes.

Será que devia dizê-la que tinha se lembrado? Devia dizer à ela que os dois estavam errados em pensar que nada acontecera?

Ela tinha o direito de saber.

- Temari, me lembrei.

- Lembrar do que? - ela perguntou enxugando a boca.

- A gente transou no reveillón. No chuveiro.

Ela ficou estatizada no banheiro com a toalha na mão. O aposento permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ela tentou forçar a memória para se lembrar como ele, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu não consigo me lembrar. Sinto muito, mas para mim é como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

- Eu posso te mostrar como foi, se quiser. Já estamos no banheiro mesmo.

- Hahá, bela tentativa. Na verdade, me deixou até desconfiada. Como é que eu vou saber agora que não mentiu só pra transar comigo?

- Não vai saber, vai ter que confiar em mim.

- Não confio.

- Mesmo eu estando certo sobre as panquecas?

- AAH! Malditas panquecas!

Ele se aproximou dela e a empurrou lentamente até que o corpo dela estivesse encostado na parede. E tomou os lábios dela para si.

"Não acredito que vai começar de novo. Se a gente já transou no reveillón pra que tanta insistência? Até parece que é grande coisa. Tudo bem, já faz um mês e duas semanas, mas e daí?" ela pensou.

- Não. Eu não quero. Me deixa em paz. - ela o largou no banheiro e voltou para seu quarto.

"Essa foi quase. Não vou desistir." ele pensou, e voltou para seu quarto também.

...

No dia seguinte, Shikamaru e Temari foram para a escola em um clima meio tenso. Ele se perguntava quando Temari ia entender que ela significava muito para ele, e que ele não a queria para sexo, mas sim para amar? E ela tinha agora certeza de que ele mentira, e que não tinha acontecido nada. Fora tudo uma tática boba para tentar conseguí-la, e falhara. Ia falhar por um bom tempo, pois ela não estava a fim e pronto.

Temari conseguiu tirar todas as suas dúvidas do dever de casa durante as aulas, e o dia foi muito bem no geral, tirando o intervalo, onde ela simplesmente não quis lanchar, e o último horário, onde...

- Shikamaru. - ela chamou. Ele se assentava na fileira do lado, bem na carteira na direção dela. - Eu tou me sentindo mal de novo. Será que aquelas panquecas estavam estragadas demais?

- Não sei, talvez.

- Nossa, você respondeu "não sei"? Não acredito!

- Muito engraçado. Por que não pede ao professor para ir na enfermaria e explica para a enfermeira que está mal?

- É, vou fazer isso.

O professor a liberou e ela foi andando até a enfermaria, que era no andar de baixo. Estava simplesmente tonta. Talvez o fato de não ter lanchado tinha piorado sua situação.

Temari só ficava mais e mais zonza, até que parou e se apoiou na parede. Dois garotos do terceiro ano vinham andando do fim do corredor e repararam que ela estava mal.

- Ei, garota! Tudo bem aí?

A cabeça dela doeu um pouquinho, ela decidiu dar um passo sem apoiar na parede mas tudo girou. Os garotos conseguiram chegar até ela a ponto de segurá-la pelos braços antes que ela caísse no chão.

Ela tinha desmaiado.

- Vamos levar a garota pra enfermaria. - disse um menino.

Os dois desceram as escadas e entraram na enfermaria. Explicaram o que tinham visto para a enfermeira, que disse que a sala dela era o Segundo Ano B e pediu aos dois para chamar Kankurou lá, por ser o responsável dela.

Cinco minutos depois o Sabaku apareceu correndo.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou transtornado.

- Aparentemente apenas um mal estar, mas eu levaria esta garota a um médico se fosse você.

Kankurou avisou Shikamaru ao voltar para a sala. Shikamaru assegurou que ia levá-la à Tsunade assim que ela acordasse, o que aconteceu trinta minutos depois do fim da aula, e contou sobre as panquecas.

- Garota desobediente. Devia ter ouvido você.

- Acredite, foi o que eu disse à ela. Espero que não seja nada de grave.

...

Tsunade avaliava uma pilha de exames relâmpago que Temari fizera. A garota ficara a tarde inteira nisso, e Shikamaru com ela, os dois estavam exaustos, Temari bem mais, e quase caindo no sono na mesa da médica.

Temari ainda se sentia enjoada.

Tsunade lia os exames com uma expressão de paisagem. Não ria nem fazia cara feia. Ao final largou os papéis sobre a mesa.

- E então? Eu vou morrer por causa das panquecas?

- Não. Vocês vão ficar muito bem.

Shikamaru notou o plural na frase. De repente seu olhar ficou fora de foco. Ele estava paralisado. Sua mente trabalhou rápido o bastante para que ele ficasse pálido em cinco segundos.

- Água? - Tsunade ofereceu.

Ele bebeu com as mãos trêmulas.

- O que é que ele tem? - Temari perguntou.

- Neurônios demais. - Tsunade respondeu olhando para o menino. - Você poderia esperar na sala de espera um pouco Temari? Eu quero conversar com o Shikamaru.

- A doente sou eu e é com ele que você quer conversar? - ela questionou.

O olhar da médica continuou impassível. Temari ainda não tinha percebido o que acontecera, talvez os enjoos tivessem a deixado com o raciocínio lento. Ela saiu assim mesmo e se assentou meio emburrada na sala de espera.

Tsunade verificou se a porta estava bem fechada e se assentou de frente para Shikamaru com um olhar pedindo explicações imediatas.

- Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. - ele disse em um tom de voz mais baixo?

- Ah não?

- Quer dizer, sei mas... Mas... Caramba, como eu sou _burro_.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Não posso mandar ela se livrar disso... _dele. _Vou ter que arrumar um emprego. Vou ter que prestar um vestibular relâmpago... Eu não sei. Não sei. Acho que é a primeira vez na vida em que não consigo ver uma saída.

- É porque só tem uma saída. E digo mais, vai ser muito arriscado. Ela tem o útero frágil demais por causa da quantidade abusiva de abortos que já foi forçada a fazer. Vai ter que vigiá-la de perto.

- Você não é a primeira pessoa a me mandar vigiá-la. - ele disse, se lembrando do pedido de Gaara.

- Isso aqui - ela entregou uma lista de exames para Shikamaru. - é o pré-natal. Ela tem convênio de saúde?

- Não.

- Boa hora para fazer um, os hospitais públicos são uma péssima escolha para um caso delicado como o dela.

- Vou dar um jeito. Você está falando em riscos e caso delicado. O quão delicado é?

Tsunade não respondeu de imediato. De uma forma ou de outra era muito apegada à Temari, ainda mais por ser amiga de Sakura. Já atendera a garota tantas vezes em seu hospital.

- Eu fazer os exames de graça para vocês. Este hospital é meu e eu mando aqui. Sei das condições da Temari e sei que vocês vão precisar de dinheiro para as outras coisas. É o meu presente de chá de bebê.

- Nossa. Valeu. Mas e a minha pergunta?

Tsunade suspirou.

- Alto risco. Quarentena. Nada de exercícios físicos, da casa pra escola e da escola pra casa. Qualquer contração antes da hora ou sangramento me ligue imediatamente. - ela entregou o cartão para ele. - Provavelmente vamos ter que fazer uma cesariana e algum tempo antes da hora. Não acho que ela aguente os nove. Talvez oito, ou sete e meio.

- Ok. Obrigado, por tudo.

- Agora é hora de contar para ela.

Tsunade a chamou de volta. Temari entrou na sala e viu aquela papelada na mão de Shikamaru: exames, receitas de remédios...

- E então, o que tem de errado comigo?

- Você está grávida.

...

O caminho de volta para a casa foi feito em silêncio. Shikamaru passou no Posto de Saúde para pegar os remédios de Temari. Os exames dela já estavam marcados. Ele só pensava em como contar isso pros seus pais. Não que ele achasse que ele ia ser morto, ou algo do tipo, mas sabia o que ia acontecer. Sua mãe ia ficar uma fera no começo. Seu pai decepcionado. Depois sua mãe ia pensar na filha que não teve e pedir desculpas. Seu pai ia perguntar se Shikamaru queria um emprego em seu escritório como _office-boy _ou algo do tipo para ajudar nas despesas futuras. Sua mãe ia querer cuidar da Temari até demais, por conta da sensação de que seu neto poderia substituir sua filha perdida, e Shikamaru ia ter que refrear isso antes que ele e Temari ficassem acomodados demais. O problema era deles e eles teriam que enfrentá-lo.

- Eu te disse que a gente transou no reveillón.

- Sem sermão. Meu estômago está me matando. Acho que vou vomitar de novo.

- Não no meu carro, espero.

Temari estava com um medo enorme na cabeça. Como ela era do tipo falar na lata, falou.

- Você ainda gosta de mim, não é Shika-kun?

Ele parou o carro na porta de casa.

- Mas é claro! Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Porque eu não quis transar com você. Porque eu estou grávida e acabei de te dar um estorvo. Porque eu vou virar uma baleia gorda que tem uma bola de praia dentro da barriga.

Ele a beijou antes que ela falasse mais.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que amo você? Eu entendo os motivos pelos quais você não quer _fazer amor_ comigo e respeito. Só acho importante que você entenda que eu te amo e que esse é o único motivo pelo qual eu te quero tanto dessa forma. Você não me deu um estorvo, me deu um presente. É bem verdade que veio alguns anos adiantado - ela riu um pouco - e que vai dar muito trabalho por sermos jovens demais, mas não deixa de ser uma coisa boa. E eu acho mulheres grávidas lindas. Você já é linda, vai ficar mais linda ainda.

Ele deu mais um beijo nela.

Enquanto ela ficou absorvendo tudo que ele tinha dito, ele abriu a porta do carro para ela sair e os dois foram para dentro de casa.

Yuki estava lá, bem como Shikaku. Assim que os dois viram a cara do casal e a sacola de remédios e a papelada já foram todos para a sala conversar.

Foi um custo. Shikamaru não esperava ter que contar tudo tão depressa, mas sabia que esconder não ia ajudar em nada, então falou. As palavras não queriam sair mais falou.

Temari sentiu que tinha quebrado completamente a confiança da mulher que lhe acolhera como mãe e do homem que a levara em seu primeiro jogo de futebol, mas gastou meio minuto para perceber que nenhum dos dois estava chateado com ela, nem com Shikamaru.

Shikaku ofereceu um emprego ao filho e Yuki perguntou se eles preferiam menino ou menina.

Foi tudo tão pacífico. Temari não entendeu porque. Shikaku e Yuki não deveriam ter tentado matar o filho, tê-la xingado de aproveitadora, ou algo do tipo?

De noite, Shikamaru e Temari estavam assentados na cama dele, de frente para a janela, olhando as estrelas. Ela deitara a cabeça no ombro dele e ele fazia um cafuné nela.

- Shika, por que seus pais aceitaram isso tão em paz?

- Porque eles não podem me culpar por um erro que eles já cometeram e nunca fizeram nada para me impedir de cometer.

- Como assim?

- Você não vive falando que minha mãe parece jovem demais para ter um filho de dezoito anos? Assim como meu pai? Ele tinha minha idade, e minha mãe quinze anos quando eu nasci.

- Nossa! E eles estão juntos até hoje? Já ouvi falar em tanto casal que separa por causa de filho na adolescência.

- Mas tem muito casal que não separa. E eu pretendo que nós sejamos um desses.

Ela riu.

- E nós vamos ensinar ao nosso filho, ou filha, que não se deve fazer uma coisa dessas.

Ele riu.

- Ah, Temari! Tenho uma notícia para você.

- Qual?

- Você vai ter que se mudar para o meu quarto. O seu quarto vai ter que ser o do bebê.

- Ah não... Agora que você não me deixa mesmo em paz, ainda mais dividindo a mesma cama.

- Que tal se você mudar suas coisas de uma vez? Pode trazer tudo que cabe, até o guada roupa.

Cabia mesmo. Os quartos da casa eram muito grandes.

- Então trago a cama também.

- Não, a cama fica.

- Não cabe nós dois na sua cama.

- Cabe sim, é cama de viúva lembra?

Era uma cama bem maior que a de solteiro. Grande o bastante.

- Não dá pra trazer a mobília para cá agora.

- Nah, fazemos isso amanhã. Hoje foi um dia muito cheio.

- Boa sorte então.

- Como assim?

- Tsunade me disse que não posso fazer nenhum exercício físico.

- Caramba... Como vou fazer?

- Se vira. Vai pensando que eu sei que você é bem inteligente. Eu vou pro meu quarto dormir porque foi mesmo um dia cheio e cansativo. Boa noite.

Ela foi se levantar mas ele não deixou.

- Qual a parte de "esse quarto agora é meu e seu" que você não entendeu hein? Busque um pijama lá e vem.

Ela sabia que se não ficasse lá ele ia buscá-la na marra, então vestiu um baby-doll, pensando em como ia ficar tudo muito apertado logo, e foi até o quarto dele... Não, _deles_, onde Shikamaru já estava deitado com uma bermuda de pijama e o cós da cueca aparecendo. Sem camisa. Só para provocá-la.

Não ia funcionar. Ela se deitou ao lado dele e eles adormeceram.

* * *

**Er... Então...**

**Pra começar, eu menti. EU sempre soube que eles tinham transado no réveillon e que ela ia ficar grávida. Enganei vocês! kkkkkkkk**

**O que acharam? Comentem para mim, OK?**

**Ah, e claro, leiam minha outra fic "Os Gêmeos Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"?**

**E eu atualizei meu perfil quem quiser dar uma olhadinha... ^^**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	21. Acidentes e incidentes

**Olá leitores!**

**Nossa fic começa a rumar para o fim. Eu simplesmente amo este capitulo, porque sou bem chegada numa tragédia. uahsuahsuahsua**

**De um jeito ou de outro já adianto que a minha próxima fic de Naruto, logo depois desta se chamará Destino e terá Hinata como personagem principal. Postarei o Prólogo da mesma junto ao Epílogo desta fic. Espero ver vocês todos lá! Ela não vai ser de Universo Alternativo.**

**Voltando à esta fic especificamente, espero que gostem bastante desse capítulo, e espero que fiquem beeeeeem curiosos no final. Muahahahahaa**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

Estavam subindo de novo. Ela engoliu em seco. Ainda estava no limbo entre o sono e a consciência, então não sabia dizer se aquilo era sonho ou realidade. Na verdade, nem sabia dizer o que era aquilo que agora estava descendo pelas coxas dela.

Pareciam dedos. Ela teve certeza de que eram quando a mão à qual pertenciam lhe agarrou a coxa com suavidade e puxou para a frente.

Então todo o seu corpo tocava o outro.

Aquela mão voltou a fazer carinhos pela coxa dela, e aos poucos ela foi recobrando consciência o bastante para perceber que aqueles carinhos excessivamente eróticos eram tão reais quanto o dono deles.

Normalmente ela o afastaria. Mandaria parar. Diria que não queria. Mas ela estava tão confusa agora que se contentou em se aconchegar no abraço dele e deixar que aqueles dedos pecaminosos a excitassem lentamente.

A respiração dele estava suave contra o rosto dela. Ela ofegava suavemente, um pouco amedrontada, mas querendo estar lá. Pelo tempo que pudesse.

Era sábado, dia de não levantar cedo, de não ter pressa, de ser preguiçoso. Então ela deixou o sono a contaminar novamente aos poucos e fechou os olhos. Estava tão cansada. Com o passar dos minutos ela sentiu uma umidade começar a se espalhar pela sua calcinha e ela soube que aquilo estava indo mais longe do que lhe era saudável permitir. Mas quando tencionou se afastar, um "Shhhh, relaxe." foi sussurrado tão docemente contra seu ouvido que ela obedeceu. Fechou os olhos e se aquietou.

Agora era ridiculamente óbvia para ela a razão pela qual tinha se entregado para ele no reveillón. O álcool não a colocara fora de controle, apenas rompera a inútil e ridícula barreira de medo que havia se instaurado sempre que aquele era o assunto. E depois, ele era tão irresistível aos olhos dela... Ele sabia tranquilizá-la como ninguém, por ter uma presença calma e tranquila. E ela o amava, ah como amava! E tal sentimento era recíproco de forma que ele nunca imaginara sentir tal coisa por uma garota.

Uma pulsação suave chamada "excitação" apoderou-se de um ponto bem específico do corpo dela.

- Shika... Pare, por favor.

- Está fazendo mal a você?

- Não, mas eu...

- Shhhhh... Relaxe Tema.

Ele tomou os lábios dela no beijo mais suave e inocente que conseguiu, para não assustá-la. Temari temia que esta fosse mais uma das tentativas pervertidas dele, mas não era. Ele só queria provocá-la um pouco a troco de nada... Ou melhor, a troco de ver um sorriso no rosto dela.

Ele separou o beijo depois de poucos segundos. Depositou um beijo suave na testa dela e voltou com os carinhos.

Ela sentiu mais uma daquelas pulsações prazerosas e torturantes.

- Agora está me torturando. Não de um jeito ruim, mas ainda é uma tortura.

Ele sorriu de um jeito convencido, mas ela não chegou a ver. Alcançara seu objetivo então, se não era uma tortura ruim só podia significar que ela estava excitada. Para a alegria dele. E por mais que quisesse apenas divertí-la, não podia deixar de admitir que estava extremamente tentado a mudar de estratégia e agarrá-la. Mas não ia fazer isso.

Ele parou.

- Melhor, Tema? - ela tinha pedido a ele para parar. Ele só estava obedecendo.

Mas para desespero dela algo como a sensação de abstinência tomou conta dela. Como se ela precisasse suprir um vício imediatamente.

- Não. Estou confusa.

E o plano dele ia funcionando muito bem. Mesmo com Temari se levantando para vomitar no banheiro, e depois ficando tempo demais quieta para escovar os dentes, quando ela voltou para a cama pelo excesso de sono e cansaço estava tudo como se ela não tivesse se levantado.

Ele a abraçou. Ela fechou as pernas com força, para se livrar das pulsações, mas não estava adiantando bulhufas.

- Shika... Acaba com isso, por favor.

- Não posso. Você não quer de verdade, quer?

- Você é cruel. Fez de propósito que eu sei.

- Não me xingue! Gastei a semana inteira para pensar nisso...

Faziam três meses desde a descoberta da gravidez dela. Os móveis já estavam reorganizados e era dia do ultrassom. Um passeio no shopping servira para mostrar aos dois que ia ser difícil demais, apesar de obviamente não ser impossível. Assim que soubessem o sexo do bebê iam preparar um chá de bebê para socorrê-los com os gastos altos e excessivos.

Mas voltando àquele momento em particular, Temari estava começando a ofegar. Ofegar muito. De repente ocorreu a Shikamaru a ideia de que ela poderia não estar muito bem, e que talvez ele tivesse cometido um erro.

"_Burro, burro! Egoísta!"_

- Me desculpe Tema...

- Tudo bem... Passa, né?

Passar? Não, geralmente tinha que ser resolvido.

- Passa se você fechar os olhos e acreditar em mim.

- Não.

Ela pareceu acordar de um transe. Assentou-se na cama e foi andando até o armário, de onde começou a tirar roupas. Mas ele notou que ela estava com a mão meio trêmula.

Fôra a primeira e última vez que ele fizera algo do tipo. O jeito de se redimir que ele conhecia era concertando o que fizera. Ele foi até a porta do quarto e a encostou. Sabia que seus pais não estavam em casa, o casal vinha saindo o tempo todo para dar mais privacidade aos mais jovens, para que eles se acostumassem a viver como quase casados.

Voltou-se até onde ela estava, de frente para a cômoda e a abraçou por trás. Ela já tinha retirado a camisola. Os dedos dele acariciaram lentamente a barriga já saliente dela. Ele encaixou o queixo na curva do pescoço dela.

- Me desculpe. Não queria causar isso em você. Aliás, até queria, mas... Eu não sabia que ia te deixar tão mal. Não ficou chateada comigo, ficou?

Ela parou com uma bata azul ciano na mão. Aquela preocupação dele com ela, aquela submissão dele aos sentimentos dela... Era isso que o amor causava nele?

Ela começou a chorar. Sem mais nem menos, a chorar compulsivamente, sem razão aparente. Ele a virou de frente para si e a abraçou.

- Tema! Por que está chorando?

E pior: ela estava chorando de lingerie preta, abraçada com ele, completamente indefesa. Ele não queria assustá-la mais do que já tinha conseguido por um dia, então antes que as coisas ficassem meio tensas pro lado dele, a pegou no colo e depois de um tempo os dois estavam assentados lado a lado na cama, ele apenas esperando que ela engolisse o choro, o que demorou vários minutos para acontecer, a ponto de Shikamaru ficar com medo de perderem a hora da consulta.

Por fim, ela respirou fundo várias vezes e enxugou as lágrimas. Ficou olhando para o próprio colo e quando Shikamaru tentou erguer o rosto dela com a mão ela desviou o olhar.

- O que foi Tema? O que aconteceu assim, tão de repente?

- Eu sou uma _péssima_ namorada! Não acredito que você me pediu desculpas por me deixar excitada!

Ela começou a chorar de novo, e Shikamaru agradeceu intimamente por isso. Esta frase o fez perceber o que estava acontecendo ali. Ela estava com um peso por fugir dele.

Era ele que era o péssimo namorado por insistir, não ela.

E ela ainda continuava com aquela sensação terrível.

- Shika-kun, me livra disso, por favor!

Ele respirou fundo. Seria uma repetição da situação no carro? Ou será que ele devia tentar algo diferente para que ela confiasse mais nele?

- Tome um banho frio, vista algo. Te espero lá embaixo.

Ele pegou uma roupa e foi se trocar no banheiro social.

...

Temari ainda estava meio cabisbaixa no carro. Shikamaru chegou a colocar o cd do Bruno Mars que ela tanto gostava no começo do caminho até o hospital, mas ao ver que não adiantou muito acabou deixando o silêncio tomar o ambiente.

Ele parou o carro na frente do hospital. Temari direcionou a mão até o cinto de segurança, mas Shikamaru segurou o pulso dela, a impedindo.

- Calma. Eu quero conversar com você.

- Depois...

- Eu estou te ofendendo, não?

- Está. Aliás, não exatamente ofendendo mas... Mas... Esquece. O problema não é com você. É comigo.

- Essa frase é tão clichê que não me convence. Eu sei que estou te incomodando, mas eu não queria fazer isso. Eu quero que você esteja bem.

Ela olhou para o colo de novo.

- Vamos fazer um acordo? - ele sugeriu. - Uma trégua. Pelo menos até nosso filho, ou filha, nascer.

Ela achou tão fofo o modo como ele encheu a boa para falar "nosso" que não teve outro remédio a não ser concordar. Eles selaram o acordo com um selinho e foram se dirigindo, ele com um braço passado pela cintura dela, até a sala de ultrassom.

Mas ainda assim, Shikamaru ficava com a língua queimando para perguntar porque ela cedera no carro e agora não o fazia mais. Ele tinha quase certeza de que era culpa do elemento surpresa: ela não estava esperando aquilo naquele momento, mas depois ficou mais alerta e pronta para reagir.

Ele tinha prometido uma trégua. Bem ou mal, teria que cumprir.

...

Tsunade espalhou um gel na barriga de Temari. Shikamaru batucava os pés no chão impaciente. A médica ligou a tv e começou o exame.

- Tem que ser menina. - comentou Temari. - Já dá para saber?

- Dá sim, mas às vezes os exames enganam. Em alguns casos, os pais chegam a comprar tudo cor de rosa e nasce um garotinho. - ela respondeu.

- Vai ser homem. - disse Shikamaru, mexendo no telefone celular.

- Não vai nada.

- Vai sim.

- Não vai nada.

- Vai sim.

- Não vai nada.

- Vai sim.

- Não vai nada.

- Vai sim.

- Não vai nada.

- Vai sim.

- Ê, vocês dois hein? De qualquer forma, menino ou menina a culpa é do Shikamaru. É o cromossomo do pai que determina o sexo do bebê. E... E pelo que posso ver, é uma menina.

- Há! Ganhei!

- Legal. - ele levantou os olhos para o ultrassom. Deu para ver um sorriso nos lábios dele muito simples. Ele não queria ficar todo melosinho na frente de qualquer um, era só a Temari que conhecia este lado dele. Mas assim que ele viu aquele projeto de menininha na tela da tv ficou completamente estatizado. - Nossa... É tão... Tão...

- Eu sei. - disse Temari. Tsunade entregou um envelope com fotos e um dvd para os dois e logo eles já estavam no carro voltando para a casa.

...

- Me ajuda, Shika? - pediu Temari batucando a lapiseira de frente para um problema de matrizes matemáticas.

Ele se assentou ao lado dela e ensinou o problema. Enquanto ela tentava fazer, ele ia falando:

- Agora podemos organizar um chá de bebê, que vai super salvar nosso bolso.

- Com tudo rosa? E se nascer menino?

- Aí a gente troca tudo pra azul. Vai dar trabalho, mas pode ser.

Ela só deu uma risadinha.

- Tradicionalmente os pais não organizam o chá de bebê. Já que estamos meio sem tempo, bem que podíamos bater um papinho com seus irmãos, a Sari e a Ino e seguir a tradição, né?

- E deixar tudo nas mãos deles? Claro, ia ser um alívio. - ela soltou a lapiseira. - Consegui. Ufa, era o último. Vamos dormir? Amanhã é domingo e eu não quero acordar cedo nem amarrada!

...

Amar dói. Esse é o pensamento dele.

Ajeitava alguns fios do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha dela. Ela usava os cabelos loiros curtos soltos - obviamente, estava dormindo! - e vestia uma camisola preta de seda tentadoramente curta. A pele alva parecia reluzir os poucos raios de sol que entravam por uma fresta na cortina. A respiração suave fazia seu peito subir e descer vagarosamente, tentando ainda mais o rapaz.

Ó céus. Como ela esperava que ele cumprisse sua promessa com uma visão tão tentadora na sua frente? E convenhamos que uma barriguinha de quatro meses não era nada que fosse muito notável. E mesmo que fosse, ele não ia ligar.

- Ah tentação... Pare de fazer isso comigo Temari...

- Fazer o quê...? - ela murmurou, sonolenta.

- Ah, está acordada? Nada não, esquece.

- Pode falar. De verdade.

Ele suspirou.

- Você está me tentando. Se importa de dormir de moletom de hoje em diante?

Ela olhou para a própria camisola.

- Me desculpe, não era minha intenção. É só que estas camisolas são mais frescas.

- Eu sei... Ah, deixa para lá. Eu te prometi trégua até a nossa menininha nascer e vou cumprir.

Mas logo pela noite, ao ver Temari entrando dentro de um moletom vermelho se arrependeu. Era melhor ser tentado a troco de nada do que perder aquela visão maravilhosa que ele tivera de manhã.

Ele foi até a cômoda dela e tirou uma camisola de seda vermelha.

- Vermelho combina mesmo com seu tom de pele.

Temari olhou confusa para a camisola.

- Mas eu pensei que...

- Shhhhh...

Ele se aproximou dela e pegou a barra da blusa do moletom, a puxando para cima.

- Não, para!

- Relaxa. Não vou te fazer nada... Eu prometi, não foi?

Mas à blusa dela caindo no chão, se seguiu o abraço apertado que ele provocou. Temari começou a suar frio, e a puxar o sutiã para todos os lados tentando cobrir o máximo possível de si.

Ele puxou o elástico da calça dela para baixo também. Ela fechou os olhos. Devia ser capaz de saber que ele não seria capaz de cumprir sua promessa, ainda mais quando ele pegou os braços dela e...

E...

E dois minutos depois ela estava vestindo a camisola vermelha.

- Bem melhor. - ele disse guardando o moletom. Se aproximou dela e lhe deu um selinho. - Está linda. Vamos dormir.

- Seu palhaço. Quase me mata do coração. Está vendo filhinha? Seu pai é um palhaço safado. - ela disse.

- Não sou não filha. Só que eu amo muito a sua mãe e ela não entende isso. Será que eu consigo fazê-la entender antes que você nasça? - ele retrucou, entrando na brincadeira.

Os dois deram risadinhas suaves e foram dormir.

...

Hinata acordou assustada no meio da noite. Sentiu o coração apertar. Estava suavemente suada e com a respiração meio forçada. Como se tivesse saído de um pesadelo terrível do qual não conseguia se lembrar.

Foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo de água para se acalmar.

- Não é nada, sua tola, medrosa! - ela sussurrou para si mesma. - Essa sensação ruim não é nada além de uma sensação sem fundamento!

Ela respirou fundo e decidiu tentar dormir, mas estava com um pouco de medo. Todas as vezes que ela tinha essa sensação algo acontecia depois.

...

- Não, não, não! Eu disse bolinhos do lado direito e brigadeiros do lado esquerdo! Mas será possível que vocês não entendem! - brigou Ino, com uma prancheta na mão, enquanto Gaara, Kankurou e Sari tentavam organizar o grupo de empregados do bufett. Gaara desembolsou uma graninha de seus negócios externos para bancar o chá de bebê da sobrinha e Ino tentava organizar tudo do jeito certo no jardim dos Nara, mas estava difícil. De acordo com ela os empregados do Bufett eram mais burros do que Brittanny S. Pierce, o que, acreditem, é MUITA coisa.

Depois de muita briga e discussão, ficou pronta uma mesa com babados rosa, doces e salgadinhos, uma caixa para os presentes e mesinhas para os convidados assentarem, tudo cor de rosa.

A festa não foi lá grandes coisas. Shikamaru e Temari conseguiram diminuir a lista de enxoval pela metade, e ganharam coisas realmente valiosas, como um carrinho e, quem diria, o berço. A comida estava boa, e todo mundo se divertiu, mas Temari estava exausta e não parava de comer, e Hinata ainda estava com aquela sensação terrível a perseguindo.

- Hina, acalme-se, não vai acontecer nada. - disse Neji, a abraçando suavemente.

- Eu sei... Mas estou com esse peso sabe?

- Relaxe, vamos comer um brigadeiro e pare de pensar nessas coisas ruins.

Parar? Não. Hinata sabia que algo estava vindo, e estava a postos.

...

O tempo continuou passando. Shikamaru e Temari compraram o restante do enxoval e com seis meses e meio de gravidez já estava tudo acertado, menos o nome da menina. No meio de tanta bagunça, todos acabaram se esquecendo de alguém... Mas alguém não esqueceu deles.

- Clark! Relatório de emergência!

O garoto irrompeu pelo escritório de seu chefe sabendo que seria totalmente escurraçado por ele depois. Trazia algumas fotos nas mãos.

- Para o seu bem - começou Clark, depois de respirar fundo umas dez vezes e se conter para furar os olhos do rapaz com a caneta que usava no momento - espero que seja importante.

- É muito importante! Tem a ver com o ruivo.

- E por isso você acha que é importante? Gaara é só uma parcela do problema inteiro, que se chama Akatsuki. Suma daqui antes que eu decida lhe castigar.

- Mas senhor, - continuou o serviçal, decidido a ser recompensado pelo trabalho árduo que realizara - você não queria se vingar dele? Pode ser um meio! É que... é uma informação pessoal, entende?

Clark ponderou. Respirou fundo de novo. Percebeu que não ia ter paz tão facilmente e não queria matar ninguém naquele dia.

- Seja breve.

- Você bem sabe, ele tem uma irmã. - disse o garoto, se aproximando e colocando as fotos sobre a mesa. - Estas são fotos de um chá de bebê. Ela está grávida. E pelo modo como eu acompanhei as coisas, me arriscaria a dizer que já se esqueceram do pequeno cartão de visitas que você enviou ao ruivo quando saiu da cadeia.

Clark deu um sorriso cretino.

- Bom trabalho Mike! Finalmente está se mostrando útil. Por que não aproveita esta sua utilidade e me faz um favor? Convoque os esquadrões alfa, beta e gama. Estou bolando um plano aqui. Já sei como dar cabo do ruivo. Agora vá! VÁ!

Mike saiu correndo aos tropeções pela sala. Clark sentiu que seu dia ganhava uma nova cor. As coisas poderiam começar a dar certo para ele afinal.

...

- Que tal Natália? - perguntou Shikamaru, folheando uma revistinha com sugestões de nome. Temari pensou.

- Isabel é mais bonito.

- É antiquado.

- E Shikamaru é o que? Sabia que em uma tradução literal do japonês seu nome quer dizer homem-cervo? Ou mais vulgarmente, homem-veado?

- Espero que isso não seja uma tentativa de contestar minha masculinidade. Se for, em trinta minutinhos te faço mudar de ideia.

- Mas que é verdade, é. "Shika" significa cervo, e "maru" é uma terminação comumente usada para nomes masculinos. Logo, homem-cervo.

- Ah é, sabe tudo? E Temari quer dizer o que?

A garota ficou internamente feliz. Era a primeira vez que ela sabia algo que ele não sabia. Agora ela estava pagando de inteligente, e ele de burro.

- Personifica a justiça e a lei eterna.

Ele emburrou. O significado do nome dela era bem mais legal que o dele.

Voltou a procurar sugestões.

- Que tal Melanie?

A bebê chutou.

Temari ficou olhando para o nada. Não era um pouco cedo para isso? Apesar de que havia quem dissesse que de seis meses e meio para a frente já era hora...

- Temari?

Ela ficou quieta esperando. Demorou bem uns sete minutos, e Shikamaru achou que ela estivesse passando mal, mas a menina pegou a mão dele e tentou achar um ponto aonde a filha fosse chutar novamente. Na terceira tentativa ela conseguiu e Shikamaru entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Nossa... Meio cedo, não?

- É lutadora de kick-boxe, está adiantando.

Eles sorriram. Shikamaru quis beijar a namorada na mesma hora de tanta afeição que estava sentindo por ela, mas a trégua ainda valia, então ele achou melhor deixar isso pra lá.

- Gabriela? - ele perguntou. Eles voltaram a procurar um nome, mas agora, ela estava assentada no colo dele, e ele, com os braços em torno da amada, às vezes também sentia os movimentos da filha.

Desta forma, era impossível se lembrar de alguém como Clark, não é?

...

Às vezes, coisas ruins acontecem. Na maioria das vezes, acontecem à pessoas boas. E em algumas destas vezes, várias coisas ruins se reúnem para acontecer de uma vez só, planejado ou não.

Como aconteceu com eles.

- Gaara, por favor... Eu estou com medo. Fazem duas horas que este cara está parado na frente da minha casa, e eu acho que tem outros rondando o quarteirão. Acho que pode ser o pessoal do Clark. Me tira daqui?

- Calma Ino, já estou indo.

Ele pegou sua pistola no guarda-roupa e as chaves da moto. Estava descalço, mas não teria tempo para calçar um tênis. Não tinha tempo para nada. Apenas subiu na moto como estava e acelerou o máximo que pôde, até a casa de Ino. Ele devia saber que Clark demorara tempo demais para agir... Seis meses? Devia estar planejando algo, do tipo cercar a casa da namorada dele.

Esse desgraçado... Se Gaara topasse com ele em qualquer lugar ia matá-lo com as próprias mãos do jeito mais doentio que pudesse pensar.

Ao chegar no quarteirão de Ino ele reduziu e tentou passar meio despercebido no meio de dois carros que circulavam e conseguiu notar que realmente ela estava cercada.

E agora, o que ele ia fazer?

E enquanto isso, Temari estava voltando da escola. Justamente naquele dia, o pneu do carro de Shikamaru furara, então ele estava na oficina trocando por um pneu novo, já que ele não tinha estepe, e ela estava voltando a pé para casa. Sozinha.

Gastou duas quadras pra perceber que estava sendo seguida por um cara vestido como um skatista. Ela pegou o telefone e discou o número de Shikamaru. Infelizmente estava em um bairro residencial, e por isso não podia sequer entrar em uma loja para despistar.

- Temari, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Shikamaru, do outro lado da linha.

- Estou sendo seguida. Eu acho que é do pessoal do Clark.

- Como é? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Estou em um bairro residencial. O que devo fazer?

- Continue andando em direção ao Centro, é um bairro próximo e bem movimentado. Assim que eu conseguir trocar o pneu eu vou para lá. Ah, coloque o telefone no silencioso e continue com ele no ouvido, para seja lá quem for pensar que estamos conversando ainda.

- Ok.

Ela retirou o som do telefone e seguiu a ordem de Shikamaru, dizendo algumas frases soltas às vezes para sustentar a farsa.

E ao mesmo tempo, havia um terceiro problema.

- Saia da minha casa.

- Não saio. Quero falar com minha filha.

Sasuke contou até dez mentalmente. Respirou fundo.

- Hiashi, a Hinata não quer falar com você.

- Não saio da porta enquanto não falar com ela. - retrucou Hiashi. Hanabi assistiu toda a cena do corredor da cozinha e subiu as escadas correndo. Invadiu o quarto que Hinata e ela ocupavam e pegou a irmã e Neji no meio de uma troca de saliva razoavelmente inocente para os padrões do garoto.

- Parem com isso, juntem algumas roupas e vamos dar o fora daqui. Papai descobriu, está la embaixo. Temos que sair pelos fundos.

Os três começaram a juntar o que conseguiram em uma bolsa. Hinata estava mais nervosa que todo mundo, ela tivera há meses a sensação de que algo ruim ia acontecer, e esta sensação a acompanhara até então.

- Eu sabia. Eu disse!- Neji a pegou pela mão e começou a arrastar para fora do quarto. Hanabi decidiu ficar para atrasar um pouco o pai, mas não adiantou de nada. Quando os três se puseram para fora do quarto, Hiashi terminava de subir as escadas e foi com passos pesados até Hinata, pegou a garota pelo pulso e fitou os olhos perolados.

- Já deu dessa palhaçada de Romeu e Julieta. Você volta pra casa comigo, agora!

- Não! - ela reclamou, tentando arrancar os dedos do pai de seu pulso. Ele simplesmente saiu andando e arrastando a garota consigo.

- Largue ela! Agora! - ordenou Neji. Sera que ele teria força o bastante para livrar a namorada de seu tio?

...

- A casa está cercada. Vou te pedir uma coisa impossível Ino.

- Peça. Eu tenho que sair daqui, eles não vão embora tão cedo e uma hora eu vou ter que sair.

- Suba no telhado e passe para a casa seguinte.

Silêncio.

- Gaara, eu não consigo fazer uma coisa dessas! Pirou?

- Vai ter que conseguir! Estou de moto aqui embaixo, vou te levar embora.

- E se eu cair?

- Vou te pegar.

Ela olhou pela janela. Os caras ainda estavam lá.

- Ok.

Ela subiu para a laje e com certa dificuldade começou a empurrar algumas telhas. Gaara ergueu o olhar e reparou nos movimentos. Então fez uma coisa que não se lembrava de ter feito nunca na vida: começou a rezar. Logo a mão dela ficou visível. O braço. O outro. E então ela tentava içar o corpo para cima se apoiando em uma das vigas de madeira. E nisso os sujeitos lá embaixo perceberam e mandaram mensagens para os outros que cercavam a casa.

A confusão estava instaurada.

Ino deu um berro de cima do telhado, onde já se encontrava em gatinhas. Agora não adiantava descer na casa da frente, ela precisava descer e sair correndo. Os caras já sabiam que ela estava ali. Então ela começou a descer mas antes que saísse do telhado viu Gaara lutando valorosamente contra sete dos guardas. E ela não sabia onde estavam os outros três, até ver que o portão de sua casa tinha sido arrombado no meio da bagunça.

Então de volta para o plano A, certo? Ela chutou a escada na cabeça de um que conseguiu ver chegando e continuou de gatinhas pelo telhado afora, indo para a casa ao lado, que já não tinha telhas e era de laje. Mas ao chegar na beira do telhado, ela perdeu a coragem de pular.

Os três sujeitos já estavam subindo telhado acima e ela não tinha nenhuma saída a não ser para o telhado da casa ao lado.

Olhando para baixo era uma altura relativa. Sentiu medo. Mas se não pulasse...

Respirou fundo. Os garotos se aproximavam.

Só quando um dos garotos estava perto o bastante para agarrar seu tornozelo foi que ela criou coragem e se lançou no espaço.

Por um momento ela pensou que fosse errar e cair lá embaixo, mas por muito, muito pouco, caiu na laje vizinha.

E no instante seguinte, dois garotos estavam lá. Ela ficou tão transtornada que nem notou a ausência do terceiro. Começou a recuar, os garotos se aproximando lentamente, e de repente...

Um deles a empurrou.

Ela se sentiu cair no vazio.

"Eu vou morrer? Tão cedo? Eu não posso... Acabaria com o Gaara...".

Mas ela caiu em algo macio. Braços.

Doce demais imaginar que Gaara tinha ganhado de sete caras, chegado a tempo de pegá-la no colo e então levá-la embora.

Era o terceiro sujeito que a pegara. E antes que ela pudesse pensar por que, um pano com um cheiro muito forte foi apertado contra seu nariz e tudo apagou.

- Não! NÃO! INO! INOOOOO!

Gaara bloqueou o soco de um dos capangas que vinha bem no seu rosto. Tudo o que aconteceu depois foi ele ver Ino ser colocada em um carro e ser levada embora. Simples assim. Ele nem conseguiu ver para onde o carro ia e nem a placa.

Ino se fora. E ele era o único culpado.

...

Neji largou a mochila no chão.

- Solta a minha namorada.

- Quanta pouca vergonha. - retrucou Hiashi.

- Me solta! Me solta pai! Me solta!

Ela se contorcia como podia e ele só continuava a levando para a escada. E Hinata se debatia. E Neji cerrou os punhos pronto para descer um murro em Hiashi.

Mas tudo mudou. Hinata se contorceu tanto que conseguiu fazer o pai a soltar, mas perdeu o ponto de apoio. Quase como um cabo de guerra onde um time solta a corda de uma vez e o outro cai para trás.

Hiashi soltara a corda e Hinata caíra. Caíra rolando escada abaixo.

- HINATA! - Neji viu a garota cair para trás e começar a rolar escada abaixo. Uma longa escada. Ele ficou em choque por longos segundos, até recuperar o vigor. Atropelou Hiashi completamente estatizado no meio do caminho e desceu as escadas o quão rápido como pode, quase se jogando também.

Ele queria morrer. Se Hinata morresse ele nem sabia se ia se matar primeiro, ou matar Hiashi e se matar depois. Apenas ia morrer.

Sasuke já discava para a ambulância desesperado. Neji apenas depositou um selinho suave nos lábios da namorada desmaiada e constatou feliz que ela ainda respirava. Debilmente, mas respirava.

Ele não soube quanto tempo se passou. Apenas segurou a mão de Hinata suavemente entre as suas durante um tempo inestimável, até paramédicos invadirem o local e a levarem embora. Ele nem deu à Hiashi a chance de tentar ir na ambulância, já foi entrando e logo eles estavam a caminho do hospital.

...

Temari apertou o passo. Estava nervosa. Não conseguira chegar ao centro da cidade. Percebeu que estava sendo tocada como uma ovelha exatamente para onde os capangas de Clark queriam que ela fosse, e que ela reparou era um local extremamente deserto. Chegou a uma rua, onde à exceção de um mendigo enrolado em um cobertor não havia absolutamente ninguém.

Nada.

Ela começou a correr. Tinha que sair dali. Tinha que fugir.

De repente, quando ela pisou na rua para atravessar de um lado para o outro, um barulho de pneus cantando soou.

Ela ficou estatizada no meio da rua e viu um pálio voando em sua direção. Não conseguiu ver o motorista.

Apenas teve tempo de abraçar a barriga, fazer uma prece por sua filha e derramar uma lágrima antes de ser atingida pelo carro.

Sentiu uma dor terrível nas costas causada pelo impacto e saiu voando alguns metros. Caiu de costas no chão.

Estava consciente, mas até quando?

O pálio claramente a atropelara com intenção e agora ia embora. Simplesmente a deixava ali para morrer.

Incrível como a vida era curta e tosca. Ela foi atacada por pensamentos de coisas que sempre quis fazer e talvez nunca mais poderia: ir ao cinema com seus dois irmãos, correr na chuva, comer morangos com chocolate derretido lendo um livro, dar uma festa do pijama com suas amigas...

Ter uma noite decente de amor com Shikamaru.

E céus, agora ela se sentia extremamente estúpida por ter fugido dele. Ela o amava, ele a amava, e ela simplesmente tinha medos demais e muito estúpidos.

- Shikamaru... Eu juro... Se eu sobreviver... Vou ficar com você... Shikamaru...

Ela estava no limbo entre a consciência e a consciência, mais uma vez. Ela se sentiu então como num sonho, mas ela sabia que não era um sonho, mas sim uma lembrança, pois esta começou em um ponto do qual ela se lembrava:

_- Temari, olha para mim. - ele pegou as mãos dela. Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Estavam vermelhos. Ele estava bêbado. Ela também estava, mas ainda mantinha pelo menos parte de sua consciência - Você acha que eu faria alguma coisa no mundo para te machucar?_

_- Não, mas..._

_- Então? Confie em mim, por favor._

_- Não é isso, eu confio em você, é que..._

_- É que o que?_

_- Eu confio em você, mas não confio no que você quer fazer._

_- Temari..._

_Ele deu um selinho nela, e logo em seguida mudou os beijos para seu pescoço._

_- Não... Para com isso, por favor._

_Ele parou para pensar um pouco. Sasuke era um babaca. Não adiantava seduzir a Temari, ele tinha que conquistá-la._

_- Eu te amo, Temari._

_Ela ficou estatizada. Completamente sem palavras, coisa que não era de seu feitio. O silêncio reinou no aposento. Temari suspirou. Ela percebeu então que queria há muito tempo ouví-lo dizer aquilo, pois ela também o amava, mas temia que não fosse correspondida._

_Percebeu também que ele não dava a mínima para se mesmo, estava preocupado com ela. Percebeu que a única intenção dele com aquilo tudo era fazer com que ela se sentisse bem. E então ela pareceu ligar todos os seus nurônios de uma vez e entendeu tudo._

_- O carro! É por causa do carro, não é? - ela perguntou._

_- Parece que você é mais inteligente do que se diz ser. - ele disse, meio tímido, olhando para baixo. Agora parecera uma grande idiotice uma ousadia daquele tamanho, aparecer no banheiro só de toalha usando o cunhado como desculpa por um único objetivo. E Temari já sacara tudo._

_- Você não precisa fazer isso, Shika. Eu sei que você viu que aqueles minutinhos no carro me fizeram bem, mas você não precisa insistir tanto nisso por este motivo. Você me faz feliz só de respirar._

_Ele suspirou. Era mesmo muita burrice achar tanto que era só assim que ele ia dar alguma felicidade, algum prazer a ela._

_- É, eu fui mesmo tolo desta vez. Vou embora para que você termine seu banho._

_No entanto isto queria dizer que no fim das contas ele só estava preocupado com ela, o que era tão fofo..._

_- Espera! - ela segurou o pulso dele antes que abrisse a porta. - Você realmente acha..._

_Ele leu a pergunta implícita nos olhos dela: "Acha que seria bom para mim?"_

_- Não tem como eu saber, tem?_

_- Tem razão. Então só tem uma forma de ficarmos sabendo..._

_- Você... tem certeza disso?_

_- Absoluta._

_Ela não tinha certeza de nada. Mas estava meio tonta da bebida. Ele também. Então eles acabaram aceitando o motivo que surgiu para que acontecesse._

_Ele a conduziu lentamente até a entrada do box, cujo chuveiro ainda estava ligado. Segurou o nó que prendia a toalha dela no lugar._

_Ela corou. O abraçou e escondeu o rosto em seu colo. Ele sorriu. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha e ergueu seu rosto para que o olhasse. A beijou suavemente. Ela começou a contar mentalmente até dez, pois já estava extremamente nervosa apenas com o beijo._

_Ele soltou o nó da toalha dela. Temari sentiu seu coração bater com tanta força contra as costelas que poderia partí-las. Estava a um fio de desistir._

_De repente, sentiu um jato de água sobre si e notou que ele a havia conduzido até debaixo do chuveiro, e que a toalha dele estava no chão junto com a dela._

_Começou a se sentir meio zonza._

_Shikamaru prendeu o corpo dela entre si próprio e a parede e a beijou de novo._

_Ela fechou os olhos. Se sentiu mais tranquila fazendo isso._

_Em um tempo razoavelmente longo, ela sentiu-se pegada pelas coxas, e travou as pernas em torno da cintura dele. E a partir daí não tinha mais volta, e ela mesma não queria voltar atrás._

_Por mais que ela tentasse depois, não conseguiria descrever o que sentiu, como ele realmente a fez sentir que ele a amava de todas as formas possíveis. Como ela se apaixonou ainda mais por ele a cada segundo._

_E depois ela só conseguiu se lembrar de deixar o corpo desabar sobre o dele, exausta. Se lembrou que ele a vestiu, e pegou no colo, e levou para o quarto com um beijinho de boa noite..._

- Eu sou tão idiota... - Temari murmurou consigo mesma.

- Moça, moça você está bem?

Temari viu um par de olhos castanhos na sua frente e desmaiou.

* * *

**E é o fim do capítulo! Repetirei aquela já manjada frase para todos aqueles que me acompanham: A minha vontade de continuar escrevendo era tão grande quanto a suas de continuar lendo, então eu tive que parar mesmo contra minha vontade para lhes deixar curiosos... ^^**

**Mais uma coisinha, lancei uma one de Naruto chamada Prata e Dourado para o concurso do fanfiction. O resultado saía hoje, mas já está tarde e não saiu ainda, então no próximo capítulo informarei minha colocação. Ou vocês podem pesquisar pelo "Desafio do Ano" no fanfiction, por Juuh Trajano e ver o resultado, que eu não sei ainda qual é... E comentem!**

**Obrigada por lerem,**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	22. Fim da linha

**Céus, não me matem para colocar a minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata.**

**Então... Oi leitores.**

**Eu entrei em crise ultimamente: minhas notas caíram, eu estudava tanto quanto podia e não conseguia melhorá-las, fiquei depressiva, me enterrei em chocolate e minhas ideias simplesmente secaram. Eu cheguei a chorar na frente do computador de ódio porque eu tinha tudo planejado e não conseguia colocar no papel. Se vocês olharem no meu perfil vão ver as centenas de histórias que estão planejadas para mais pra frente, o que quer dizer que eu praticamente nunca tenho déficit de ideias. Mas parece que todo esse estresse das notas me afetou...**

**Enfim, para compensar eu tentei deixar este capítulo de um jeito mais interessante e ele já conduziu a história para seu fim, que provavelmente chegará no próximo capítulo. Talvez eu poste um epílogo, mas não tenho certeza.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem e me perdoem por demorar tanto, não podem estar mais frustrados comigo do que eu mesma...**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

_"Life's too short to even care at all oh / I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control / These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh / Oh oh oh oh / A wet world aches for a beat of a drum / Oh" (A vida é muito curta para se importar com tudo, oh / Eu estou perdendo a cabeça, perdendo a cabeça, perdendo o controle / Aqueles peixes no mar estão me encarando, oh oh / Oh oh oh oh / Um mundo molhado anseia pela batida de uma bateria, / Oh) -_**Cough Syrup - Young The Giant**

- Relatório, por favor. - pediu Clark.

- O esquadrão alfa capturou a loira com sucesso. Estão à caminho. O esquadrão beta cercou Temari e ela foi atropelada, bem como você queria. Os esquadrões gama e delta cuidaram da varredura: não há pista nenhuma deixada para trás.

- Excelente. Em breve teremos alguma diversão. Está de parabéns, Luke, será recompensado.

O garoto fez uma reverência e deixou o aposento.

...

Gaara ficou estirado no chão, completamente sem ação. Apenas vira o carro ir embora com Ino dentro. Não conseguia se mexer. Não conseguia pensar. Nem respirava mais. Já havia derramado quantas lágrimas seriam possíveis, e elas não secavam nunca.

Provavelmente ele ficaria lá por tempo demais, mas seu telefone começou a tocar insistentemente até que ele não pode mais ignorar. Era Shikamaru ligando.

...

É incrível como ninguém presta atenção a um mendigo enrolado na rua em um cobertor de flanela. Mas a mulher enrolada no cobertor prestava toda atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Viu Temari chegar correndo na rua, completamente sozinha, viu ela parar em choque no meio da rua, ser atropelada e o carro ir embora.

A mulher, cujo nome era Marina, certificou-se de não haver ninguém por perto, levantou-se e foi até a garota caída na rua.

- Eu sou tão idiota... - Temari murmurou consigo mesma.

- Moça, moça você está bem?

A loira fitou os olhos castanhos e desmaiou.

- Céus! O que eu faço?

Marina apoiou a cabeça de Temari sobre seu colo e tentou desesperadamente despertá-la, mas sem muito sucesso. Correu até o canto onde dormia, pegou seu cantil. Tinha apenas algumas gotas de água. Derramou-as lentamente sobre os lábios de Temari. Depois de um tempo, a loira começou a tossir e abriu os olhos debilmente.

- Graças a Deus moça!

Temari olhou para cima e viu Marina, com seus olhos e cabelos castanhos emaranhados, uma típica moradora de rua. Devia ter uns vinte anos apenas.

- Como se chama, está tudo bem?

- Temari... Ambulância... Tem um celular no meu bolso... Disque 192... Por favor...

Marina não sabia muito como usar um celular, mas Temari lhe ajudou. Em alguns minutos, a ambulância estava a caminho.

- Você tem algum amigo? Parente? Alguém para quem eu deva ligar?

Kankurou talvez? Gaara? Não. Ela precisava do pai do seu filho ali.

- Shikamaru... - ela ditou o número e Marina ligou.

Shikamaru estava dirigindo em direção ao centro, mas como não encontrara a garota e não recebia notícias dela, resolveu por dar meia volta e ver se ela tinha conseguido chegar em casa quando seu telefone tocou.

- Temari? Onde você está, me deixou preocupado!

- Não, não é a Temari. Você é o Shikamaru?

- Sou sim. - respondeu ele, já pressentindo o pior. - O que aconteceu com ela?

- Uma adolescente loira, grávida, certo?

- É, Temari, minha namorada. O que aconteceu? - ele já estava tão desesperado que nem prestava mais atenção no trânsito. Acabou por parar no canto da rua. Marina passou o endereço de onde estavam e inteirou:

- Ela foi atropelada. Por querer. Não sei quem. Eu estava dormindo no cantinho do passeio como sempre mas acordei quando ouvi ela chegar correndo, e depois vi a coisa toda acontecer. Já chamei uma ambulância, ela está acordada comigo.

- Eu quero falar com ela. Por favor me deixa falar com ela, preciso ouvir a voz dela.

Ele acelerou o mais rápido que pode em direção ao local, que por sorte não era muito longe. Decidiu conversar com ela pelo telefone para distraí-la.

- Shika...

Ele gelou. A foz forte e imponente dela estava frágil, baixa, forçada. Quase um suspiro.

Estava trêmulo. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela... Ele ia caçar Clark até no inferno! Sim, pois se fora um atropelamento intencional ele já tinha certeza do culpado.

...

Ele não soltou os dedos dela nem por um segundo, enquanto a maca era empurrada pelos médicos pelo hospital. Neji estava apenas concentrado em tem certeza de que estava tudo bem com Hinata, pois se algo acontecesse ele ia matar o Hiashi.

E depois se matar.

É, parecia uma coisa inteligente a se fazer.

- Me desculpe garoto, não pode passar daqui. - informou um médico, ao chegarem na porta da sala de emergência. Neji entendeu. Deu um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça indicando que entendera e deixou que os médicos levassem sua namorada hospital adentro.

Ele se largou na cadeira ao lado da porta e apoiou a cabeça no colo, para esconder o rosto. Não queria que ninguém visse que ele estava chorando, nem mesmo Hanabi, que chegou minutos depois acompanhada de Sasuke.

...

- Alô.

- Céus, Gaara, está com uma voz terrível, o que aconteceu?

- Ele levou a Ino. Eu não pude fazer nada. Ele levou a Ino...

Se Shikamaru já estava com raiva de Clark, nem se comparava agora. Era bom esse moleque conseguir uma boa guarda, e logo, ou seria morto caso esbarrasse com Shikamaru na rua.

- Gaara, eu não quero te matar de uma vez mas... Vou ser egoísta e te pedir para esquecer o probleminha com a Ino um pouco, pois nós temos outro probleminha.

- O que aconteceu...

- A Temari foi atropelada.

Silêncio.

Um velho sentimento que não se apossava de Gaara há vários meses, uns sete para ser mais exato, reapareceu, mais intenso do que jamais aparecera em toda a vida dele. ÓDIO.

- Me ligue quando chegarem a um hospital. - disse Gaara desligando o telefone.

Fora o limite para ele. Ele sabia exatamente o que Clark estava querendo agindo daquela maneira, e Gaara ia resolver isso. Era só o tempo de se certificar de que Temari estaria bem, e depois...

...

Ouviu-se o barulho de pneus cantando na calçada. O carro parou na esquina distante. Shikamaru avistou Temari de longe, desceu correndo e foi até ela.

A garota tinha várias escoriações pelo corpo. Um corte enorme no braço deixava uma poça de sangue no chão. Ela ofegava muito para respirar, e ainda estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Marina, segurando-lhe firmemente a mão. Shikamaru pegou a outra mão dela e fitou os olhos claros.

- Você está bem? Céus, que raio de pergunta, é claro que não! Onde dói, me diz... Acha que atingiu nossa filha? Você quebrou algum osso? Você...

- Eu vou ficar bem, espero... Acho que quebrei o braço...

Shikamaru notou então que não era um corte, era uma fratura exposta. Marina não deixara Temari olhar para o próprio braço e a loira achou melhor não olhar mesmo se estava tão ruim e doía _tanto_.

Saía tanto sangue da fratura que Shikamaru começou a temer pela vida de Temari, e de sua filha.

- E a nossa menininha?

- Acho que está tudo bem com ela, e desde que fique tudo bem comigo, ela vai estar bem, não é? - Temari forçou estas palavras ofegando bastante.

- Vai, vão ficar bem... - disse Shikamaru, morrendo de desespero. Ele também chamara uma ambulância mas sabia que isso não ia acelerar nada. Tudo agora se resumia a esperar.

...

- Sr. Hyuuga? - chamou uma enfermeira. Neji se levantou.

- Eu.

- Sua irmã...

- Não é minha irmã. - ele se irritava profundamente com pessoas que insistiam em impor um parentesco a eles. - É minha namorada.

- Ah, perdão... Eu pensei...

- Não é paga para pensar, é? Só me diga, como ela está?

A enfermeira estava acostumada a pessoas que ficavam rudes ao ver entes queridos em perigo, então nem se irritou com Neji.

- Ela passou por uma análise profunda. Está bem. Em coma induzido, que vai durar mais uns 30 minutos, mas no quarto. Pode ir vê-la se quiser.

Neji olhou para Hanabi, que fez sinal para que ele fosse e que ela iria em seguida, mas um médico surgiu correndo do fim do corredor.

- Sr. Hyuuga! Espere! Antes de ver sua namorada, preciso conversar com você.

- Como sabe que é minha namorada?

O médico sorriu de canto olhando para a aliança no dedo de Neji.

- Ah, isso. O que aconteceu com minha garota? - ele perguntou num tom de irritação enorme.

- Sou neurologista. Por favor, venha ao meu escritório.

Neurologista? Isso não estava cheirando bem.

Logo Neji e o médico estavam no consultório do mesmo, no andar de baixo, assentados um de frente para o outro.

- Prazer Sr. Hyuuga, sou o Dr. Guilherme. Fiquei responsável por analisar uma radiografia da Srta. Hyuuga.

- E...? - perguntou Neji, começando a se estressar.

- E... Bem... Eu não sei como lhe dizer... - o médico pegou uma das radiografias de Hinata e colocou no quadro de luz. Neji não era médico, mas era ótimoem biologia. Reconheceua coluna vertebral de Hinata.

- E...? - ele voltou a indagar.

- E... Parece que ela sofreu um pequeno dano no ponto mais baixo da coluna. - ele disse, indicando uma fratura pequena bem próxima ao fim da coluna. - Isso pode ou não afetar os movimentos dela.

- Espera, isso quer dizer que...

- Que sua namorada pode estar paralítica.

...

Depois de um tempo longo demais, Temari não aguentou e desmaiou de novo. Shikamaru estava a ponto de colocá-la em seu carro para levar até o hospital quando o barulho distante indicou que a ambulância estava chegando. Desembarcaram cinco médicos do veículo com uma maca.

- Ela poderia ter morrido! Como puderam demorar tanto? - Shikamaru reclamava irritado. A garota foi colocada na maca e depois levada lentamente para a ambulância, onde começou a receber os primeiros socorros.

- Obrigado. - Shikamaru agradeceu, se virando para Marina. - Se não fosse por você, eu não quero nem pensar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem com ela, eu sei! Deus é bom e piedoso com todos, não vai deixar que algo de ruim aconteça a uma pessoa como ela. Ela me pareceu uma pessoa muito boa, sabe?

Shikamaru engoliu as palavras pela garganta. Como uma moça como ela, que não tinha quase nada, morando na rua, ainda mantinha uma fé tão grande?

- Você quer ir na ambulância? - ele ofereceu. - Eu pego meu carro e vou atrás.

- Não pre...

- Insisto. - ele disse. Lhe doía deixar Temari assim, mas pelo que ele sabia, o hospital mais próximo ficava apenas a algumas quadras, não ia demorar tanto assim para que chegassem lá. - Por favor, cuide para que salvem as duas.

Ele saiu sem esperar resposta em direção ao seu carro. Marina entrou tímida na ambulância e uma vez lá dentro começou a rezar, como sempre fazia nas horas difíceis.

Logo adentraram o hospital. Temari foi levada para a sala de cirurgias.

E fim. Shikamaru e Marina ficaram para trás.

Ele ficou um bom tempo olhando embestalhado para a porta por onde a maca entrara. Olhou para as próprias mãos e reparou que estava tão ensanguentadas como se ele tivesse cometido um assassinato.

Quis chorar. Engoliu.

- Precisamos lavar isso. - ele comentou, apontando para as próprias mãos e as pernas de Marina. Ambos caminharam pelo hospital em busca e um banheiro e começaram a tirar o sangue com lenços molhados de papel. - Vamos para a lanchonete, vou te comprar alguma coisa.

Marina tentou argumentar, mas de qualquer forma, algum tempo depois estavam os dois assentados em uma mesa da lanchonete. Ele comprara um salgado e uma garrafa de suco para Marina, mas ele próprio não conseguia comer nada.

- Não se preocupe. - Marina disse, de repente, para quebrar o silêncio. - Eu rezei para Nossa Senhora Aparecida, ela é a santa mais forte desse mundo! Há de proteger sua namorada.

- Como eu posso te retribuir? Você salvou a vida das duas mulheres da minha existência: minha namorada e minha filha.

- Imagine, elas ficam bem e eu estou feliz.

Shikamaru descobriu imediatamente como retribuir.

- Nossa filhinha... Vai se chamar Marina.

A moça parou com a coxinha a meio caminho da boca.

- Ah não, você não precisa...

- Eu faço questão. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para lhe retribuir. E ainda não é o bastante.

Houve mais um período de silêncio. Shikamaru aproveitou para ligar para Gaara e Kankurou para informar o hospital onde estava. Kankurou estava mais perto, veio com Sari na moto dela. Ele chegou quieto e encontrou Shikamaru e Marina na lanchonete.

- Como ela está?

- Sem notícias. - ele respondeu. Kankurou assentou-se na mesa e afundou a cabeça nos braços, como se estivesse apenas dormindo na sala de aula. Sari o conhecia bem para saber que ele estava reprimindo o choro.

- Vai dar tudo certo Kanku-kun.

Mais um longo período de silêncio e quietude. Marina se sentia muito deslocada no meio da família de Temari, mas ficou quieta. Shikamaru havia sido gentil com ela, e ela iria ficar lá para ajudar no que fosse necessário.

Então o silêncio não só da lanchonete, mas de todo o hospital foi interrompido por passos tão pesados que poderiam ecoar na cidade inteira, e minutos depois Gaara se juntou a todos. Não gastou meio olhar para perceber que não haviam notícias. Kankurou reparou em uma pistola escondida debaixo da jaqueta de Gaara. Olhou para o irmão, indagando se estava tudo bem.

- Não se preocupe Kankurou. Não é aqui, de qualquer forma.

Foi o bastante para que Kankurou entendesse que o problema estava aonde quer que Ino estivesse.

Horas mais tarde, para a surpresa de todos menos Shikamaru, Tsunade apareceu. Ele havia ligado para a médica e ela viera imediatamente checar a situação. Estava voltando com um jaleco cirúrgico, o que indicava que ela estivera participando da cirurgia.

Os olhares de todos pediram notícias.

- Tivemos que fazer o parto.

- O que? Mas são apenas seis meses e meio! - Shikamaru se levantou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, a criança está bem. Está numa incubadora e deve ficar lá por um tempo, mas não corre nenhum perigo muito sério.

- E a Temari?

Tsunade ficou séria. Era o tipo de coisa que ela claramente não queria responder.

...

Neji ficou estatizado olhando para a mesa. Não conseguia articular palavra nenhuma. Paralítica, o médico dissera.

- Como... Como paralítica? Ela caiu de uma escada...

- Provavelmente na queda houve o impacto desta parte da coluna com a quina de um degrau, como saber? E não podemos ter certeza enquanto ela não acordar para nos dizer como está, o que deve acontecer em quinze minutos.

- Quinze minutos...

Depois de uns cinco minutos, Neji entendeu que devia levantar. Foi com o médico até o quarto onde Hinata estava.

A garota estava com os olhos fechados, deitada na cama com o cobertor lhe cobrindo o corpo e um respiradouro no nariz, além do soro pingando e um monitor do lado monitorando os batimentos dela. A janela estava aberta bem acima da cama, jogando a luz do Sol sobre a pele pálida da garota e fazendo os reflexos azulados dos fios reluzirem.

Neji percebeu que estava com medo de conversar com ela. Se ela estivesse mesmo paraplégica poderia culpá-lo, afinal, se eles não estivessem juntos para começo de conversa nada disso teria acontecido.

Ele tomou fôlego e se aproximou. Segurou a mão dela. Não queria olhar nos olhos dela quando acordasse, então ficou reparando nas unhas cortadas em formato quadrado, grandes, e pintadas no estilo francesinha. Se lembrou de Hanabi brigando com a irmã para que deixasse as unhas crescerem, e se lembrou de como ele ficara todo vermelho depois de uma noite de amor onde ela o arranhara com aquelas unhas enormes... Seria hipocrisia dele dizer que não gostara.

- Ne... ji...

Ele estendeu o rosto para olhá-la. Ela estava com as bochechas rosadas, como sempre. A franjinha sobre a testa meio partida para o lado, o cabelo espalhado para todos os lados. Os lábios rosados estavam entreabertos ajudando-a a respirar, e úmidos. O peito dela subia e descia suavemente com a respiração. Os olhos fechados destacados pelos cílios cheios se moveram lentamente e as pálpebras se abriram. Os olhos cinza claro dela fitaram os dele, meio perdidos, sem rumo. Ela apertou a mão dele e sorriu.

Neji começou a sentir o coração bater cada vez mais rápido. A qualquer segundo agora ela ia querer se assentar, ou levantar para abraçá-lo e perceber que não podia fazer isso.

E de fato, ela apoiou uma mão na cama para se assentar.

Tensão. Silêncio. Expectativa... O que ia acontecer?

...

- Diz logo, e a minha irmã? - perguntou Kankurou, sentindo o sangue lhe subir à cabeça.

- Ainda na mesa de cirurgia. A situação é estável. Não há previsão de quando a cirurgia vai acabar.

Shikamaru sentiu uma nostalgia estranha tomar conta de si. Era como estar triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Triste por Temari, feliz por Marina, sua filha.

- Eu preciso ver a Marina. Nem que seja de longe. - pediu Shikamaru, olhando de maneira implorativa para Tsunade.

A médica suspirou. Parecia ponderar a situação. Conseguia entender a situação de Shikamaru, e lhe doía lembrar que aquela menina deitada na mesa de cirurgia era Temari.

- Venha comigo. - ela disse por fim.

Ele deu uma última olhada para a mesa, mas todos o incentivaram a ir sozinho, então ele foi. Caminhou nervoso pelos corredores, olhando para o chão. Sentiu as mãos suando, a respiração ofegando, o coração palpitando... Apenas seguia Tsunade no piloto automático pelos corredores. Subiu um andar, ou dois, não sabia. Apenas notou que tinham chegado pois ela lhe alertou.

- Ali. Terceira fileira, incubadora sete.

Ele levantou o olhar.

Através de uma enorme vitrine de vidro ele conseguiu ver várias incubadoras com bebês dentro. Contou as fileiras, contou as incubadoras...

Ele estava olhando para a coisa mais... tranquila de toda sua vida.

Todos os medos que ele tivera em relação à Temari e sua filha desapareceram, pois o modo com o qual ele viu Marina lhe fez acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem. Simplesmente ia, e fim.

A menina era tão pequena e frágil que Shikamaru teve vontade de pegá-la no colo e esconder nos seus braços, só para sentir que ela estaria segura. Ela olhava para todos os lados. Usava apenas uma fralda, pois todas as roupinhas dela tinham ficado em casa na pressa.

- Ela tem os olhos da mãe. - comentou Tsunade.

Shikamaru deu um meio sorriso. De longe, conseguia ver a pele rosada e o peito subindo e descendo lentamente com a respiração, mas não conseguia ver os olhos dela exatamente. Mas conseguia imaginá-la com o mesmo tom de verde dos olhos de Temari.

- Bem, eu tenho que voltar para a sala de cirurgia, já fiquei fora muito mais tempo que me era permitido.

- Obrigado.

Shikamaru aproveitou depois que Tsunade saiu para pegar seu celular, dar o maior zoom possível e tirar uma foto de sua filha. A primeira de muitas, e no futuro, ele sabia, a foto seria ele, Temari, e a filha, juntos.

Quando ele voltou para o refeitório, estava com a cara enfiada no celular e o sorriso mais bobo do mundo.

- Você tirou uma foto? - perguntou Kankurou.

Shikamaru se assentou e estendeu o celular para que todos pudessem ver. De repente todo mundo ficou bobo também, mas ninguém ficou mais bobo que o pai. Isso era praticamente impossível.

- A Temari...?

- Vai ficar bem. - disse Shikamaru. - Eu _sei_ que vai.

...

Hinata ficou parada com a mão apoiada na cama. Seu olhar se prendeu na parede à sua frente e depois perdeu o foco.

- Hina-chan... Tudo bem? - Neji perguntou, sentindo o coração lhe palpitar tão forte que mal conseguia aguentar.

Ela percebeu então que alguma coisa estava errada. Fez força para dobrar as pernas mas não surtiu efeito.

Sentiu uma lágrima lhe escorrer pelo olho.

- Neji-kun... Neji-kun o que aconteceu?

Neji teve vontade de chorar. De se desfazerem lágrimas. Massabia que tinha que se manter forte para Hinata.

- Você... Bateu a coluna na escada...

Ele se pôs de pé e ajudou Hinata a se assentar, uma vez que ela estava completamente paralisada pelo choque. Quando se recuperou, ela arrancou as cobertas de seu colo com uma raiva tão feroz que por um segundo Neji pensou ter perdido sua Hina-chan do jeito que ela era, mas quando ele fitou os olhos dela soube que ela só estava com medo. Perdida.

Ela ficou olhando as próprias pernas por um bom tempo, com aquela expressão de perda lhe tomando o olhar.

- Eu não consigo senti-las.

- Hina-chan, eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito, eu nem sei o que dizer, foi tudo minha culpa! Eu não devia ter insistido para que ficássemos juntos, eu não devia ter desafiado seu pai assim, não devia! Eu...

- Cale-se. Saia daqui. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

Neji se surpreendeu. Mas também, o que ele esperava? Hinata tinha um coração grande, mas aí também já era querer demais. Ele achou melhor não discutir. Lançou um último olhar à garota, cujo rosto começou a se marcar com lágrimas e ele e o médico deixaram o aposento.

Os dois se dirigiram até Hanabi e lhe contaram o que acontecera. Neji se largou ao lado dela e aí sim, longe o bastante de Hinata, deixou o choro tomar conta de si.

...

As horas se passaram lentamente. A tensão era enorme e eles ainda estavam no refeitório. Shikamaru se perdeu pensando em tudo que ele ainda tinha que fazer com Temari que não tinha feito, e isso não queria dizer apenas a enorme insistência dele em fazer amor com a namorada, mas em coisas infinitamente mais simples.

Encher o saco dela por ser mulher.

Assistir as temporadas todas de House.

Vê-la se formar, uma vez que era ele mesmo que a ajudava com dever de casa e a estudar para provas.

Estudarem juntos na UFMG.

Dividir um Doritos.

Sustentar a filha com o dinheiro de seu próprio trabalho.

**Se casar.**

Sim, uma vez que já estavam constituindo uma família, porque não se casar dentro de uns cinco anos, ou seis?

- Temari sua idiota. Saia logo dessa e pare de dar sustos em mim. - Disse Shikamaru em voz baixa, encarando a foto da filha no celular.

Como que por telepatia, neste exato instante Tsunade apareceu vindo pelo corredor.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

- Diga logo! - pressionou Gaara.

- Está tudo bem. Ela foi para a CTI cumprir o pós-operatório e recebeu sangue do banco do hospital. Vai ficar esta noite em observação e se tudo correr bem a mando para um quarto e depois para a casa.

Uma expiração geral de alívio foi solta. Tsunade sorriu.

- Já Marina vai ficar um tempinho na incubadora ainda, só para ganhar peso. Se eu fosse você, Shikamaru, aproveitaria esta semana para colocar as coisas no lugar uma vez que ela veio bem antes da hora.

- Quero passar esta noite aqui. - ele pediu.

- Pode sim, é permitido no máximo um acompanhante no pós-operatório.

Shikamaru olhou para Gaara e Kankurou.

- Preciso buscar a Ino. - Gaara disse, deixando tudo nas entrelinhas. - Sei que vai cuidar bem da Temari.

- Eu quero ficar também. Vai ser par ou ímpar, é? - desafiou Kankurou.

- Não. Família em primeiro lugar. Eu posso cochilar num banco ou... - começou Shikamaru.

- Ou eu posso conseguir uma exceção para vocês dois. - disse Tsunade.

- É, pode ser isso também. - respondeu Kankurou.

...

Gaara colocou o capacete, subiu na moto e respirou fundo. Por mais que quisesse salvar Ino, não tinha a menor ideia de por onde começar. Arrancou lentamente pensando no que fazer. Tinha certeza de que Temari estava bem, então ia concentrar todas suas forças na namorada. Acabou por voltar à casa dela, no meio da bagunça nem mesmo os pais da Yamanaka tinham consciência do que acontecera.

Ele encontrou a luz da sala acesa. Engoliuem seco. Comodizer a um pai e uma mãe que sua filha foi sequestrada provavelmente por sua culpa.

- Mas que droga... - murmurou Gaara.

- Gaara! - berrou Inoue, de dentro da casa. - Para dentro. _Agora._

O ruivo engoliuem seco. Estacionoua moto, respirou fundo e entrou dentro da casa, olhando para o chão. Não conseguia olhar os dois nos olhos.

- Pois não, senhor.

- Ino não está com você?

O coração de Gaara começou a martelar. _Medo._

- Não, senhor.

- Inoue! - berrou a Sra. Yamanaka. - Encontrei na cama da Ino!

Gaara ergueu o olhar e viu se tratar de um bilhete na caligrafia de Clark.

- O que é isso? - o homem perguntou. Gaara se largou no sofá e começou a tremer.

- Não... Não me matem... Não foi minha culpa...

- Do que está falando rapaz?

- Ah céus... - murmurou a mulher que acabara de ler o bilhete, erguendo o olhar para Gaara. Ela andou a passos lentos até o ruivo e lhe entregou o bilhete.

Gaara estava com a mão tão trêmula que mal conseguia ler o bilhete, mas no fim identificou o que estava escrito:

_Sr. e Sra. Yamanaka,_

_Estou com a filha de vocês. Se a quiserem de volta de maneira pacífica, posso fazer uma troca. Me entregam o namoradinho asqueroso dela e eu mando a menina de volta. Simples assim. Ele sabe aonde me encontrar. Estarei esperando até sexta - e até sexta apenas. Depois disso, não me responsabilizo pelo que pode acontecer à menina._

E fim. Não havia assinatura ou despedidas. Era uma ameaça.

Ele sabe aonde me encontrar? Gaara forçou a cabeça... Onde Clark poderia...

- Desgraçado. - o ruivo xingou, se levantando.

- Ei, aonde vai moleque? - perguntou Inoue, que tinha acabado de ler o bilhete.

- Onde você pensa? Fazer a troca.

- Não seja idiota. Vamos ligar para a polícia e...

- A polícia já deixou que ele escapasse uma vez. Não se preocupem, tenho um plano.

Gaara ignorou os gritos dos Yamanaka e saiu correndo até sua moto.

Era tão óbvio que chegava a ser ridículo. Ele escondera Ino no mesmo lugar onde mantivera Temari antes.

...

- Senhor, a garota. - anunciou um soldado, trazendo Ino com os punhos amarrados. A menina parecia mais irritada que amedrontada.

Clark a pegou pelo braço, levou até a cama e a largou lá.

- Ótimo trabalho. Pode ir.

O soldado se retirou. Clark foi até Ino e lhe removeu a mordaça.

- Então loira...

- O que vai fazer comigo?

- Por incrível que pareça... Nada. Se você não estiver inteira quando Gaara chegar ele pode se recusar a trocar, então teremos problemas.

- Trocar?

- Não é óbvio? Eu só lhe peguei porque o ruivinho desgraçado vai ficar no seu lugar.

- Não...

- Sim... Você, os irmãos dele, a sobrinha que nasceu... São a fraqueza dele. Ele vai fazer de tudo para que estejam bem e a salvo. Até ficar aqui.

- Por quê...? Porque isso? Porque o Gaara?

- Eu só quero devolver o favor que ele me fez. Ele não te contou?

- Contar o quê?

- Gaara é um assassino. Ele matou minha irmã.

Ela ficou paralisada de choque por alguns segundos. Clark deu um sorriso convencido.

- Não acredito em você. - ela disse.

- Ah não? Pois saiba você isso foi a cinco anos atrás.

- Impossível. Gaara tinha dez anos a cinco anos atrás.

- Os policiais invadiram o morro. Sempre fomos apenas minha irmã e eu. Ela estava fugindo da troca de tiros comigo, mas aí o _pivete_ do seu irmão atirou nela. _Desgraçado._

- Ele não faria isso. Sem chance.

- Pois pergunte a ele você mesma.

- É, pode me perguntar. - disse Gaara. Havia chegado ao local em tempo recorde, e estava escorado no batente da porta com uma expressão extremamente raivosa, empunhando a pistola na mão direita. - Então, pergunta ou não?

- Oh, você veio mesmo. - disse Clark. - Temos um acerto de contas.

- Então Clark. Não te bastou que eu fizesse tudo que você disse para deixar minha família em paz, porque ainda está perseguindo todo mundo? Eu briguei com meus irmãos, os feri física e emocionalmente, me afastei da Ino, estuprei a Temari e você continua sendo o mesmo filho da mãe de sempre.

- Espera um minutinho aí... Foi _você?_ Esse tempo todo? - perguntou Ino, em choque, encarando Clark. - Me expliquem o que de fato aconteceu. Agora.

- Eu tive que fazer tudo o que fiz para lhes proteger. - disse Gaara. - Foi o que eu lhes disse, não foi? Então não tem o que explicar. Dê o fora daqui que o problema é entre Clark e eu.

- Não! Você mentiu para mim de novo! - gritou Ino, sentindo uma mistura de fúria e decepção tomar conta de si.

- Eu omiti, é dife...

- Cala a boca!

- Ino, agora não tá ok? - suspirou Gaara. Ele deu a volta na mesa e se aproximou de Clark. - Eu cansei de fazer tudo o que você diz a troco de nada. Hora de acabarmos com essa palhaçada.

Gaara tirou a munição da pistola e os largou na cama.

- Ah, quer resolver no braço? Depois de cinco anos?

- Deixe a Ino ir.

Clark desamarrou Ino e a puxou pelo braço até a porta.

- Suma daqui garota. Obrigado por servir de isca.

Ino ficou largada na portaem choque. Seuolhar foi até Gaara que estava estralando os dedos.

Clark voltou até o ruivo.

- Então. Como nos velhos tempos?

- Com certeza.

E começou algo bem equivalente a uma luta de boxe. Ino estava tão chocada que só via punhos voando para todo o lado, nem sabia quem estava batendo e quem estava apanhando.

Ela se assentou do lado de fora da casa. Também nem lhe importava mais. Gaara mentira para ela de novo. Podia morrer. Ela não ligava.

...

Neji levantou o rosto para o espelho. Apagou qualquer vestígio de que estivesse chorando. Respirou fundo umas dez vezes. Quase caiu no choro de novo, mas conseguiu se conter.

Saiu do banheiro e refez o caminho até o quarto de Hinata. Abriu a porta.

A menina ergueu o olhar para ele, assustada.

- Eu... Eu não disse que você podia voltar, disse?

- Não me importo. Eu te amo. Não vou te deixar sozinha num momento como esse.

- Não seja ridículo.

- Ridículo? Por quê?

Hinata suspirou.

- Meu pai não nos aceita juntos.

- E desde quando isso é problema?

- Desde que agora eu vou precisar morar com ele. Preciso de uma casa adequada. De alguém para ficar comigo.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. - Neji se aproximou desesperado, ela estava terminando com ele e ele não ia deixar! Puxou uma cadeira e se assentou ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. - Hinata, não tem nada no mundo que pode me separar de você!

- A vida não é um conto de fadas. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Não tem como morarmos com o Sasuke, não tem como morarmos sozinhos. Vamos ter que terminar isso.

- Não. Não tem nada. Eu vou dar um jeito. A gente sempre dá um jeito não é mesmo?

Nisso a porta se abriu e entraram Hanabi, Sasuke e para a surpresa de todos, Hiashi.

Neji cerrou os punhos. Estava se segurando por Hinata, não queria nenhuma tragédia na frente dela.

- Filha... Tudo bem?

- Não seja estúpido. - resmungou Neji. - Como poderia estar bem depois do que você fez com ela?

- Calma rapazes, vamos acalmar os ânimos... - disse Hanabi, pressentindo Hiashi e Neji saírem na pancada no meio do hospital.

- Não. Neji tem razão. Tudo que está acontecendo é minha culpa. - falou Hiashi. - Não compactuo de forma alguma com essa situação de vocês dois, mas não vou tentar impedir mais. Podem ter seus quartos de volta em casa, como primos, amantes, ou amigos. Resolvam-se. Eu vou embora, tenho muito que fazer em casa.

Hiashi se retirou.

- Que rude, nem cumprimentou a Hinata. - disse Sasuke. - Ah, mas não vou me meter. Nem sou da família. Na verdade, acho que vou deixar vocês três sozinhos um pouco, e pode me ligar quando quiser ir embora Hanabi. Até mais. Melhoras Hinata.

- Obrigada.

Sasuke deu um selinho de despedida em Hanabi e saiu também.

Neji puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama de Hinata e Hanabi se assentou na beirada da cama.

- E então... O que a gente vai fazer agora? - perguntou a mais nova. - Para onde vamos? Quer dizer... O mais certo seria voltarmos para a casa do papai mas e o meu orgulho?

- Orgulho não está valendo muita coisa, está? - perguntou Neji.

Os três Hyuuga suspiraram e olharam para o teto ao mesmo tempo - uma mania de família quando precisavam pensar. E de fato eles tinham muito para discutir.

...

Shikamaru sentiu seu coração apartar como se estivesse preso por uma luva de ferro ao ver a situaçãoem que Temarise encontrava. Haviam tantos fios e aparelhos ligados na menina que ela mais parecia uma máquina que uma pessoa. Ela estava usando um aparelho até para respirar. Seu braço esquerdo estava completamente engessado, até no ombro. Parecia tão frágil e debilitada que Shikamaru nem conseguia ver nela a Temari forte que ele conhecera.

- Céus... - murmurou Kankurou. Shikamaru pegou uma cadeira e se assentou ao lado da menina, segurou a mão dela de leve entre as suas. Kankurou se acomodou meio sem jeito no sofá.

- Acho que no fim das contas quem está sobrando sou eu... - resmungou Kankurou.

- Relaxa. Ela nem está acordada.

- Será que vai ficar assim por muito tempo?

- Deus queira que não.

Os dois se olharam.

As horas transcorreram lentamente, e em sua maior parteem silêncio. Aúnica coisa que rompia a quietude era o bip da máquina que marcava os batimentos de Temari. Mesmo para Shikamaru, acostumado à quietude, sonolência e solidão, aquela situação era estranhamente incômoda. Kankurou por vezes pegou no sono no sofá, mas acordava quase que imediatamente, não passando de pequenos cochilos de dez minutos. A sonolência de Shikamaru o atacava muito, mas ultimamente o garoto tinha se acostumado a não dormir e a ser acordado de noite com Temari pedindo iogurte de morango.

- Ei, Shikamaru. - chamou Kankurou, mirando o teto, pensativo.

- Sim.

- Você acha que está tudo bem com o Gaara? - perguntou o mais velho.

Shikamaru percebeu então que Kankurou ficara horas à fio em silêncio remoendo a pergunta até tomar coragem para verbalizá-la.

- Gaara já aprontou muita coisa na vida. Se ele não soubesse se virar, já estaria morto e enterrado há muito tempo. Relaxe, ele sabe se cuidar, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando. É só que... Eu acho que até para ele que tem muito sangue frio, a ponto de fazer o que fez com a própria irmã e a mulher que diz amar, pode ser um choque muito grande ter a irmã e a namorada atacadas no mesmo dia e pelo mesmo sujeito, não?

- Acha o que, que o psicológico dele pode estar abalado? Não consigo ver Gaara chateado por algo, ou afetado.

- Então você de fato não o conhece. Uma coisa que Temari e eu cuidamos para que Gaara nunca percebesse é que no fundo nós sempre soubemos que havia alguma coisa errada. Ele chagava tarde em casa, com os olhos pesados, era mais magro que os jovens de sua idade e mais agressivo. Sentíamos que ele carregava algum tipo de peso e ouvíamos que ele chorava no quarto quando pensava que Temari e eu já tínhamos adormecido. Acho que Temari e eu simplesmente não _queríamos_ que tivesse algo de errado com Gaara e por isso deixamos tudo transcorrer. E para piorar, sempre que pensávamos em conversar com ele, ele fazia algo com a Temari para que mudássemos de ideia, quase como se ele soubesse o que se passava na nossa cabeça e quisesse evitar.

Shikamaru voltou o olhar para Temari. A garota nunca falara sobre isso com ele, e era óbvio que era porque ela evitava qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrá-la do aperto que já passara. Mas ouvindo Kankurou falar tudo tão abertamente, Shikamaru sentiu algo diferente por Gaara que jamais passara em sua cabeça.

Pena.

- Eu vou comer alguma coisa e dar uma passada na ala da maternidade, quero ver minha filha. Me ligue se ela acordar, ok?

- Ok.

Shikamaru saiu do quarto rapidamente, antes que Kankurou notasse o turbilhão de sentimentos que transbordava do rapaz. Ódio, pena, tristeza, decepção, amargura... Tudo de negativo que ele acumulara por tanto tempo ao ver as coisas que Gaara fazia com a irmã, mesmo antes que ele e a menina começassem a namorar, tudo aquilo começou a sair de uma vez. Ele foi a passos largos até a maternidade e pelo vidro que o separava de sua filha a admirou à distância.

A vida era tão complicada, e tão simples. Ao mesmo tempo em que havia tanto acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, havia Marina ali, deitada, esticando os bracinhos para todos os lados, olhando em volta...

- Com licença, moço. - Shikamaru ergueu o olhar e deu de cara com uma enfermeira loira. - É pai?

- É... Quer dizer, sou. Daquela ali. - ele apontou para a menininha de fraldas.

- Uma mulher deixou isto aqui. - ele viu a bolsa com as coisinhas de Marina na mão da enfermeira. Com certeza sua mãe trouxera. - Ela disse que voltaria depois, pois provavelmente já ia ter muita gente em cima da Temari.

- É.

- Eu ia vestir a menininha agora. Você quer?

- Quer o que?

- Me ajudar horas. Pegar sua filha.

Shikamaru conteve uma expressão de surpresa. Sim, claro que ele queria! Mas ele estava tão negativo naquele momento, com tanta coisa ruim na cabeça, que não parecia uma coisa tão boa...

- Acho melhor não... Não estou muito bem e não acho certo pegá-la antes de Temari. Mas não vou negar que fiquei tentado. Muito.

- Eu entendo, senhor. - comentou a enfermeira, se virando.

- Ah, espera. - ele abriu a bolsa de Marina e separou uma roupinha rosa com um pequeno bambi bordado. Ele se lembrava de Temari rindo que era ele quem devia vestir aquilo, por causa de seu nome "Shika". - Vista esta, por favor. Temari queria que fosse essa.

A enfermeira sorriu. Shikamaru observou através do vidro, a moça entrar na sala com todas aquelas roupas de proteção e aos poucos, com a ajuda de uma outra enfermeira, vestir a menina. Ele acabou por tirar outro retrato que colocou no lugar do anterior e em seguida foi até a lanchonete, precisava mesmo comer algo.

...

Ela só ouvia o barulho do impacto de carne com carne. Arriscou olhar para dentro de casa, mas tudo o que viu foi um vulto e poças de sangue no chão.

Ela obviamente estava apenas emotiva demais. Não queria de forma alguma perder Gaara, isso era completamente inimaginável. Talvez se ela entrasse lá dentro pudesse pegar a arma e...

- Não, sua idiota! Só vai atrapalhar se for até lá! - ela disse para si mesma.

Mais um bom tempo se passou. Ino ficava presa entre o desejo de ajudar e o medo de atrapalhar. Nada parecia mudar, a situação permanecia com os dois se batendo lá dentro. Céus, quanto tempo mais aquilo ia durar? A intenção deles era mesmo brigar até que um dos dois morresse?

Ela estava quase entrando para ajudar quando um barulho muito forte de vidro se espatifando tomou conta do ambiente, e ela se virou a tempo de ver um corpo atravessar a janela caindo vários metros longe.

Um corpo de cabelos ruivos.

- Gaara!

Clark pulou pela janela arrebentada para fora e foi na direção de Gaara. Ino estava pronta para ir até o namorado ajudá-lo, quando viu o garoto pegar um caco de vidro do chão e segurá-lo firme na mão.

"Eles vão se matar... O que eu faço? O que eu faço?"

Clark trazia uma faca na mão. Gaara se pôs de pé.

Ino pensou o mais rápido que pode. Correu para dentro da casa e pegou a arma, usando um lenço para proteger suas digitais. A recarregou, coisa que sabia fazer graças a Gaara, que dissera que era bom que ela soubesse usar uma arma, pegou o primeiro celular que viu e foi para fora.

- Parem ou eu atiro!

Tarde demais. Clark já tinha fincado a faca no intestino de Gaara tão fundo que apenas o cabo se via de fora.

...

- Então é isso. Voltamos para o papai.

- Não tem outro jeito, Hana-chan.

- É, eu sei. Vou ligar pro Sasuke me levar embora e vou bater um papinho com o papai. Vocês dois precisam de um tempo para vocês.

- Valeu, pirralha.

Hanabi girou os olhos.

- Se cuidem.

E ela deixou o quarto.

Neji suspirou e se virou para Hinata.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer se deitar, talvez? Ou...

- Preciso. Preciso que pare de perguntar se preciso de alguma coisa. Se eu precisar de qualquer coisa que não posso resolver sozinha eu vou pedir, ok? Por Deus Neji, não estou vegetando, só paraplégica.

Ele sorriu. Esticou o braço e começou um carinho suave na coxa dela.

- Você realmente não sente isso?

- Não exatamente. Eu não sinto realmente, mas eu tenho uma lembrança muito forte da sensação, e como estou vendo você fazer, consigo fazer uma espécie de associação entre isso e é como se eu sentisse, um pouco.

- Qual é a sensação? Você sabe, de não sentir.

- É estranho... É como se essas pernas não fossem minhas. É como se meu corpo terminasse um pouquinho abaixo do umbigo.

- Você não sente _nada_ embaixo do umbigo?

- Bem eu... Oras Neji, como pode pensar nesse tipo de coisa numa hora dessas?

- Perdão, só fiquei preocupado.

- Até mais ou menos na minha bexiga eu consigo sentir. Consigo forçá-la se eu quiser, mas eu não sei quanto a mais embaixo.

Hinata ficou esperando ele soltar uma gracinha do tipo "quer descobrir" mas ele apenas segurou a mão dela de novo.

- Ah, fala sério! Você realmente vai ficar todo santinho agora só porque estou em uma cadeira de rodas?

- Não.

- Então por que...

- Porque estamos num hospital. Mas depois...

- Ah, esse sim é o Neji que eu conheço. Por favor, não deixe de ser esse menino que é, pois é como lhe amo. Por um tempo achei que tinha o perdido.

- Nunca vou deixar de ser quem sou.

Ela sorriu. Ele também. Tudo parecia ficar bem.

...

- Kankurou... Kankurou... Kankurou...!

O garoto abriu os olhos e olhou para a cama.

- Tema-chan! Graças a Deus!

Ele correu até a garota e a deu um abraço meio superficial, como pôde.

- Kankurou, cadê minha filha?

Temari estava extremamente confusa por acordar sem a criança em seu útero. Moveu o braço livre para a barriga e sentiu apenas faixas e mais faixas. Nada de filha.

- Incubada. Fizeram o parto.

- Ela está bem?

- Melhor que você. - ele riu. Ela também.

- Shikamaru deu a ela o nome de Marina.

- Marina?

- A moça que te socorreu sabe? Ela...

- É lindo. Nina. Nina é um lindo apelido também. Kanku-kun, porque Shikamaru e Gaara não estão aqui?

- Shikamaru foi dar uma olhadinha em Marina e comer algo. Me pediu para ligar para ele imediatamente caso você acordasse. Já Gaara... Ele teve um pequeno problema com a Ino, mas tenho certeza que tudo vai se acertar.

- O que aconteceu?

Kankurou ponderou a situação. Por um lado, Temari não estava em condições boas para receber um choque daqueles, mas por outro, ele não queria esconder nada da Temari.

- Clark pegou Ino, assim como fez com você. Mas não se preocupe, Gaara foi salvá-la, assim como te salvou.

Temari suspirou.

- Quando é que nossos problemas vão terminar?

- Não tão cedo, eu acho. - os dois riram. - Você se sente bem?

- Tirando por algumas dorezinhas e esse braço engessado? Sim, ótima. Clark falhou miseravelmente na missão de me matar. - mais risadinhas.

- Isso é tão ruim... Logo quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem... - refletiu Kankurou. - Não deixe o Gaara ficar sabendo, não quero que ele ache que eu sou molenga, mas os últimos seis meses foram os melhores da minha vida!

- Da minha também, Kanku-kun. Mas não se preocupe, Gaara vai dar um jeito no Clark e tudo isso vai acabar. Você vai ver!

Kankurou não acreditava tanto nisso. Deu um sorriso para disfarçar mas estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

- Enfim, já te aluguei demais. Seu namorado quer te ver e a Sari deve estar se descabelando por notícias. - comentou Kankurou, enquanto mandava uma mensagem de texto para Shikamaru. Depois de alguns minutos, o garoto apareceu no quarto. - Até mais Tema-chan. Melhore. - desejou Kankurou, dando um beijinho na testa de Temari, e depois foi embora.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Shikamaru, ao ver que estavam sozinhos.

- Vou ficar bem.

- Olha, eu quero te mostrar nossa filha. Marina.

- Marina? E você me pediu opinião? - retrucou Temari, fingindo não saber de onde o nome viera.

- Bem é que...

- Relaxa, Kankurou já me contou. Eu amei.

- Pelo jeito você está ótima né? Está até fazendo graça! - ele estendeu o telefone para Temari. - A enfermeira me disse que tem os seus olhos.

- Isso é ótimo, meus olhos são muito mais bonitos que os seus. - comentou Temari.

- Háhá, muito engraçado, me matou de rir.

Então eles realmente caíram na gargalhada por um bom tempo. Quando conseguiram parar de rir, Shikamaru aproximou-se de Temari e deu-lhe um selinho.

- Não me assuste de novo, sua idiota.

- Eu também amo você.

...

O ruivo apertou com toda a força que tinha o punho que segurava a faca. Ino não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia acreditar...

- Gaara...

- Seu estúpido. - xingou Gaara, com um sorriso malicioso e convencido no rosto. - Achou mesmo que eu viria até você sem me preparar? Eu sempre soube que você não era de lutar justo.

- Do que está falando? - perguntou Clark, puxando a faca de uma vez. Gaara levantou a blusa com um sorriso convincente, revelando uma malha metálica, parecida com malhas de antigos cavaleiros. A faca entrara pela malha e fora desviada de seu trajeto, desferindo um corte ao invés de uma perfuração. E um corte bem menos feio do que os causados pela janela.

- Ino, ligue para a polícia.

- O que? - perguntou a garota, chocada.

- Esse desgraçado tem que ir para a cadeia, nem que eu vá também. - disse Gaara, segurando Clark pelas mangas da camiseta com toda a força que tinha.

Ino discou o número da polícia. Informou o endereço que Gaara lhe ditara.

- Vão estar aqui em breve.

- Nãaao... Gaara não está mesmo fazendo isso, está? - desdenhou Clark. - Não é assim que ele age... Você, seu ratinho de esgoto, faz coisas imperdoáveis para salvar a própria pele!

- Seu hipócrita... - xingou Gaara. Clark se debateu. - Você não vai escapar!

O ruivo jogou Clark no chão com força, e usando o caco de vidro em sua mão, prendeu um lado da camiseta do sujeito no chão. Em seguida, assentou-se por cima dele, com a mão apertando o ferimento no abdômen.

Foram minutos difíceis. Ino nem sequer se aproximou. Ficou onde estava com a arma na mão e o olhar perdido. Gaara concentrava todas suas forçasem manter Clarkpregado no chão e o loiro só fazia debater cada vez mais.

- Ino, largue esta arma. A polícia está chegando. - comunicou Gaara, ao ouvirem uma sirene distante. A menina atirou o revólver longe, guardando o lenço no bolso. Minutos depois, vários policiais apareceram armados e começaram a algemar Clark e Gaara.

- Clark Luce e Gaara Sabaku, vocês estão presos por uma série de delitos cometidos a longo prazo. Têm o direito de permanecerem calados e tudo que disserem pode e será usado contra vocês no tribunal. Se não puderem pagar um advogado, o governo lhes conseguirá um sem custos.

- Garota. - uma policial se aproximou de Ino. - Onde você entra nisso tudo?

- Fui sequestrada pra servir de isca. O ruivo é meu namorado... Soltem ele, ele não fez nada de errado...

Mas não tinha jeito. E Ino sabia que Clark ia entregar todos os crimes de Gaara na primeira oportunidade.

Fim da linha.

* * *

**E é isso, espero ter correspondido pelo menos a parte das expectativas de todos, embora eu tenha achado que este capítulo ficou muito ruim devido ao meu déficit de ideias... Desculpem os erros ortográficos caso haja algum, eu passei o capítulo no Word, mas ninguém é perfeito né? Por favor me deixem uma review e a partir de hoje vou me comprometer a escrever mais depressa, mesmo só estando em casa à noite praticamente todos os dias.**

**Beijinhos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	23. A Segunda Primeira Vez

**Olá leitores lindos!**_  
_

**Estou aqui com o que é o penúltimo capítulo da nossa fic. (aaaaaah... :( )**

**Ele se estendeu bastante (umas 15.500 palavras) mas como é praticamente o último e ser um dos melhores, eu quis caprichar bem né? kkkk**

**Tudo que é bom dura pouco, e essa fic até que durou bastante... Mas não se preocupem, assim que esta fic acabar, virei com algumas ones e depois começarei outro projeto. Não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente! ^^**

**Enfim, não quero enrolar ninguém pois este capítulo promete e meus dedos estavam rezando para escrevê-lo desde que a fic começou, então divirtam-se, ok?**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

_"Like a virgin / Touched by the very first time / Like a virgin / Let your heart beat / Next to mine" - (Como uma virgem / Tocada pela primeira vez / Como uma virgem / Deixe o seu coração bater / Junto ao meu) - _**Like a Virgin - Madonna **

Clark socou as grades pela quingentésima vez. Gaara continuou recostado na cama, cutucando a unha e olhando entediado para as ações do loiro.

- Quando vai perceber que é inútil? Não vão deixar-te sair por esmurrar as grades da cela.

Clark agarrou as barras de ferro com um tremenda força, ao ponto de ficar com os nós dos dedos brancos. Por fim, desistiu e se assentou na beirada da cama.

- Se eu fosse você tomava mais cuidado com o que apronta aqui. Eu tenho 16 anos, não posso ir preso. Já você...

Clark olhou para o ruivo. Era verdade. Gaara já estava livre, pela lei brasileira menores de 18 não poderiam ir para a cadeia. Clark era maior de 18. Ele sim tinha problemas.

- Atenção vocês dois!

Eles se viraram sobressaltados para a porta da grade.

- Eu E-XI-JO uma ligação! - declarou Clark.

- AQUI VOCÊ NÃO EXIGE NADA! SÓ VAI TER A LIGAÇÃO PORQUE É LEI! CONTROLE-SE OU A SITUAÇÃO VAI FICAR FEIA PARA VOCÊ!

O policial abriu a cela da delegacia e foi levando os dois até uma salinha com um telefone. Clark se adiantou e voou até o telefone. Gaara se acomodou em uma cadeira e ficou observando Clark esbravejar com um comparsa pelo telefone. Depois de vários minutos o loiro desligou o telefone, irritado.

- Posso? - perguntou Gaara. O policial fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando o telefone. Gaara sabia exatamente para quem ligar.

Discou o número tranquilamente. Enquanto isso...

Shikamaru observava o sol nascer da janela. Segurava a mão de Temari suavemente. A loira adormecera.

Sentiu uma vibração no bolso da calça. Estava pronto para amaldiçoar quem quer que fosse que estivesse interrompendo seu momento de paz ao lado da sua garota quando reparou que o número que lhe ligava era totalmente desconhecido. Sentiu um tremor esquisito, quase como um mal pressentimento. Achou melhor atender do lado de fora do quarto.

Chegando ao corredor, prendeu o olhar na parede do outro lado e atendeu o telefone.

- Alô?

- Ufa, ainda bem que atendeu. - a voz rouca e frágil foi rapidamente reconhecida por Shikamaru.

- Onde você está, Gaara? - perguntou o moreno, agora mais absorto na conversa e se importando menos com a parede do corredor.

- Na delegacia. - o ruivo respondeu, apoiando uma mão cerrada na parede, ao lado do telefone.

- O que? Como?

- Fui apreendido, mas trouxe Clark comigo. Não tenho muito tempo para dar detalhes, Ino vai saber lhe explicar o que aconteceu melhor do que eu. O que importa é que o pai da Ino é advogado. Eu não posso ser preso, mas posso acabar com alguns problemas bem chatos. Você bem sabe que eu não vou mais fazer coisas erradas, mas para isso preciso começar de novo. Entende o que quero dizer?

Shikamaru ficou alguns segundos observando os médicos e enfermeiras que passavam na sua frente. Então compreendeu.

- Céus, não sabia que você tinha uma mente tão ardilosa. Vai dar tudo certo, garanto. - disse Shikamaru.

- Conto com você. - respondeu Gaara. - E a Temari?

- Um braço quebrado, grampos da cesária. Mas fora isso, tudo bem. Nina está ótima.

- Obrigado. Sem querer abusar, mas por favor, não demore demais, este lugar é terrível.

- Relaxe, em breve você está fora. - respondeu Shikamaru. - Eu garanto.

A ligação caiu. O policial guiou os dois de volta à cela.

Shikamaru guardou o celular no bolso e voltou para dentro.

Temari acordara. Trazia o olhar meio confuso. Assentara-se apoiando na mão direita. O braço esquerdo, engessado, jazia sobre seu colo. Estava pálida, mas os cabelos loiros reluziam a luz do sol com uma saúde incrível. Até os olhos traziam um brilho intenso, apesar da confusão.

- Voltei. - ele anunciou.

Ela olhou para ele e a confusão em seus olhos se desfez, dando lugar à alívio.

- Ah... Que bom... Já estava me perguntando para onde você tinha ido.

- Tive que atender uma ligação, nada de mais. - ele respondeu, assentando-se na poltrona de couro preto acolchoada ao lado dela. Ele pegou a mão dela entre as suas de novo, delicadamente. - Sente-se melhor?

- Um pouco... - ela respondeu, fitando os olhos castanhos dele. - Os analgésicos estão funcionando bem, então não sinto tanta dor. Mas o gesso me incomoda.

- Consegue mexer a mão esquerda? Tsunade disse que a fratura poderia ou não interferir, talvez reduzisse um pouco seus movimentos na mão.

Temari abriu e fechou os dedos da mão lentamente.

- Sem maiores prejuízos. - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Nossa, que alívio. - ele disse. - A barriga?

- Só dói quando eu me movo. - ela respondeu. - Mas estou sob o efeito de muitos analgésicos, Kankurou me disse, então só incomoda um pouco, não chega a ser uma dor.

- Sente mais alguma coisa? Frio?

- Sim, frio. Mas estão 30 graus lá fora...

- É normal sentir frio, é efeito da anestesia.

Shikamaru se levantou. Haviam vários cobertores sobre o sofá. Ele escolheu um mais quentinho e levou até Temari, cobrindo-a delicadamente.

- Melhor?

- Muito. Obrigada.

Ele se acomodou na poltrona de novo e se espreguiçou.

- Tsunade disse que dentro de três dias te manda para casa. Em dez dias tira os grampos da cesariana e em mais ou menos um mês te livra do gesso. Você teve sorte, a fratura foi só na ulna.

- Ulna?... - Temari questionou, com a voz arrastada e o raciocínio visivelmente lento.

- Um dos ossos do seu braço. O mais fininho.

- Ah, vou ficar bem então.

- Sim, vai.

- Mas... Não estou tão preocupada comigo. Foi o Gaara quem lhe ligou, não foi? - ela questionou, fitando os olhos dele, preocupada.

Shikamaru expirou. Não queria ter que falar sobre isso tão rapidamente. Esperava que Temari não perguntasse sobre o ruivo tão cedo e temia que uma notícia forte como a apreensão do mais jovem pudesse alarmá-la a ponto de prejudicar sua recuperação.

- Não esconda de mim, Shika. Eu sei que ele foi resgatar a Ino, mas não sei o que houve depois. Diga-me, o que houve?

O garoto viu que não tinha mesmo jeito. Ficou alguns bons segundos remoendo a informação, tentando eufemizar a notícia, mas achou melhor ser direto. Temari ficaria muito enfurecida se ele tentasse enganá-la.

- Gaara e Clark estão na delegacia. - A garota arregalou os olhos de susto no mesmo segundo. Shikamaru arrependeu-se imediatamente de ser tão direto. - Não se preocupe! - ele adiantou, tentando acalmá-la. - Já estou com tudo sob controle, Gaara vai sair de lá antes que os pontos da cesariana sejam retirados de você, vai ver!

- Também... - expirou a garota, conformada. - O que eu estava esperando? Kankurou avisou-me que Gaara havia ido atrás de Ino, era mais que óbvio que isso não iria acabar tão bem.

- Engana-se. - anunciou Shikamaru. Temari olhou para ele, esperançosa. - Caso tudo corra como o planejado, matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: tiramos Gaara da cadeia e dos problemas com drogas.

Temari sorriu.

- Confio na sua inteligência. Conto contigo. - ela disse.

Neste exato momento, uma enfermeira abriu a porta lentamente.

- Com licença... - a moça disse. - Mas acho que está na hora da mamãe conhecer a Nina...

A enfermeira, vestida nas tradicionais roupas brancas, trazia uma cadeira de rodas do hospital, e um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

- Não quero me levantar. Dói. - Temari reclamou.

- Não senhora. - respondeu a enfermeira. - Já fazem 10 horas da cirurgia, você precisa tomar um banho, andar um pouco para circular o sangue, e depois levo você até Nina.

A moça se aproximou de Temari. Foi um tanto quanto complicado colocar Temari de pé, realmente os pontos doíam bastante, mas depois de alguns minutos a loira já estava debaixo do chuveiro do banheiro. Shikamaru ficara esperando no sofá dos visitantes. Teve um dejá-vù quase imediato de quando Temari fora para o hospital pela facada, e ele ficara lá com ela, deitado no sofá dos visitantes. Parecia ser a tanto tempo atrás, quase em outra vida. Se naquela época alguém o dissesse que ele ia passar por tudo o que tinha acontecido ele iria rir descaradamente na cara da pessoa.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Temari saiu do banheiro. Parecia outra! Ainda usava a camisola do hospital, mas não estava mais tão pálida, graças ao tempinho em que ficara em pé e fizera seu sangue circular melhor pelo corpo. Os cabelos traziam um outro brilho após serem cuidadosamente penteados com um creme para pentear. A garota até se animara o bastante para passar um gloss rosa claro nos lábios.

- Temari... Está linda. - ele disse, admirando a garota de cima a baixo.

- Como se fosse novidade. - ela respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pelo jeito o convencimento voltou também... É, é mesmo você de novo.

Ela riu baixinho. Recusou a cadeira de rodas e quis porque quis ir andando até a pediatria. Dito e feito. Deu o braço direito a Shikamaru, o garoto foi arrastando o suporte com o soro para ela, e ambos seguiram até a pediatria.

Por falar em cadeira de rodas...

- Chegamos. - murmurou Neji. Empurrava uma cadeira de rodas com uma enorme borboleta violeta bordada no encosto. Hinata estava assentada nela, com o olhar perdido. O casal adentrou a casa de Hiashi e foi recebido pela empregada.

- Ele vai voltar em breve. - ela informou. - Arrumei seus quartos. É tão bom que tenham voltado, espero que tragam alguma vida para este lugar, ficou tudo terrível depois que vocês foram embora...

- É bom estar de volta... - respondeu Hinata.

Gastaram alguns bons minutos para ajeitar tudo de novo. O quarto de Hinata estava impecável, embora na pressa de arrumar suas coisas para sair a menina tivesse deixado tudo uma bagunça. O de Neji, porém, estava na mesma confusão que ele deixara. Era óbvio que Hiashi pretendia ignorar a presença de Neji ali, o que queria dizer "nada de empregados pra você garoto".

De qualquer forma, Neji passaria por tudo, pois agora ele e Hinata estavam em paz, e era isso que importava.

- Nossa... É tão... Tão... - começou Temari, ao ver sua filha na encubadora.

- Eu sei. - respondeu Shikamaru. - Não consegui encontrar palavras também.

- Ela está usando a roupinha que eu pedi...

- Claro que está, cuidei pessoalmente para que isso acontecesse.

- Nossa, que pai responsável...

A enfermeira saiu de dentro da sala com um papel em mãos.

- Sua filha é muito saudável, é forte! Está ganhando peso rápido! Com sorte estará em casa antes de você.

- Oh não... - rebateu Shikamaru. - Se isso acontecer eu não vou dar conta sozinho.

Temari soltou uma risadinha de escárnio.

- Realmente, sem mim ele não vai fazer nada.

Uma outra enfermeira surgiu na porta, chamando a primeira. Elas conversaram baixo por um instante, e a primeira se voltou.

- A sorte realmente está ao lado seus hoje. Para vossa sorte, Nina já está liberada da encubadora.

- Tão rápido?

- Seis meses e meio é um período no qual todos os órgãos já se formaram, ela só deveria ser pequena demais. Mas como eu disse, é uma criança forte.

A segunda enfermeira saiu do berçário carregando uma criança muito pequena em seus braços.

- Nina... Estes são papai e mamãe...

Se Shikamaru já estava bobo só de ver a filha, nem se compara ao que aconteceu quando a enfermeira a entregou para que ele a segurasse, uma vez que o braço quebrado de Temari a impedia de carregar a menina.

Realmente, os olhos de Nina eram idênticos aos de Temari.

O casal ficou parado um tempo no meio do corredor, em estupor, babando na criancinha, até que a enfermeira disse que era melhor que os dois voltassem para o quarto.

E foi ao chegar no quarto que eles perceberam que nem tudo seria um mar de rosas.

Havia uma infinidade de cuidados para se ter com Nina: o jeito certo de amamentar, o sabonete certo para o banho, usar álcool para o coto umbilical cair, dar preferência à roupinhas de algodão que tinham que ser lavadas com sabão de coco, banho de sol todo dia de 10 a 15 min, entre as 10h e as 16h, e todas as vacinas para se tomar.

Ao passo em que a enfermeira deixou o quarto, onde Nina dormia no bercinho do hospital, Shikamaru e Temari estavam tão exaustos e sobrecarregados com instruções que nem conseguiam falar. Shikamaru se recostara na poltrona e Temari se deitara de novo na cama. Quando finalmente alguém descansou o bastante para abrir a boca, foi Temari, e o que ela disse não foi nem um pouco animador.

- Shika, nós não vamos conseguir!

- Claro que vamos! Esqueceu que eu sou um gênio?

- Há, convencido. Espero que esse seu convencimento tenha fundamento.

- Tem sim, muito fundamento... - ele sussurrou aproximando os lábios dos dela. Mas quando eles estavam quase se beijando o telefone dele tocou. - Poxa, que saco. - comentou ele, assentando-se na poltrona e atendendo o telefone. - Alô.

- Interrompi algo? Está com uma voz bem aborrecida.

Shikamaru suspirou. Era Kankurou.

- Eu já ia te ligar. A Nina acabou de sair do berçário. Eu preciso resolver uns assuntos pro Gaara, você ficaria aqui com a Temari?

Temari olhou surpresa para Shikamaru. O garoto não mencionara que teria que sair.

- Fico sim, chego daqui a uns dez minutos.

A ligação caiu. Shikamaru olhou para Temari e a encontrou com o olhar muito aborrecido.

- Vai sair e levar sua genialidade com você e me deixar aqui sozinha com a Nina?

- Vou resolver umas coisas pra tirar o Gaara da cadeia. O Kankurou vem ficar com você.

- Mas o Kankurou não é você!

- Eu sei Temari, mas quanto antes resolvermos esse problema com o Gaara melhor. Não se preocupe, só preciso bater um papo com o Inoue, vou estar aqui antes de escurecer.

Ela ainda se mostrava emburrada, mas era para ajudar Gaara. Era necessário.

- Tudo bem. Se você não voltar antes de escurecer eu pego um táxi e vou atrás de você! - ela retrucou, nervosa. Não queria ficar sem a ajuda de Shikamaru tão cedo.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei que você realmente pegaria um táxi, então não vou ser irresponsável ao ponto de deixar que isso aconteça.

- Shika...

- Que foi?

- Me dá um beijo?

Ele sorriu. Levantou-se e aproximou-se lentamente dela, curvando o corpo para que seu rosto ficasse sobre o dela. Temari enlaçou o pescoço dele com a mão direita, que estava livre, e o puxou para perto, mas para sua surpresa, encontrou certa resistência. Com seus lábios a milímetros dos dele, de forma que se ambos os esticassem fazendo um biquinho eles se tocariam, ele parou, mantendo esta pequena distância.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou num sussurro, com o olhar confuso, fixando as orbes castanhas.

- O que eu ganho se te beijar? - ele perguntou, curvando os lábios em um sorriso chantagista.

- Ganha um beijo, oras. - ela respondeu, começando a se irritar com a atitude do garoto.

- Eu não quero só um beijo. - ele respondeu.

Temari quase o empurrou, por instinto. Mas se lembrou da promessa que fizera a si mesma, se sobrevivesse ia se entregar a ele.

- Vai ter o que quer. - ela disse, no mesmo sussurro. - Mas seja paciente, estou cheia de grampos na barriga. Pelo menos até eu me livrar dos pontos da cesária e do gesso no braço. - ela pediu.

- Eu estava meio que brincando, sabe. - ele disse. - Obviamente não ia exigir algo desse tipo de você neste estado. Mas, é sério isso? Quer dizer, sobre você tirando os grampos da cesária?

- Sim, é sério. Eu quero Shika, mas não agora. De verdade.

Ele abriu um sorriso tão largo e sincero que Temari sentiu como se tivesse dado uma bola de futebol novinha para uma criança. No mesmo instante Shikamaru começou a encher o rosto dela de beijinhos, e tudo que a garota fazia era rir descontroladamente.

- Eu te amo Tema. Muito!

Ela sorriu.

- Eu sei. - respondeu, para provocá-lo. Desta vez os lábios deles realmente se encontraram, e só então notaram como fazia um tempo enorme que não se beijavam, desde que o pneu do carro de Shikamaru furara. Foi quase uma repetição do primeiro beijo do casal. Não havia pressa, ou voracidade. Havia uma calma imensa, como ambos não experimentavam há muito tempo.

Ele se assentou na beirada da cama e passou um dos braços sobre o colo dela, para se acomodar melhor. A mão direita de Temari acariciava lentamente a nuca dele, bem como o braço esquerdo dele devolvia o carinho na cintura da garota. Poderiam ter ficado ali por horas, ah, se poderiam! Era tão deliciosamente relaxante compartilhar um beijo suave daqueles, entrecortado de segundos em segundos por uma arfada de um deles tomando um pouco de ar, apenas para recomeçar tudo.

No entanto, o tempo decidiu ser um pouco cruel, e passou assustadoramente rápido para eles. Ao final do que pareceram dez segundos, mas na verdade foram os dez minutos impostos por Kankurou, uma batida suave na porta quebrou o momento.

Dez minutos em um único beijo e parecia que eles tinham apenas começado! Shikamaru quase se arrependeu de ter de deixá-la, tão bom estava ficar ali, daquele jeito, em um beijo... Mas ele tinha compromissos, então não havia muito que pudesse ser feito.

Levantou-se com um sorriso tristonho no rosto e abriu a porta. Kankurou deteu o olhar por meio segundo em Shikamaru e percebeu os lábios vermelhos e os pelos arrepiados do garoto.

- Quer que eu volte outra hora? - perguntou.

- Por favor, não me proponha isso que eu posso aceitar... - respondeu Shikamaru, olhando com pesar para a namorada na cama. - É melhor eu sair logo antes que me arrependa. Cuide direitinho delas, por favor.

- Pode deixar. Minha irmã e minha sobrinha, não tem como eu não cuidar.

- Valeu. - disse Shikamaru. Acenou para Temari e saiu, deixando os irmão lá dentro.

- Sou eu - começou Kankurou, assim que a porta se fechou às suas costas. - ou está mesmo a sensação de "que droga que o Kankurou chegou" pairando no ar?

- Sim, está essa sensação no ar.

- Foi mal, mas foi ele mesmo quem me pediu para vir.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei.

Shikamaru arrancou o carro com uma pressa que não era de seu normal. Forçou o motor ao máximo sem passar o limite de velocidade, estava estranhamente ansioso para resolver isso tudo e voltar até que ele se forçou a relaxar. Temari não ia "fugir", estaria lá do mesmíssimo jeito quando ele voltasse.

"Relaxe," pensou "resolva isso do jeito certo e depois volte, uma coisa de cada vez."

Normalizou o ritmo até chegar na casa de Ino. Tocou a campainha insistentemente, por centenas de vezes, até que finalmente a porta se abriu.

Shikamaru quase infartou de susto. Era Ino na porta. Trazia olheiras enormes nos olhos, provavelmente não dormira nada desde o sequestro. Estava com os olhos vermelhos, como quem andasse chorando, e sua própria aparência, com os cabelos meio desgrenhados, a ausência de maquiagem e a roupa largada (uma T-shirt enorme com um shortinho e chinelos com meias) indicavam que ela não estava muito feliz para cuidar de si.

Ela se apaixonara mesmo por Gaara.

- Hm... Olá Ino.

- Oi... - ela respondeu muito tristonha.

- Seu pai está aí?

- Está sim.

- Vim falar com ele, é sobre Gaara. Eu sei como tirá-lo dessa para sempre.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram.

- Claro! Entre!

Inoue era um advogado renomado, e com certeza, principalmente para que Ino recobrasse a vida, ele iria ajudar.

- Papai, Shika quer falar com você.

Logo Shikamaru, Ino e Inoue estavam acomodados na sala de estar.

- Andei pensando, e acho que sei como tirar Gaara dessa de uma vez por todas.

- Diga. - comentou Inoue, interessado.

- Entrando com o recurso certo, e com um bom exame médico, provamos para a polícia a dependência de Gaara das drogas. O crack altera muito o emocional de uma pessoa e isso serviria de álibi para quase tudo que Gaara fez. Ele iria da cadeia direto para uma clínica, seria absolvido e ainda por cima ficaria curado.

Inoue dobrou a perna sobre o joelho, pensativo.

- Sim, é um bom plano. Pode funcionar.

- Precisamos entrar com um recurso para pedir um exame toxicológico, e é aí que precisamos da sua ajuda, Inoue.

O homem olhou para a filha pelo canto do olho. O olhar de Ino trazia um brilho de esperança tão forte que poderia cegar alguém.

- Ok, entrarei com o recurso amanhã. Com um pouco de sorte com uma semana ou duas Gaara está na clinica.

Ino formulou um sorriso enorme. Abraçou o pai e o encheu de beijos, dizendo eternos "obrigada" para o vento, depois deu um abraço imensamente apertado em Shikamaru.

- Enfim, - disse Shika. - deixei minha namorada me esperando no hospital, e prometi que voltaria rápido, então acho que por enquanto é só. Me ligue se conseguir algo. - pediu Shikamaru. Entrou então em seu carro o voltou para o hospital.

- Mas já, nem aproveitei! - murmurou Kankurou, ao ver que Shikamaru já estava de volta.

- Pois é. A menos que queira ver eu e sua irmã em uma enorme demonstração afetiva eu sugiro que volte amanhã.

- Voltarei. Divirtam-se, mas não tanto heim? Nina não precisa de um irmãozinho. Ainda não.

- Há, muito engraçado. - comentou Temari, recheada de sarcasmo. Kankurou fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Enfim. - disse Shikamaru.

- Resolveu? - ela perguntou.

- Provavelmente. Está em andamento.

Ele se aproximou, pronto para assentar ao lado dela, quando um choro agudo tomou o quarto.

- Ah não... Isso lá é hora? Que timing terrível! - comentou Shikamaru. Foi até o berço e pegou Nina no colo, lentamente.

- Provavelmente está com fome, já fazem 3 horas que eu dei leite pra ela.

- 3 horas? Só? Esfomeada...

- É um bebê Shika.

- Eu sei, estou brincando. - ele ainda checou as fraldas apenas para confirmar que estas estavam secas e levou Nina até Temari, que com certo esforço já se assentara.

Com uma certa ajuda de Shikamaru por conta de seu braço quebrado, após alguns minutos o único som que se ouvia no quarto era o de Nina sugando leite da mãe, até Shikamaru ter a enorme boca de romper a paz.

- Você não sabe o tamanho da inveja que estou da Nina nesse momento. - ele comentou, ao ver Temari amamentando a filha.

- Shika! - a loira repreendeu, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Foi mal, saiu antes que eu contesse.

Na manhã seguinte, Tsunade deu alta para Temari e Nina. Uma vez em casa ficou claro que tudo ia ficar difícil. O quarto de Nina era bem em frente ao de Shikamaru e Temari, então era fácil ouvir do quarto se ela chorasse. E ela chorava. A todo momento.

O casal a colocara no berço apenas para guardar as coisas de Temari e Nina no lugar e a bebê já estava chorando. Eram as fraldas. Passados 10 minutos era fome. Depois de mais alguns 30 minutos era manha. Ao fim do dia ambos se sentiam mais cansados do que se tivessem corrido uma maratona, e tudo que ambos queriam era uma boa noite de sono.

Então, depois de três horas de sono era fome, de novo. E uma hora depois, as fraldas.

Temari agradecia aos céus por ser Julho, pois se ela tivesse de estudar não daria conta, mesmo.

E foi assim durante todo o restante de julho. Na segunda semana vieram as cólicas no intestino do bebê. As aulas voltaram. Shikamaru e Temari não queriam deixar Nina em casa com Yuki para que a mulher não se apegasse demais, então durante a manhã Nina ficava no berçário do próprio colégio. Como Shikamaru precisava estudar menos, enquanto Temari estudava ele cuidava de Nina. Quando ela acabava, ela cuidava da filha para Shikamaru descansar um pouco.

A todo momento era Nina isso, Nina aquilo, banho de sol, banho, leite, fralda, cólica...

Chegaram a achar que ia dar tudo errado. Paralelo a isso, a ordem de exame toxicológico de Gaara não saía nunca e Temari ficava mais nervosa ainda, mas também, não tinha como esperar muita velocidade da burocracia brasileira.

No entanto, depois do primeiro mês, a turbulência passou.

Não que tudo estivesse na mais perfeita ordem, mas simplesmente não era mais tão desesperador. Sem falar que aos poucos ganhar experiência em dar banhos e trocar fraldas tornava as tarefas mais rápidas.

Não estavam sem tempo para suas obrigações, mas tampouco tinham tempo um para o outro. E ambos sabiam que ia se estender assim por alguns dias, mas eles estavam conseguindo, e era isso que valia!

Por falar em conseguir, já ia para mais de um mês e meio quando Inoue conseguiu a ordem de exame toxicológico, que obviamente, declarou que Gaara era alto dependente de crack.

- Agora é usar isso como álibi e pedir absolvição e transferência imediata para uma clínica de tratamento. Nesse caso o governo arca com as despesas.

- Ah, vai dar tudo certo. - expirou Temari com Nina no colo, esperando que ela arrotasse.

- Sim, vai. Entro em contato quando tiver mais informações. - respondeu Inoue se levantando em direção à saída. Shikamaru fechou a porta e voltou para se assentar ao lado de Temari no sofá.

- Quantos minutos? - ele perguntou, se referindo a quanto tempo faltava para que Nina pudesse ser colocada no berço.

- Mais dois.

- Precisamos de tempo Tema. Para nós.

- Seja paciente, eu nem tirei o gesso ainda.

- Temari!

- O que foi?

- Não se esqueceu que vai tirar hoje, esqueceu?

O olhar da loira desfocou.

- Oh, esqueci! Foi tanta confusão com Nina e Gaara que me esqueci!

- Que cabeça. Se não sou eu hein?

- É... - mas não era nisso que Temari estava pensando. Ela ia tirar o gesso, o que significava uma coisa:

O prazo dela acabara. Era hora de se render.

O som da serra enchia a sala. Depois de alguns momentos morrendo de medo de ter o braço serrado, o aparelho foi desligado e seu braço se viu livre do gesso. Foi um alívio e tanto, ficara com o braço no mínimo meio quilo mais leve. Ela tirou outra radiografia apenas para confirmar que seus ossos estavam mesmo no lugar e fim. Livre do gesso.

- Pode lavar no banheiro se quiser. - sugeriu o enfermeiro que removera o gesso. - Quando se usa gesso o braço fica muito sujo, não?

De fato estava. Ela ficou bem uns quinze minutos usando uma bucha e um sabonete neutro para esfregar a sujeira para fora, mas ao terminar ficou bem contente. Sem grampos de cesária, sem gesso, se sentia livre!

Chegaram em casa com certo constrangimento no ar. Coincidentemente naquela noite Shikaku e Yuki saíram para assistir uma comédia teatral e iam esticar a noite em algum lugar.

Na hora de dormir, Nina já com os horários um pouco mais regulados, já embarcara num sono profundo.

Shikamaru se vestiu com um pijama de calça e blusa de manga comprida e botões. Temari vestiu sua camisola.

Os dois se deitaram. Cada um virou para um lado e...

... e adormeceram.

Neji bateu na porta de maneira bem discreta. Hinata ergueu o olhar. Poderia mandar quem fosse que estivesse na porta entrar, mas durante este mês se tornara muito orgulhosa e fazia questão de resolver sozinha tudo que pudesse. Andara até cozinhando!

Logo, ela gastou um minuto mais ou menos para ir até a porta do quarto, abri-la, voltar e deitar-se de novo. Neji assentou-se ao lado dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, ao ver a expressão preocupada dele.

- Não. Exatamente isso. Não aconteceu.

- Não entendi.

Ele se virou para ela e segurou suas mãos.

- Faz um mês que não acontece Hina, esse é o problema! O que aconteceu?

Hinata corou até a raiz dos cabelos ao perceber que Neji se referia à vida sexual dos dois, que andava meio... parada.

- Não é nada Neji. Só não rolou.

- Hina, não me venha com essa. Tem algo acontecendo sim. O que é?

A garota desviou o olhar.

- Não é nada. - ela repetiu.

- É sim! - ele insistia. - Desde o acidente que nós... Nós não... Ah.

Hinata expirou.

- Não é sua culpa Neji, não é! É só que... Eu... Eu tenho um pouco de medo.

- Medo? Medo de que?

- De não sentir.

O silêncio que caiu sobre o quarto naquele momento foi tão mórbido que até as respirações dos dois se fizera audível.

- Mas... - ele disse. - Mas na fisioterapia... Você não consegue mexer os dedos dos pés? É um sinal de que você está melhorando.

- Mas isso não é rápido assim Neji! - Hinata fez uma força imensa e moveu um milímetro do dedão do pé. - É só isso que eu consigo fazer e me cansa muito! Ainda não sinto as coisas com tanta... Percepção.

- Entendi. - ele respondeu. - Então tudo bem, eu vou esperar.

Mas quando ele se pôs de pé, a mão dela segurou seu pulso com uma força tremenda.

- Uau.

- Meus braços estão mais fortes agora que não uso as pernas. - ela respondeu. - Eu também sinto sua falta Neji, mas você acha que daria certo?

Ele captou algo nos olhos dela.

- Só tem um jeito de saber, certo? - ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Hinata se sentiu tremer da cabeça aos pés quando os lábios dele (tão famintos) encontraram os seus. Ele realmente sentia uma enorme falta de sexo pelo que ela percebia.

Quanto medo ela sentia, mas resolveu ignorar. Era Neji ali, e de qualquer forma, ela estava mesmo se recuperando.

Foi questão de minutos para ela perceber que ele estava concentrando os carinhos dos quadris do corpo dela para cima, o que ela achou infinitamente fofo.

E depois de todo o amasso, chegou mais rápido do que ela esperava, provavelmente por tamanha saudade que sentia dele, mas rápido demais, ela reparou que ele estava posicionado em cima dela, que todas as roupas de ambos jaziam no chão, que os lábios dele se ocupavam em beijar os dela com sofreguidão e uma saudade avassaladora. E antes que ela pudesse verbalizar a palavra "espere", já era. Ela viu que ele se introduzira para dentro dela, mas entrou em enorme desespero quando não sentiu.

- Hina... Tudo bem?

- Não... Eu não...

Ele não a deixou terminar de falar, tomando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego. Não queria ouvir que, por um motivo ou por outro, ele não estava mais proporcionando prazer a ela. Nada seria pior para ele do que imaginar que ele não conseguiria mais dar prazer à mulher que amava.

No entanto, se ela não sentia, o que ele iria fazer? Nunca precisara colocar seus neurônios para trabalhar tanto e em tão pouco tempo, e mesmo assim, sem sucesso.

Hinata espalmou as mãos no peito dele e empurrou de leve para cima, separando seus lábios, para que pudesse falar.

- Neji, por favor, eu não estou sentindo isso.

Ele ignorou mais uma vez. Deitou os lábios na curva do pescoço dela e começou a se mover. Ela achou melhor não dizer mais nada. Mesmo que não adiantasse de nada para ela, ele estava feliz, e era isso que importava, certo?

Neji estava era desesperado, isso sim. Faria de tudo para que Hinata desse o menor sinal de estar sentindo algo, mas nada acontecia. A cada estocada ele se via mais próximo de gozar e nem um mínimo e baixo gemido escapava dos lábios dela.

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele com delicadeza, e decidiu ignorar o que estava acontecendo. Uma vez que ela não sentia nada, era como se estivessem apenas abraçados... Só.

E intermináveis minutos depois ele chegou ao fim, e só então levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos dela. Olhos vazios.

- Você... Você não...

- Não Neji. Sinto muito.

Ele suspirou. Assentou-se ao lado dela, e ela mesma com algum esforço braçal se assentou ao lado dele.

- E... Vai ser assim então? - ele perguntou, corado até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Ser? Vai ser? Eu... Eu não sei se eu quero que seja. É medonho. É como se eu me transformasse em uma marionete. Não foi uma experiência muito boa.

- Claro que não foi. Não se preocupe Hina, eu vou dar um jeito. Eu só pensei que... Deixa pra lá.

Ele se levantou, vestiu as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e se retirou. Olhar nos olhos de Hinata e não encontrar aquele brilho de felicidade e satisfação que ele sempre deixava nela, doía demais.

Mas ele ia dar um jeito nisso, ah se ia!

Gaara foi acordado na manhã seguinte por um chamado do delegado.

- Dia de sorte rapaz, te conseguiram um álibi. - disse o homem, abrindo a porta da cela para Gaara.

- Graças... - desabafou o ruivo, saindo da cela e seguindo o delegado pelo corredor até a sala/escritório na entrada da delegacia. - Que mal lhe pergunte, que álibi foi?

- É melhor deixar que ela explique.

- Ela qu...

Mas antes que Gaara concluísse a pergunta, já haviam braços agarrados no pescoço dele com um macaquinho, e lábios apertando os seus. Era Ino.

- É, também senti sua falta. - ele disse, separando-se dela o bastante para que pudessem conversar. - O que vocês fizeram para me tirar daqui?

- Usamos seu vício como álibi. - ela respondeu num sussurro. - Tem só uma consequência, bem pequenininha.

- É? Qual? - ele perguntou, temendo o pior.

- Vão te internar numa clínica de tratamento até que esteja totalmente... limpo, acho que é essa a palavra.

- Isso... Isso é serio? - ele perguntou, com uma expressão neutra, segurando os punhos de Ino.

- Gaara, não teve outro jei...

- GRAÇAS A DEUS!

Ino ficou em choque. Olhou nos olhos verdes dele buscando uma explicação para tamanha demonstração de euforia, e forçou um sorrisinho, visto que a única coisa que ele fazia era sorrir também.

- Então... Está tudo bem em relação à isso?

- Bem? Ino, desde meus 12 anos eu tento me livrar disso sozinho e tudo o que me acontece é passar mal e ter crise atrás de crise. Tudo que eu queria era conseguir juntar dinheiro para me curar e de repente você me aparece dizendo que por um decreto legal eu vou ter que fazer isso? A sensação é de que minha vida vai recomeçar!

Ela deu um sorriso grande e sincero, depositando outro beijo nos lábios dele.

- Então vamos logo.

- Espera. Agora?

- É, agora. Papai está resolvendo a parte burocrática com o delegado e nós vamos te deixar na clínica hoje...

De repente o estômago dele deu uma volta completa. Inoue estava em uma mesa discutindo papéis com o delegado. Ambos assinaram um documento, apertaram as mãos e Inoue se voltou até os dois.

- Tudo pronto. Vamos?

- Espera... Espera. Quanto tempo eu fico lá?

- Gaara, relaxa, sempre vai ter alguém lá com você.

- Mas... Mas... Pensando agora eu... Eu não sei... Não quero ficar um tempo indeterminado sem ver as pessoas!

- É melhor, - disse Ino - você não vai querer despedidas, vai?

Gaara abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou. De repente, ele pareceu uma criança para Ino. Uma criança que foi forçada pelo mundo a crescer rápido demais.

- Ah Gaara, vem aqui... - ela o abraçou e começou a chorar. Para sua surpresa, ele estava chorando também. - Fica calmo tá legal, fica calmo, vai dar tudo certo, eu juro!

- Eu... Eu não quero...

- Você precisa! A lei está ordenando, você precisa ou vai voltar pra cadeia! - ela separou o abraço e olhou nos olhos dele. - Você não quer voltar pra cadeia, quer? - ele fez que não com a cabeça. Ino enxugou as lágrimas dele delicadamente com seus polegares. - Então, precisa ir! Olha, eu conversei com algumas pessoas tá. Dependendo do caso são uns seis, sete meses.

- Dependendo? E eu?

- Eu não sei... Não sei mesmo...

Por um instante, pareceu que ele fosse chorar de novo. Mas engoliu em seco e passou as mãos pelo rosto, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Tem razão, Ino. Estou agindo como um idiota. Se tem que ser, então eu vou. Fim de papo.

Ino suspirou.

- Você não está sozinho Gaara. Não mais.

- Eu sei.

Hinata tentou fazer o menor barulho possível. Neji estava na faculdade terminando um trabalho, formara-se no ensino médio no ano anterior e agora estava cursando administração, pois realmente desejava assumir a empresa da família. Os empregados estavam almoçando. Hiashi estava no trabalho. Hanabi saíra com Sasuke.

Assim, a primogênita de Hiashi se esgueirou tentando não fazer barulho para dentro do quarto de Neji. Seu laptop estragara então teria que usar o computador do primo para terminar sua pesquisa sobre evolução biológica, mas não queria ninguém a visse no quarto dele, as pessoas falavam demais só por morarem juntos, o que seria se a achassem no quarto dele mexendo nas coisas dele?

Ela abriu o navegador e se preparou para digitar "novidades evolutivas" quando algo prendeu sua atenção.

Neji usava como navegador o Google Chrome. Assim que uma nova guia era aberta, o navegador exibia em miniaturas os últimos sites visitados. Hinata não tinha a menor intenção de ficar fuçando o histórico de navegação do namorado, como se fosse uma bisbilhoteira, mas as palavras "paraplegia" "sexo" e "neurologia" simplesmente pularam aos seus olhos, e ela clicou na lista para verificar todo o histórico.

Haviam mais de cinquenta sites pesquisados com o tema, desde o horário em que ele deixara o quarto dela até as seis da manhã.

Céus, ele virara a noite pesquisando para ela. Seria até difícil crer que ele estaria prestando atenção na prova de matemática que tinha naquela manhã.

Ela não resistiu, começou a clicar nos sites para ver o que eles falavam. A maioria só se referia a homens paraplégicos. Os que mencionavam as mulheres não eram muito otimistas quanto à uma mulher paraplégica que sentisse prazer, e ela reparou em um ou outro alguns comentários otimistas, de coisas que poderiam melhorar a vida sexual de uma mulher paraplégica.

Conhecendo Neji do jeito que conhecia, ele teria anotado tudo. A princípio, relutou em relação a mexer ainda mais, mas uma dúvida tomou conta de sua cabeça: e se, por fim, ela não fosse nunca mais sentir nada?

Foi o desespero mais que a curiosidade que a fez fuçar os documentos do computador, em busca de algo que ele tivesse organizado. Para a alegria dela, o computador de Neji era minunciosamente dividido em pastas, então mexendo nos lugares certos ela não demorou a encontrar um documento do Word intitulado: "O que fazer para dar prazer à uma mulher paraplégica"

"Santo Neji," - ela pensou - "o rei do óbvio."

Ela deu um duplo clique no documento e...

... tinha apenas uma página, em Times New Roman, tamanho 12. Ele pesquisara tanto e, ao ler o documento, ela percebeu que ele não tinha conseguido praticamente nada. Isso não era justo!

"Hora de ser madura, Hinata, e tomar uma decisão condizente com os 17 anos que você carrega nas costas."

A garota teve o cuidado de limpar sua passagem pelo computador, desligou tudo e pegou o telefone. Discou um número e aguardou.

- Alô? - reconheceu a voz do Dr. Oliveira, seu neurologista.

- É a Hinata. Precisamos conversar. Já!

- Pode ser amanhã? Estou meio cheio hoje...

- Não ligo de lhe pagar um adicional! Tem que ser hoje, e antes que meu namorado volte da faculdade, o que deve acontecer em... - ela consultou um relógio em seu pulso. - duas horas! Por favor, é muito importante para mim.

- Ok, tenho um horário livre depois do almoço vou ver o que posso...

- Almoce aqui e teremos mais tempo para conversar.

O médico exitou, mas a urgência na voz de Hinata era clara.

- Ok. Tenho seu endereço na minha ficha. Estarei aí em quinze minutos.

O carro parou em frente à uma enorme clínica branca. Gaara soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação. Inoue saiu do carro e foi tratar dos papéis na recepção.

- Faça isso - disse Ino. - e tudo vai compensar. Vai ver como vamos nos divertir quando isso tudo terminar.

- Vão ser os piores sete meses da minha vida. Os mais longos também. - ele reclamou.

- Eu confio em você. - ela disse. - E depois, essa clínica tem uma ala de tratamento para câncer. Você pode se divertir tocando violão para as crianças de lá. Pode brincar com elas. Vão ficar felizes!

- Admita, - ele começou. - você pensou nessa ala infantil ao escolher essa clínica em especial.

- Claro que sim. - ela disse. - Me preocupo com você.

Ele deu um sorriso em desagrado, mas não havia muito mais o que fazer. Ao adentrar a clínica, dois médicos conversavam com Inoue, um dos quais segurava a mochila de Gaara, arrumada por Ino com a ajuda de Kankurou.

- Ah, ali está ele. - disse Inoue. Ino deu uma cotovelada em Gaara, o incentivando a ir até Inoue. - Esse é o Gaara.

- Ah, então é você. - disse um médico loiro, segurando uma prancheta. - Me diz, é você que sabe tocar violão?

- Anh... É, sei. Toco jazz, pop, pop latino...

- Ah, finalmente alguém com bom gosto nesse lugar! - disse o outro médico, um negro careca que segurava a mochila dele. - Toma aqui rapaz, não sou sua babá. - inteirou, entregando a mochila para Gaara. - Me diz. Federer ou Nadal?

Gaara ficou se perguntando o que todas aquelas perguntas tinham a ver com seu tratamento, mas respondeu.

- Federer. Claro.

- HÁ! - comemorou o negro de repente. - Pode ir pagando Lucas.

- Que droga. - respondeu o loiro, entregando dez reais ao outro.

- Enfim, acho que vamos nos divertir muito. Lucas tem um jogo de futebol de botão.

- Espera. Eu vou ser internado ou entrar em uma colônia de férias? - perguntou Gaara.

- Não tem que ser uma chatura só porque está aqui rapaz. Acha mesmo que vai ficar deitado 24hrs por dia? Oras, faça-me o favor, é cada um que me aparece. Vamos rapaz, vou te levar pro quarto, tem mais dois caras lá, mas eles são super de boa e...

- Posso me despedir da minha namorada antes? - Gaara soltou as palavras antes que se desse conta.

- O quê? Ah, namorada... A loirinha ali? - perguntou Lucas. - Claro que pode! Que filé hein? Se deu bem garotão!

- Ah, tira o olho! Tem dono! - respondeu Gaara, rindo.

Ele foi até Ino.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim. - ele disse. - Vem me ver?

- Venho.

Eles trocaram um beijo de despedida.

- Te amo Ino.

- Eu também.

E ele voltou para os médicos, achando seu encargo bem menos pesado do que antes. E tinha certeza de que Ino escolhera aquele lugar para ele, pois sabia que ia fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Era mesmo uma garota e tanto. E era a garota dele.

- Mais carne? - ofereceu Hinata.

- Não, obrigado. Estou satisfeito. E agora que já almoçamos, se importaria de me dizer o que me trouxa até aqui?

- Por favor, vamos para a sala.

Os dois foram até a sala de visitas. Hinata passou da cadeira para o sofá com uma habilidade que impressionou até mesmo o médico.

- Hm... Pelo que vejo está se recuperando rápido.

- Digamos que eu sempre tive muita força de vontade para as coisas que eu queria. De qualquer forma, estou me recuperando rápido, mas não é rápido o bastante.

- Mas é um avanço ótimo!

- Não é bom o bastante. Eu preciso resolver um problema. E preciso que você me ajude.

- Que problema?

- Digamos que ontem meu namorado e eu... Bem, nós... Nós tentamos manter uma relação sexual, mas acabou dando certo só para ele. Precisei usar o computador dele de manhã para uma pesquisa do colégio e achei mais de 50 sites no histórico que tratavam da vida sexual de uma pessoa paraplégica, e pelo horário ele começou a pesquisar imediatamente depois que nós... É, e parou só na hora de ir para a faculdade. O resultado final foi drástico, esses sites parecem se preocupar apenas com o homem paraplégico e quando falam de mulher não dão tantas esperanças. Então eu queria ouvir de você o que pode ser feito, porque eu nunca vi o Neji tão desesperado e isso me partiu o coração.

- Ah, sim, isso. Imaginei que chegaríamos nesse assunto um dia. Pois bem. Sua lesão medular foi bem na base da coluna, o que não deveria afetar tanto, mas afeta. A sensibilidade vai demorar um bom tempo para se recuperar, mas como seu caso foi apenas de uma queda, é reversível. Basta ter paciência que volta ao normal.

- E enquanto isso não acontece?

- Então pode se considerar virgem, pois ele vai ter que descobrir tudo de novo que possa lhe fazer bem. Seu corpo mudou, não adianta tentar lhe proporcionar prazer do mesmo jeito que antes. Não existe uma regra do tipo "faça isso", o que posso lhe sugerir é que vocês discutam o assunto e cheguem a uma melhor conclusão.

Hinata suspirou.

- Obrigada.

Nisso a porta se abriu. Era Neji, sobraçado de livros e papéis.

- Neji! Voltou cedo, pensei que fosse fazer trabalho na faculdade...

- Eu ia, mas senti sua falta. - ela reparou que ele estava molhado até os ossos. - Está chovendo horrores lá fora. - então o garoto se virou para dar de cara com o médico na sala. - Ah... Ah, eu não... Não sabia que ela tinha marcado com você hoje, teria a levado.

- Ah, imagina, nós já terminamos, não foi esforço nenhum. Ela me serviu um almoço formidável. De qualquer forma - disse o médico, se levantando. - eu já estava de saída. Tenham um bom dia.

O homem pegou as chaves de casa sobre a mesa de centro e se retirou. Neji esperou os pneus arrancarem para ir até a namorada, arrancando a jaqueta encharcada.

- O que ele queria?

- Era eu quem queria com ele. - Neji se assentou ao seu lado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada com que precise se preocupar, só um formigamento na sola do pé, mas ele me explicou que essa dormência é normal.

- Ah, ainda bem né.

- É. Enfim, vou pro quarto, preciso terminar minha pesquisa de evolução. Posso usar seu computador? Meu laptop estragou...

Neji ficou imediatamente pálido.

- Ah, claro, só vou imprimir o restante do trabalho que um colega me mandou, é rapidinho, ok?

- Ok.

Depois de uns quinze minutos Hinata se assentou no computador para imprimir seu trabalho e não deu outra: ele tinha apagado os 50 sites do histórico de seu navegador, bem como a pesquisa digitada no Word. Ela digitou um ensaio rápido sobre o assunto, imprimiu, grampeou tudo e voltou para seu quarto.

Mesmo no dever de casa estava extremamente difícil de se concentrar. Tudo o que o médico dissera ficara grudado em sua cabeça, associado ao desespero de Neji e o dela própria. Por fim ela guardou tudo na mochila, respirou fundo e chamou:

- Neji!

O menino irrompeu em tropel pela porta do quarto dela, obviamente achando que tinha acontecido algo.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, meio desconfiado, olhando para os lados.

- Está ocupado agora?

- Não.

- Assenta aqui do meu lado?

Ele suspirou, aparentemente aliviado e assentou-se ao lado dela.

- Que é? - perguntou, segurando as mãos da menina.

Hinata soltou suas mãos das dele e as direcionou para a barra da camiseta dele, a puxando para cima e jogando em um canto qualquer.

- Hina, o que você...

Sua fala foi interrompida pelos lábios dela, doces e gentis. As unhas compridas começaram a trilhar um caminho nas costas e no peito de rapaz, que sentiu sua virilha acordar no mesmo momento.

"Hina, no que você está pensando?"

- Neji... - ela sussurrou docemente no ouvido dele. - Eu não consigo me mexer... Você precisa me ajudar...

Nisso ela o puxou pelos ombros para indicar que queria se deitar, então ele a deitou na cama e se deitou por cima dela.

Neji abriu o zíper da blusa de Hinata, também a jogando em um canto qualquer.

- Hina, eu...

Ela não o deixou falar, calando-o com seus próprios lábios, acariciando a nuca dele com seus dedos, suspirando, soltando pequenas baforadas abafadas de ar em arquejos baixos, entre um beijo e outro, apenas para retomar os lábios dele.

Neji estava com uma vontade enorme de intervir e pedir uma explicação, mas temia que caso eles parassem ali... Então ela ia dar para trás. Era a segunda e talvez última chance dele de fazer dar certo e não queria perdê-la, mas tampouco sabia o que fazer exatamente. Sentia como se fosse a primeira vez deles de novo no lago...

Dãaa BURRO! Não era óbvio? Ela estava tão insegura e perdida quanto ele! Era de fato a segunda primeira vez para os dois, então assim como da primeira vez, ele precisava descobrir de novo o que faria bem a ela!

Hinata já sabia disso, pois ouvira seu médico dizer, mas queria que Neji notasse sozinho. E quando ele tocou suavemente o pescoço dela com seus lábios foi que ela percebeu que ele havia notado.

E a partir daí, tudo deu certo para os dois. Neji descobriu que os seios dela estavam mais sensíveis aos toques dele, que os quadris eram a parte mais baixa do corpo dela onde ela ainda sentia algo, e que quando ele fazia um carinho lá, o efeito era tão forte quanto tocar as coxas dela.

E com esses conhecimentos, Neji decidiu que assim como na primeira vez ele cuidaria para que atingissem o orgasmo juntos. Enquanto se movia, deslisava as mãos pelos quadris dela, devorando seus seios com lábios famintos e ao mesmo tempo cuidadosos.

Ele alcançou seu intento após alguns poucos minutos, e simplesmente ouvir o gemido de prazer dela o incentivou a sentir ainda mais prazer.

Por fim, exaustos e suados, assentaram-se um ao lado do outro, e ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo os cabelos serem afagados pelas mãos cuidadosas.

- Não acredito... Deu certo! - ela deixou sair a frase em alívio, antes que pudesse conter.

- Deu. Daria, nem que eu fosse até no fim do mundo para descobrir um jeito. Não teria a menos chance deu ficar sem isso Hinata, sem você.

- Ah, bobo. Fica me dando esse valor todo aí que eu acabo me achando mais importante do que sou hein?

- Impossível, você nunca vai imaginar o quanto é importante para mim.

Hinata enrubesceu drasticamente com este comentário, mas sorriu. Amava Neji o bastante para ter certeza de que ele também nunca saberia o quanto era importante para ela.

Temari olhava para a colcha rosa no berço de Nina sem realmente vê-la. Sua cabeça estava muito longe. A bebê segurava com sua mãozinha o dedo da mãe, e também olhava para o teto.

Temari estava com um receio enorme dentro do peito. Tinha muita certeza de que assim que voltassem do hospital, ela sem o gesso, Shikamaru moveria céus e terras para tê-la, no entanto ele não fizera nada. Ela não sabia se ele tinha desistido de tanto que ela o enrolara, ou se ele estava esperando que ela fizesse algo. E agora mesmo ela não sabia o que fazer. Já faziam cinco dias que ela estava sem o gesso e ele não havia tentado nada, nenhuma vez.

- Por que, Nina? Por que o papai não tentou nada com a mamãe, hein? - ela perguntou para a bebê, que continuou olhando para o teto sem reação.

A loira suspirou. Ficar perto de Nina era para si a prova de que Shikamaru a amava, ou Nina não existiria. A questão era se ele ainda a amava como antes.

- Nina, o amor é tão complicado... Eu só queria que fosse mais simples.

Nisso, um ruído indicou que batiam na porta. Sem esperar resposta, Shikamaru adentrou o quarto. Temari ficou imediatamente pálida, imaginando se ele teria ouvido as reflexões em voz alta dela, mas o garoto apenas se aproximou do berço, apoiando-se na grade de madeira.

- Hoje é sexta. - ele disse de repente. A loira sabia que isso queria dizer que Shikaku e Yuki estariam fora, mas ela não conseguiu identificar a relação disso com os dois. A menos que ele estivesse pensando em algo. O rosto dela se iluminou de repente, diante dessa perspectiva.

- É, hoje é. - ela repetiu. - Ainda bem, preciso de um fim de semana.

- Está muito cansada? - ele perguntou.

- De estudar? Sim. Mas é só. - foi a resposta dela, tentando deixar claro que estava inteiramente disponível para recreação. Shikamaru entendeu o comentário e sentiu profundamente que era naquele dia que ia acontecer. Decidiu então tornar as coisas mais divertidas.

- Por que então não vamos os três àquela pizzaria? Lembra-se?

Temari ergueu o olhar para ele. Levar Nina para a pizzaria era a ideia que ele tinha para cansar minimamente a criança e mantê-la adormecida durante toda a noite? Genial, como sempre.

- Será que dá certo levá-la? Acho que não é ambiente para crianças. - disse Temari, apenas para ter certeza de que não representaria problemas para sua filha. - Não quero carregá-la no colo a noite toda.

- É para isso que temos o bebê-conforto.

- E se estiver com muito sereno?

- Agasalhe-a e nos assentamos do lado de dentro.

- E o barulho? Pode perturbá-la.

- Se acontecer viemos embora.

Temari sorriu, convencida. Era hora do primeiro passeio em família.

Cerca de uma hora depois o casal se acomodara com a filha em uma mesa no interior da pizzaria. Shikamaru decidira não beber, queria estar bem sóbrio quando acontecesse. Não precisavam conseguir um irmãozinho pra Nina tão cedo.

- Duas cocas por favor, e uma pizza pequena meio à moda e meio calabresa. - ele pediu, recordando-se do primeiro pedido dos dois. - E pensar que quando viemos aqui nem éramos namorados ainda. - ele disse. - Parece que foi em outra vida, de tanto tempo que faz.

Temari olhou em volta. Naquela época, Clark ainda não se revelara como o maníaco obsessivo que era, apenas como um pé no saco. Gaara ainda dava repulsa em Temari, e as brigas entre ela e Shikamaru eram razoavelmente frequentes.

- Tem razão. - ela respondeu, olhando para Nina. - Parece mesmo que foi em outra vida.

Nesse meio tempo, ela fora sequestrada e estuprada por um maníaco, viajara com seus amigos, ficara bêbada pela primeira vez na vida, e já fizera uma besteira da qual não conseguia se lembrar com tanta clareza quanto se estivesse sóbria. Repentinamente, ela soltou um riso baixo.

- Que foi? - ele perguntou, servindo coca para ela.

- Quando Clark me estuprou, eu jurei a mim mesma que nunca mais transaria na vida. No entanto, Nina é a prova literalmente viva de que acabei burlando minha promessa, mesmo fora de minha total consciência.

Shikamaru percebeu que aquele era o gancho que ele estava esperando.

- Se estivesse sóbria, como está agora... Repetiria?

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu já não lhe prometi? Sim, repetiria. Não me arrependo das ações que me trouxeram até aqui. Na verdade, estou bem satisfeita com elas. No entanto...

- No entanto...?

- Ainda tenho certo temor. E nojo também, para ser sincera. Há uma torrente de razões que me levam a uma discussão interna sobre o que eu deveria fazer, e mesmo que o "sim, vá em frente" esteja prevalecendo, eu ainda tenho razões para voltar atrás.

- Ah, tem? Quer falar sobre isso?

- Na verdade, quero sim. Você que é um grande fã de estratégias táticas vai gostar de ouvir isso.

Ele cruzou os braços e se recostou na cadeira.

- Vai exprimir seus sentimentos de maneira tática para que a conversa fique mais interessante para mim?

- Vou tentar fazer isso.

Ele sorriu.

- Então comece.

- Ok. - ela suspirou, e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, sobre a mesa. - Existem duas vertentes para esse assunto: o sim e o não. Tanto o sim quanto o não apresentam dois pontos de vista: um que se relaciona a mim e um que se relaciona a você, totalizando quatro pontos de vista sob o mesmo assunto.

- Interessante.

- Posso começar?

- Claro. Assim eu discuto também um pouco.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu também tenho quatro pontos de vista tão bem divididos quanto os seus, dois dos quais me fariam voltar atrás. Mas não é isso que está em discussão. Prossiga.

- Certo... Temos a vertente do "sim", e duas razões, a primeira se referindo a mim.

- Defina... - ele pediu.

- Eu sei o que eu quero. - ela disse. - Eu amo você, e desejo você. Quer você concorde, quer não, eu lhe acho extremamente atraente, e tenho absoluta certeza de que me faria bem se acontecesse.

- Sabe, eu também acho que lhe faria bem. E para ser sincero, eu não gostaria que uma coisa boa - ela corou - seja um trauma na sua vida. É como uma criança que tem medo de brincar com o ursinho Teddy.

Imediatamente Temari cuspiu a coca de volta no copo, pois teve a mente tomada por um Shikamaru vestido de ursinho e ela como uma lolita, o que foi extremamente esquisito e vergonhoso.

- Legal saber que se preocupa comigo, eu também me preocupo com você, o que me leva ao segundo ponto de vista do "sim". Você.

- Ah, então você tem razões referentes a mim para que aconteça?

- Claro, e são ridiculamente óbvias. Você quer, e eu quero te fazer feliz. Fim de papo.

Shikamaru soltou um riso travado e sarcástico.

- Temari, você me faz feliz só de respirar, uma vez que teve mais experiências de quase morte do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheça. - ela riu baixinho. - E sim, eu tenho uma razão que me envolva e que é tão ridiculamente óbvia quanto a sua.

- Ah, prazer carnal... - ela interrompeu, bebericando a coca. - Não precisa dizer, você quer um pouco de diversão.

- É. E é ainda mais divertido por ser você. - ele inteirou, ao que ela coru ainda mais. A conversa ficava cada vez mais interessante.

- Então vamos para a parte chata da coisa?

- Ah, claro, a vertente do "não". Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, inclusive entre nós, eu bem gostaria de saber o que ainda lhe faria desistir.

- Assim como eu disse, dois motivos. Um em relação à mim e um em relação à você.

- Em relação a mim? Curioso. - ele comentou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e bebendo um pouco de coca.

- Obviamente, pensando em mim, eu não quero que aconteça porque tenho medo. - ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ela o silenciou pousando o indicador sobre os lábios dele. - Sim, eu sei, você não faria nada de ruim para mim, mas ainda assim é algo que me aterroriza. Tem muita lembrança na minha cabeça para que eu ignore de uma vez. E tem mais. Eu sinto nojo, quando penso no assunto. - ele tentou falar de novo, mas Temari deu um selinho nele para calá-lo, então continuou. - Não é nojo de você, óbvio, é nojo da coisa em si.

- Hm... Isso é um tanto quanto irreversível com palavras. - ele disse, sobre o dedo dela. - Esse medo e esse nojo só vão sumir se eu der um sumiço neles. - ela retirou o dedo dos lábios dele. - E eu também, pensando em você tenho motivos para querer que não aconteça. Fico preocupado com o tipo de consequência que isso geraria para você. - ele disse.

- Não fique! Isso é problema meu.

- Ok então... - comentou, sorrindo. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, falta um motivo para que eu não queira. E esse envolve apenas você.

- E é o que mais me intriga. Se eu já disse que quero, por que você poderia dar para trás por minha causa?

- Bem... - ela corou ainda mais do que nas vezes anteriores. - É uma coisa meio minha... Eu... Bem... Engravidei... E... Engordei um pouco e... E... E teve a cesária... E...

- Ôooo espera aí. Tem medo de que eu não te ache bonita o bastante? - o rubor que tomou conta do rosto dele foi a mesma coisa do que se ela dissesse "sim". - Temari, engula o que acabou de dizer.

- Como disse?

- Você não tem noção do tanto que é uma tentação.

- Não seja ridículo. Nem ao menos meu cabelo é comprido.

- Cabelo? Desde que o cabelo de uma menina seja grande o bastante para que dê para enterrar as mãos nele, está ótimo! E pelo jeito faz um bom tempo que você não se olha no espelho, não é? Seus seios devem ter aumentado pelo menos um número do sutiã, e vou ser sincero, está me provocando muito.

- É claro que aumentaram, estão cheios de leite.

- É, eu sei. - ele respondeu, olhando para o decote da menina. Ela desviou o olhar para a parede e cruzou os braços sobre o colo, para esconder o decote.

- De qualquer forma, pare com essa coisa ridícula de se achar menos bonita porque até quando você acorda com o cabelo todo bagunçado e a cara de sono você está linda. Fim de papo. - ele disse, gerando um silêncio que se prolongou enquanto ele tomava mais uns goles de coca e Temari descruzava os braços com o pretexto de fazer um carinho em Nina, acomodada no bebê-conforto em cima da mesa. - Aliás, eu preciso dizer qual é o meu motivo por mim de não querer.

- É mesmo, isso me intriga. Qual é?

- Eu tenho medo de fazer algo de mal para você, eu não conseguiria suportar a culpa depois. Mesmo que você me perdoasse, acho que isso ia me destruir.

- Oooown que bonitinho, momento emotivo do Shikamaru...

Os dois se olharam por um átimo de segundo e caíram na risada.

- Ok, momento emotivo acabou. - ele disse.

Passados alguns minutos a pizza chegou, e eles comeram falando sobre outras coisas completamente banais, nem parecia que tinham acabado de ter a conversa que tiveram. Comeram tranquilamente, a conta veio, Shikamaru fez questão de pagar (da última vez não era um encontro, dessa vez é!) e foram os três para casa.

Shikamaru colocou Nina no berço. A menininha não parecia nem um pouco a fim de dormir, e ficava com os olhos abertos olhando em volta. Temari entrou no quarto e parou ao lado de Shikamaru.

- E então?

- Com tanto sono quanto nós.

Temari estendeu a mão para acariciar a cabeça da filha, e nisso se estendeu por muito tempo, sem a menos alteração do estado de sono da menina. Temari suspirou.

- _"i've been walking in the same way as I did... "_

_- _Espera. - Shikamaru a interrompeu. - Vai cantar Adele pra sua filha dormir?

- Bem, é melhor que "Dorme neném que a cuca vem pegar" e "Boi da cara preta". Essas músicas tem letrar medonhas, nunca gostei delas.

Shikamaru riu. Realmente, era melhor que fosse Hometown Glory, da Adele. Como ele não fez mais nenhuma objeção, ela continuou.

- "_Missing out the cracks in the pavementes, And tutting my heel and strutting my feet..._

Mais ou menos quatro minutos depois a música acabou, e de fato Nina adormecera.

- É uma ótima cantora. - ele elogiou.

Ela deu uma risada irônica e foi indo para o quarto. Shikamaru deu um sorriso safado que ela não viu e foi atrás. Quando chegou lá, a porta do banheiro estava fechada. Ele deixou sair um bufo de impaciência e teve uma ideia. Tirou a camiseta e as papetes, soltou os cabelos e se deitou fingindo que adormecera. Temari ia ficar uma fera.

De fato, a menina saiu do banheiro usando a camisola de seda preta que uma vez ele dissera que gostava, com o coração na mão. E qual não foi seu ódio misturado à decepção ao ver ele deitado na cama aparentemente adormecido.

- Idiota... - ela xingou entre os dentes. Shikamaru se controlou com força para não cair na risada.

Ela se deitou, as costas viradas para ele. Ele aguardou alguns segundos até ter certeza de que ela estava mais relaxada e com os dedos retirou o cabelo de cima de seu pescoço. Ela levou um susto razoável e ia se virar para ele quando os lábios dele tomaram a base de seu pescoço, e seus braços a prenderam em um abraço de conchinha.

- Não faça muito barulho. - ele pediu. - Nina custou a dormir.

Temari sentiu o rosto esquentar ao se dar conta do que estava realmente acontecendo ali. Tentou virar-se para olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele não permitiu.

- Acalme-se. Sou só eu aqui.

Por algum motivo, esse comentário a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Sentiu o coração bater com tanta força contra seu peito que deveria estar fazendo um barulho audível, sua respiração ofegava tanto que provavelmente sofreria uma parada respiratória a qualquer momento.

Os dedos dele que haviam acariciado o pescoço dela agora deslizavam a alça preta de cetim para baixo, e os lábios dele tocaram suavemente o ombro exposto, subindo depois para o lóbulo da orelha dela.

E dali estes foram caminhando lentamente até encontrar os lábios dela, primeiro em um beijo casto. Então ele permitiu que ela se virasse para ele, e ao fazê-lo ela abraçou o torso dele, e separou seus lábios, escondendo o rosto no colo dele.

- Tema...

- Estou com medo...

- Não fique. - ele pediu, erguendo o rosto dela para o seu, e beijando-a de novo, desta vez com um pouco mais de avidez. Desceu os dedos para a barra da camisola dela, e puxou-a para cima deslizando os dedos pela coxa da menina, o que provocou um arrepio que percorreu toda a espinha dela e deixou seus pelos de pé. Não satisfeito, ele passou a mão para debaixo da camisola, acariciando agora a barriga dela.

Deitou-se por cima dela.

- Não, espera. - ela pediu. Shikamaru resolveu não esperar. Temari estava sendo medrosa de um jeito que não precisava. Ele não faria com ela nada que pudesse causar qualquer mal!

Ao invés de esperar, mudou os beijos para algo mais inocente, como selinhos suaves, e trocou as carícias para o ombro dela.

Ele mesmo percebeu que seria uma crueldade enorme da parte dela pedir a ele que parasse àquela altura do campeonato, pois um formigamento em sua virilha indicou a ele que seu corpo estava ficando muito feliz com a ideia de fazer Temari dele por inteiro.

- Shika, espera, por favor. - ele achou melhor deixar que ela falasse para as paredes e então a calaria de outra forma. Puxou a camisola dela para baixo, restando em Temari apenas a calcinha e um enorme rubor ao se dar conta de que estava quase nua. - Vai doer, eu sei que vai... Eu não quero mais, mudei de ideia, me deixa dormir? A gente tenta de novo depois, quer dizer, eu sei que você não me causaria dor por mal mas é que... ah...

Sua fala foi interrompida por um gemido entrecortado. Shikamaru estava massageando o clítoris dela por cima da calcinha, assim como no carro, o que foi mais que o bastante para substituir o discurso chato e interminável por um gemidinho envergonhado.

- O que estava dizendo? - ele perguntou, voltando a beijar o pescoço e o colo dela. Ouviu apenas um gemido em resposta. - O que? Não entendi...

- Cretino... - ela xingou, mas ele ficou feliz ao ver que ela sorria.

A certa altura do campeonato, ele notou que ela estava tão excitada quanto ele, e ele mesmo estava excitado o bastante para sentir a cueca apertada.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é Tema? - ele perguntou, se livrando da bermuda e da cueca e pegando uma camisinha na mesa de cabeceira. Todo o estômago de Temari se revirou ao perceber o que ia acontecer.

- Não Shika, para, já deu, me deixa sair!

Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a segurou na cama.

- Você não pode me obrigar!

- Não, não posso. - ele respondeu, visivelmente calmo face ao desespero dela. - Mas posso tentar lhe convencer.

- Eu não quero! Não quero! Me deixa sair!

Ela começou a se debater. Shikamaru ficou desesperado. Se a forçasse não seria melhor que Gaara ou Clark. No entanto, quando teria outra chance daquelas? O que ele ia fazer?

Enquanto tentava conter a menina desesperada, colocou seus neurônios para trabalhar. Temari não ligava mais para o quão excitado seu corpo estava, apenas tinha na cabeça a ardência e a dor causada por Gaara e Clark em tempos passados e não queria passar por isso de novo.

Shikamaru teve então uma ideia que poderia resolver. Lutou para segurar Temari e colocar o preservativo ao mesmo tempo, o que foi um grande feito, uma vez que quanto mais ele a segurava mais ela se debatia. Mais difícil ainda foi paralisa-la por tempo o bastante para tirar a calcinha dela.

Que droga, estava tudo indo tão bem, por que ela tinha que ter uma recaída daquelas?

Então quando ele conseguiu se posicionar em cima de uma garota extremamente nervosa e agitada, segurou seus pulsos com uma mão e os tornozelos com outra para mantê-la parada.

- Temari, olhe para mim. Olhe para mim, nos meus olhos! Por favor!

- Me-deixa-sair!

- Eu vou deixar! Só me escuta antes! Olha pra mim!

Aos poucos ela foi se cansando de se debater, Shikamaru era forte demais. Sua respiração foi chegando ao normal e ela parou de se debater para olhar para ele.

- Vou lhe soltar. Posso?

Ela não disse nem indicou nada, então ele soltou. Ela não o beijou, mas tampouco se debatia.

- Eu quero fazer isso. Você também, pelo que me disse. Mas eu preciso da sua permissão. Você precisa deixar Temari. Estou pedindo permissão para transar com você.

Ela focou olhar nele. Shikamaru fez a maior força que pôde para não dar o sorriso mais cínico do mundo, sabia que ia dar certo. Desejou que ela se decidisse logo, o desejo estava o consumindo.

- Está... Me pedindo permissão?

- Mas é claro! Não posso lhe forçar. Só gostaria que for a resposta qual for fosse dissesse logo. Estou meio nervoso aqui, entende?

Ela pareceu meio perdida. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dele. "Temari, sua ridícula!", ela pensou, "Esse é o Shikamaru! O seu Shika!"

- Vai ser cuidadoso comigo? - ela perguntou.

- Sempre. - ele sussurrou com os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela. - Vou contar até 3.

Ela sentiu uma mescla de vontade de rir e desespero tomar conta de si, e acabou soltando uma risadinha nervosa.

- 1...

Ele passou a mão direita pela cabeça dela, aproximando seus rostos, e o outro braço nas costas, colando seus troncos. Ela sentiu o pênis dele roçar em sua entrada e sentiu um comichão esquisito subir pela espinha. Algo como uma mistura de medo e vontade.

- 2...

E de uma só vez ela sentiu que ele a penetrara. Ardeu, sim, mas bem menos do que ela imaginara. Mesmo que de uma só vez, ele não fora agressivo, e isso a fizera sentir apenas um incômodo, mas nada que chegasse perto da dor. Sentia-se literalmente "cheia", não conseguia fechar as pernas nem por um milímetro, e ainda assim, não era ruim.

- Safado... Você disse "3".

- É, mas achei que seria melhor se você não estivesse esperando. Nem doeu, doeu?

Ela sorriu.

- Vou entender isso como um "não Shika, não doeu".

Antes que ela argumentasse, ele puxou o tronco dela ainda mais para perto e colou seus lábios, a beijando com volúpia. Esperou um pouco até que a respiração dela se acalmasse e se moveu uma vez.

- Ardeu. - ela argumentou contra os lábios dele, mais para irritá-lo do que para desabafar de verdade.

- Mesmo? - ele perguntou preocupado.

Temari levou o rosto dele de encontro ao seu com uma das mãos, o beijando. Com a outra mão agarrou o braço dele.

O moreno se moveu mais uma vez. Reparou, ao fazer isso, que Temari entreabriu os lábios e enterrou as unhas no braço dele.

Mais uma vez. Quando Temari entreabriu os lábios de novo ele aproveitou para transformar o beijo em um beijo de língua, e o braço que Temari agarrava começou a sofrer um pouquinho. Por reflexo, a mão que pertencia a esse braço agarrou o lençol com muita força, querendo compensar o tanto que Temari unhava o braço.

Mais um movimento... Dois... E alcançaram um movimento ritmado, único. Aos poucos o incômodo foi diminuindo, e a pouca ardência que restava para ela não era mais tão importante.

- Shika... Me desculpe por brigar com você... - ela disse entre gemidos. - Eu... Eu estava errada...

- Sobre...? - ele perguntou, voltando a devorar o pescoço dela.

- Sobre ser uma coisa ruim.

Ele quase parou de se mover ao ouvir isso. Tinha enfim conseguido seu intento? Temari perdera seu trauma?

Ela o abraçou contra seu corpo, queria muito sentí-lo perto de si. Agora a respiração dele também ofegava, ainda mais quando ele precisava dividí-la com os beijos igualmente ofegantes dela. Temari começou a se cansar, as pernas imploravam para se deixar cair, mas ela estava gostando, o que nunca imaginara que fosse acontecer, então era mais uma coisa que ela podia relevar.

Shikamaru, no entanto, também se cansava. Resolveu dar um pouco de trabalho à ela, erguendo ambos os corpos até que ela estivesse assentada no colo dele.

- O que você quer? - ela perguntou. - Não vai abusar só por que eu deixei, viu?

- Quero te dar trabalho.

Intimamente agradecida por mudar de posição, ela gastou alguns segundos para perceber o que ele queria dizer com "te dar trabalho". Achou legal da parte dele querer que ela fizesse parte... Que ela se sentisse parte de tudo.

Agora os movimentos estavam por conta dela, e ambos estavam por um triz. Ele estava com os braços trêmulos pelo gasto de energia (não imaginara que Temari ia exigir tanto dele) e acabou caindo de costas no colchão, com ela por cima. E daquela forma mesmo, ela chegou ao máximo.

O último gemido dela, o corpo se fechando contra o pênis dele, o beijo roubado... Tudo isso o levou ao fim também.

E agora o corpo dela desabara sobre o dele, ambos respirando com tanta sutileza quanto os passos de um elefante. Os corações acelerados o bastante para ritmar uma bateria de Escola de Samba. O suor escorrendo e se misturando o suficiente para molhar os lençóis.

E, claro, o olhar. Quando ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito dele e lhe olhou nos olhos foi que ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer com "eu te amo, e é isso que faz tanta diferença".

Com uma vagarosidade bem típica dele, saiu de dentro dela e se livrou do preservativo, levantando-se para jogá-lo no lixo do banheiro. Quando ele voltou para a cama, Temari se deitou no colo dele, e ele enrolou os dedos no cabelo dela, se ocupando de fazer um cafuné.

- Viu? - ele comentou, quase em um sussurro. - Grande o bastante para enterrar os dedos.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele.

- O seu também. - sorriu. Ele deu uma risada baixa e rouca.

Ambos se aconchegaram, um no abraço do outro. Ele fechou os olhos.

- Shika... Não dorme não... - ela pediu, lutando para manter as pálpebras abertas.

- Não estou dormindo, só descansando os olhos... Só um pouquinho...

Um pouquinho...

Quando Temari abriu os olhos de manhã, foi obrigada a dizer que o dia estava perfeito. O Sol brilhava, os passarinhos cantavam, entrava uma brisa gostosa pela janela e Shikamaru estava dormindo ao seu lado.

Ela corou e sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Realmente, ele tinha a feito perder o trauma. Na verdade, depois daquela noite, se não tomassem cuidado o que era um trauma se tornaria um vício.

Começou a brincar com a argolinha da orelha dele entre os dedos. Ela amava aquelas argolinhas.

Ficou alguns bons minutos ali, até notar que ele não ia acordar tão cedo, tinha essa mania de dormir demais e ainda mais depois de ir dormir tão cansado.

Ela se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-lo e foi tomar um banho. Vestiu uma calça jeans e camiseta e foi até Nina.

A menininha ainda dormia. Temari pegou o rádio da babá eletrônica e decidiu ir na cozinha para fazer alguma coisa para ela e Shikamaru comerem ao acordar. Encontrou um bilhete de Yuki na porta da geladeira.

"Tema,

Pelo que Shikaku e eu vimos ao chegar em casa pela manhã vocês dois vão querer a casa para vocês de manhã, não é?"

Temari corou. Eles tinham visto? Oh céus...

"Então resolvemos sair de novo. Aproveitem que estamos bem convalescentes...

Não deem uma festa enquanto estamos fora!

Beijos,

Yuki.

P.S.: Espero que tenham usado camisinha. Nina não precisa de um irmão. Ainda não."

Temari não deixou de reparar no "ainda".

Começou a cozinhas uns ovos mexidos com salsicha quando um barulho de passos arrastados veio do corredor. Depois Shikamaru apareceu com os cabelos molhados, usando uma calça verde e a blusa de trançado preto que Temari mais gostava.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. - ela provocou.

- Bom dia Cinderela. Já está trabalhando é?

- Alguém precisa cozinhar nessa casa quando Yuki sai, não?

- De novo?

- Achou ruim?

- Sem essa.

Ele deu um selinho nela.

- Vou pegar o correio para nós.

Temari continuou concentrada em picar pedaços de queijo para juntar aos ovos, mas quase deixou a comida queimar quando Shikamaru voltou com uma carta em mãos.

- Temari, é da polícia. Pra você.

- Polícia? Ah não, achei que nossos problemas tinham acabado! Nunca vai ter um fim?

Mas ao abria a carta ela reparou que não era um problema, mas sim uma solução.

- O que é? - perguntou Shikamaru.

- Uma intimação. Preciso depor no julgamento do Clark.

* * *

**UFA! Ê capítulo que demorou pra ficar pronto viu, como demorou!**

**Mas acho que compensou. Depois de tantos e tantos capítulos eu acho que Temari e Shikamaru mereciam um hentai bem feito, então dei o meu melhor nesse, caprichei bastante. ^^**

**Então, me deixem a opinião de vocês, por favor, se você teve 5 minutos (ok, uns 15) para ler, tem 15 segundos para comentar, né?**

**Espero ter correspondido às suas expectativas, e vejo todos no epílogo!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


	24. Epílogo

**Olá leitores lindos!**_  
_

**Esse é o epílogo, bem curtinho, só para oficializar o fim da fic. (todos choram)  
**

**Obrigada a quem me acompanhou até aqui, lançarei uma série de one-shots agora, intercaladas com minha fic de Harry Potter e depois vou começar um projeto novo que centra a Hinata. Quam se interessar nessa fic nova que vou escrever, me manda uma MP que eu mando o link do prólogo assim que esse ficar pronto! Se eu fiz algum fã com esta fic, maniifeste-se por favor, ok? hsuahsusahuashusah  
**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

_"Stay with me.../Let's just breathe.../Did I say that I need you?/Did I say that I want you?/Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see/No one knows this more than me/As I come clean..." (Fiquei (aqui) comigo.../Vamos apenas respirar.../Será que eu disse que (eu) preciso de você?/Será que eu disse que (eu) quero você?/Oh, se eu não disse, sou um tolo, veja você/Ninguém sabe disso melhor que eu/Enquanto (eu) saio ileso...)_ **- Just Breathe - Pearl Jam**

- Tem certeza?

- Terei prazer em responder "não" caso você pergunte de novo, só para lhe atormentar.

Shikamaru expirou, vencido.

- Ok, eu só pensei que o Inoue poderia dar um jeito nisso.

- É uma _intimação_ Shikamaru. Eu preciso depor, e fim. E se quer saber, eu quero depor. Quero falar tudo o que eu sei e que possa ajudar para colocar o Clark atrás das grades.

- Tudo bem então, Tema, venceu. Mas evite o estresse. Acho que já nos envolvemos a fundo demais nisso tudo.

Ela afirmou concordando.

Era noite. Desde o recebimento da intimação, Shikamaru vinha tentando fazer a garota falar com Inoue para escapar do encargo de depor, mas ela estava decidida. O julgamento já era no dia seguinte, e era quando todos esperavam que aquela bagunça fosse resolvida de vez, porque mesmo a história contada por Gaara apresentava alguns furos bem suspeitos.

Fazia dois meses que Gaara estava na clínica, e com resultados muito satisfatórios, de acordo com os médicos. Mesmo internado, ele recebera uma intimação, e ia sair da clínica apenas para dar seu depoimento. Shikamaru e Kankurou não estavam tão envolvidos no assunto, mas estariam lá assim mesmo. Por algum motivo, Itachi se voluntariara a depor a favor da promotoria. Até onde se sabia, nem mesmo os capangas de Clark estavam dispostos a depor a favor dele. Era praticamente lutar em uma guerra perdida. O loiro iria pegar muitos e muitos anos de cadeia, e bem sabia disso.

Shikamaru abraçou mais a namorada, e ela aninhou o rosto em seu peito. Nesse último mês muita coisa tinha mudado para os dois. Estavam ainda mais unidos do que antes, até mesmo para cuidar de Nina. Qualquer coisa pequena que os dois tinham a oportunidade de compartilhar já lhes parecia a oitava maravilha do mundo, como quando Nina deu uma risadinha para o móbile em cima do berço.

No entanto, nessa noite em específico, tudo estava mais tenso por conta do julgamento. Depois que nem mesmo a famosa massagem nos ombros do Shikamaru adiantou para acalmar Temari ou fazê-la mudar de ideia, ele desistiu e apenas a aninhou em seus braços, esperando que ela dormisse. Coisa, aliás, que não acontecia de jeito nenhum.

- Durma um pouco Temari... Amanhã o dia vai ser cheio.

- Eu sei... Mas estou nervosa demais, simplesmente não consigo relaxar.

- Não me obrigue a te fazer dormir por exaustão sexual. – ele comentou, rindo. Além da tensão, Temari andava meio cabisbaixa, então ele fazia uma piadinha sempre que podia para arrancar um sorriso dela.

Ela forçou um sorriso tristonho.

- Ou quem sabe... Você dorme por tortura... – ele começou um ataque de cócegas, mas tudo que Temari fez foi gargalhar implorando a ele que parasse, e quando ele parou, ela estava tão séria quanto antes.

- Me ajude Temari, precisa me dizer o que posso fazer por você!

- Só fique aqui, do meu lado. Não sei se você sabe, mas sua presença me acalma, Shikamaru. Naquele dia em que a gente se beijou pela primeira vez, eu vim ao seu quarto para relaxar.

- Então... Quer só ficar aqui, à toa, respirando?

- Sim... Eu te amo, Shika.

- Eu te amo. – ele respondeu, beijando a testa dela. Temari fechou os olhos. Cedo ou tarde, ela adormeceu.

E chegou o dia do julgamento.

Ino, Temari, Shikamaru e Kankurou estavam assentados num banco, aguardando. Logo que Gaara apareceu, acompanhado de um dos médicos da clínica, Ino se atirou no pescoço do rapaz.

- Ah, eu senti tanto sua falta, tanto!

O médico teve o bom senso de subitamente se interessar em suas unhas.

Já estava na hora do julgamento, Gaara quase se atrasara, então todos foram chamados para a sala de júri, à exceção de Temari e Gaara que tiveram de ficar na ante-sala por serem testemunhas. Havia muitas coisas que ela queria dizer ao irmão, mas um policial vigiava e ela sabia que os dois não podiam se comunicar para não parecer que estavam combinando algo. Ficou, então em silêncio.

- Vamos iniciar o julgamento de Clark... – começou a juíza. Cumpriu os rituais para seleção do júri, sem maiores dispensas¹ por parte da advocacia ou da promotoria. – Réu, apresente-se para o interrogatório.²

Clark foi levado até a cadeira ao lado da juíza. E essa começou a interrogar.

- Está sob acusação de estupro, sequestro, tráfico, formação de quadrilha... Vai pegar uma pena enorme por tudo isso. Por que se envolveu nessas coisas?

- Para não morrer de fome.

A expressão da juíza se contorceu em surpresa, aparentemente não esperava uma resposta tão direta.

- Sob a acusação de formação de quadrilha e tráfico eu até entendo que pudesse ter entrado pelo dinheiro, mas estupro e sequestro?

- Foram consequências.

Ela não se surpreendeu tanto dessa vez. Aparentemente, Clark era um réu de poucas palavras.

- Como se envolveu no tráfico?

- Eu sou de família humilde. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequeno e meu pai alguns anos depois. Quem cuidava de mim era minha irmã. Eu tinha treze anos quando uma invasão policial no morro resultou na morte dela, por conta de um moleque chamado Sabaku no Gaara que atirou nela a sangue frio.

- Protesto! – a promotoria se apresentou.

- Negado. Prossiga, Clark.

- Nunca senti tanto ódio na vida. Jurei que ia me vingar. Encontrei o garoto quando ele tinha dez anos, no mesmo ano em que matou minha irmã, contando notas em um beco e fumando uma pedra... Meus capangas pegaram ele para mim.

Ino engoliu em seco de seu lugar na assembleia. Gaara dissera que tinha doze anos quando se envolvera em tudo, mas pelo jeito, fora mais uma coisa na qual ele mentira.

- Amarrei o garoto em uma cadeira. Eu tinha treze anos, mas uma mente de 18. Não vou negar que fui bem cruel. Torturei ele. Esfaqueei pra depois mergulhar em uma salmoura com limão. Cada grito dele era uma melodia, eu sentia que minha irmã estava sendo vingada. Claro, entre cada sessão de tortura eu perguntava "porque a matou?" e ele insistia em dizer que não fizera nada, não sabia do que eu estava falando. Desse ódio meu por ele nasceu minha vontade de entrar para o tráfico: eu tinha poder, o morro nas mãos e era melhor traficante que ele, embora apenas depois eu descobri que ele não fazia parte do tráfico para ganhar dinheiro e lucrar, apenas para juntar o dinheiro para sustentar seu vício e, se possível, se livrar dele depois.

Kankurou franziu o cenho. O depoimento de Clark estava sendo bem esclarecedor.

- Conte mais, Clark. – a juíza incentivou.

- Não satisfeito em tortura-lo fisicamente, decidi afastá-lo da família dele. Disse que se ele não fizesse o que eu estava mandando, ia matar os irmãos dele, e ele acreditou. Então eu comecei a me divertir: mandei que ele agredisse a menina. Depois que a estuprasse quantas vezes eu achei divertido, a cara dele quando eu o rendia no meu esconderijo era impagável. Dava pra ver que ele estava ficando extremamente solitário, exatamente como me fez ficar ao tirar de mim a única família que eu tinha. E então...

Clark cerrou os punhos sobre os joelhos.

- ...então o filho da puta me faz o favor de deixar a irmã fora de seu alcance, e quanto mas eu o ameaçava, mais parecia que não tinha mais como ele manter contato com a família. Como ele não estava mais torturando a menina, eu a sequestrei para tal. Sabia sim que ela era irmã dele, foi mais uma coisa sobre a qual ele mentiu. Ainda assim, ele a salvou, e me deu aquela chave de pescoço com um gosto de quem esperou anos para fazê-lo. Fui preso. Minha vingança terminou cedo demais... Consegui deixá-lo sozinho e perdi meu brinquedinho. Até eu descobrir sobre essa viagem para um sítio no Ano Novo... De dentro da cadeia, ainda mantinha meus contatos. Fiz com que ele desse um jeito de ir, e o fiz abusar da namoradinha dele lá. E é claro que tudo ia voltar ao normal, pois eu já havia subornado um número suficiente de policiais para fugir, até o desgraçado fazer amizade com uma morena que gosta de cavalos e abrir o bico para todo mundo na maldita viagem! Ah, eu tinha que fazer algo. Fiquei meses planejando, e descobri que a irmã dele estava grávida do namorado. Foi então uma questão de coordenação, tratei para que a irmã dele fosse atropelada e a namorada sequestrada. Deu certo, ele veio atrás de mim. Eu planejava mata-lo enfim, mas ele estava preparado... E por fim, fui preso. Obrigado a conviver na mesma cela com ele durante tanto tempo, acabei descobrindo que quem matou minha irmã não foi ele, mas sim um PM que estava atrás de Gaara, e como ambos estavam com uma arma na mão e o PM saiu correndo, culpei e estraguei a vida do rapaz por nada durante tanto tempo... Sou sim culpado de tudo que me acusam, e sou o único. Pode mandar me prender.

Silêncio. Ino de queixo caído. Kankurou estatizado. Shikamaru ligando os fatos.

Mesmo com as informações surpresa, a juíza simplesmente mandou seguir. Mesmo se tratando de praticamente uma confissão, agora que o julgamento começara devia ser levado até o fim.

- Promotoria?

O promotor se adiantou.

- Não tenho perguntas Vossa Excelência, o réu confessou tudo.

- Defesa?

O advogado se levantou e foi até Clark. Sussurrou:

- Perdeu o juízo? O que está fazendo?

- Diminuindo minha pena na cadeia. Se eu confessar, sei que minha pena vai ser menor.

O advogado engoliu em seco.

- Sem perguntas, Vossa Excelência.

Mais algumas formalidades foram cumpridas. Temari foi chamada a depor.

- Sempre soubemos que Gaara era diferente sabe, Kankurou e eu, mas nunca fizemos nada a respeito. As coisas que ele fez conosco foram fruto de nossa própria negligência que o fez se envolver com tráfico e com drogas. Responsabilizo-me por não ter cuidado dele do jeito certo, e foi por isso que Clark entrou em tudo isso. Gaara me torturou por causa dele, e em cativeiro minhas torturas foram bem piores do que qualquer coisa que Gaara tenha feito. Clark faz Gaara parecer um anjo, e vou sentir que finalmente há justiça nesse país se Clark apodrecer na cadeia!

A promotoria perguntou, e a defesa, mas ela não havia muito mais para acrescentar. Então veio Gaara para depor.

- Não fui eu quem matou a irmã dele, e ainda assim fui o castigado. Temari sofreu muito mais que eu nessa história, e a única relação dela com isso tudo é ser minha irmã. Claro, tirar a minha irmã seria o castigo certo para mim que supostamente o fiz ficar sem a dele. Não houve um dia em que eu não implorasse ao céu para que aquilo tudo acabasse, o olhar de Temari e Kankurou para mim machucava mais do que as torturas de Clark. Enfim, se ele vai ser preso ou não, nem me interessa mais. Só quero distância dessa história pro resto da minha vida.

Nesse momento do julgamento, deveria começar um debate, mas como Clark praticamente confessara, não tinha como debater. O júri votou e Clark foi condenado por unanimidade, com uma pena que deveria ser de 105 anos, mas que caíra para 90 por ele ter confessado. Todos sabiam do tanto de anos que ele ia perder por bom comportamento, isso se não subornasse para sair da cadeia, mas uma coisa ficara clara no depoimento dele: estava certo de que o que fizera fora errado, e nunca mais iria importunar Gaara e os outros.

Os policiais se juntaram para leva-lo embora, e o rapaz sumiu pela porta que levava ao camburão mais próximo.

Já era noite. Nina dormia. Temari e Shikamaru entraram no quarto escuro. Ela estendeu sua mão para ligar o interruptor, mas viu o namorado segurar seu pulso e a arrastar até que se assentassem na cama.

- Acabou, Tema.

- Nem acredito... Parece outra vida agora, outro mundo. Nós temos uma família, e amigos... E eu não vou mais passar por todos estes problemas.

- Sim, estamos todos começando de novo. – ele disse, enfiando a mão no bolso. – Então vamos começar daqui, Temari.

- Do que está falando.

- Somos jovens, eu sei. Mas podemos esperar alguns anos, só que eu não aguentei esperar para lhe pedir.

- Pedir... Pedir o que? – ela perguntou, o coração arrebentando a caixa torácica ao ver que ele segurava uma caixinha de veludo.

- Pedir que comece essa vida nova comigo. Mesmo que seja daqui uns 7 ou 10 anos... Casa comigo?

- O... O que?

- Estou te pedindo em casamento! Ou melhor, noivado, uma vez que vai demorar um tempo razoável para o casamento, mas eu acho que depois de tudo que a gente passou... Depois de tudo que aconteceu com a gente, se você não for a mulher da minha vida ninguém mais vai ser.

- Shikamaru...! Isso é muito lindo... Nem sabia que você sabia dizer tantas coisas bonitas...

- Para alguma coisa minha mente tinha que servir, não?

Eles riram de leve, mas a tensão do ambiente não permitiu maiores gargalhadas. Ela ainda não respondera.

- Hm... Devo esperar alguns dias para você pensar ou... – ele começou.

- Não, não deve. Está certo. Depois de tudo que passamos... Eu sei que amo você. Eu aceito. Mas daqui alguns anos! Sou muito jovem para...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo. Colocou então a aliança no dedo dela, ela no dele. Estavam noivos! Caramba, como as coisas tinham acontecido depressa... Ontem mesmo ele estava a levando de carro para o hospital para fechar um corte causado por seu irmão!

- Nossa... – ela murmurou.

- Eu sei...

Beijaram-se.

O dia amanheceu como um _deja vú _incrível da primeira noite dos dois naquele quarto, tirando que dessa vez Temari não dera nenhum chilique e a bagunça era bem maior. Outra diferença era Shikamaru acordado antes da loira, o que era de se esperar. Ela dormira tanto pois não dormia direito a dias.

Ela estava quase se levantando quando Shikamaru entrou no quarto com um jornal em mãos.

- Realmente acabou.

A manchete quase fez Temari engasgar: Garoto acusado de uma série de delitos é encontrado morto em sua cela no presídio.

O sub-título dizia: Rapaz fora preso na tarde anterior e os outros presos teriam o espancado até a morte

- Sabe como dizem... De certos bandidos até os outros bandidos têm repulsa. Não leia a reportagem, está bem fria, mas aí explica que os companheiros de cela de Clark o espancaram até a morte quando sacaram as coisas que ele fez pra estar lá.

Ela suspirou. Não conseguiu sentir pena do garoto, na verdade, sentia-se leve. Em sua casa, Gaara também respirou aliviado, e Ino na sua, e Kankurou... Muita gente parecia ficar bem com a morte do garoto.

- Enfim, agora é realmente um recomeço? – Shikamaru questionou, passando uma latinha de refri para ela.

- Sim. Juntos. – ela respondeu, abrindo a lata.

- Juntos. – ele abriu sua lata também e os dois brindaram. A um novo início, com todo o amor que nutriam um pelo outro e a enorme diferença que isso fazia em suas vidas.

* * *

**E acaboooou! Acaba que o Clark se deu malzão e nosso casal favorito ainda se divertiu bastante!  
**

**Eu sei que esse cap ficou meio "pobre" mas é porque eu não tinha pretensões de fazê-lo, parte dele era pra vir no cap anterior, mas tanta gente me pediu mais um que eu cortei o final do capítulo anterior para cá.  
**

**Me deixe seu último comentário sobre a fic em geral, e me adicione no alerta de autores para receber notícias de minhas ones e novas fics. Ones são curtas mas também gostam de reviews, viu gente? suahsuhsauhasuhsusah Não ligo de avisar quando eu for lançar algo novo, é so me mandar uma MP ou deixar um review pedindo!  
**

**Enfim, obrigada por tudo!  
**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


End file.
